A Stranger at Hogwarts
by SisterGryffin-SisterSlytherin
Summary: The new girl is different; she is being hunted and must hide in plain sight.  But what changes will she cause to happen, simply by her presence? Passions flare between houses! Warning:  Slash, adult language, Draco/Harry, Hermione/Others, explicit scenes
1. The Stranger Arrives

DISCLAIMER This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and her various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: The middle and surname of the charachter in this story (this is not a Mary Sue; we have been writing various other stories with this charachter outside the Harry Potter universe for decades) is actually a combination of family names. McAllanwyr is, from our research, one of the ancestral names in SisterSlytherin's family, and Rhiannon is the first name of SisterGryffins Great-great-great grandmother. And the first name is an extension of SisterGryffin's daughter's name.

Setting is 7th year, halfway through (winter break). The operation to safely extract Harry from Privet Drive was a success and there was no attack on the wedding at the Burrow. Voldemort has remained in hiding, and Horcruxes are not an issue. Into this alternate reality we go, to begin our tale…

-.

Draco sighed; he was completely and thoroughly bored. Christmas holidays lasted far too long this year, in his opinion. He was ready to go back to school but he couldn't find any excuse to leave his mother for the next three days. Immediately following Boxing Day, they had left the cold snow-covered environs of Malfoy Manor and come here to the summer cottage; a sprawling villa on the banks of the Mediterranean ocean to wrap up the holiday. It had been nice, hiking down the cliff side to get to the small private stretch of beach for a day or so, but when he was by himself it only made him feel lonely and a little depressed because it would make him think of what his future held for him. He was looking at a wedding to a girl he couldn't stand, following in the footsteps of a father he despised and feared, and watching the death of the one person he wished to live the rest of his life with. To say that his life was depressing was an understatement.

He leaned back in his overstuffed armchair with a book from school; his favorite subject of potions. Severus had assigned his class a rather challenging project for the Christmas holidays that involved both research and potions composition. The students had not been given the name of the potion but they had been instructed to research its name, find variations, and find if it had an antidote or if it was, in fact, an antidote. The potion was to be created, and then a three-foot scroll was to be written in essay form to explain the information researched and why the potions' composition must be precise and what deadly results would occur to the potion were they to fail in its proper creation.

The fact that the Potions Master had required such a complex assignment had actually come quite in handy over the holiday. He used his homework as a valid reason to avoid several meetings with his father and the Death Eaters, and his father had actually checked with Severus before allowing him to avoid any sort of meeting.

Father had finally left on Boxing Day. He had said that it was a business trip and no one had questioned him; in fact, Draco was quite happy to see the man go.

"Aunt Narcissa?" A voice Draco knew well but had hardly expected to hear came from the doorway. He looked up from his book, surprised. He hadn't seen her over two years.

"Devon..?" Narcissa asked, rising from her chair beside the fire. "Devon, is that you...?" her voice betrayed her slight unease at the re-appearance of her wayward niece.

Devon was, as far as anyone knew, the only living child of Regulus Black. She had been conceived in the short time between his graduation from Hogwarts and the time he was killed. Her conception may have been part of the reason he had attempted, unsuccessfully, to detach himself from the Death Eaters and his actions resulted in his gruesome death at the hands of Lord Voldemort himself. Having been quite close friends with the Malfoys, Lucius and Narcissa had been named the child's godparents the moment that Regulus was aware of the pregnancy. The woman who carried his child had been hand-chosen by the Dark Lord and given to him to produce his pureblood children to carry on the Black line. She was everything the Dark Lord wished required a woman to be; she was compliant, unquestioning, and beautiful with a strong wizard family background. She was also, unfortunately, highly dependent upon others for everything. She was so delicate that she could not even look after herself even with the aid of house elves.

Having been good friends with Regulus, Lucius moved the young woman into his home with himself and his young bride. She had to be constantly monitored throughout her pregnancy and she had become bedridden once she found that Regulus had been killed and she herself, as his mate, was in disfavor with the Dark Lord. In their home had been where the infant girl had been born, and her poor mother had never quite recovered from that birth. The young woman pleaded with them to be sent off to America to be with her distant family; Narcissa had arranged for her to go. That woman had been far too weak to care for an infant and as the godparents of a child with magical talent; there was no choice at the time but to shelter that infant girl in their home. Easily enough done, for at that time they had no children of their own.

The baby had grown older and learned to walk... and from the first moments that she was able to speak, Lucius had grown to despise the child. His anger toward her knew no reason yet his anger increased each passing day. His dislike and irritation with little Devon only grew when she began to show powers that he did not understand. Narcissa had been certain that when the girl was old enough her husband intended to present this little girl to the Dark Lord as a gift.

Still time passed, the girl grew, and Narcissa spent her time rearing the little girl as her own. When Draco came along the girl was delighted, not jealous, and she had some bit of help with the baby so Narcissa had felt her burden was lighter somehow. Lucius began to spend less and less time at home, using this excuse or that to avoid coming home. Devon began to display the fact that she did indeed inherit her father's magical talents and would one day become a member of the magical community. But it was much more than that; Devon had been a highly unusual child. That had been abundantly clear when she was two and things had hovered about the room at the girl's slightest whim. As Devon had grown and aged, she had developed a sort of control over more and more things. This ability to do instinctual magic did not impress Lucius at all; in fact, it outraged him. Each thing that the girl showed she could do angered him more until he felt the need to discipline the girl. His first attempt of discipline had forever cemented her hatred of him as well.

That is the time that the Dark Lord had been at his greatest power; Lucius had fancied himself to be the Dark Lord's strongest and most treasured supporter. He had come to spend less and less time at home, which had actually been a relief to both Narcissa and the children.

Then the stranger had come. She was an oddly tall, eerily quiet and incredibly pale woman whose talk with Narcissa, in retrospect, was as vague and confused now as it had been immediately after the discussion. The visitor had told her that Devon's training could not be properly done at Hogwarts, and it should not wait until she was grown. Her training must begin, and it must begin immediately. When the odd woman had left, she had spirited Devon away with her. The house had been so quiet; she had put all her heart and soul into raising Draco to be the best wizard he could be.

Narcissa pulled herself back to the moment to find Devon smirking at her. "And who else would be calling you Auntie?" She asked sarcastically, moving to the older slim witch and placing a light kiss on her cheek. "He's not here, is he...?" she asked, glancing toward the door.

Narcissa knew who 'he' was; she meant her husband. "No, Lucius is not home right now; he did not tell me when he will be returning."

"Good." she said quietly. "Aunt Cissy, I need your help." Devon said softly.

Narcissa studied her young niece, just over twenty or so years at the moment. She drew a long breath before she answered in carefully measured words. "If it is within my power, I will help you Devon. You know I would never turn you away." she said cautiously. "Tell me, what trouble have you gotten yourself into...?"

"Trouble...? Me?" She asked with her eyes wide in mock-innocence.

"Don't you give me that, you little hellion!" Narcissa couldn't help but laugh at her play of innocence. "You forget I was there the day that you were born! You came out backwards and a full month early. No one believed you would make it through the day except your poor mother..." she shook her head.

"You did all you could for her, Aunt. You were little more than a child yourself then and I don't blame you at all." Devon gave her a soft smile. "So don't go blaming yourself either."

Narcissa smiled up at the young woman. "So what is it you need of me?"

"I need a place to hide a young friend. There are forces that threaten her at our school right now."

"Forces... you cannot protect her? With all of your powers and training...?"

"I'm working in it, but I'm concerned someone might get to her while I'm tied up with something else. I can't have her in the way if I am to do what needs to be done."

Draco, still sitting in his favorite chair, was listening in silence, absorbing the information.

Narcissa bit her lip nervously, looking worried and thoughtful. "Is she pure blood...?" she asked softly. "You know how your uncle is..."

"Auntie, she's not even from this world...! Her powers aren't quite like ours; she doesn't need a wand at all. Her healing abilities are like none I have ever seen...!" she began, and then scowled. "Pure blood!" she spat the words. "Hells fire!" She stalked over to the bar and snatched up a bottle, fixing herself a drink. "I don't think Uncle Lucius has to worry about pure blood...!" she snarled, then glared at her aunt. "Look, if you won't help me just say so and I'll find another way to protect her!"

Narcissa did not flinch under that glare, only meeting it calmly. "I never said I wouldn't help you, did I Devon? But you do know how your uncle is."

Devon sighed, her anger draining away like so much water through a sieve. "Yeah, I know..." she grumbled.

"How old is this young lady?" she asked.

Devon glanced over at her younger cousin Draco, seated in one of the squishy armchairs near the window. "About Draco's age, I believe; nearly seventeen."

Narcissa paced over to the window, deep in thought. Perhaps she could manage this, perhaps... Devon stated this girl was not of this world... she was from the school Devon had been gone to for so many years. She would have to see the girl before she agreed to anything.

Draco cleared his throat to get the attention of both women. "You know, she doesn't have to stay here, mum." He said, straightening up as he set his book aside. "She won't be in father's way at all if she comes to school with me. I don't mind cutting my holiday short and spending the rest of it at school. That way I have a couple of days to show her around the castle before classes start next week. And I know she's had to leave her school; this way she can continue with some sort of studies. She'll have to use a wand, of course, but I doubt the Headmaster would object; he's always meddling in people's lives and loves to feel he's helping charity cases." he snorted wryly. "We could just tell everyone she is an exchange student from some private school or something from out of the country."

Devon eyed her cousin. He had certainly done a lot of growing in the last two years since she had seen him; he had filled out and shot up in height and he had turned into quite a handsome young man. He was every bit as handsome as his aristocratic father. She gave him a grateful grin for his suggestion. "You know, that just might work."

Draco gave her a small smile in return, enjoying the recognition from her. He had always admired Devon; she had been so incredibly powerful that she had to be taken away for training. He was rather proud of himself to come up with a suggestion that pleased her.

"Let me discuss this with Severus." Narcissa smiled, finding that she rather liked the idea as well. It would solve the dilemma she faced involving her husband in the whole situation. She quickly moved out of the room to the floo room in order to do exactly that.

Devon turned her attention back to her young cousin. "So, Draco; tell me how are your studies coming? You had better be top of your class."

"In some classes, yes... I am tops in potions, naturally, and doing quite well in Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Draco nodded. "How about you? I wish you'd been able to attend Hogwarts me; that would have been great..."

Devon couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Me? At Hogwarts?" she chortled. "I would scandalize that school; they'd have me out on my ass in the first week."

"Well then you could have gone to Durmstrang..."

"Nah. It wouldn't have worked out for me there either. Besides, if I hadn't gone off for schooling, I would never have met Sharlis, would I? And then where would I be...?" Devon poured herself a refill and strolled over to sit on the arm of Draco's chair.

"When are you going to bring her home to meet us, anyway?" he asked, smiling up at her disarmingly while his hand slipped over the glass and lifted it out of her hand as if to set it on the side table. He did no such thing; instead he brought it to his lips and sipped the brandy.

"Give me that, you imp!" she chuckled, taking her goblet back from him. "Maybe someday I will bring her here to meet you... and why would you care, hmm?"

"She's got to be really something to wrap someone like you around her finger so completely; I'd love to meet her and see just what she's like." he grinned at her. "There isn't anyone like that anywhere around here."

Devon laughed, running her fingers through her cousin's soft blonde hair. "You know, you've got some gorgeous hair, little cousin. I love your hair. You ought to let it grow, Draco."

"You're one to talk, Devon. Your hair is shorter than mine; way too short for a woman. Why do you keep it so short?"

"It gets in my way." Devon shrugged. "I don't like to mess with doing my hair. Besides, keeping my hair this short really pisses your dad off." she smirked at him and he laughed. "So tell me, how many of your little school mates does my handsome cousin have wrapped around his little finger?"

Draco sighed heavily, slumping back in his chair in clear dejection. "None I really care to have wrapped about any part of me." he grumbled, his mind going as it invariably did to the one person he should have no feelings for at all. Dark hair and stunning green eyes... his mind always wandered there when he thought of romance and his future... and he knew it must never be.

"No?" Devon looked down at her cousin. "There's someone you fancy though... I can see him in your thoughts, clear as day."

Draco immediately focused his mind on the slim pert heart-shaped face of Pansy Parkinson framed by her straight blonde hair, frowning up at Devon. "Hey, don't you go poking about in my mind."

"You're the one projecting the pictures to all who possess the ability to See them, little love. And thinking about that prudish looking yellow-haired twit isn't helping, I already Saw that young man." she scolded gently. "What did I tell you last time? You must shield your thoughts so that others can't read you so easily."

"Easier said than done." he answered with a sigh. "It doesn't matter how much you explain it, that shielding stuff doesn't really make any sense to me. Don't get me wrong; I've tried at least a dozen times, it just never works." He shrugged. "I'm quite good at occlumency; it's good enough for the people we have around here."

"Huh. You just try to get into my mind." Devon challenged, grinning at the young man.

"Occlumency isn't to get INTO people's minds, it's to keep them OUT...!" he laughed, playfully shoving at her. "Besides, if I managed to I'd probably see things that would leave me scarred me for life!"

Narcissa returned to the room. "Severus has consented to come and speak with us; he will be here in a few moments."

"Good. The sooner Arian is out of danger the better." Devon sighed gratefully.

Narcissa returned to her chair and sank into it gracefully. "Her name is Arian...? We'll need to know her background, her origins..."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Devon shrugged. "Just make some kind of shit up..."

"Just 'making some kind of shit up' as you so delicately put it, will likely end up causing her to be in more trouble than you claim that she is currently in." Severus said distastefully. He had arrived with nearly no sound whatsoever, his voice slow, calculated and heavy with sarcasm that always sounded ultimately irritated. He was brushing dust from the fireplace off his crisp black robes, the fabric snapping as he moved forward. He was tall, slim, and sallow-faced; his black hair appeared to be slightly oily with a hint of wave and unbound. "A made-up story will fall apart under any sort of close scrutiny, which I am sure that she will be subjected to by the students alone, not to mention the staff at the school."

"Then give her my story." Devon returned. "I'm only a few years her elder and not many know me by my name anyway."

He raised an eyebrow at her, thoughtful but still scowling. "That... could work..." he said.

"When will she be here?" Draco asked.

Devon rose, handing the brandy glass to Draco. "Be right back." she said, and then vanished before their eyes without a sound.

Snape scowled, sighing. "She will never change, will she?"

"Did you truly expect her to?" Narcissa asked, her words drifting off as she noticed that her son was tipping the brandy glass up to take a drink. "Draco!" she scolded.

"Just teasing, mother..." he said as he looked at her. He gave her a smile of sweet innocence as he set the glass down on the table.

"Right." Snape said in a tone that clearly conveyed his sarcastic disbelief. "So tell me, Draco; have you been keeping up with your schoolwork? That was an important assignment I gave your class just before the holiday; and you do know that it is due upon your return..." he drawled, seeing the schoolbook on the side table beside the goblet.

"Oh, he finished that work the first few days of holiday, Severus." Narcissa said with clear pride. "He has never been one to leave his assignments until the last minute, especially not if it is for potions class."

"Is that so?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Draco grinned and shrugged, then looked toward the door. "Devon's back." he announced.

Devon walked back through the doorway into the room, leading a girl who was much smaller in stature with very long dark hair. She didn't look to be sixteen; in fact she looked like she could pass for pre-teen. She had a very pretty face with high cheekbones and large dark eyes that would clearly express her emotions, they showed unease at the moment. She wore a simple white tunic of silk in a style that Draco had only seen in old textbooks of the Roman period, bound at the waist with a belt of plain silver. The tunic's pure whiteness stood in stark contrast to her caramel colored skin. Her hair was braided down her back, the thick plait held by a silver clasp as well. Draco found his eyes drifting over her appreciatively; she as quite beautiful in his opinion and a relief to the eye when surrounded by blonde women all the time. His mother was blonde, and everyone his father considered to be a possible match for him was blonde as well. He was heartily sick of looking at blondes!

"She does have the proper look for a Black." Severus mused.

"So I see, Draco." Narcissa said, looking at the girl. "Your name is Arian...?" she asked the girl.

"Yes, my lady..." she said softly, shyly meeting Narcissa's gaze. "I am called Arian..."

"Is that your full name? And how old are you, child?"

"My given name is Arianrhod Rhiannon McAllanwyr." she answered. "And I am sixteen, my lady." her eyes drifted to Draco to meet his gaze. She smiled at him a bit shyly, and he smiled back with a warm smile that he intended to reassure her; he was happy to see that it seemed to work and she relaxed somewhat.

"This is my son, Draco Malfoy." Narcissa introduced. "And I am Narcissa Malfoy."

"I'll be seventeen this year." Draco said, tossing his head to send a stray strand of white-blonde hair out of his eyes and it fell perfectly back into place.

"I am happy to make your acquaintance, Draco and Lady Narcissa..." Ari looked up at Snape. "And your name, my Lord…?"

Severus snorted at the question. "I am no one's Lord. I am simply Professor Severus Snape." his voice was harshly correcting, cold and distance. "I teach at the school where you will be hidden."

"Forgive me, Professor." she said, giving him a respectful small bow, hands clasped before her. "May I ask, sir, what is it that you teach?"

"Potions." he said the word bluntly.

"Truly?" her eyes lit up with hope. "Oh, that is wonderful... perhaps you could help me, please? I have a class in potions at my school and this potion is causing me so much trouble; I can't seem to master it at all." although she spoke no word at all nor even make any gesture other than extending her hands outward, a book appeared in her hands and she opened it to a page. The potion on that page was very complex and one that the Potions Master had never seen. "Truthfully, it isn't the spell itself that troubles me, it is the meaning of the terms involved and the interpretation of these runes and symbols..." she looked up at him with expectant hope.

He hesitated, then reached out and took the book from her, turning it so that he could study it for a moment or two in silence. His eyes ran over the words and runes; he would love to try this out and see exactly what its effects were. "I have not seen this potion before. I know these runes and symbols, though, for the most part. I may be able to tell you, but it will not be today. It will take much study and research." his eyes returned to her and she could see that he wished to not only read this book but to study and copy its contents. He sighed softly. "There is nothing we can do if you cannot understand the importance of your cover story. You must understand this most clearly of all of us; it is life or death for you. If we are to be able to pull any of this farce off with any semblance of success, you must never do anything as you just did in summoning this book. Magic of that sort is not done here." He turned his eyes to Devon. "Did you tell this girl nothing?"

"I didn't have time." Devon shrugged, clearly unconcerned, lounging comfortably on the couch, Draco's book in her hands, nonchalant and relaxed. "Don't worry so much. Draco will help her and I'll stick the basics into her pretty little head before I go."

Severus frowned at her bland lack of concern for the gravity of the potential situation. "It is highly important that she NEVER slip. She will be under intense scrutiny, starting school in the final year, in the middle of the school year; everyone will be wondering and asking about her. The only way that I can see to ensure that Draco and I are there to help her is to see that she is placed in Slytherin house."

"I don't know about that." Devon started, frowning slightly now as she sat up halfway. "Slytherin House may not be the best idea; it'll be uncomfortable for her at best. It doesn't suit her personality..."

"I'd make sure no one bothers her." Draco volunteered firmly.

"Draco, darling, why don't you take our young guest out to the gardens?" Narcissa suggested, feeling the adults needed the time to discuss things a bit more openly without the children involved getting in the way. "I will have a house elf bring you both lunch out there."

"Of course, mother." Draco said, rising to his feet gracefully and approaching Arian. He bowed and offered her his arm. "I would be quite pleased to escort you to the gardens." he smiled. When she took the proffered arm, he led her out to the gardens and out of earshot.

Narcissa sighed and watched them leave; Draco closed the door behind them as they left. Once they were gone she finally spoke. "I can see why the girl must be hidden, Devon; I may not have your power or your talent, but even I can see that she almost glows with the strength of her power..."

"She may lack the disposition to be in my house, Narcissa, but her placement elsewhere could be greatly problematic." Snape said quietly.

"She'd never make it in Slytherin; she's far too trusting a soul." Devon shook her head. "She would get into more trouble if she was in Slytherin than if she was off by herself in Gryffindor. Isn't there anyone that you can trust in that house?"

Snape frowned, mulling over the possibilities. "Of course there is; the heads of house can be trusted with anything, though I would not recommend divulging all the information we have to any of them." he said thoughtfully. "I will have to discuss this with the headmaster. And although I believe the heads of house can be trusted, the students are a far different matter. The girl does show the proper intelligence required for Ravenclaw, but I don't think that she would be well suited there. Those students are too bright and would easily find the flaws in her story and notice anything she was likely to do. I don't believe she is suited for Hufflepuff at all. Gryffindor house students are far too bold and arrogant..."

"And they would protect her with their life, if they considered her to be family." Devon added with a smirk.

"Hm." Snape agreed vaguely, tone sour. "They also don't know when to simply keep to themselves and stay out of trouble."

"Nevertheless, we must still contact the headmaster." Narcissa said, rising. "He will have the final say on what is done with the girl, if she is even able to attend his school at all..."

"He does have the final say." Severus agreed.

-.

Ari moved to the rail overlooking the sea, waves crashing against the rocks far below. "Oh, Draco; it's all so beautiful..." she sighed, eyes shining.

Draco stood with his back on the rail, elbows resting on it, studying the girl. He could really examine her now without his mother telling him he was staring or being overly bold. His first impression was right: she was small for her age: he never would have guessed that she was sixteen. More like fourteen, rather than nearly seventeen as he was. She was slender and her braided hair would likely go down past her knees if she let it down, he was sure of that. "Have you known my cousin long?" Draco asked conversationally.

"A little over two years now..." Ari responded with a fond smile as she thought of her friend and all the protection and help she had been. "She has helped me so much at school."

She seems fond of you Draco nodded. "She gets protective of her friends sometimes."

"I would have been lost without her." She agreed.

"So, tell me... what's it like...?" he let his question drift off as a house elf caught his attention. Ari looked down at it curiously; its grey skin, huge bat-like ears and tamp-like eyes were different than any creature she had ever seen.

"Lunch is prepared, Master Malfoy." ft squeaked.

"Great, I'm starving." He smiled, glancing at her. "Hungry, Ari?"

"Perhaps a little hungry, yes." She agreed

He offered his arm again and the two strolled over to where lunch had been served. The table was on the northern balcony with a dear view of the ocean, beneath a blossoming cherry tree. The house elf followed in case anything else was needed.

"Our house elves make rather good food..."

"House elf...?" Ari asked, gazing at the little creature. It gazed back with huge eyes, bat like ears half down, trembling ever so slightly, its hands clasped before it in a very subservient manner.

"Yes, house elf. We have three here: they do the cooking and the cleaning, mostly around inside the house, but our third elf does gardening as well. Au pure-blooded wizarding families have some of them to help out, if they can afford them. You've never seen a house elf…?" He asked.

"No, we don't have them." Ari smiled at the elf and its eyes seemed to widen at her attention to it. "Thank you for fixing us lunch. It smells and looks wonderful."

"You don't have to thank them." Malfoy laughed.

The elf bowed, its big nose touching the cool flagstones of the veranda, it is being my duty, mistress and guest of the great house of Malfoy..."

Draco held the chair for Ari as she sat down, and then took his own. "The cook always makes my favorites when I'm home." He smiled as he sat down, looking at the appetizing meal set before them. The house elf vanished from sight with a soft pouf of smoke.

-.

"I really do have to get going..." Devon said, setting the glass aside now empty. All that could have been said had been said. "Thanks, Aunt Sissy: I owe you one." She moved over and gave her aunt a quick kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow to take Ari shopping for what she needs..." She turned to Severus, giving him a wink, noting that he was studying the runes on the cover. "Severus, take your time and enjoy that book. There are some killer spells in there."

"I shall." He assured, holding the book as if it was a holy grail.

"Do take care of yourself, young Devon..." Narcissa said softly.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Devon grinned, and then vanished.

"Would you like some lunch, Severus?" Narcissa asked graciously, rising to her feet. I'm sure there will be something to your taste."

"Yes, I do believe I could take a bite or two..." he said distractedly, much more interested in diving into the book that he held, studying its cover. "This book truly intrigues me..."

"Truly...? Does it have potions that you don't know...?" Narcissa asked as they moved out to the gardens to join the youngsters for lunch.

"l must admit the spell she showed me was unfamiliar to me... of course I would never attempt any potion until I understood its true purpose and use..." he murmured, the book open in his hands as he walked, slowly falling behind.

Draco rose as his mother moved over, pulling out a chair for her. "Thank you." She smiled, gracefully taking a seat.

"So, we need to get our stories straight young lady, about your history and background." Snape said as he sat also in one smooth motion.

"I will say whatever you wish of me." Ari said softly.

Snape sat back, leaning the book on the table, giving her a dark scowl. "No, girl…!" he said, irritated. "You cannot say 'whatever'...! You will be the one who will have to explain your history and background to many people. They will want to know why you are showing up in the middle of the school year, the final year. They will want to know where you are from. And why you have not been attending until this year, why you are without your parents and who they were, where you were born and what the circumstances were. There are many different things that you must have clearly in your mind so you do not make mistakes!"

Draco spoke up at that moment. "Tell them that she's been living across the ocean in America, and that she has been taught what she knows by private tutors."

"The family she was living with has perished. After all, we did send Devon's mother off to her American cousins…" Narcissa added, taking a sip of her tea. "So she has come to stay with her cousin Draco…"

Snape nodded thoughtfully. "That story is plausible: it could work if she does not make mistakes with the tale..." He agreed.

"Devon can plant the story into her mind so she won't forget or stumble." Narcissa said confidently, smiling. "She's quite skilled at giving new identities to others..."

"Devon is good at many things..." Ari smiled shyly.

"I'll speak with the Headmaster this evening. He'll probably come meet her himself, if he is able..." Snape said thoughtfully.

"I hope he lets me stay..." Ari said softly, eyes showing her worry.

Draco put his hand over hers comfortingly, giving her a charming and reassuring smile. "Don't worry. It'll work out."

"Promise…?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I promise. Now eat. You've barely touched your lunch."

Snape sat silent, eating, his eyes lingering on the young girl. He'd always been intrigued by how Devon had used her powers without her wand... this could be his chance to figure out exactly how she was able to do that. And this slip of a gill was his key to finally understanding.

Ari looked up at him, smiling softly, sipping her tea. To his surprise her voice sounded within the confines of his mind. *A silver for your thoughts…* the communication was not verbal at all, strictly mental.

His eyes narrowed at her action; he did not look upon her speaking in his mind as a private conversation; he considered it an invasion of his privacy. *So. You can read thoughts…* was all she picked up before she felt herself unceremoniously rebuffed out of contact with him. "Only those who wish to TAKE information do that here, girl." He growled verbally.

*No, I would never pry… that would be most unforgiveable. I wish just to speak in private, nothing more…* she continued in a purely mental tone.

*And how is one who does not know you supposed to know that little detail?* he asked, frowning. *We do not speak in this manner in the wizarding world.*

*Why? You can…* she asked innocently.

*It is not a common thing within our world; it is NOT done!* he repeated.

Ari looked confused, taking a sip of her tea. *Then how do you call for help if you're in trouble?*

"We use our wands. And we use our voices." He answered in a tone cold and irritated.

"But will a wand work for me? I was not born of this world..."

"Devon is capable of using a wand, she often does carry one when she is here. I am sure she will take you to the wand shop tomorrow." He scowled.

"But Devon is a Black, Professor, so a wand would naturally work. She's from our world; Ari is not..." Draco said. "She's right; it may not work for her."

"l AM aware of that. Draco." Snape said in a drolly sarcastic tone, leaning back in his seat; he gave his favorite student a glare. "And although Devon may be from our world, young Arian, are her powers so unlike yours...? She uses a wand, therefore you can as well."

"But my magic IS different, sir... can you create a living creature from; say... a rose petal...?" Ari asked softly, pulling a petal from a nearby flower, holding it in her hand "I can..."

Severus' glare intensified. "No, we cannot." He said, growing irritated. "I am ATTEMPTING to tell you girl, how you must behave in our world. We use wands and spoken incantations and potions..."

"You can always fake it if it doesn't work." Draco began, and then smiled as the yellow rose petal in Ari's hand curled up, wrapping about itself like a tiny cocoon. With a tiny burst of what seemed like sparks the cocoon unfolded, revealing a tiny fairy dressed in miniature rose petals, fanning butterfly wings as it gazed up at them, then fluttered from Ari's open hand.

Her display of power did not impress the professor as she had hoped it would. Snape scowled, shoving his chair back in a violent motion and standing up, slapping a hand down onto the table. "If you cannot follow simple instructions I will have no part of this farce!" He snapped angrily.

"Oh, Severus, she's just playing." Narcissa said soothingly. "Come now; think of all the things you may learn from her. And if she leaves, you'll have to return that book…"

He scowled at Narcissa, clearly not mollified in the least, and then turned his scowl at the young girl. "You will undoubtedly be a Gryffindor; I can see that quite clearly. Rules of life simply don't apply to you, do they?" He asked in a scathing tone. He glared at her, dropping the book he felt worth its weight in gold to the table. "Playing or not, Narcissa, she of all of us MUST be able to follow the rules that are set for her! One slip, one foolish mistake and that will undo everything we are attempting to do...! You will be in more danger here than you would have been where you came from, there are those here as well who hunger after and seek out sources of power and you, young woman, would be a MOST tempting target!"

"I'm sorry professor..." Ari started in a voice soft and meek.

"Sorry!" He repeated in a sneer. "Sorry won't keep you safe from those who are hunting you! You may have left those hunting you behind, but even your friend Devon knew you could still be in danger here! There are different people seeking here, but their methods are no less destructive and violent than the ones in your school! You may as well return to whence you came!" He snarled.

"Professor, please... before you go..." Ari picked up the book and opened it to a marked page. "Could you please tell me what this passage means...? It's all that's holding me back from making the Feigned Death potion. if I am forced to return to school, this potion may be the only thing that keeps me alive if they attack me again..."

His dark eyes flashed with anger even the request for assistance with a potion he did not know did not sway him or assuage his anger. "If you cannot follow simple directions on behavior here I don't see how I could possibly teach you anything out of such an advanced book." He said scathingly. "See if Narcissa can help you; she's not bad with potions. I've many things that require my attention and you're a clear waste of time and effort!" He growled. He stepped away from her and the book he longed to take with him, raised his wand, and spun away into nonexistence.

"I'm sorry..." Arian said softly, gazing at the spot he had just occupied, reluctantly closing her book. I really didn't mean to anger him..."

Narcissa laughed softly. "You truly are a Black, my dear. Just like our Devon. It doesn't matter what you do, you'll never have him happy with you."

"I get along well with him..." Draco volunteered with a half chuckle.

"I don't think he likes me much..." Ari said meekly.

"Of course not. You're a bloody Gryffindor!" Draco laughed.

Narcissa laughed as well, her laugh soft and lilting. "I'm sure you will be Gryffindor, young Arian. Come, finish your lunch and I will show you where you will sleep tonight..."

"Oh, I have had more than enough. Thank you..." she said, pushing her plate back and taking a final drink of her tea. "May I ask... are all the professors like Lord Snape...? If so, I may just as well give up..."

"No, they're all quite different. There are four houses... Snape is the head of Slytherin house, so you would only have contact with him a couple of times a week in Potions class with Draco..."

"And I get along with him so you'll be fine." Draco added reassuringly.

"Of course you will, son... but the other houses are Gryffindor..."

"Mostly they make Snape mad." Draco interjected with a smirk. "You heard his opinion of then already."

"And there is Ravenclaw..."

"Insufferable know-it-alls..." Draco chuckled.

"...and Hufflepuff." She concluded.

"Yes, the leftovers that no other self-respecting house would take in..."

"Are there many students...?"

"Hundreds." Draco nodded.

"Oh my. My school is very small, then..."

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the entire region. The school is housed in a very large castle, with lots of history and plenty to see." Draco said with dear pride.

Narcissa led them back into the mansion. "Arian, I will be giving you this first guest room."

"It's got a wonderful view of the ocean." Draco said with a smile, opening the door for her.

The room was quite plush, and easily four times the size of her room at her school. The room was decorated in white and delicate greens and silvers; a silver silk bedspread of down on the large bed. There was a sitting area and a set of French doors that opened onto a balcony, and a second door that was partially open revealing that it led to a private bathing room.

"Oh my..." Ari murmured, moving into the room. "It's wonderful... thank you..."

Narcissa laughed softly. "Only the best for our guests..."

"It's easily as grand as my room in the palace..." Ari smiled.

Draco sauntered into the room and threw open the French doors, letting the gentle ocean breeze dance about the room. He was very glad they had chosen to come to their summer house out in the Mediterranean for the winter holiday; it certainly beat freezing his arse off every time he wanted a bit of fresh air. "You live in a palace? Draco asked.

Ari moved to join him, looking out the doors at the little sitting area there on the balcony. "Devon didn't tell you? My father is the lord of all his lands; our palace is up in the mountains, overlooking the sea... it's quite beautiful. Would you like to see it? I could show you through illusions. No one is here to see the magic if I do it..."

"We're not supposed to do magic outside school…" Draco began.

Narcissa chuckled softly. "That doesn't apply to her yet, son. She isn't yet a student of Hogwarts, and the ministry has no idea that she even exists…" Narcissa reminded.

"Oh... Can she show us, mother...? I'd love to see it..."

She considered a long moment, and then smiled. "Oh, go right ahead... I can't see it harming anyone, and I am most certainly allowed to use any magic I choose..."

Ari stepped back inside, sitting in one of the silver and satin chairs beside the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath as she gathered both thoughts and powers. When she lifted her hands, they were glowing; the glow rose from her hands and spread upward in a soft cloud. Upon that cloud formed a cliff face overlooking the sea; and upon that cliff a majestic castle made of white stone and marble. "This is my home." She said eyes opening, gazing at it.

"Oh my." Narcissa murmured, quite impressed by the magic involved arid the castle itself. "It's quite beautiful; very much old tradition..."

Draco stared, eyes wide. He had never seen such magic.

The image cleared and a strong warrior appeared; he was dressed in a tunic similar to what Arian wore but trimmed in gold, covered by armor of plate mail and leather. His face was slim and showed the classic Roman aquiline features of a strong chin arid nose, wearing only a beard but no moustache. He held a sword in either hand, long blades with a curved and wicked looking edge. "This is my father, Lord Donal. He is a master swordsman." Another image arose from the cloud, a woman just as powerful as the man, with brown hair and a keen eye, quite stunning in her armor. She bore a long heavy looking blade. Her image seemed to grin at them then lunged to begin to battle the image of Arian's father. "My love, Xal. They love to spar..." Ari smiled.

"Swords? Where is this, exactly...?" Draco asked.

"This world, but very long ago... Xal and I were in a battle..." The two sparring sank back down into the illusory fog and many figures arose, much smaller, depicting a fierce and bloody battle. Ari herself was there, looking younger, trapped in valley with figures dressed in what seemed to be furs coming at them from all sides as the battle raged off to the left of them. Draco could see arrows flying, tiny figures being cut down or smashed to the ground from flying stones flung by catapults. It was clear that the group they had been fighting for had no way of reaching them before they would be killed. "We were pursued; cut off from all support. I was always horrible at teleportation; I could never get it right. I felt it was our only hope of survival and used it; just as I was finishing the spell I was struck. Instead of distance, we fell through time..."

"Through time...?"

"That's incredible." Draco murmured, completely taken in by the illusion that Ari was showing.

Ari smiled softly and lowered her hands, the images sinking back into the cloud and the cloud of magic dissipating. "Hopefully soon I'll be able to go back. The spells for time travel are very difficult, but Xal needs to go back... Her skills are not in demand where she is. There is not much call for a mercenary or a battle mage here." She sighed.

"I'm sure father could find a job for you..."

"I don't believe she is looking for work, Draco." Narcissa corrected. "She is here for schooling, remember...?"

"Yes, I remember. But if she had a job, Arian could stay around longer..." he reasoned.

"I'll be around a while." Ari laughed. "But I really wish to go home soon. I miss Xal so much."

"Why can't you see her? Draco comes home for the holidays regularly..."

"My master will not allow it. But Devon sometimes sneaks her in to me. Devon gets very angry at Lady Athena... I worry for her."

"Why in the world are you forced to remain at school during holidays...?" Draco asked. "That's almost barbaric..."

"Devon said it is because I'm too strong and too trusting. I have got to learn to hide my powers or I may attract unwanted attention. I could easily be a target for someone who may know combat magic that I may not be able to counter. I was nearly killed once by an evil wizard who wished to steal my powers, but XaI found me and saved me. It was before I began my schooling..."

"When put that way, it makes sense." Narcissa mused thoughtfully.

"I just miss her so much." Ari sighed, rising to move to the doors, gazing out at the waves.

"I know it's hard, but it keeps your Xal safe too..." Narcissa said soothingly.

"True, but XaI is a warrior. She lives for trouble. And Crystal is with her so she'll be fine. After all, she has my powers. That'lI teach me to use my own blood to make her..."

"...make her..?" Draco asked.

"I think this is going into an area that we really shouldn't be asking, Draco..." Narcissa began.

"Wait, mother... what do you mean, made her...?"

Ari looked abashed; she had gone into an area she was not supposed to discuss again... oh this was going to be so hard! "Oh... um..." Ari murmured, and then decided to go ahead and divulge some... they knew so much anyway it couldn't hurt. "Devon's the one who showed me, at least the resurrection part. But Crystal had been dead many years and I had no part of her to use..."

"Resurrection...!" Draco murmured. "They sure don't teach that at Hogwarts; mother, why can't I go to her school...?"

Ari interrupted immediately; she would hate for this young boy to be trapped at that school as well. "I hate my school! I don't want to be there. I never wanted to go; only Shar and Dev keep me going..."

"Have you no friends other than Devon?" Narcissa asked tenderly stroking Ari's hair.

"I had one; she was very special to me..." Ari said softly, eyes lowered and misted with tears as she remembered. "Her name was Lou... she kept me happy and even went behind the Adept's back to bring my XaI to me the first time at school, but… she was killed."

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry..." Narcissa said sympathetically.

"It was horrible... the spell that killed her was woven out of dark spells and blood magic... she was literally torn inside out. That's how I learned the resurrection spells. Devon got permission to bring Lou back from the dead, and her body was so damaged that it had to be recreated. Devon isn't much of a healer at all; her talent lies in battle magic and offensive spells... so I was called in to work on Lou's body. I did not know the spells to create life before that, but I learned to bring my friend back; I am a natural healer. Because I did the work on her body, Devon didn't need to and she could use all her powers for the spells to return her soul to her body. She did let me stay, though, and that's all I needed to learn how to do the same..."

"And Lou is no longer at your school...?"

"They sent her away immediately... they did not wish her family to retaliate against the school if it were learned they left her in danger... and I am so alone at school now..." she brushed at her eyes and sighed. "That's how I found I learn so much easier if I am shown a spell than if I have to study it from a book..."

"Unfortunately, Arian, we do a lot of bookwork and written assignments at Hogwarts. But the teachers do show us the spells and in potions class we get a lot of practical applications..." Draco told her.

Ari gave Draco a wry smile. "I don't think Professor Snape will allow me in his class, let alone show me spells..."

Narcissa chuckled softly. "Severus has a temper, but he is not unreasonable... you must be careful what you say in his presence, that is all."

"He will allow you in his class if the Headmaster tells him he must. I can tell you for certain that he has several students in his classes he would rather NOT be there; he is the only potions teacher that Hogwarts School has..." Draco replied.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Narcissa said in a tone of finality. "No use wondering about it any further. I believe I shall pay a visit to the Headmaster myself and discuss the situation. Draco, take care of our guest while I am away."

"That will not be a problem, mother." Draco said charmingly.

"…and behave yourself." She added.

He sighed melodramatically. "But mother, being good is so boring...!"

"Try, love." Narcissa chuckled. "I may be back late so tend to things while I am gone."

"Now that I can do." He laughed, relaxing at Ari's side. Narcissa bent and gave Draco a motherly kiss on the cheek, then raised her wand and spun away from sight into nothingness as she disapparated from the room.

"I like your mother, Draco." Ari said softly.

He smiled at her, finding somehow he felt very relaxed around her as he had never felt around anyone that belonged in Gryffindor house. "She's a very good witch, and does all she can to take care of me and my needs. Father on the other hand… His mind closed against thoughts of his father besides the superficial. That was a subject he would rather not discuss at this time. "Father is... well... a little stricter."

"Is he as beautiful as you are? Ari asked with a teasing smile, brushing Draco's silky hair from his eyes in a tender caress.

"If you're into older men, I suppose?" he answered hesitantly. "I could show you a picture..."

"Sometimes older men can be fun." she teased.

"But he's over three times our age...!"

"Forty isn't all that old..." Ari laughed.

"Its old enough… are you serious?"

Ari gave him a sweet smile. "I'm teasing."

"You had me worried." He chuckled.

Ari noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see a painting of a young girl, probably Narcissa at age fourteen or so. She wore a very pretty dress of rich green velvet, embroidered all about the hem, sleeve cuffs and low-cut top with silver. She was seated in a chair much like the ones by the door, but with a much higher back, in what appeared to be a study with books lining the walls. At her feet was a fluffy little dog with two tails that appeared to be a puppy. As she watched, the dog gazed at her, wagged its two tails, then turned and leapt up into the girl's lap; the girl petted the dog tenderly as it lay down to sleep.

Ari's eyes widened as she moved over to watch. "How do you make this move, Draco...?" She asked, fascinated. The girt in the painting giggled faintly and waved at her.

"Its' a wizard painting; you don't do anything to make it move, it's the magic the artists put into it when it is being painted that make it able to do that. That's my mother when she was in her fifth year of school. All our paintings can move, and talk too." He shrugged, moving over to gaze up at it.

"All pictures...?" Arian asked in a soft voice.., she could see massive problems with having a house full of these paintings. "Isn't that dangerous...? If there was a war couldn't they be used as spies...?"

"Only paintings can move; wizarding photographs don't work like they do. But yes, that actually is how some paintings are used I understand. The images in the painting can go from one painting to another as Long as the paintings are of that particular wizard. There are three paintings of mother at this age in this house; this was her father's house and he left it to her when he passed away."

"I'm sure there are spells to guard against spies, though, right?"

"It's actually simpler than that. All you have to do is make sure there are no paintings of your enemies in your home." Draco shrugged. "Wait till you see Hogwarts; there are thousands of wizarding paintings there."

"It sounds wonderful." Ari smiled softly, though her mind was still on the painting and what it could be used for.

Draco soon had her distracted from that subject, though, and the two spent the rest of the evening together talking softly of friends and spell work, potions and other classes. They discussed methods of teaching in each of their schools, and Draco described some of the teachers and other students to her. Ari summoned some of her books to show him, and Draco brought her his books that he had brought home for his assignments. They moved to the bed and sprawled on it with their books and a plate of cookies, looking at each other's books.


	2. Shopping for School

"I can see why uncle Sev' was interested in your potions book..." Draco murmured, flipping through the pages slowly. "I've never seen spells like these before..."

"Devon's books are harder. The ones she lets me see, that is. She has books in her rooms that she keeps under strong wards. I don't know what they are, but she won't let me look at them."

I'd love to get my hands on them too... you think we could talk her into it?" Draco grinned impishly.

"I don't know." Ari said, relaxing back into the pillows. 'We could ask, I suppose." she said, leaning over to brush Draco's hair from his eyes. "A silver dragon..." she sighed.

Draco looked at her in a bit of confusion and surprise. "Come again?"

She smiled at him. "You remind me of a silver dragon." She repeated. "They are said to be the most beautiful of all dragons, and they are capable of assuming human form to conceal themselves and their children from hunters or danger. You look like a human version of them."

"Sounds like an animagus... we have a teacher who is a registered animagus, but she doesn't turn into anything as spectacular as a dragon; all she turns into is a grey and white housecat."

"I can change to other things or people." Ari said softly.

"We both know our magic is very different; we can't do that... most of us anyway. Those who are animagus here are only able to turn into one creature."

Ari hesitated; things were so incredibly different here, it would be very difficult to learn all she had to in only a couple of days before she was plunged into a strange school full of hundreds of students... "I have a suggestion for you, if you like... I will teach you our ways and you can teach me yours. You have plenty of magic. You simply glow in my mage sight. And if Devon can learn, you can as well,"

He looked surprised. "Do I...? Wow... then why am I being shunted off to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. Perhaps your family doesn't want you so far away." Ari suggested.

"That stinks. They shouldn't prevent me from being everything I am capable of being."

"It just shows your mother loves you." Ari said with a hint of envy. "My mother left me when I was a babe... she ran off with the captain of father's guard."

Draco relaxed back in the pillows on the bed also, letting the book fall to the covers. "Sometimes I'd rather be somewhere else." he sighed. "Anywhere else..."

"You can come visit me when I'm finished with school. Devon said it wouldn't be much longer; I'd love for you to come visit my home. I could charm a mirror so you could come whenever you wish. You could bring that handsome young man I see in your thoughts." Ari smiled teasingly at him when he looked at her, startled. "You're fond of him, aren't you?"

A blush colored Draco's cheeks and he lowered his eyes. "Am I so easy to read?"

"You're a strong mind speaker." Ari replied. "But Professor Snape said..." her spoken voice halted but her voice continued within the confines of his mind. *…you don't speak like this.*

He blinked at her. "You talked without your mouth, you... you talk like Devon does..." he said verbally, though his thoughts accompanied them quite clearly.

*You can too. I can hear every word you're thinking.*

"But how do I do it?" He asked, and she could hear him think beyond his words. *There has to be more to it than that…* he thought but did not speak but Ari heard it loud and clear.

*There isn't more to it; you have a gift; a talent. Many do not, and they cannot hear at all. It helps to have mind magic for my school; Devon is a very strong mind mage.*

"Yeah... she makes father angry when she 'talks' without talking... kind of how uncle Severus got angry about it when you did it, but a whole lot worse." Draco smirked.

"Professor Snape is scary when he's angry." Ari giggled softly, and then added "You know, he's kind of scary when he's not angry too."

Draco laughed. "You're right. He can be... I think he does that on purpose."

Ari noted that Draco was trying to steer the conversation away from the one he fancied, that she could no longer see in his mind. "So tell me... the one I see. Does he return your fancy?" Ari asked softly.

Draco sighed, turning his face away from her to stare out the window. "No, not that I've ever noticed, and it's never likely to happen either... He and I... and especially his friends… we just don't get along at all."

"Why?" Ari asked. She sensed something there, a connection... but she could not say for certain what it was. Draco reminded her of herself, longing for the companionship of her soul-mate.

"It's an incredibly long and boring story." Draco sighed, trying to avoid the subject.

"Then show me." Ari whispered. "Open your mind and show me... Perhaps I can help."

He shook his head, turning his face away. "No... I can't... you won't like what you see." he said flatly.

"Draco, if I held what a person has done in the past against them I would never have been able to share my life with Xal. She has been a very violent woman; she has hurt a lot of people in the past and will probably hurt more in the future, but I don't hold what she has done against her, I won't hold anything against you, either."

"It's nothing like that... not exactly, anyway. Father..." he began, and then sighed. "Things are very complicated here... I have to do things... say things... both father and mother's lives could be ended if I don't act as I am expected to."

"It's okay, Draco." Ari put her hand over his and he looked at her with dark grey eyes. "Let's just practice shielding. You're as open as a book and when you get upset you're very easy to read. I'm surprised Devon hasn't set you down and taught you before now."

"She's really not around much; I hadn't seen her in nearly two years. She's always away at school and busy. She keeps telling me she'll get to me to teach me to shield, and she tells me how important it is that I learn. She even fussed at me about it today. She's told me how to do it, but it really doesn't make one bit of bloody sense to me. I can't do something I don't understand, and my cousin is just too busy to visit and put up with father long enough to teach me anything..." He gave her a wry smile.

Ari sat up. "Well, no better time than now. Okay, let's see, how to begin..." she mused thoughtfully.

He smirked. "Good question. I promise you I have absolutely no idea."

She chuckled softly at his response, and then took a calming breath. "First you must find your center, inside yourself. Once you find that you simply push energy into the air just around your body and mind, kind of like building a wall to protect them... the more energy you use in the wall, the stronger your shields will be."

"That doesn't sound difficult." Draco said sarcastically. "I haven't any idea what you're talking about. What's my center, anyway? Devon told me the same thing and it made no sense then either."

"It's rather basic, really." Ari answered, though she knew that 'center' and 'energy' were terms that Draco had not used in his everyday training. "Your center is exactly that; the center of your spiritual core. It is where your magical power is rooted and emanates from." She attempted to explain.

"You're starting to sound like Professor Trelawney." He said, and Arian got a brief mental image of a woman who somehow looked like a praying mantis; layered in cloaks of pink and purple and mauve, bushy haired and surrounded by a cloud of perfumes and scents and holding a crystal ball, wearing glasses nearly as thick and round as the ball she held in her hand.

Ari couldn't help but giggle. "Who is that?"

"She's the Divinations teacher; she was supposed to teach us to read the future in scraps of tea leaves and sticks and bones. Merlin, I hated that class; it made no sense and never worked for me. How she keeps a job at the school is beyond my comprehension." Draco chuckled also.

"Divination can work, but not often with tea leaves." Ari laughed. "Come on now, you have to try or you'll never have a chance of doing anything." She tried to redirect his thoughts.

"Let's see now if I can do this." Draco took a deep breath, closing his eyes, willing to make a go of it and try to do as she instructed. "Find my center, build a wall..." he murmured.

She closed her eyes, opening sight that he would not have understood. It had been taught to her at her school as Mage Sight; it required no vision but the reaching out of the spirit to see beyond the physical. It allowed her to look at Draco and see his aura, a vibrating, wavering tone of silver-grey. The vibration told her that he was not centered and never had been; the wavering revealed he was trying to find that point. He wasn't failing but some encouragement couldn't hurt. *You're so close; just a little more…* she said softly.

*But… hell fire, Arian, I don't…* he began as he continued to fumble, his aura dimming further then brightening somewhat, his center still out of reach. Ari could see that he was so close she could help him; she reached out magically and gave him a tiny nudge in the right direction. To her mage sight his aura brightened and clarified, going from grey to silver as he finally found his center. "Oh...! THAT'S what you meant." he murmured, breathing deeply as he relished the feeling of success.

*Yes, that's it Draco.* Ari smiled encouragingly. *That's the first step to shielding. Now you need to push energy… magic… into a wall around you. Make the shield about you stronger, keep everything out.*

"A wall.., shield..." he frowned, focusing on building one. Ari saw one go up very quickly that was more than a bit spotty; strong as iron in places but very thin and fragile in others.

*Make it solid all over. Don't let anything in, make your shield strong.* Ari whispered, watching as he built and built it up. She saw still it had flaws; she realized how difficult this must be to one who did not use mage sight. *All right, I'm going to test them…* she said in warning, then reached out mentally and gave him a shove.

His shields fell instantly and he toppled over on the bed. "Hey! What did you do that for?" he protested.

Ari only smiled at him. "You need to learn to get them strong. Very strong. If you do so, no one can budge you once you have them in place."

"Oh…well, let me try again then…" he said, sitting back up, finding his center on his own rather quickly this time and rebuilding the shield.

The dark-haired girl watched, seeing very few weak points now, and he was making his shield a bit faster as well. *Make sure to build your shield like a bubble… it is magical; it can pass through anything…* When she felt he was ready she did not warn him this time, poking him harder with a magical extension.

He wobbled, eyes wide, but didn't fall this time. "I did it...!" said proudly

"I think you've been doing a bit of this instinctually before now, you're a natural. That is very good, Draco, Devon will be very proud of you." Ari smiled. "Now that you've found your center, you'll never lose it. And with practice, your shields will get stronger."

"Do I have to think about centering and building shields all the time?"

"For now, yes, but it will become second nature with practice. And there is a benefit to keeping the shield strong; I bet you'll notice it is much quieter now."

He blinked, realizing only now that the room was silent; only the soft wash of the waves over the stones beyond the balcony touched his awareness. He had always heard vague whispers, noise in his head that he attributed to other things; ghosts or his imagination. All were gone now. He was surprised by this revelation. "Yeah... much quieter... Was that all things I was hearing only in my head? I never realized…"

"At least now you can keep it out." She smiled at him. "You can let in only what you want in, and keep out what you do not want."

"Thanks..." he gave her a truly grateful smile.

"It's just the first step to many." Ari assured him. "You have many talents, Draco. I think that soon you won't need that silly piece of wood to do proper magic..."

"It sounds like a bit of fantasy when you say it like that... Magic without a wand..." he smirked.

"Just don't tell Professor Scary." Ari giggled.

"I promise." He laughed.

"I don't know how I'll ever get through having to use a wand..." Ari said with clear reluctance. "But I'll give it a try." She sighed.

"I can show you; it's really not all that hard. We'll go to Ollivander and get you a proper one. He'll know what will suit you, you'll see..."

Ari smiled softly at him. "That sounds like fun."

-.

The manor was dark and silent as Lucius Malfoy walked quietly through the halls late that night. He didn't need to turn on any of the lights; he knew every inch of every room and if anything was moved without his knowledge there'd be hell to pay. The scroll he needed was in his safe, down the hall to his left. He didn't like this house much, as Narcissa's doting father had given it to the family many years ago. His wife seemed to enjoy wasting her time here though it was much more convenient to him for her to remain in London. He sighed, his mind on all the problems and discussions of the day running through his mind. He stopped, frowning at an unaccustomed sight; the pale glow of a light emanating from under one of the guest room doors; the room that Narcissa had often occupied as a young girl.

He scowled, irritated further at anything being out of order. He stalked over toward the room, his mind reaching out to see if he recognized any of the occupants. Draco? Why would Draco be in the guest room and not in his own room?

"Muffliato." He murmured, muffling any sound of his own movement so he could find out what was going on without being heard. He used a gesture from his wand to open the door without a noise. Yes, Draco was there, sprawled out on the bed next to a dark haired girl, both sleeping quietly and fully clothed. There were several books and scrolls scattered about them and a half-filled plate of cookies between them.

Lucius' scowl deepened. Draco knew better than to bring food into any of the rooms without his father's direct permission; he hadn't done so in many years. He was sure the boy had learned his lesson the last time he had disciplined him for doing the same thing... perhaps he was due for another round of lessons and discipline. He was well in hand, most of the time, but sometimes Lucius doubted his son's true dedication to him.

He edged closer, studying the girl that he had never seen before. The closer he came to the bed, the more he felt power; strong and bright; tempting. Who was this? As he studied her, her expression changed from peaceful to troubled; fearful, as if she sensed that someone who had ill intent was hovering over them. A whimper of fear escaped her lips. He watched as his son reached for her hand, his touch calming the girl's troubled sleep. The two settled into a deeper sleep, hands still in contact with each other. Lucius shook his head and turned, walking from the room with careful silent steps, questions running through his mind.

Who was the girl? Why the bloody hells was Draco with her, and what was she doing in one of his homes without his knowledge?

His scowl faded somewhat; he knew where to find the answers; Narcissa. If Draco was here, she certainly was. He changed his direction and walked through his study to the room that his wife used.

Lucius quietly opened the door; if she had gone to sleep he saw no point in waking her. He had no business to tend with her, and would not be home long enough to enjoy what she could offer him.

He saw Narcissa lying on her side, blankets pulled up, and the light from the open curtains revealing her clearly to his eyes so accustomed to the dark. He sighed in irritation when he saw her peaceful expression, the moonlight on her cheek. His questions would have to wait.

He glanced at the time, scowling. He had to hurry; the documents he needed were expected immediately and if he did not get back quickly; there would be pain and punishments in store for him. He turned and walked away, leaving the door ajar.

Narcissa stirred, sitting up slightly to see him walk out. She laid back down, not calling out to him. If he did not really need to talk to her, then perhaps it was best that he just go on about his business. She knew better than to ask him any questions or even ask him to tell her when he would be home again for more than a few moments. He was so angry lately, and seemed to be getting deeper and deeper into the dark world of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. She let out a breath she had not realized she was holding and tried to return to sleep.

-.

Draco grinned, enjoying his time with Ari as they strolled down the streets of Diagon Alley, watching the expressions on Ari's face as she gazed into the window of each store. She halted in front of the Quidditch Supply store, eyes wide, seeing the brooms mounted with display signs advertising all the virtues and features of the newest, fastest model, the Firebolt 2.

"Oh, Draco look!" Ari gazed at the racing brooms. "Can you truly fly on them?" She asked with eager, bright eyes.

"Sure. It's easy." He chuckled. "I've been flying since I was about three years old. I have a good broom; I'll be sure to take you flying."

"Promise?" Ari turned to him, smiling.

Draco liked to see that smile directed at him. "Of course, I give my word. I promise to take you as fast as you want to go."

Ari's smile became radiant, taking his hand as they strolled on. "Let's go get that wand" she suggested.

He chuckled and led her to a very old building with a placard over the door showing a wand upon a pillow. Inside the building was musty, dusty and everything looked ancient. The walls were lined floor to ceiling with shelves; every inch of space was filled with long, slim boxes. Behind the counter stood a wizened old wizard with thick glasses and wild white hair, watching as they entered. He looked at them over his thick lenses with eyes large and owlish, and a smile creased his wrinkled face. "Oh; I hadn't expected you so soon Mr. Malfoy. I know you are reaching the limits of your wand, but should not need a new one yet. Please tell me you haven't damaged that fine wand you had at start of school...?"

"Oh, never sir." He reassured quickly. "What do you mean, reaching its limits?"

He held out a hand and Draco produced his wand, passing it over the counter to the man. Ollivander took the wand and gazed down its length, examining every inch of it very closely. "You've taken quite good care of your wand, I see… Your wand will let you know when it is time to change. I expect it will be before the end of the school year." He answered vaguely, passing the wand back. "If your wand is not the reason for your visit, then please, enlighten me as to why you are here." He suggested.

"It's just my cousin is in need of a wand, sir." He said, gesturing to Ari.

"Cousin?" He repeated the word as he turned his eyes on her. "Cousin...? I don't believe I know you, young lady... may I ask who your parents might be?"

"My parents are dead, sir... I never knew my mother. My father was Regulus Black." she answered in a soft, timid tone. The way he gazed at her made it feel like he was seeing who she really was and it was unnerving. She lowered her eyes, feeling that somehow she was giving everything away.

"She's been in America with distant relatives. She only now came home again." Draco added.

"Regulus was quite a strong wizard." He commented, gazing at her critically. "You must be aware that you don't hold much resemblance to the Black family other than your hair, quite beautiful and long as all women in that clan are." He pointed out. "I am forced to assume you take after you mother. If I am not mistaken, she was of roman descent?"

Ari smiled, her nerves still strung tight but somehow feeling reassured by his words. He was giving her something that made sense and yes, she had been of that descent. "Yes. Or so I have been told..."

He smiled at her a reassuring manner and Ari realized that he had not been taken in by their story in the least. The questions he had asked had been to give her more information to give others, to give her a better cover. It was also clear that he did not intend to force her hand, for some reason taking the story at face value and proceeding with business as usual. "No to worry, my dear." He reassured. "Let's find you a suitable wand. American or British, a witch is a witch and your nationality doesn't matter a whit. Ollivander has the wand that will work for you." he said, letting her know that she had no need to fear.

"Thank you." Ari said softly

"You've quite an interesting aura, my dear..." He eyed her thoughtfully for a moment, then turned to walk along his shelves muttering as he walked. Ari watched him, curious. Could he see her aura, truly? Draco had not even understood what she meant when she was speaking of auras. Ollivander continued to speak as he dragged the ladder to a shelf and climbed up. "You will be quite challenging to match to a wand. This will require something far different than the ordinary wand." he muttered, moving and eyeing the boxes, blowing dust off several before shaking his head in disapproval and moving onward. "Oh yes, something quite special indeed. Now where in the world did I put my special projects…?"

"I've never used a wand before." Ari said, unsure of what she should do or say, or even behave. This man was so intelligent and she was afraid to give anything away. "But Draco said I must have one for school."

"Most witches have their wand far before they are in their final year, my dear, but I really did not think that you have had one. You must have one for school; of course you must. A wand is quite the requirement at Hogwarts..." he half-chuckled. He pushed a ladder along with a flick of his own wand. "Now, where have I put those special wands? I made three, and they took so long to create..." his voice was a quiet mumble as he searched. Draco watched, quite interested. Special wands? Too cool! He'd love to have a special wand from Ollivander...

"Will these wands make my magic be stronger?" Ari asked her mind drifting to Xal and then to a friend she had lost track of due to a magical accident long ago. If only the wand could give her enough power and ability she could find her again, that would be fantastic.

"Actually, it could be quite a bit stronger; if only you can learn to be the master of the wand and utilize the strength that it can offer you." He continued his search as he talked to her; climbing the ladder and examining a group of boxes before he sighed and moved onward, grumbling. "It is up to the user to learn to focus through the wand instead of working around it. It is not an easy skill to acquire for those not accustomed to it."

Ari sighed. "Yes, the power does get away from me at times. Devon actually took me over her knee once for it." She blushed at the memory. "I couldn't sit properly for a bit."

"Ah, that is why you look so familiar to me! Young Devon Black, she was in here just over a year ago. Tell me, does she still have her wand, or has that scamp burned up another one?" he asked, eyeing several boxes.

He knew Devon, and she had a wand? Ari would never have known. "I… think she might still have it, sir." Ari said, unsure.

He chuckled. "She's burned up four of them already. That, my dear, is her fifth wand."

"Four?" Draco asked with wide eyes. "What in Merlin's name does she do with them...?"

"Her power is quite different, young Mr. Malfoy. She is clearly misusing them; each one I make is stronger than the last, but…" he gave a shrug, searching in another area and giving a soft chuckle. "You know, I think that perhaps Ms. Black finds it a challenge to see what she can do to watch my work disintegrate into a thousand flaming splinters..."

"Oh; I hope I don't break the wand..." Ari said, worried.

"Oh, not to worry, young lady, not to worry." He reassured. "I have learned from Devon's experiments, and have developed special wands." he chuckled softly. "She has never been the gentle type; I could see that from the start." He commented, climbing to the absolute top rung and peering to his right. "Ah! Ah, yes, here they are…!" he murmured in relief, drawing three long, slim boxes from the high northernmost shelf that looked as dusty and old as everything else in the building. "Your wand, young Miss Arian, will likely be one of these."

Draco moved up with Arian to the counter to see the wands. "What's so special about them?" He asked, curiously.

Ollivander turned his eyes on Draco. "Thinking of becoming a wand maker, are we?" He asked with a grin. Draco shrugged, awaiting the answer he knew would come. "Everything is different about them, Mr. Malfoy. But it is the cores of these wands are what truly set them apart. These wands would be completely useless to most of the wizarding world." He climbed down the ladder as he spoke. "You see, the wands required by, say, your father, must have an element of magic within the core of the wand, such as phoenix feather or dragon heartstring. These three wands, however, do not contain a magical core. Their cores are meant to focus and to magnify." he opened the first box.

The moment the box was opened Ari was overcome by a feeling of dread and foreboding; her skin crawled just looking at the thing lying in the box. It felt threatening, dangerous, evil… something inside her cringed away from even being near it The wand inside seemed to be made of a bleached elongated finger bone joined at each knuckle joint with what looked to be pure platinum.

She took a half step back, gazing at it then up at Ollivander, who offered the box to her. She shook her head, her hands slipping behind her back. There was no way she was picking THAT thing up. "Um, no. No thank you sir... Please..." she said softly, refusing to even touch it.

Draco, enthralled by it, reached to touch it but almost got his fingers snapped in the lid when Ollivander closed the box quickly. The feeling of dread faded immediately once the wand was gone from sight and Ari took a deep breath of relief. Ollivander gave Arian a reassuring smile as he slipped the box underneath the counter, much to Draco's consternation.

"Let's try another one, shall we...?" He said, opening a second box. Inside that box lay a wand made of a branch of a rose bush, the thorns still upon the branch, the handle wrapped in a soft cord of silken blue. "This one may suit you a bit better; why don't you try this one?"

Ari gazed at it a moment, a little more hesitant this time. This one had no creepy feeling to it. In fact, she felt nothing at all from it. She timidly reached out and touched it, and then lifted it in her hand. Nothing happened. She looked at Ollivander curiously. "What do I do with it...?" She asked.

"Give it a wave... I would advise you to take a step back, Mr. Malfoy." he cautioned. The young man scowled at him then took a step back.

Ari looked doubtful but obeyed; she gave the wand a soft swish. The shelf in front of her blurred; it seemed to sink in on itself then suddenly explode outward, boxes and wands flying in every direction. Ollivander caught her hand to stop it, his own wand in hand as he threw up a Protego charm to deflect the boxes. He straightened when the shower of boxes and debris stopped falling. "No, no that won't do for you..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry...!" Ari said, looking in horror at the clutter and the destroyed area of shelf about five feet in diameter, the wood had little flames dancing upon the edges and was smoking as the flames were dying.

"Oh fuck..." Draco whispered, staring at the destruction.

Ollivander coughed, waving his hand at the cloud of dust that slowly settled. "Not to worry, my dear, not to worry; it happens here all the time." He assured with a chuckle. He slipped that wand carefully back in its box and also out of reach of Malfoy.

"Try this..." the next wand had no wood or bone at all; it seemed instead to be made of stone; a peach toned handle that faded to crystalline at the tip. "Don't fret, my dear, just pick it up and give it a wave..."

More nervous than ever now, Ari reached into the box and touched the wand. With some trepidation, Ari took the wand. A smile crossed her face as she touched it; it gave her a warm feeling; like it was made specifically for her. It felt like it had always belonged to her and she was safe while she held it, a warm embrace; friendly. She gave it a wave. The glow given off the tip of the wand was blinding, but to Ari it was not painful at all; the light lit her face and warmed her. It felt right.

"Ah, I was sure it would be that wand." Ollivander chuckled, very clearly pleased. "I truly was not sure who I was making it for; and now I know why. I am delighted that this one has chosen you, Miss Black."

"Oh... my..." Ari sighed. "That is quite nice..." she said softly, smiling.

"So what is it that makes that wand so special?" Draco asked.

"That particular wand is not wood, as are most of the wands I make. This wand is made of quartz crystal, and the core had to be extra strong. I have made that out of pure, unflawed diamond, Mr. Malfoy." He answered.

Draco's eyes widened. "What...? But... Oh, Merlin..." he breathed.

"Anything less would never have done for her; a standard wand would never work…" Ollivander began to explain.

"I… I don't know if I have enough to pay..." Ari began, gazing at her wand. Pure diamond…?

A soft chuckle sounded behind them. "Put it on my tab, Ollivander." Devon grinned as she strolled in. "So how's it been going, old man?"

He gave her a playful scowl. "The question is how is your WAND faring, Miss Black?" He retorted.

"Well, let's put it this way; its seen better days." she grinned innocently.

"Destroyed another one." he grumbled, sighing and shaking his head. "Well it shouldn't surprise you that I expected that one to go the way of the others. But I've a new one for you that is unlike any you have had before, and I think it will suit you quite well..." he said, pulling out the one of the two boxes he had stowed under the counter. He opened the lid to show the wand of bone.

"Hm." Devon took the wand without any of the hesitation or reluctance Arian had shown toward the thing. A grin spread across her face. "Oooh, nice. Very nice, Ollivander."

"That should be able to withstand even your level of abuse." He said confidently.

Devon gave him a smirk. "Are you sure, old man...?"

"Nothing is certain, Miss Black; you taught me that many years ago. Only time will tell how it will withstand the beating you will give it, but I can guarantee that the diamond core within that wand hasn't a flaw. And it should work to magnify your magic properly without any loss of purity." he answered, and then chuckled. "But do try not to smash it."

"I can't promise you anything, old man, but I will try it out for you. I'll let you know how it stands up to my magic. Thanks." Devon grinned at him and he chuckled. She turned to the others. "Well, Ari and Draco, are ya hungry? How about lunch? I'm paying so name the place..."

"Let's go; I know the perfect place..." Draco said, turning to lead the way.

"Good bye, Mr. Ollivander sir; and thank you..." Ari smiled softly at him.

"Good bye my dear... good luck to you..." He gave her a wink.

Ari followed her two friends out of the building, eyes falling on the wand that Devon now held and studied with some interest. "Oh, Devon, how could you even touch that wand? It felt so... so wrong..." she murmured.

"Absolutely wrong for you, kitten; but certainly not wrong for a bitch like me." Devon laughed softly, slipping the wand out of sight so it would not disturb Ari further. "So, how do you like your new toy?" She nodded to the wand in Ari's hand.

"It feels warm." She smiled shyly, looking at it.

"Warm...?" Draco asked curiously. "Mine doesn't feel warm..."

"Different magic, Draco." Devon replied softly, glancing around at those passing them on the streets.

No one seemed to be paying them any particular attention, but Devon could sense someone watching them and it was beginning to irritate her that she couldn't catch who was doing it. Draco led them to a very nice restaurant located on the ground floor of a building just past Gringott's Wizarding Bank. The furnishings and environment were quite muted, a conservative place with the wizarding customer in mind.

Devon led them to a semi-private booth at the back of the establishment where she could have a clear view of everyone who came and went. She sat Ari then took a seat with her back to the wall, providing her a clear view of those about the room. "So, baby, having fun...?" She asked, eyes scanning the crowd.

"Yes, Devon. Draco's been showing me about this odd little street; I've never seen so many magical shops all in one place..." Ari said softly. "What is it, Devon...? Something's wrong...?"

*Someone is too interested.* Devon replied simply.

*I have not done anything, have I?* Ari glanced at Draco, keeping the conversation on a mental level so as to prevent eavesdropping.

*Not that I've seen… is something wrong?* Draco asked tentatively in the same manner.

Devon looked at him, quirking up an eyebrow. *And just when, little cousin, did you learn this little trick?* She asked.

He made sure his shields were as strong as he could make them and grinned. *Oh, I pick things up here and there…*

*Do you, now?* Devon's eyes rested on him a moment, noting he was properly shielded now; good! She grinned softly to herself. Arian had quite the knack for teaching. In one evening she had managed to teach him what Devon had not had time to do in over ten years. She'd have to remember to thank Ari later for teaching the boy; he had been much too open for her liking. Her eyes scanned the crowd again. *Have you noticed anyone watching us, Draco? I can't see anyone, but I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched.*

*Well, yes. There's a witch over at the bar. She looks over every once in a while but she just keeps looking over here a little too often for it to be coincidental, and… hey! She just winked at me, the cheeky little witch!*

*Do you know her? What does she look like?*

*Mousy blonde, kind of drab looking, frumpy hairstyle. Perhaps thirty years old, with freckles and thick glasses… I'm certain I don't know her. She's sitting just on the north end of the bar by herself…*

Devon looked up at the witch who came for their orders. "Fire whiskey for me, butter beer for my friends. What do you want to eat, Draco?"

"The dragon steak, of course. It's amazing here." He smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll have that, and make it rare. Ari...?"

"A salad, and soup...?" she ventured a bit timidly.

"O'course, missus..." the waitress smiled and bustled off to fetch their drinks.

Devon just happened to be watching this time when the woman Draco had spotted looked over once again. She wasn't half as old as Draco had assumed; mid twenties perhaps, not a bit older. Her eyes met Devon's and she immediately looked away, picking up her drink.

"I'll be damned." Devon chuckled; she knew who that witch was without any further vision of her face. She rose from the table. "I'll be right back... thirty years old, my ass." she added as she punched Draco on the way past him.

"Hey...!" He complained, laughing.

Devon strolled over to where the witch sat, moving up behind her quietly. She leaned over her, leaning on the bar beside her very close. "Hey, sexy, been following me long?" She grinned in a soft, husky tone.

The woman looked up at her, startled at first, then annoyed. "Do I know you?" she asked in a slightly nasal tone.

Devon chuckled. "Oh, come on Tonks. I'd know you anywhere. And if you're not Tonks, wanna go for a few drinks...?"

The woman's scowl faded and she sighed, rising. "How the bloody hell do you always know it's me? This is one of my best disguises!" She laughed.

Devon pulled her into her arms, kissing her hungrily. "You can't hide your aura with brown mousey hair and thick eyeglasses. Your aura looks like no one else's in my mage sight." She murmured. "You really should have come to my school..."

She laughed, pushing free of her arms. "And have to put up with you pouncing on me every day, cousin? Not likely!"

"True. I don't think my school could survive." Devon smirked.

She laughed. "You got a point there..." she agreed. "I see you're dining with young Mafoy. 'Oo's the other...?"

"Friend from school." Devon whispered to her. "Under cover here from the troubles at school... I'm telling everyone she's my kid sister. Anyone asks you, cover for me."

"The last time I covered for you I got my ass in a sling for a month at work... So tell me, dear cousin, what do I get for my cooperation, eh?" She laughed, pulling Devon toward the table Arian and Draco waited at.

"A hot night of sex with me and Shar?" She offered.

Tonks laughed softly. "Believe it or not, cousin, I actually have my eye on someone now... and I won't have you and your devilish ways getting between me and what I have my heart set on..."

"Hell, bring her along. We'll really have a party... hey waitress, bring another steak for my friend...!" She called as they neared the table.

"It's not a her; I know, big surprise Tonks has gone straight. It's most definitely a him, and I think your party would probably give him a heart attack. He's very skittish. I'll introduce him to you if things pan out for me..."

"Skittish, eh? That leaves out me tying him to the bed then?"

"Tying who?" Draco asked as they took seats.

"Never you mind, Draco Malfoy!" Tonks laughed, her hair suddenly going bright pink as she cast the glasses into her handbag. Ari smiled, sipping her butter beer. Ari noticed that Tonks had changed; she looked much younger, her nose was shorter and she looked much prettier than the woman that Devon had approached at the table.

"Arian, this here's Tonks. She's one of my favorite cousins; besides Draco that is..." Devon winked.

"And how many favorites do you have, Devon?" Tonks asked with a chuckle, taking a seat. "Hmm... Tonks and Draco, that's about it with the cousins I'm afraid..." Devon grinned.

Draco laughed. "You make it sound like you have dozens of cousins..."

"I've only a couple I care to claim." Tonks sighed as their drinks were brought by the bustling waitress.

-.

Ollivander looked up to hear the bell ring at his door; the man who had entered his shop was not a welcome sight at this point in time. He was a businessman, though, and would do his business where and when he could. "Lucius Malfoy." He greeted, giving a slight bow as a show of respect as the white- blonde haired elder Malfoy moved up to the counter. The shelves had been mended and everything looked as it always did in his shop; dusty and cluttered with a million little boxes.

"Ollivander." He gave him a nod, his response showing his recognition of the elder man's value. Even the Dark Lord saw value in this man and his wares; he had instructed his Death Eaters to leave this man alone. "I saw my son in here earlier, is he having wand problems? Does he need a stronger one, perhaps?" He asked with a bit of hope.

"Soon he will, I believe. He does not seem to realize how close he is to being able to use a stronger wand; I have one set aside for him when that does occur." He assured, smiling. "He will be in here for that within this year, I am certain. Your son's powers are developing well, you should be proud…"

"If he was not here for a wand, why would my son come in here?" he asked, brushing aside the mention of pride.

"Quite simple sir, I checked his wand for him, to assure he did not need to replace it yet."

"What of the girl that was with him?" He prompted further, hating that he had to be polite to this man. Ollivander was too important to alienate at this point in time, but he disliked being forced to use his manners to milk people for information.

"She is a distant relative of your wife, Mr. Malfoy; she hails from the Black side of the family if I'm not mistaken."

"Does she, now?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Devon Black's little sister, as a matter of fact."

A look of undisguised distaste marred Lucius' handsome features. "Devon Black. I was not aware that she had a younger sister. Is the child as disrespectful as that Black witch?"

"Not at all... in fact, she was quite concerned when her wand test went awry... Quite unlike Devon. Perhaps she had a different mother?"

"That is a possibility, though I had not heard of any such thing. Devon's mother was shipped to America after her birth… I shall have to discuss it with Narcissa. Good day, Ollivander." He said, turning to go, more or less dismissing the man as unimportant to him further.

"Good day to you, Mr. Malfoy." Ollivander replied, not unhappy to see him go.

-.

From his seat, Draco was able to see the front door of Ollivander's Fine Wands. He was enjoying the conversation when the sun shining off his father's immaculate hair caught his eyes. "Devon, my father just came out of Ollivander's." He murmured.

"That's my cue to leave. Sorry, Devon, I have to take a pass on the meal." Tonks rose. "I really should be off..."

"Tonks, sit down. I'm not letting him chase you off." Devon frowned.

"Here's your lunch, dears. Anything else I can get you?" the waitress asked politely.

Tonks shook her head, remaining on her feet. "Devon, he and I shouldn't be in the same place. Really. There have been a lot of changes since your last visit and I don't have time to explain."

"I'll see you later for drinks then. You can fill me in." Devon shrugged, though irritated that her uncle had chased off someone she would much rather have spent time with.

"You got it." She agreed and slipped away, melting into the crowd and seeming to disappear.

Draco's entire demeanor changed now that his father was coming, Ari couldn't help but notice. She had met a relaxed, smiling, charming young man who admitted to his shortcomings; now he was tense and she could not help but sense a thread of fear from him despite the strong shields he had thrown up. She could tell the expression he wore was a mask to hide his true self, one he was quite accustomed to wearing. He was putting on a very convincing show of being haughty and arrogant and communicating that simply with his posture and his expression. If Ari had not spent the day and night before with him, she would have moved away from him quickly. Still, the change in him made her nervous. What was his father like, to make him change so simply by being nearby? Ari glanced from him to Devon, unsure.

Devon ignored the man moving across the street toward them, cutting into her steak. "Hum... not bad..." she said, eating. Draco glanced at her, and then followed her example, starting in on his meal though he had lost his appetite.

Ari glanced over at the man as he entered the restaurant, and then looked over at Devon. "Is Shar coming tonight on your date...?" she asked softly.

"Shar's tied up at the school... she's making sure nothing gets at the littles while I'm here."

"I'm worried Dev..." Ari started.

"And what could possibly worry such a pretty little witch?" A silky voice asked just beyond their table. Lucius Malfoy stood beside their table, smiling. He was an older version of Draco, his eyes grey with a bit of blue in them. He had long white-blonde hair that he wore loose over his shoulders, the strands spreading out like silk. He had full lips, alabaster skin, and was quite handsome; he was turning on all of his charm at the moment.

Ari looked up at the handsome man with a soft blush on her cheeks. "I don't know anyone at this school, and classes have already started... I am afraid I will be behind in my studies..." she replied in a soft tone, thinking quickly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the explanation. "Very true, young lady, very true" he agreed cautiously. He knew nothing about her; he could be a half-breed mud-blood bitch or even a full mudblood only claiming magical parentage in order to gain status. Although the Dark Lord had chosen a bride for him, Regulus Black had not been very particular about several of the women he had bedded. He had never met this girl's mother, after all. Was she pureblood...? Better to play the charmer for now. "My son Draco excels at his classes; I'm sure he will be happy to help you adjust to your new school."

"I could help you get on your feet in your classes." Draco said in a tone a bit cool and distant. "I could help you to meet the right people..."

"I would like that..." she smiled at him. "Thank you Draco... Sir, would you care to join us? We seem to have an extra plate..." Ari looked up at him, her dark eyes seeming to draw Lucius in.

He frowned a moment, seeming to consider; and then he smiled. "I suppose my business can wait for a few minutes..." he agreed, gracefully taking a seat.

Devon scowled at him with undisguised dislike.

The waitress quickly moved over. "What may I serve you to drink, sir?" she asked.

Lucius looked at the waitress and a clear look of distaste covered his handsome features. "Give me firewhiskey, and water." he said. He knew this girl for certain; she was a mudblood taken on by Hogwarts just because she had the arrogance to show wizarding powers. Muggle parents, muggle ancestry; she was nothing but a filthy little mudblooded creature. "Merlin's beard; doesn't this restaurant have standards anymore?" he muttered.

"Miss?" Ari asked softly. "May I have some tea please?"

"Of course, milady..." she responded, flushing hotly with embarrassment and anger. She had heard Lucius' comments as he had intended her to.

Before she could leave, Lucius spoke up again. "...and it is to be served, along with all other items ordered by this table, by a house elf from your kitchen." Lucius added coldly. "Not by you."

"As you wish, sir." she bowed and hurried away.

He snorted. "Standards are falling everywhere." the elder Malfoy sighed in a disappointed tone.

"I don't know who in the hell you're trying to impress, Malfoy." Devon growled.

He laughed innocently, giving her an arrogant smirk. "And just who would I be trying to impress, Miss Black?" He drawled. "Certainly not you. I've no reason to impress you; I'm simply stating a fact. This restaurant never hired anything but purebloods in the past, and now they have a mudblood serving purebloods on the floor. Surely you remember that." He said, turning his eyes on his son. "Draco knows its true just as much as I do."

"It's true. Mudbloods weren't hired before." Draco said softly.

*Mudblood? That doesn't sound like a very nice word.* Ari glanced at him.

He didn't meet her eyes. *It isn't a nice word, not at all. But father expects me to use it. And I just have to. It means non-wizarding blood, dirty blood. Dirty muggle blood that pure wizards like my father think is poisoning our bloodlines.*

"So, are you going to introduce me to this young lady who has invited me to lunch, son?" Lucius asked, verbally prodding his son into response.

Draco looked shamed, blushing deeply. "Sorry... yes, of course, father; this is Arianrhod Black. Arian, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy..."

"Charmed." He smiled at her, leaning back in his chair. Ari couldn't help but notice how handsome a man he was; it was clear where Draco got his good looks.

"I am pleased to meet you sir." She said softly, bowing her head slightly.

"I saw you visit Ollivander's earlier..." he commented.

"What's it to you?" Devon interrupted, scowling at him. How dare this supercilious bastard turn his charms on little Ari? "Arian needed a new wand; she outgrew her last. As if it's any of your damned business…"

He gave a long-suffering sigh, making it seem as if Devon was the most unreasonable person in the world. "If I had meant to ask YOU, Devon, I most certainly would have done so. I can already tell that young Arianrhod was not raised as you were; she has respect for others and displays proper manners where you clearly lack them."

"Oh, piss off Malfoy!" Devon snarled.

He rose to his feet, looking irritated. "I don't see why anyone would choose to share your company, Devon." He said coldly. "I do trust you'll be absent from my dinner table, this evening?"

"I have other plans for the evening and they don't include you!" Devon snapped.

"Exactly what I had hoped you'd say." He smiled charmingly at her, sweeping his robes about behind him, his snake-headed staff in hand. "Come, Draco, it is time we left Devon to her own devices."

Draco began to rise. "Yes father, but... I was going to catch the train back to Hogwarts today. It leaves in an hour." Draco began. He was clearly concerned that his father would command him to go home.

He frowned, and then shrugged. "Very well... Arian, I hope you have a productive year and apply yourself; there is much you can learn at school. I trust my son Draco will be of great help to you."

"I'm sorry uncle. I hope that we will be able to become better acquainted soon..."Ari said softly.

"I will look forward to that." He gave her a slight bow of the head. "Good day, Devon." He said with excessive politeness, making her spit a soft curse in his direction. Smiling at his success in irritating and angering her, he turned and started off.

*Devon, please. Just let him go…* Draco's unspoken thought came across clearly to those who could hear his desperate mental whisper.

*Mind your shields, Draco. You're projecting.*. Devon murmured. Draco jumped slightly, and then his thoughts were shielded away once more.

*Is he really as bad as he feels?* Ari asked timidly.

*He is my father.* Draco's shields became very brittle a moment, then suddenly firmed up stronger than ever. *We get to choose our friends and acquaintances, but we don't get to choose our parents.*

*No truer words were ever spoken.* Devon agreed, quite happy to see the man stroll out of the restaurant with a smile on his face. *That man makes my skin crawl*

*But he is very good looking…* Ari said teasingly.

*The only reason for it to be good that he's a handsome bastard is that he passed those looks down to Draco here; he's got the beauty of an angel.* Devon retorted with a smirk.

*You two are impossible!* Draco laughed, embarrassed. Ari giggled softly, sipping her tea.

"And really, Ari, why the hells did you invite him to join us?" Devon demanded.

Ari shrugged helplessly. "Manners, Devon. It would have been rude not to."

Devon rolled her eyes. "Manners are wasted on that bastard. He is the epitome of living, breathing rudeness. You could have dropped the manners just once..." she said with a snort.

"Father seemed impressed by it." Draco commented.

"Manners are important. Grandmother drilled that into me."

Devon leaned across the table toward Ari. "Use manners with a viper and it'll still bite you Arian. Did your grandmother teach you that too?"

"Sometimes you can charm a snake." She replied levelly.

"I have to do that every day." Draco sighed.

Devon relaxed back with her whiskey. "At least while you're at school you're away from him."

"Most of the time, but he comes and visits the school intermittently; never with warning. He likes to check up on me and my progress at school, and he talks to some of the teachers... but it's not quite as bad at school, usually."

Devon eyed him. "Is someone giving you a hard time there? Want me to take care of them?"

"I really can handle it, Devon." He said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, but it could be such fun." Devon laughed. "We go and grab them and tie them between two pillars and have them at your mercy."

The visual of that got Draco laughing. "As interesting as that sounds, I don't dare have you at Hogwarts. You'll make everyone go mad, if you didn't manage to somehow blow up the school..."

"That can be fun too." She chuckled.

"I would like to complete my education at Hogwarts." He laughed. "And I have a reputation to maintain; tying people up isn't part of that reputation."

"You must have a boring sex life. Poor kid..." Devon sighed.

"It's not boring, I have plenty of partners. Quite interesting enough thank you... really, now Devon. I don't discuss my love life in public..."

"Why not...?" Devon chuckled. "You blush so pretty..."

"Arian, can you make her stop?" He asked, exasperated.

Ari chuckled. "Devon, be nice to Draco. And maybe I'll let you tie me to the pillars." She winked.

"Oh, great Merlin..." Draco dropped his face into his hands.

Devon chuckled and changed the subject, taking pity on her cousin. "Have you got all your books and robes for school, Arian?"

Draco answered, not lifting his head out of his hands. "She has what she needs. I had it all sent to wait with my trunk at the station."

Devon reached over, running her fingers through Draco's silky hair. "Come on, sweet cheeks. I promise I'll be good. I won't even tease you about that cute boy who keeps looking over at us..."

He lowered his hands and raised his head, but did not look around. "I don't even think I want to know who that is... with my luck, he's not even looking at me; he's looking at Arian..." he said, cheeks lightly pink anyway.

"Why would he be looking at me?" Ari smiled. "You're prettier than I am."

"Hah. You're beautiful, as if you didn't know..." he said returned.

"Anything more, dears?" the waitress asked, moving back.

"Not for me." Draco said, stretching.

"Oh no, I've had more than enough thank you." Ari sipped her tea, relaxing back.

"And you, missus?" the waitress asked Devon. "A refill, perhaps...?"

"Better not... I have got to get going too." She sighed. "Draco, I expect you to take good care of my Arian and make her eat." Devon scowled at the girl's half-eaten meal. "I'll be checking in with you; keep you updated..."

"I'll make sure she eats at least something at every meal..." Draco reassured as the waitress left a bill and bustled off.

Devon dropped a few coins on the table. "Come on, I'll walk you over to the train." She said.

"Sure, thanks Devon." He responded, rising from his seat. He glanced about to see if he knew any of the other patrons. He did see several students from school, scattered about the place. It had filled up quite a bit since their arrival. He was pretending not to look for anyone as he followed Devon and Ari out of the restaurant. He didn't see the particular one he would have loved to think would be looking at him... with an expression other than the hatred he usually saw. Together the trio moved out of the restaurant and down the street toward the station.

-.

"Come ON, Harry, or we'll miss the last train!" Hermione said laughingly, her arms loaded with books and packages. Harry had stopped in front of the Quidditch Supply Store to stare at the brooms and other Quidditch supplies. "Harry, come on…"

Harry pulled his eyes away from the shop window and its spectacular display. "Huh...? Oh, yeah, sure." he agreed, turning away from the window, hefting his bag. "But... Hermione? You think you have enough books?" his tone was serious although he was teasing.

"Oh, I really wanted to get more; I could have used more potions ingredients, the potions are only going to get more complicated from here on out. And there were at least three books I would have loved to get, but..." she rambled, and then looked at Harry and the grin on his face. "Oh, ha-ha... Very funny." She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

Ron laughed, his own arms loaded with one bag of his own and several packages of Hermione's as well. "Much more and I would need a backbrace… next time you're just having them all send it to the castle!" He complained laughingly.

Harry laughed too as they moved on down the street. "Hey Ron, how about a game of Quidditch after supper tonight...? I'm sure we can gather up enough players for a game."

"Sounds great..." he began, glancing behind them as they walked; what he saw made his face take on a sour expression. "Oh, bloody lovely. Let's hurry up; that prat Malfoy is coming."

Harry glanced back to see Malfoy walking toward the station as well, accompanied by two young women, neither of whom he recognized. Neither one really resembled him or his family either. "He's got company. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll ignore us." He commented as they moved on.

Draco spotted the three ahead of them in the mill of people and purposely slowed his pace to allow them to draw ahead, out of view. "Did I tell you that you're allowed to have a pet at school?" He asked, hoping Devon and Arian had not seen the three. Both of them had seen the image of who the boy he fancied in his mind; they might recognize him and Draco couldn't afford that.

"A pet? You mean a familiar, don't you?" Arian asked.

He shook his head. "No, not a familiar, a pet. You're allowed to bring a cat, toad, rat or an owl... but only truly lame people keep rats or toads." He added with a smirk.

"I don't want a pet; I have a familiar already. But I really don't think they would allow my kitty." Ari smiled.

"Why not? They allow others cats that are quite big. Granger has a huge beast; a ginger cat that stalks all about the castle... don't think it's a real housecat though."

"Not as big as mine; she's a panther and her name is Stephanie."

"You've a kitty that's a panther...?" He asked, surprised.

Ari giggled. "Yes, she's my guardian."

"Blimey; she sure would be one bloody effective guardian, I'd say... yes, they'd probably have a problem with a panther running about the castle."

The platform had a surprising number of people on it, considering that holiday continued for two more days. Some students were coming back early as Draco was, and others were residents of Hogsmeade returning home and Draco thought he spotted a teacher among those boarding. People were hugging and saying goodbye and giving final advice for school.

Draco led Arian to one of the many open train doors. "See you, cousin Devon." He said, feeling at least reassured that he would see her before another two years had gone.

*Take care of her, Draco.* Devon replied, reaching out to take hold of Arian and pull her into her arms.

*You know I'll look after her Devon. You have my word.* Draco assured her.

She gazed down into the shorter girl's eyes and touched her cheek. "You take care of yourself and try to have some fun, baby..." she hugged her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Ari smiled softly up at her. "Now Devon, no one will believe I'm your little sister if you kiss me like that." She murmured teasingly.

"Oh all right, take all the fun out of it. Go on, have fun you two." Devon stepped back to let them board the train, watching as they mounted the steps and the door swung shut behind them.

Draco leaned forward, poking his head out the window. "See you, Devon!" He called out as the big red engine gave off a massive hiss of steam. He pulled his head back in just as the train lurched, whistle sounding as the train began to move. Devon waved, grinning, and then turned to go.

-.

Draco and Ari turned into the train. "Shouldn't be too hard finding seats, since it's early... not too many people were at the station today. There are still two days left to winter break..."

"Yeah... then we'll be stuck with you in potions." A familiar voice grumbled from behind them.

Draco stiffened, shooting a venomous glare at the speaker. He was a tall redhead who was looking at Draco with clear dislike. "Sod off, Weasel-Bee." He retorted acidly.

"Ronald, please..." Hermione started. "Can't we just be civil?"

"What? Be civil with the Great White Ferret...? Why? He started it...!" Ron answered.

Draco spoke over his defense to his girlfriend. "The only good thing about being in potions with you, Weasley, is being able to laugh at your performance in class! You're almost as pathetic as Longbottom." Draco drawled scathingly, putting an arm about Arian's waist. "Come on, Arian, that lot is nothing but a waste of time." He turned his back on them, led her into a compartment and slammed the door shut. He allowed Ari past him then stood at the door, glaring at them challengingly as they passed.

Ari took a seat, frowning softly. "Are they always so rude to you, Draco?"

He visibly relaxed after they passed, then gave a nonchalant snort at the thought. "Oh, this actually wasn't bad at all, to be honest. There's a lot of bad blood between us, thee three of them and my group... at least no one tried to take a swing at me today."

Ari's eyes widened. "What...?" Ari glared in the direction they had gone. "Those three ganged up on you?"

Draco sighed softly and shook his head. "It's not like that, not at all. Hell, why not be completely honest? The Weasel hasn't hit me, he just has a big mouth and problems keeping it shut. The girl, she's punched me once in the face. I think I earned that one; I was being an absolute toerag at the time. Potter and I fight all the time and that gets nasty sometimes."

"...but Draco, you like him. I've seen him in your thoughts..." she said softly, sitting down, feeling somewhat confused. She had seen that Draco had carefully avoided looking at the dark-haired boy during the confrontation. Why would he be so angry and fight with someone that he cared for so deeply?

Draco stiffened at her words; her words hit the mark directly even though he did not want to admit it, even to himself. His jaw set, he tried turned his hurt to anger; he couldn't let anyone see…

Ari's next words completely diffused his anger. "Please Draco, help me to understand. I don't wish to cause any difficulties between you two." She said softly.

He took a deep breath and released it in a sigh, looking down. "Don't worry, Arian, you can't cause any trouble between the two of us because I'm too damned busy doing it myself. Its just something I have to do; it's very hard to explain..." he began, pacing in the tiny space.

"I need to understand." She said softly.

"You've met my father... " Draco began. How could he explain without telling her everything? "He... well, there are big problems..."

He went on to explain about 'he-who-must- not-be-named' and the current state of affairs, including the Death Eaters and the fact that his father was not only one of them, but he was one of the most powerful and highest ranking Death Eater amongst those who followed the Dark Lord.

"The one you see in my mind, his name is Harry Potter. My father would like nothing better than to serve him up to the Dark Lord on a silver platter; to be the one to give him the power to take all his past power back in his hands. I was father's little carbon copy up until about age eleven; that's when I first met Potter." He said, sinking into a seat. "At first I did what my father expected of me; I tried to gain his confidence and to make him my friend, but Potter would have none of it. I really did want to be Potter's friend back then, but he pushed me away because I was a Malfoy and he had already made friends with Weasley and Granger. I watched him and saw that he really wasn't what father had told me he was. I decided from that moment that I wouldn't be father's puppet. Father wanted me to befriend Potter, so I made damned sure I did everything and anything to make sure that everyone knew that we were no less than bitter enemies. I did it well; things have kind of snowballed from there."

"Oh, Draco..." Ari said softly. "There must be something we can do to fix all this." she said softly.

He shook his head. "No. To keep him safe, everyone has to believe that I hate him; especially my father. And Potter must believe it too."

"It's just not fair." Ari said softly, brushing Draco's hair out of his eyes in a soft caress.

"Life isn't fair. I learned that lesson long, long ago." he agreed, looking at her with sad grey eyes. "This is my burden to bear, not yours. You have your own problems to think of."

Arian sighed, taking his hand in hers. "Perhaps, but I still don't like that redheaded boy. And if any of them hurts you again, well, they'll see just how Black I can be!"

Draco chuckled softly at that. "You don't have to do that, Ari. We Blacks and Malfoys don't sully our own hands tending to such things; I have a couple of thugs who take care of most of my dirty work..."

Ari smiled softly at him. "I like it when you smile."


	3. Getting to Knowthe Golden Trio

Once they reached the privacy of a train car and the door had closed behind them, Hermione rounded on her boyfriend in clear anger. "Ronald Weasley, did you have to smart off at him? I mean, really! He wasn't doing anything this time, and it was just plain rude of you. He had a girl with him; you could have thought of her feelings..." Hermione said, with her arms folded.

Ron looked confused and immediately went on the defensive. "Whatchoo mean? How is it an insult to complain about bloody potions? I hate that class. I didn't say a damned thing about him except that we have to be in Potions class with him! How is it my fault he took it so damned personal? Besides, he's a git; he's been a git for six years and I doubt he's changing now! As for that girl, she has to be mental to be with him anyway..."

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Give it a rest, Ron. You don't know her."

"True enough, I'm sorry about that... but I know him. Isn't that enough...?"

Harry plopped into a seat unceremoniously and sighed, staring out the window. "Don't you ever get tired of it?" He asked softly.

"Huh? Tired of what?" Ron was confused.

"Fighting. It's just so draining, staying angry at him all the time. I have too much to worry about; I just don't want to fight with him anymore."

Ron looked from his best friend to his girlfriend, completely flummoxed. This was not like either of them, to act like this and defend Draco Malfoy, of all people! "What's wrong with you two today?" Ron eyed them both like they had been possessed. "You take a liking to Malfoy all of a sudden?"

"It would just be nice to not have any conflicts for a while." Harry sighed, not looking back at his friends.

"Perfect." Ron said sourly. "Fantastic. All right; all we gotta do is avoid the Slytherins at every turn, don't talk about them to anyone, don't go to potions or play Quidditch or even leave the tower? Sure, I'm sure old McGonogall will let us get away with that!" he asked in an exasperated tone. "Honestly, Harry, all I said was we had to be around him in potions. He was the one that started throwing insults, I didn't start that!" he complained. "Why is everything always my fault?"

"I hate potions." Harry grumbled.

"Oh, Harry, it'll be fine." Hermione soothed. "You've done your research, your paper is good and a full six inches longer than it had to be. Your potion came out perfectly."

"Yeah, I know. But Snape hates me. It wouldn't matter at all if I got every single potion perfect, and memorized every ingredient possible I'd still be a damned fool and everything I did would be totally wrong."

"Snape can't help it; he hates us all because we're Gryffindor." Ron sighed.

"He would hate me in Slytherin House too." Harry mumbled, wishing he could just stop taking the stupid class and avoid that particular instructor completely.

"You can't know that for sure, Harry." Hermione said.

"I wonder who that girl is...?" Ron mumbled, thinking about her. "I've never seen her at school."

"Me neither... she is very pretty." Hermione commented. "Looks a bit like Cho, quite exotic..."

Ron glanced at her, feeling his jealousy rise. The year he had started with Lavender, she had begun to explore her femininity and her sexual drives… and he had not been part of it. She still had relationships and Hermione had even shown an inclination to be attracted to her own sex. That was the hardest part; Ron didn't see any way he could compete with that and if she took a liking to this new girl... Ron gritted his teeth and squelched the feeling. Jealousy never did him any good and Hermione always came back to him in the end.

"Does she...?" Harry said softly, looking at them finally. "I... I didn't notice." he said. He'd been looking at the person she was with. Damned Malfoy with his good looks had all of his attention.

"You didn't? Well, she is quite a bit prettier than Cho, I think." Ron said with a grin, teasing his friend who'd had a bit of a crush on Cho in the fourth year.

"Is she Malfoy's new girlfriend?" Hermione mused. "Pansy is going to have a fit."

"She wasn't acting like the girlfriends he usually hangs around with; you know, like Pansy. Malfoy always seems to enjoy having a girl who tells the world she's the luckiest creature under the sun and he's the absolute end-all of boyfriends; a girl who hangs on his arm and drapes herself all over him and is always trying to snog him... she doesn't seem the type to do that, at least." Ron said.

"Oh, like Lavender you mean?" Hermione teased.

Ron sighed. "Oh come on Hermione, that whole episode was nothing but a big mistake, you know that. I said I was sorry about it…"

She smirked at him. "I know that." She answered.

"That girl's probably just a Slytherin we hadn't seen before..."

"Guess we'll find out." Harry said, stretching.

"True." He agreed, looking out the window. They were maybe halfway there but the sun was already moving to the west. "I really don't think we'll be back in time for that game?" Ron commented. "Probably have to shoot for tomorrow... let's just eat in the common room tonight."

"Ronald Weasley, you can eat in the Great Hall like everyone else. You had better not make the house elves haul things up to you in that tower!" Hermione scowled.

"But they're HOUSE ELVES, Hermione! They LIKE doing that kind of work! Heck, Dobby loves to serve Harry; he'd do anything for him and bringing him dinner on his first night back would make the little guy ecstatic!"

"That doesn't mean that you have to make them work even harder! You'll be eating alone if you laze about the tower and make them serve you hand and foot!" She snapped.

"All right, all right, geez; we'll eat in the common room." he sighed, rolling his eyes.

Harry shook his head; these two acted just like an old married couple sometimes. "Hey... I'm for a drink. How about you two?" He asked, rising.

"Some pumpkin juice for me." Hermione answered.

"Butterbeer sounds great." Ron agreed. "Need a hand, mate?" Ron said, rising.

"Nah; save your strength for the stairs at Hogwarts." He teased his friend, moving out and down the hall.

-.

Harry hummed to himself as he walked down the corridor towards the back of the train. In between regular train rides for the students, the snack cart and the drink cart were kept in the third car for access by the passengers.

He paused when he heard a soft laugh.

"No, no you silly prat..." the voice teased lightly. "Like this. Hold it lightly..." Harry took a moment to comprehend that the voice he heard was Malfoy... Draco Malfoy? Teasing? Draco Malfoy didn't tease and just who the blazes would he be teaching?

He moved closer to the voice, seeing the shades of the room were open. He could just take a look to be sure he wasn't imagining things, that wouldn't hurt anything. He crept up and gazed inside. Draco stood with his arm about the girl, standing just behind her, his hand over hers as he showed her how to properly hold her strange wand.

"But Draco, if I hold it that lightly, won't it be easier to disarm me?" she objected.

"If you're quick with your shield charm, no one can disarm you. That's the first thing we want to work on, your Protego Charm; then we can work on other spells." Draco smiled.

Harry felt himself rooted to the spot, watching a Draco Malfoy he had never seen before. Friendly, open, smiling a real smile of friendship, relaxed… he'd never seen Draco like this. The Malfoy he knew was an arrogant, snide, bitter hateful young man who would as soon hex you as look at you.

"But Draco, where I'm from, we have more to worry about than spells... it will be difficult to wield both sword and wand."

"There are ways to use your wand as a sword, or even to block and counter a sword. Your wand can be a very useful weapon as well as defense; you just have to learn the right words. Now, let's try this again. Focus through your wand this time, use it, don't fight it. Ollivander said you can do this and I know you can." he said. "Move it like this..." he instructed her again how to levitate, showing her the proper wrist and wand movement while holding her hand.

Ari tried, concentrating. "This is harder than it looks... and besides, it's so much easier to do with my mind." Ari held out her hand and the apple moved to her.

"Easier, yes, but if you don't use the right words you'll get people suspicious." He smirked.

She giggled at his smirk. "I know; I must learn to use the wand."

"Can you teach me to do that?" Draco asked softly. "Do I have the ability to learn to do it like you do?" The look on his face was so hopeful Harry couldn't draw his eyes away.

"Of course, Draco, I will teach you anything I can."

A smile broke out and his grey eyes sparkled. "Anything...?" He repeated his tone teasing and full of laughter.

Harry found himself smiling also. Draco had such a lovely laugh; he had never heard a truly light friendly laugh from the blonde wizard before and he liked it. "I know a couple of places we can go to practice, where no one will butt in." he said, standing gracefully. "You want anything to drink?" he asked.

Harry stepped back, startled into movement again. He quickly walked away, not wanting Malfoy to know he had been eavesdropping.

"Keep practicing, Arian." He said as his usual mask slipped into place. He opened the door and stepped out, expression haughty as he closed the door behind him.

Harry looked up as Draco entered the compartment where a cart of drinks and small pastry snacks had been set up for the passengers. He had already poured the mugs of butterbeer and was getting a pumpkin juice when Draco moved in.

Draco hesitated, and then moved in without a word to get his own drinks.

"Oh, what luck! Draco! I certainly didn't expect to see you on board!" Pansy Parkinson moved into the compartment as well, slipping up next to Draco with a wide smile. "Going back to school early...? How come?" She acted as if Harry didn't even exist; that was just fine with him.

"Oh... hi Pansy... yes, something came up so I cut my holiday short... Have a good time shopping?" he asked, though he clearly knew what her answer would be.

She giggled. "Oh I had a few problems but nothing I couldn't handle… I had to have a few things special ordered because they actually didn't have what I needed in stock."

He smirked at her. "So, what did you get this time?"

"Oh, something for you." She said, drawing one finger down his chest, gazing up into his eyes flirtatiously, clearly inviting him to kiss her. "I got a very sexy gown for the spring dance, and something even sexier for the night following."

Draco groaned. "The dance... Merlin! Pansy, I'm not so sure I'll be going to the dance this year." He said apologetically.

"What?" she was frozen in place, looking like she had been gobsmacked. "Draco, why? You just have to come to the dance! It's just not a party without the Slytherin Prince in attendance." Her voice had risen to a whine. "We need you to be there…!"

"Pansy, I have my reasons." he extricated himself from her grip and advanced to the cart, pouring himself two cups of juice, not seeming to notice Harry. "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

The girl watched him, tears glistening in her eyes. She took a deep breath and moved up to join him. "So who is it you're sitting with? I know Blaise is still at home. And Crabbe and Goyle never come back early to school unless their dads throw them out."

Harry decided to speak up at this point; why not? He was curious and who better to ask? "Yes, Malfoy... who is that pretty girl you came on the train with?" He asked.

Pansy looked at Harry sharply, and then glared at Draco; her eyes were flashing with clear jealousy and a hint of anger. "Girl...? What girl? What are you talking about, Potter? What girl!" She said in a hurt yet demanding tone, her fists moving to rest on her hips.

Draco shot an unappreciative scowl toward Harry; why had the bloody hell had he brought her up? Arian had so much to learn; she really didn't need this girl getting all up in her face and on her case, not today! "Some people just don't know when to keep their bloody mouths shut, do they, Potter?" he growled, then looked back at Pansy. "Don't sweat it, Pansy. She's my cousin." He answered.

"Oh!" She brightened and gave a bit of a giggle, moving to touch Draco's hands. "I think that's just wonderful! Would SHE happen to be the reason why you may not come to the party?" she asked and then plowed onward without allowing him to answer her. "Oh my! Of course that's the reason! No one who matters will know her yet, since I don't know her. How horrible for her; its such late notice, the dance is only few weeks away she won't have time to make ANY preparations… Blaise has asked Armanthia so she can't take her." She said thoughtfully."

"Pansy…" Draco said warningly.

"Oh, Draco; don't you worry, I can figure out someone to take her to the dance... If I find her a date for the dance, everything will be fine..." she scowled, thinking hard for a second or two, and then she shrugged, giving up. "Well, I know it'll be hard on her but she's your cousin, she can handle it... She can just go with Potter."

"What..?" Harry said, startled. How had he even been considered in this whole mess?

"You've lost your mind!" Draco frowned.

"Look, I know he's a Gryffindor, but she'll have to bear with it for one night. It's the perfect solution." Pansy said with a satisfied smile as if she had just arranged everything to everyone's perfect satisfaction, She was certainly satisfied with the solution, so naturally no one else would have any reason to object.

Draco scowled angrily. It was bad enough, with Pansy insisting on running his life, but he was not going to have her cut herself loose on others. "Wait just a bloody minute, Pansy...! You will not be arranging her life or mine...!"

"Why would a Slytherin Princess want to go with me, anyway?" Harry asked right on the end of Draco's statement; he didn't know this girl and spending an evening in close company with Draco... "Aren't I beneath her notice...?"

She looked at him and smiled pityingly at him, as if he had were simpleminded and needed to be cosseted to get along in the world. "Of course you are, Potter. But she's not a Slytherin Princess yet, is she? She's not been to school; we don't know what house she's going to be in. But that's not the reason you're so far below her; you should feel privileged to even be considered. You can't help your status, you're beneath her because you're common and a Gryffindor, and she, no matter what country she was born in, is Malfoy's cousin." She responded in an arrogant, aloof tone.

"I said no one is arranging anything...!" Malfoy insisted.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Pansy suggested with a smile. "I'm sure she'll want to go, and Harry isn't that bad looking, he cleans up quite well. He actually looked quite attractive in our fourth year at the Yule ball..."

"It's weeks away...!" Draco argued.

"Exactly...! All the more reason to ask her, it's just around the corner." She agreed, turning and heading for the door.

Both boys hung back, watching her flounce out the door where she paused, waiting for Draco.

Harry shook his head, feeling a bit sorry for Draco if he had to put up with this kind of manipulation every day. "Hey Malfoy... is she always like this...?" He murmured softly.

Draco surprised him by giving him a civil answer. "Worse, actually." he answered him quietly, and then gathered up his drinks to follow Pansy out the door. "Seriously, Pansy! This isn't a good time to talk about this with her... There's plenty of time to discuss this when we get to Hogwarts!" he said, trying once more to dissuade her from following him to his compartment. She went on, assuring him that everything would be fine.

-.

Harry picked up his own drinks, turning to go as well. "Poor Malfoy, I'd hate to be saddled with Pansy..." he murmured as he walked. "So that girl is his cousin… Hermione's right, she is pretty…" He tapped at the door with his foot and Ron slid the door open for him.

"Hey what took you so long...? Thought you got lost, mate." Ron grinned, stepping back to let Harry inside.

"I had no choice, I had to wait my turn. Pansy was busy accosting Draco at the drink cart." He explained, moving in as Ron closed the door behind him.

"Wish I could have seen that..." Ron chuckled.

"Honestly, I wish I hadn't seen it." Harry sighed, shaking his head. "It really did make me feel sorry for him; he has to put up with her every day. She's a member of his house, remember?" he handed them their drinks.

"Oh, he deserves it Harry. He probably enjoys it too, otherwise he wouldn't put up with her like he does... it's not like he can't make her shove off if he wants..." Ron reasoned.

"I feel sorry for him too; I know how tenacious Pansy can be. What was Pansy on about?" Hermione asked, thanking Harry for her drink.

"That spring dance that's coming up. She bought something really slinky to wear but Draco said he wasn't going. And she was definitely jealous about the girl who was with him." Harry replied.

"Did he say if she was his new girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"She's not his girlfriend, mate. She's his cousin." Harry corrected.

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised. "She doesn't look like his family, really..." she commented thoughtfully, sipping her juice.

"Sirius was his uncle by marriage, remember? She probably got her looks from that part of the family, not the Malfoy side." Ron pointed out.

-.

Pansy followed Draco, almost in step with him, ignoring his attempts to make her leave him alone as trivial and unimportant; it was only natural that he want to spend as much time with her as possible.

He gave up trying to make her leave and halted outside the door, scowling at her. "All right, Pansy; I'll let you come in and talk to her, but you'd damn sure better be nice! She is my cousin and I won't have you trying to bully her."

"Bully her? Oh now you're just being dramatic Draco, I wouldn't do any such thing." She said innocently, gazing up at him.

He didn't care what she said or how cute she was trying to be. "Be nice, Pansy... or else." He said in a warning tone before he opened the door. "Here you go, Arian." He said, handing her a glass.

"Thank you Draco." The dark-haired girl smiled.

"You know, Draco, she's very pretty in an exotic kind of way." Pansy said, looking Arian over with an eye accustomed to looking at beauty and fashion, then she turned to Draco, snuggling up against him. "How could she be anything but beautiful, though? All of your family is gorgeous, Draco." she smiled at him with cloying sweetness.

Draco held his tongue, forcing himself to take a deep calming breath, and made the formal introductions. "Pansy, this is my cousin Arian Black. Ari, this is Pansy Parkinson. "

"His fiancée, Pansy Parkinson." She clarified haughtily and proudly, giving Draco a smile.

"Hello Pansy." Ari smiled at her.

"It's very nice to meet another member of Draco's family… he has so few, you know." she smiled back, giving her a slight bow. "Arian Black. You know it's strange, how I've never met you before this?"

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You don't know everyone in the world, Pansy. Have you ever been to America...?"

"Well not past the east coast, no. You know that Draco; we went on holiday…"

"Yes. I know." He cut her off.

"Its just I move in all the best social circles and I was sure I'd at least have heard of her…"

"Arian moved to the Midwest of America years ago when she was a baby, and she has been living there ever since. She just came back to England yesterday; I hadn't even met her before then. How could you possibly have met her?"

"Midwest…? Well that's interesting at least, what part…?"

"Oklahoma, I believe."

"Ugh; how dreadful." She turned her attention to Arian now. "Lucky you got to come to England, eh?" she said conspiratorially. She looked as open and friendly as if she was talking to a friend since her own infancy rather than a stranger she had met less than a few minutes ago. Ari decided at that moment she did not like this girl; she was devious and manipulative and clearly angered Draco all the time. "I'm sure we'll become very good friends! Did you attend dances at your old school, Arian? Being a Black, I'm certain you're a fantastic dancer, you're all so cultured and graceful..." she paused, tilting her head. "You DO, dance don't you?"

"Yes, I can dance..." Ari began but typical for Pansy she did not allow her to talk further.

"How wonderful! It's just your luck that you've come now; with your being so new you need to be properly introduced to the Wizarding community and how better than a dance?"

"A dance…?"

"Pansy…?" Draco hissed at her, glaring at her.

She ignored him as if he wasn't eve there. "Yes, a dance! You see, there's this lovely dance coming up in a couple of months and it's going to be fantastic..." she pressed on.

"Pansy!" Draco growled now, eyes narrow, glaring at her. Ari smiled and give Draco a conspiratorial wink; he hesitated but subsided though he continued to glare at Pansy darkly, allowing Arian to proceed with whatever she had in mind.

"Dances are lovely, yes, but why do you ask, Pansy...?" she asked, eyes wide and innocent, then a smile spread across her face as if she had realized something. "Oh! Oh, I understand! I would LOVE to go with you..."

"What…? I… no…!" Pansy stared at her with surprise. That is NOT what she meant!

Arian reached out to caress her hand as she rose, leaning toward her, voice taking on a definitely seductive tone. "…and after the dance, perhaps you and I could find a quiet secluded place, and we could get to know each other a LOT better..." she murmured to her, almost whispering in her ear.

She pulled away quickly, stepping back, almost stumbling. "No, I... oh Merlin, I... oh, um, Draco, I forgot; I've got something important to do, I've got to go...!" Pansy's eyes were wide, startled by the clear advance that this dark-haired girl was making toward her. "It's... um... Blaise...! Blaise is waiting for me...! I'll see you at school..." she turned and rushed out of the car, shutting the door hard behind her.

Draco fell back on his seat, laughing out loud. "Oh... oh Merlin...! I've never seen her run so fast...!"

Ari laughed softly. "She needs to be taught some manners. She made it unbearably obvious that she wants to pounce on you. Was she serious about being your fiancée?"

"Yes, she's serious, but I'm not. She's just Pansy. She's always trying to pounce on me." He smirked. "It's just something that I've learned to live with."

"Well I'll do my best to keep her off you for the next few weeks." Ari laughed, sipping her juice. "Will we be there soon Draco...?"

"Yes, it's not much farther, I think..." he said, glancing out the window.

-.

Harry glanced around the Great Hall... not many students stayed over break. He moved to take a seat beside Hermione and Ron, but the hail was so empty that Pansy's usual tone carried across the hall and all three of them could clearly hear Pansy as she chatted to those around her.

"Malfoy's cousin? Is she as dreamy as he is?" one of the girls asked.

"She's pretty enough." She said in reply. "…in a dark way, though. She's a Black, you know, and she certainly has the eyes. I mean they're so deep and dreamy you could get lost in them..."

Millicent Bulstrode snorted. "Deep, dreamy eyes...?" she repeated, them grinned nastily. "You know, Pansy, it sure sounds like you have a crush on her." She teased nastily.

Pansy gave her a dark look. "I was thinking of DRACO's eyes! Give me a break, Millicent! She said, clearly offended. "You know I'm not that type; I'm only into boys and right now one boy in particular. I'm betrothed, you know, and only Draco holds my heart." She said firmly and changed the subject, remembering how embarrassed she had been when Arian had made the advance toward her.

"But if she's that pretty we all better hang on to our fellows…"

"I doubt you'll have a problem with her in that area." She said sourly. "I hear she's completely gay." She sipped her pumpkin juice to hide the slight flush on her cheeks.

"Well I wouldn't mind that…" Miranda said, glancing around, trying to spot the new girl.

"You wouldn't." Pansy said nastily; she allowed Miranda to sit with them because she didn't strictly date girls, which made her marginally acceptable. It didn't hurt the girl's status that her father was rich and well placed within the ministry; that almost required her to be part of Pansy's circle. "Anyway…" she went on as if irritated that she had been interrupted, "…she was sorted when she arrived and I bet Draco was in for a surprise. She won't even be in Slytherin house at all; she's going into Gryffindor of all places...!"

"What? However could that have happened? I mean, how did Draco take that? He's her cousin, after all, and all the Malfoys have been sorted into Slytherin, it's almost tradition...!" Miranda murmured with wide eyes.

"You know what? I think he really expected it. He just smiled that gorgeous smile of his and said she may have been placed in Gryffindor, but she's got the heart and soul of a true Slytherin inside..." Pansy answered, nibbling daintily at her food. She'd actually been quite happy to hear that Arian had been sent to Gryffindor; then she wouldn't have to deal with that girl making problems with her in the dungeons. She was still shaken by the advance that she had made. She'd made a point to avoid the girl since then.

"Gotta feel sorry for her, though..." Miranda Masterson sighed, sipping her pumpkin juice. "Her parents are dead, and now her adopted parents have been killed too, and she's shipped off to a school half a world away where no one knows her and she doesn't know anyone. She has to be feeling a little scared. The stupid sorting hat should have put her in Slytherin, at least then she'd have Draco."

"You always were a soft touch, Miranda." Millicent rolled her eyes at the girl's concern. "She's a Malfoy relative; she'll be just fine. Look... there she is; with the headmaster and Draco..." Bulstrode said as she watched the three move into the great hall and walk toward the head table.

"She does look nervous..." Miranda commented.

"Of course she does... she doesn't know anyone. It would be much better for her if she just attended the dance; she could meet everyone there who's of any importance... She needs to go to the dance." Pansy said firmly.

Miranda looked at her. "Why? Won't Draco go if she doesn't?"

Pansy scowled a moment, looking quite determined. "Oh, they'll both go; I can promise you that. I didn't spend my entire holiday shopping for nothing. I have the perfect outfit for the party and I've already made my appointment for my hair to be done. I have my outfit and evening with Draco all planned out; he'll be the happiest wizard in this castle." she said, frowning softly. "Don't worry. We'll have our prince."

-.

Harry glanced over at Pansy, hearing her chatting with her closest circle of friends; he then looked back up at the head table. Draco was standing at the side of his cousin as she was being introduced to the staff of the school who had remained for holiday.

Ron nudged him, looking that direction too. "Hey, mate..." He murmured. "Look; old Snape is giving her the death glare. I thought he reserved it just for you!" he said teasingly.

"Oh, that poor girl." Hermione said sympathetically. "I don't understand why Professor Snape would be so angry at her; she hasn't even been in any of his classes yet."

"We'll never figure out that loony, greasy old git." Ron muttered. "Do you really think she's in Gryffindor? I mean, she's related to Malfoy... it'd just be weird for her to be in Gryffindor."

"Ron, may I remind you that you're related to Malfoy also?" Hermione said with a grin.

"No, you may NOT remind me of that!" he retorted immediately; making Harry laugh. Ron plowed on in his own defense. "Besides, that relationship is so far out on the family tree I think the branch would have broken off by now... I bet Malfoy wishes it had, anyway." Ron said, making all three laugh.

Their laughter quieted and the three looked up as Professor McGonogall approached, leading both Arian and Draco over.

"Good evening, Professor McGonogall." Hermione smiled pleasantly at her.

"Miss Granger." She nodded at her, smiling. "Arian, this is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter; they are in your year and will be your housemates in Gryffindor. This is Arianrhod Black." She introduced, gesturing to each of them as she stated their name. "Hermione, she will be sharing your dorm; I trust you will make her welcome."

"Of course, Professor; it'll be my pleasure." Hermione rose to her feet with a pleasant smile. "Please, won't you join us?"

"Yeah, there's plenty of room..." Ron said as he and Harry rose as well; the redhead giving Draco a hesitant look. Was Malfoy actually going to sit with them at the Gryffindor table?

Ari gazed up at Draco, and he gave her a soft smile. "Go on, you're safe with them." He said softly. "Gryffindors may be irritating, but they would die for any member of their house." He said, surprising them all with the positive comment. *And don't worry, all you have to do is call and I'll hex them all!*

*You would, wouldn't you?* Ari gave him a soft smile, and then turned to the others. "Thank you." She said softly, sitting down.

*Damned right I would, cousin.* he answered, then gave Arian a slight bow, then turned and moved off quickly to the table of his own house, knowing that they would not relax as long as he was nearby and any anger at him might be taken out on Arian. He wanted her to have a chance to get along with them; the chance he never had. Maybe he could get to know another side of Harry through her this year... he strode to his own table and took his accustomed seat beside Pansy, wishing that Blaise were here already.

"Draco, lover, you really don't have to worry so much... I mean, you have to take care of yourself before you can take care of anyone else! You haven't even touched your supper!" Pansy stated in a worried tone. "They aren't going to hurt her, you know." she reasoned.

"She's my cousin, and I have a responsibility to watch over her, Pansy." He responded, absently picking up some bread.

"But she's a Gryffindor. And you know they'll take care of her Draco."

"I know that, but I'm still responsible." He frowned.

-.

Ron gave an audible sigh of relief and sat down again as Harry did as well. Ron turned toward Ari again, looking a bit curious. "Malfoy is your cousin, eh...?" he asked, and Hermione kicked him under the table, making him groan.

"Yes, Draco and I are cousins. Is that a problem...?" Ari asked softly.

"Not at all." Hermione said firmly, giving Ron a warning glare.

He scowled a moment at her, rubbing his shin, but intelligently, he remained silent.

"Here, Ari..." Harry poured her a glass of juice. "You should eat some before it's all gone..."

"Oh, I... I'm not really hungry..." Ari started, taking the cup and sipping at it.

She recognized these three as the ones who had been unkind to Draco; she was willing to give them a chance, but would not allow them to continue to abuse him. Draco had been through enough.

"Not hungry? You sure...? That train ride takes hours, and all they had on the train was drinks... you don't have to be nervous you know. Malfoy's right; we're all Gryffindors and we take care of each other." Ron said, looking concerned for her welfare.

"I'm all right..." she assured; she couldn't help but smile at his insistence.

"So, Arian... where are you from?" Harry asked, watching as Ron filled his bowl with pudding and a couple of cakes.

"I lived in America. Oklahoma. With my guardians..."

"Yeah...? Wicked...! I hear they have tons of twisters out there..." Ron said, wide-eyed.

"Yes, they do... I don't like storms..." Ari looked down, sipping her juice.

"We have storms here, but no tornadoes. It's not bad up in the tower." Hermione reassured.

"Tower...?" Ari asked, looking up again.

"If you're tired or done eating, I could take you up to the tower." Hermione offered, glancing at her boyfriend and making a face at him. "I swear; Ronald can eat for days."

He made a protesting noise to her comment, his mouth stuffed with cake. "C'nnot...!"

Ari rose also. "All right, thank you Hermione." She said, giving the redhead an amused smirk. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, brushed crumbs off his lips, then smiled and led Arian away.

-.

As she moved through the hallways and started up the stairs with Hermione, Ari couldn't help but look at each and every one of the paintings. They were all done beautifully and so detailed; it was fascinating to see the variety of paintings upon the wall. The characters in the paintings were all watching her pass and some even waved and greeted her, welcoming her to the castle. Most were whispering and curious about whom she was.

"…and you need to be careful; the stairs like to move. They could really get you confused if you're not watching them..." Hermione cautioned her as they reached a landing on the seventh floor. The landing didn't seem to lead anywhere in particular; in fact the landing ended in a solid wall and no stairs led anywhere else. The wall was not empty though; it held a life-size painting of a portly woman, middle aged, dressed in an intricate detailed pink gown. Arian glanced at Hermione curiously as they stopped in front of the painting.

The painted woman looked at them expectantly. "Password...?" she asked haughtily.

"Francis Feuds." Hermione said firmly and the painting drifted toward them, opening like a door to reveal an archway behind leading into a large circular room.

"Now that's something I can say I've never seen before." Ari murmured as she followed Hermione inside. The archway led into the gryffindor common room, a large round room with a warmly burning fireplace, tall glass windows and a high arched ceiling

"This is Gryffindor Tower; you're welcome to be here any time day or night, of course; this is our common room." She explained.

"Can we bring guests?" Arian asked. "Those not of our house?"

"Well, yes... but usually we meet members of the other houses down in the Great Hall or on the stairs." she answered, and Ari nodded, glancing about. "The headmaster tends to frown on students staying over in each other's dorms."

Ron and Harry passed through the portrait, following them inside. Hermione gestured to the stairs at the far end of the room. "All students' rooms are up those stairs there; boys dormitories are to the left, and girls to the right. You can visit their rooms but they can't get into our rooms." She told her with a soft grin.

"It's sexist and totally unfair." Ron scowled.

"Even if a girl invites them up...?" Arian asked.

"Even then!" He sighed.

"The first headmistress trusted girls to be sensible, but not the boys. The stairs are bespelled to detect gender; girls can go up without any problem but boys who try to go up come sliding down on their arses if they try to get in." Hermione laughed.

Ari giggled softly. "So no sex magics are performed here." She said simply.

Hermione gave her an odd look, but shook her head. "Not the kind you mean... we'll talk about that later." She said, redirecting the conversation though Ron had heard and was looking quite curious.

"Where will I find my things? Draco said they would be brought up." she asked, glancing about.

"And they have been." Hermione assured. "Come on, they'll be in our room; I'll help you get settled in and your things put up..."

"See you later." Harry smiled at them both as they moved to the stairs.

Ron's eyes followed them as they vanished up the stairs, turning toward their own rooms and heading up. "Hey Harry... what do you think she meant by sex magic...?" He whispered.

"Not sure... but Hermione seemed to understand what she was talking about..." Harry mused.

"Of course she did; she's Hermione. Hey; wanna check it out in the library?" Ron smirked.

Harry chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "It takes sex to get you interested in studying...?" He smirked.

Ron's cheeks turned a deep crimson. "Hey, it's magic, mate...! Geez, I'm just interested in... oh come on, Harry... gimme a break...! It could be an interesting subject..."

Harry smirked. "You could be right, but I'm pretty sure they keep a book like that well secured in the restricted section."

"Yeah, damn it..." Ron sighed as they reached their dorm. "Of course they would... that's where all the interesting books are... think we could come up with a reason to look...?" he grinned at his friend.

-.

Hermione led Arian into a dorm room that clearly took up the entire area of this part of the tower; it was quite spacious and there were five beds arranged about the circular walls. "That's my bed there, and this one is yours... see? Your trunk and books have already arrived." Hermione smiled.

Ari moved over to the bed that Hermione showed her, finding her books already setting upon the night stand, her trunk at the foot of the bed with her other packages that Draco had had sent here for her, including her uniforms. She opened her trunk and pulled out a small harp, setting it on her bedside table before unpacking her books and clothes.

Hermione followed her example, getting her new books and potions unpacked that they had brought home from Diagon Alley. She hummed softly as she did so, stacking her new books and organizing them with her other books in order of subject and class.

Ari finished first, watching her a few moments, sitting on the edge of her bed. She liked her bed; it was a large four poster that reminded her of home, with heavy red drapes that could be drawn shut to block the light for a good night's sleep. "What are the classes like?" Ari asked when it seemed that Hermione was done. "Are the teachers hard to get along with? Devon didn't tell me much..."

"Well, it's like any other school I suppose..." Hermione answered, fussing a moment more, then turning and sitting on the edge of her bed as well. "Most teachers are fair, and to get good grades all you have to do is complete your assignments and make sure you read what you're told to in order to prepare for classes. I'd be more than happy to help you catch up in any of your classes. I'm always trying to get Ron and Harry to study, but it's hard to get their minds off Quidditch..."

"Quidditch...? Is that a game?" Arian asked. She remembered the name on the store with the brooms on it but had not asked Draco about it.

"Yes, it's a game, But the way that Ronald obsesses over it almost every waking moment, you'd think it was almost a religion…" she rolled her eyes with a tolerant grin. "You'll see..."

"Does Draco play?" Ari asked.

"Yes, he's the seeker for his house on their team; Harry is our seeker. Ron's our Keeper, but Harry's the best in the school on his broom." She answered. "Ginny, she's Ron's only sister; she's on the team too..."

"It must be wonderful to fly." Ari sighed, looking out the window.

"Not for me, it isn't..." Hermione grimaced. "I would much rather disapparate to get where I need to go. Can't do that here in Hogwarts, though; its not allowed."

"Disapparate…?" Ari asked.

"It's... well, the easiest description would be teleportation with a spell." She clarified, looking curious. "Don't they teach that in America...?"

"It's not called disapparating, its called teleportation." She answered with a smile. "I've had a terrible time with that; I've made a mess out of it more than once..."

"You've done it before...?" Hermione looked surprised.

"They teach it to us much younger than they do here, I suppose..." Ari said, realizing she had gone down one of those conversational paths that Draco had warned her against. Hermione didn't seem to be thinking anything odd, though, so what could it hurt to talk about it...?

"It's rather convenient, really. The biggest problem we have with it is that if you do your teleportation spell wrong, you get splinched... that means you leave part of yourself behind."

"Oh, that's nasty... my way isn't so dangerous. Of course, you could get quite lost it you don't know exactly where you wish to go."

"I think I'd rather be lost than splinched." Hermione said, and Arian agreed heartily. "So, Arian, do you have your class schedule yet?"

"Oh, yes. The headmaster and Professor McGonogall made sure I had my schedule before they brought me to meet you..." Ari pulled out a parchment from her robes, handing it to Hermione.

She scanned over it and smiled. "Oh, this is just wonderful! We have most of the same classes. Herbology, Potions... I have muggle studies and Arithmancy, but you'll have charms with me as well as ancient runes..." she said

"Hopefully I won't be too far behind." Ari said worriedly. "Your school books are so different from mine. And I've always been horrible at ancient runes..."

"I'll help you, I'm more than happy to do so. I've kept all my notes, and most of the teachers are really fair and understanding." Hermione assured. "Besides, I've found that helping others study helps me a great deal to learn facets of the subject I wouldn't have seen before."

"Thank you... Draco said he would help me as well. I'm sure that things will be just fine."

"There's so much to learn; it'll be nice to have someone around who actually wants to learn." Hermione said with an exasperated grin.

"Don't the others wish to learn?" Ari asked.

"They know how important education is, but other things are often more important to them." Hermione sighed.

Ari was silent a moment, considering if she should ask what was on her mind. "Can I ask something...?" she asked finally.

"Sure. Anything." Hermione assured with a broad smile.

"Why do they not teach Sex Magic here...? It's a wonderful way to gather power..." Arian asked, not noticing a redheaded girl poking her head into the room.

"Sex magic? What's that...?" Ginny asked, moving in.

Hermione glanced at her, a bit irritated at the younger girl for interrupting. "I know you're Ron's sister but you really ought to knock, Ginny." She said.

"Sorry, maybe next time." Ginny shrugged, moving over and plopping onto Hermione's bed. "So what is sex magic?" she repeated.

"We do magic with our wands; we don't need to gather power." She answered.

"What would you need to gather power for?" Ginny asked curiously.

Ari sat back, looking a bit stunned. "Oh my..." she said softly. "Are you saying you can cast countless spells and never grow weary...?"

"Of course not; every wizard has his limit." Hermione answered. "The best wizards can do many, many spells before they get tired, though..."

"See? If you gathered and stored power, you could use it and not use your own down to nothing. And this power will be pure power, not tainted power..."

"I've read about it, about two years ago and I really haven't had time to follow up on it. It discussed a link to wandless magic..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You've read about EVERY thing, Hermione." Ginny grinned teasingly.

Hermione pressed on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "...but there was no explanation of how to gather that magic or to store it..."

"Perhaps that is why it is not taught here. You don't do wandless magic, do you?"

"Several teachers do; we've seen them do it. It takes years of practice, according to our books, and the spells can be internalized. A few of us can do the first year spells that way but not much else." Hermione answered a bit wistfully. "I wish they had a class on it..."

"If wandless magic is used here, I don't understand why Professor Snape got so angry with me."

"Oh, is that why he was giving you the evil eye?" Hermione asked.

"He's always angry at Gryffindors; he gets angry because we breathe." Ginny smirked.

"Now that's exaggerating; you're getting as bad as Ron!" Hermione scolded her.

She giggled but did not look repentant in the least. "Okay, let's put it this way. He's always angry a Hermione because she remembers everything she reads and she can answer almost anything he asks. He's angry with Ron because he's not very good at potions. He's angry at Harry because... well, because he's Harry..."

"And he's angry at you all the time because you act like your twin brothers." Hermione added dryly.

"Hah. I'm better than they are." she said proudly.

"At jinxes, I won't argue with you." Hermione agreed.

"I'm better at watching. If I see and hear a spell, or watch someone brew a potion I usually can recreate it and do it perfectly." Arian said.

"Then we'll make a great team, if Snape will allow us to work together." Hermione beamed.

"Could Draco work with us?" she asked.

"Why would you want to work with...?" Ginny began, but silenced as Hermione gave her a warning glance which the younger girl caught and interpreted correctly. "Well, he usually works with other Slytherins in Potions class; it's been Blaise Zabini he's been partnered with lately." Ginny spoke up. "At least that's what Ron's told me..."

"I don't hold anything against you; please understand that Arian... but Draco Malfoy really isn't very civil to us at all..." Hermione told her in a soft voice.

"He's a complete toerag most of the time." Ginny agreed.

"You have to learn to see Draco for himself, not for the mask he wears..." Arian explained.

"That's hard to do, when he hits me with a hex that made my teeth grow longer than a beaver's..." Hermione answered, remembering that day.

"He did that...? Good goddess... did you get him back...?" Ari giggled, remembering how Draco had explained he had done everything to get Harry and his crew to believe he hated them. That would be a good way to do it, for sure...

"I got him with a good Bat-Bogey Hex..." Ginny grinned. "And Hermione got all the Slytherin boys back by making every boy at the Yule ball gobsmacked when she came down those stairs; she was absolutely gorgeous…"

"Oh, we swapped hexes back and forth with Malfoy and his crew..." Hermione interrupted, blushing at the compliments. "I really only lost my temper when he was wanting to watch that poor hippogriff get executed..."

Ari looked horrified. "Did you beat him? I would have..."

Hermione grimaced, almost not wanting to admit her reaction to her, "Well, I did punch him..."

"Punched...? Almost knocked him out; I'm sure you broke his nose. You certainly knocked him on his butt with one hit." Ginny grinned.

"Good." Ari said firmly. "Perhaps he'll think next time something like that happens." She moved over to the window, gazing out at the darkening sky. "It's so pretty out there..."

"We can take you on a tour of the grounds tomorrow..." Hermione offered.

"Thanks. I'd like that."

"I do have to give credit where credit is due... to be honest; Draco is quite good on a broom. He could show you around better than I ever could, flying on his broom..."

Ari's eyes sparkled. "He promised to take me flying... I can't wait. It must be wonderful..."

"It's fabulous..." Ginny grinned.

"You can have it." Hermione shuddered.

"You don't like to fly, Hermione...?" Ari asked, sitting on the window sill.

"She's terrified of heights." The redhead commented.

"Not on a broom. I prefer to do my flying seated comfortably on a muggle airplane, thank you." She made a face. "Yes, I have a problem with heights; thank you for pointing that out Ginerva Weasley." Hermione said sourly. "I've tried; I simply don't fly well on a broom; that's not my talent."

Ginny suddenly sat up. "Oh, Merlin! I forgot...!" she turned to face Arian. "Malfoy is waiting for you outside the portrait. Oh, he's probably furious with me and I totally forgot..."

Ari jumped to her feet. "I'm sure its fine; thank you Ginny..." She said, hurrying out of the room and down the stairs.


	4. Budding Freindships

"You need to move along, you have no business here…!" the fat lady in the portrait sniffed in irritatation. "Move along or give me a password!"

"Mind your own business." Draco said, turning his back on her, looking about. At least you could pace in the dungeon corridor; the Gryffindor tower had to be a bloody dead end with nowhere to go to escape that nosy woman in the portrait. He finally moved to lean on the small area of blank wall beside the portrait, making it a point not to pay the slightest attention to the fat lady in the portrait about why a Slytherin was hanging about on the landing. He was so relieved when Ari came out he could have hugged her.

"Draco...? Oh, I'm so sorry. Ginny and Hermione and I got to chatting, and Ginny forgot to tell me you were out here. Would you like to come in...?" she offered.

"Uh... no... I don't think so." He answered, knowing he would be far from welcome in the Gryffindor common room. "I think it would be much better if we got out of the castle and went for a walk on the grounds. I can show you around a bit that way... Are you settling in all right? They aren't treating you badly?" he said, moving down the stairs with her.

"Not at all; in fact, I'm getting along quite well. Ron tried to get me to eat, and my roommate is Hermione." Ari smiled softly. "She's been very helpful and is really looking forward to studying with me. She really wants to make me feel comfortable here."

"Of course she's nice; she's a Gryffindor like you are." Draco smirked. "I'm glad she's taking an interest in you. Don't tell her I said this, but she really is damned bright considering she was born to muggle parents. All the Slytherin girls hate her. I think it's because she's always got the right answers when the teachers but they claim it's because she's got muggle parents."

"Everyone uses that word… tell me, what's a muggle…?"

"Non magical folks." He explained as they moved down the stairs, headed for the entry hall.

She walked along with him, enjoying looking at all the stonework and details visible to the eye. . "This is such a beautiful old castle..."

"It's really old, hundreds of years. It has all kinds of secrets too." Draco said. "Secret rooms and passages, and a couple rooms that only appear when they're needed... it's pretty cool."

"Do you know all the castle's secrets?"

"No... but I always have an eye out for new ones."

She smiled, gazing around. "Do they have house elves here too?"

"Oh, sure; there are dozens of them. They do most of the work around here. Just don't give them any clothes." he cautioned.

"Why not?"

"It sets them free... At least it does if you're their master; and as a student here you are, more or less, the mistress for every elf in this castle. The house elves around here would be offended and highly upset to receive clothes. They love to work here and I think they'd do about anything to defend the castle, though there is one who is a free elf."

"How does giving them clothes set them free?"

"It's a sign of the house elves' servitude. They wear the same thing all the time; the better elves like those we have at our mansion are under orders by mother to keep their garb clean and so do those here at the castle. We used to have a house elf named Dobby; he was father's personal servant. He was set free by receiving a sock; my father was furious. Dobby works here in the castle now and the other house elves think he's strange... he actually gets paid to work."

"It must be very helpful to have a house elf to help you get the work done."

"Mother couldn't manage without them, I'm sure. I couldn't imagine mother cooking or cleaning; well, she does like to cook some..."

"It's good she has them; your house is so large and you don't have other servants."

"Do you have any house elves?" Draco asked.

"No, but an elf does live in my house. Crystal is her name."

"Does she serve you?" He asked, navigating his way down the confusing stairs without even thinking twice about it.

Ari was watching the twists and turns carefully so she could try to get back on her own if needed. "No." Ari giggled softly at the very idea. "But she does hunt for me. She knows I like my meat fresh." She smiled. "Both Xal and Crystal hunt for me."

"The house elves here will give you fresh meat if you ask for it. You can always find one of them in the kitchens, but if you leave them a note on your side table they'll get it. I know they do all the laundry here."

"That's all right. I don't want to give them more work." Ari said softly.

"They like work. Besides, you didn't eat supper. I was watching." He scowled.

"I just wasn't hungry." Ari replied as they moved out of the entryway into the courtyard.

"I'm not going to have Devon on my neck because you didn't eat!"

"What Devon doesn't know won't hurt her." Ari said, sitting on one of the benches beneath a tree. "Come on, Draco, sit a while with me."

He moved to join her with a sigh. "Arian, I gave her my word. I might act like an ass, but I always keep my word."

"I know; I'm sorry." Ari said softly. "I'm just being bitchy and I don't mean to take it out on you. I know you're concerned for me. I can feel your concern and it feels good." she gave him a soft smile. "I've just been away from Xal for so long and I feel lost."

Draco sighed, looking back up toward the castle, eyes drawn to one particular tower, Gryffindor tower. "I think I might understand how you feel, too. There's nothing that either one of us can do to change things, but at least we can keep each other company."

Ari took his hand. "Will you take me flying tomorrow?"

He smiled, looking back at her. "Of course I will; I gave you a promise. Well go flying right after breakfast tomorrow."

Ari's eyes sparkled. "I can't wait. I've flown on a dragon and it was wonderful..."

"On a dragon?" He asked, surprised. "One of those vicious beasts?"

"Not this dragon; she's a wonderful and very intelligent creature. She's not from here. Draco, there are other worlds out there; I've been to two..." she said.

"Other worlds?"

"That's where my school is... didn't Devon ever tell you?"

He hesitated, unsure; then he slowly nodded. "I guess she did, but she did it in a way that really just was matter-of-fact; she never dwelled on it... and I never thought to ask about it."

"Well, the headmaster of your school is a top member of the inter-world council." Ari told him. "I've had to work through council meetings before; Devon hates it; it's a real pain."

"You're saying that the Headmaster of Hogwarts travels through space to other worlds?" he asked, eyes widening when Ari nodded. "So that's where he's always going."

Ari looked up at the star-filled sky. "Just look, Draco." she sighed. "All those stars, every single one of them have worlds... not all have magic, though; very few in fact. Can you imagine what it would be like to travel in the stars?"

He gazed upward as well, thoughtful. "There's so much going on here; I never think about what could be going on out there. It's hard to even find the time to think about the stars unless it's part of some bloody homework assignment."

"Perhaps one day you and your love will fly with me and mine among the stars."

Draco moved to sit on the grass, laying back to stare up at the sky. He was silent for several minutes and she waited for him to answer, moving to sit beside him on the grass. "That's truly a romantic vision, Arian; but … it won't ever happen." he said softly.

"Why not? You don't know what the future will be: or do you have foresight?" She asked, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"No, no foresight here. I just… It can't happen. I can't be with him, not now, not ever. I have to keep my distance. I don't dare let anyone even THINK that I like him. You can't tell anyone about my preference, Arian, not ever."

"I won't, Draco; but I think it is so unfair to you."

He half grunted. "Life? Fair...? Life hasn't ever been fair to me." he said softly. "I think I might keel over if anything suddenly became 'fair'." He said with a trace of bitternes, and then he sighed. "It doesn't matter if it's fair or not. It keeps my father from getting his hands on him. My father can't touch him if I hate him. So I will hate him, even if it kills me."

"But how will you ever know if he fancies you?" Ari asked softly.

"It's better if I never know whether he does or doesn't; it makes it easier in the end. At least until this damned war is over... and... Well, he may be beyond my reach forever then." his voice drifted off to a pained whisper, thinking of Harry, dead.

"No." Ari whispered. "Draco, I swear I would break all the laws and bring him back for you." Tears glistened in her dark eyes.

He took a slow breath and let it go, trying to regain control of his emotions. He must never allow anyone to see his true emotions. "Remember when I told you of the chosen one...? The one who is supposed to save us all from the Dark Lord and his minions...?" Draco's eyes were closed. "He... Harry is the one." He said softly. "I don't know how he'll survive it... I doubt if he will..."

"Your doubt can hurt him, Draco. You must believe that he can do what must be done. He will need support, even if you cannot do it openly." Ari said softly. "I can do a casting to see the future but the future is always in motion; it's ever changing. Today I may see him fall and die, but one word or one action and tomorrow the vision may be his victory. So love him, Draco. Support him. Be there for him, even if it's only in shadow..." she stroked his cheek tenderly

"It's difficult for me to do anything for him. He has many friends who take care of him... I can't do anything for him that they don't. And right now, I don't believe he wants me to do anything for him at all..." he said quietly.

Ari looked deep into his eyes. "But he has many who are against him... and only you can get close to those who would hurt him. You, my silver dragon, are a shadow warrior... I just wish Xal were here to train you.,,

"I am doing that; in a way... I've let his friends know what's been planned without seeming to intend to..." Draco said softly. "One year Potter and Weasley used a potion to make themselves look like my bodyguards and I told them everything I know... I don't think they knew I knew it was them."

"How could you tell it was them?"

Draco half-chuckled at the memory. Those two had made pitiful copies of his brainless comerades; it was clear to him at the time they had been thinking too much. "They thought about all their answers before they told me anything." He answered. "My bodyguards aren't so bright, and thinking is not their strong suit."

"You know, Draco, Xal says that the best way to take out a dark mage is to pit them against a warrior. They never expect a non-magical attack..."

He gazed back into her eyes, his own showing his uncertainty and his pain. "That's true... everything is magic with the Dark Lord, the same as it is with my father..."

"You have beautiful eyes, Draco..." Ari smiled softly after a moment of silence, "Just like my Xal's..."

He smiled softly at her, his vulnerability completely gone now; Ari was a bit concerned with how quickly he could conceal his emotions. "Well, Arian, your pretty blue eyes are nothing like his bright green ones..." he smiled softly.

"Do your eyes change when you're angry?" She asked. "XaI's are storm-cloud grey when she's angry, but when she's content they're steely blue..." 

Draco shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea. My eyes have always been gray; sometimes darker it seems... but all my baby pictures, up to about age six, I had bright blue eyes..."

"I would like to see your eyes blue..." Ari said softly.

"Hey Draco..." An unwanted voice interrupted their conversation. Pansy walked up, looking haughty and as if she was better than everyone else. Her hair was perfect, her makeup done to flatter her pretty high cheek-bones, her lips glossy and pouty, her school uniform crisp and proper. "It's almost curfew and we have prefect duties to do.." she glanced at Ari, frowning softly. "She shouldn't be out here at all; she should be in her dorm with the rest of her house mates..."

"Unfortunately, she's right." Draco sighed. "Let me get you back to your floor, Ari." He said, pushing himself up. "I'll catch up to you later, Pansy..."

"But Draco..." she began.

"Go on." He scowled at her.

Pansy sighed, shooting Ari an irritated glance. Ari smiled and licked her lips, gazing back at her. Pansy paled and she turned, hurrying quickly off.

Draco half-chuckled, then sighed as he rose to his feet. "Damned curlew..." he grumbled. "Come on, Ari..." he offered her his hand.

Ari took his hand, rising, and the two moved back to the painting of the fat lady. "Thank you Draco. I had a lovely time." Ari kissed him softly on the cheek and then spoke the words to open the passage.

"Sleep well, Ari. Remember, we're flying after breakfast." Draco grinned. Ari smiled and moved inside. Draco turned without really looking where he was going and ran into Harry coming back up the stairs. Startled, he lost his balance. He flailed and tried to grab the rail, but missed it completely. He certainly would have tumbled down the stairs but Harry reached out and grabbed hold of him, steadying him.

"Careful, Malfoy... a tumble down those stairs could break your bloody neck...!"

Draco's cheeks, much to his horror, colored with a soft blush at the contact; however casual that physical contact was. "I... uh... sorry Potter, I... I didn't see you..." he stammered.

Harry laughed softly at Draco's discomfort. "Did you have that new girl out this late...?" He asked in a teasing chuckle, suggesting that they had been out doing just more than talking. "Been snogging in the gardens...?"

"What...?" he started, then immediately went on. "No, I... she's my cousin...!"

"I may be a muggle-raised wizard, but even muggles have heard of kissing cousins..."

"No Potter, never...! Besides, she's got a lover, and it's not me." He answered immediately "And don't you go starting any rumors about that either!"

"Well, just be careful from now on and watch where you're going. You don't want to fall down the stairs and break your neck... Slytherin needs their Prince, Draco." Harry grinned, moving past him and with a murmured password, through the painting and out of sight.

Draco stared after him, watching him enter the common room; temporarily stunned into silence and immobility. "Draco... he... he called me Draco..." he whispered softly. "He's out of his mind.., that's it..." he turned from the painting and started slowly down the stairs. "Someone slipped him a potion, or confounded him... Imperious curse maybe..."

"Draco...! There you are!" Pansy's unwelcome voice broke into his musings. "Come on, we're to patrol the dungeons tonight, Professor Snape's orders..." she smiled flirtatiously at him.

Draco stopped, looking back toward Gryffindor a moment, then he smiled softly. "Yeah, Pansy... I'm coming..." he answered, hurrying to join her.

Pansy beamed, feeling that his smile was meant for her. "The dance is going to be fabulous, Draco..." she smiled. "I'm so looking forward to it; I've bought something especially sexy for you..."

"I'm not going, Pansy. I told you that already"

"You never said that, you said you didn't think..." she began immediately, tone hurt.

"I said I didn't think I would be going." He agreed.

"But I can find her a date. Come ON... she needs to socialize, to get to know the other students here at Hogwarts if she's going to be staying... the ball will be the perfect chance for her to get to know people..."

Draco moaned. "Pansy... I don't want to go and watch others have a blast..."

"We always have fun, you and me..." she said in a whiney tone, clinging to his arm.

"I don't want to go...Pansy; I just don't want to go..."

"Why...?" She whined, looking horribly hurt.

Draco shook his head and sighed, looking away from her. "Fine... You win." He grumbled. "Now let me go get my patrols done..." he turned away from her down the hallway.

"All right Draco... I'll see you!" She said brightly as she went the other way.

Draco's mind drifted back to his encounter with Harry. He'd never been that close to Potter without the two of them ready to take out each other's throats... Merlin, his eyes... they were so vivid, so intense... and they sparkled when he laughed... if only he would look at me with that intensity.., hell he was only worried that I would fall down the steps... "Typical Gryffindor move, saving my ass like that." He smirked.

Harry ascended the steps up to his dormitory, musing. Draco was totally blown away by what he'd done... No matter what had happened between himself and Draco, there was no way he was going to let anyone fall down those stairs. He'd seen enough death when he watched Diggory die; he didn't want to see anyone else die. He hummed to himself and trotted up the stairs to his room.

Ron looked over, grinning. "Hey you're in a good mood... what's up?"

"Just doing my part for World Peace, that's a II..."

"What?" Ron chuckled. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just kept a Slytherin from falling down the stairs." He answered, sitting to pull off his shoes.

"Why would you do that? You should have let him just fall and break his stupid neck."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "I couldn't have and you wouldn't have either, Ron. I know you better than that. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're a Gryffindor and you would have grabbed onto him just like I did."

Ron looked at him suspiciously. "Him...? Oh Merlin... PLEASE don't tell me it was Malfoy..."

"Okay, I won't tell you." Harry smirked.

"Harry...!" Ron said, aghast. "Next thing I know you're gonna tell me you fancy the bloke...!" Ron complained.

"Now that's just going too far." Harry laughed, readying for bed.

Ron laughed too. "So when's the game tomorrow?"

"First thing after breakfast. We've got the pitch to ourselves, I've cleared it with the professors..."

"Excellent, mate..." Ron smiled, relaxing.

"We've got a full team." Harry grinned. "It's going to be smashing. Even Hermione said she would come, but she won't get near a broom..."

"Hermione's fantastic with spells and potions, but she's absolutely horrid on a broom." Ron smirked. "Poor thing... doesn't even care to know what she's missing..."

"I wonder if the new girl can fly... she's small; she would probably make a good seeker."Harry mused.

"What, are you retiring from Quidditch?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Hell no." Harry laughed. "But for practice games, I need a challenge. If she's any good at all at least she'll give me someone to practice against. After all, I can't ask Malfoy. He's my best competition for the games this year..."

"Well we can ask her in the morning..."

"Yeah... well g'nite Ron..." Harry yawned.

"G'nite." He answered, pulling up his blankets.

===================================.

Ari woke early the next morning, dressing in a soft silk tunic of her customary white and a pair of silken breeches to at least give the impression of warding off the cold, slipping into some sandals. She braided her hair back with a golden cord and slipped out of her rooms. She left her shields down and moved out of the tower, seeking for Draco. She sensed his spirit and smiled, heading toward the dungeons. *Draco...?* she whispered, *Are you awake...? I feel you near but I don't know how to come in...*

His mental chuckle was dry. *My housemembers would freak out if you came in here; I'm nearly ready. I'll be only a minute or two more...*

*Did you sleep well? Did you have good dreams?* Ari asked as she sat on a bench to wait for him, opposite from a painting of a group of young witches about a bubbling cauldron. They seemed to be ignoring her completely, chatting amongst themselves and adding bits of this and that to the brew.

*I slept well enough... I have trouble sleeping sometimes; its normal for me. How did you sleep?*

*I have bad dreams, but they didn't bother me last night. I slept well.* Ari looked up, hearing a footstep.

Professor Snape had nearly come up beside her without making hardly a sound, and she had not sensed the lanky professor either. "Miss Black." He said her name in a cold, quite unfriendly tone. "It's a bit early for students to be up and about, isn't it?" He commented.

Ari rose. "Good morning Professor... Draco is going to take me flying. I was just waiting for him..."

"Hmm." He grunted. "And have you been flying before, Miss Black? Draco is very good on a broom; he has been flying since he was quite small and has achieved the position of Slytherin Seeker..."

"I have flown on a dragon, sir, but not a broom; I am so looking forward to it..."

"Dragon...?" He repeated in an irritated tone, scowling at her. "You tell such tales and you'll surely give everything away." He growled softly, turning away toward his classroom.

"No, Professor... I would tell no one other than Draco. I do not wish trouble..." Ari began hesitantly.

"No?" he turned to look at her over his shoulder. "You told me. In a very public hallway." He said flatly, gesturing to the paintings. "And the walls of Hogwarts have ears. You must not speak such childish foolishness lest you be taken seriously...!"

Ari glanced at the painting; the three witches had just turned back to their brew. They had been listening with interest until Snape had called it foolishness. A blush covered Ari's cheeks. "Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't realize..."

"Obviously." He interrupted with a sneer, turning away. "See you in Potions Class, Miss Black." He said, moving out of sight into the classroom as Draco emerged from the painting. Ari watched Snape leave, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek.

"Ari..?" Draco frowned, approaching her. "Arian, what's wrong?"

"No matter what I say, it is wrong..." she whispered. "I don't mean to anger him, but no matter what I do it is wrong..." she looked up at Draco, eyes sad and worried. "Oh, Draco, perhaps I should have stayed at my school and taken my chances..."

"Who...?" he glanced toward the offices of the potions master. "Professor Snape...?" he asked, then put a comforting arm about her. *Don't worry about him, he's always like that. Come on, let's go. You'll see, not all the teachers are like him.*

Ari gave him a soft smile. *You're getting good at mind speech.* the two walked down the hallway.

*I like it. The more I do it, the easier it gets...*

The two moved to the great hall where breakfast was served for those early risers. "You'll sit with me and eat, and then we'll tear up the skies." He promised with a stunning smile.

"That sounds lovely." Ari agreed, her happiness restored by the thought. The room was sparsely populated with those early risers who had plans for the day, including the Gryffindors intent on starting their Quidditch game with the dawn. Harry glanced their way; his eyes met Draco's for only a moment. He smiled at Draco then returned to his conversation with Seamus without skipping a beat.

Draco moved on as if he had not noticed, leading Ari to the opposite end of the Slytherin tables. "Let's get breakfast together then eat outside, shall we...?" He suggested.

"Outside...? Why?" A second-year Slytherin girl asked shyly.

Draco looked at her; the girl had been very quiet during her first year but had made very few of the stupid mistakes other Slytherin first years tended to. She probably had been a candidate for Ravenclaw as well... Draco decided to give the girl an answer. "I have other plans, and if I'm here Pansy may corner me and make me do what she wants..." he gave the girl a grin as he fixed a plate.

"You want me to keep a look-out, my Prince?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

Draco's smile grew. "That would be brilliant. And if she asks, tell her that I went down to Hogsmeade shopping for that damned dance she wants to go to..."

The second year beamed. "Of course I will, my prince..." she said, rising and strolling to the door leading to the great hall.

Draco and Arian busied themselves picking and choosing which of the delectable dishes they cared to eat for breakfast. Just as they completed their plates, the heard the girl talking very loudly to an irritated Pansy, saying she'd seen Malfoy and he had asked her to tell Pansy that he had gone to Hogsmeade.

"Merlin, there she is... right on cue. It figures. Come on Ari, let's get out of here." Draco led Ari out the other way, slipping through empty corridors until they finally broke out into the sunlight. The sun had risen while they had gathered their meals and the day was promising to be unusually clear, bright and warm for winter.

All the same, he didn't slow their pace until they had left the general castle grounds. Draco glanced back over his shoulder to confirm they were not being followed, and then he sighed. "That was just too close." He smiled warmly at Arian as they walked toward the Quidditch fields. They could see several figures shoot upwards inside the Quidditch pitch as they walked, the Gryffindor game starting. 

Draco led Arian into the Quidditch field, where they found a pair of ground-level seats. The pair sat to eat their meal, watching the others fly and dive about the stadium as they began their game. Draco took the time to point out each of the players and their positions, and explain what each player was to do. Ari listened with interest, her eyes following the ball as it flew about; gasping slightly as the bludgers nearly struck this player or that one; always neatly avoided by a dive, a spin, or just pulling to a sudden halt.

"So, are you ready to ride the wind?" Draco asked, setting his plate aside. "My broom's in the locker room; I'll be right back..."

Ari watched the game as she waited for Draco. Harry zipped across the sky, leaning close to his broom as he flew; then he suddenly braked as another player joined him in the pursuit of something tiny and golden she could only barely see at this range. Draco returned and watched also for a few moments before speaking.

"He's the best seeker ever." Draco said softly, holding his broom in his hand. "I could never match him... we've a game next week and I've yet to catch the snitch before he does... Maybe I'll get lucky."

"Are we going to fly that fast...?" Ari asked softly, a little concerned.

"Only if you want to." Draco smiled, taking her hand and leading her out of the stadium.

She glanced back at the flyers, and then smiled. "I'd like to try.."

"Oh you'll love it." Draco smiled, mounting his broom. "Just swing your leg over the broom, have a seat behind me... that's it... Now hold on tight..." he grinned as Ari mounted behind him and he took to the aIr.

"Oh!" Ari giggled, clinging to his waist as they rose upward more quickly. "Higher Draco...! Go higher!"

"To the clouds...!" He agreed, leaning into his broom to increase his speed as he pulled back, sending them soaring upwards.

"It's beautiful up here!" Ari hugged him happily, and then looked glanced to her right toward the Quidditch pitch. Harry was in a nose-dive and seemed to be completely out of control. "Look!" Her voice became frightened. "Harry's diving straight down...! He's going to crash!"

"Not Harry..." Draco chuckled, leveling off as they watched Harry pull up skillfully. "He's just after the Snitch... I've seen him get a lot closer to the ground than that.."

"Did he get it? I can't tell..." Ari said, feeling more comfortable now seeing Harry flying almost without thought or effort,

"No, I think it got away... or he let it get away..." he answered.

"He let it...? Why, to practice...?"

"Yes. We've a game next week, remember?"

"Yes... oh, he's moving so fast...!"

"Yeah... he really races the wind..." Draco smiled as they flew, enjoying the cool morning air as it streamed past them, riding the currents. He then slowed his broom and showed Ari how to steer the broom. He had her hold on tight and did a loop and a barrel roll, enjoying Arian's laughter and delight at each new stunt he took her through.

She hugged him from behind. "You have wonderful control, Draco... can you stand and fly, too?"

Draco shook his head. "I haven't had the nerve to try that, yet... but Harry has, and did it quite well. First year; he stood on his broom and rode it several meters to catch the snitch and Win his very first game..."

Ari grinned softly behind him and used her toes to nudge her left sandal off her foot. "Hold steady... I want to try it."

Draco saw the sandal fall then looked over his shoulder at her, startled. "What..? Are you crazy?" Draco started as Ari let the second sandal fall.

"No." She smiled at him warmly. "I trust you. You'll keep me safe." She said as she slipped her arms from his waist, resting her hands on his shoulders. She slowly got to her feet, standing behind him on the broom.

He laughed, looking up at her. "You really do belong in Gryffindor!" He grinned, watching as she balanced herself, slowly straightening and releasing his shoulders as he held the broom completely steady.

Harry hovered high above the Quidditch pitch, the golden snitch temporarily forgotten; instead, his attention had been caught by the flyers in the air just beyond the pitch's stadium seats. His eyes widened as he watched Draco and Arian fly, the girl laughing as she stood, arms to her sides, balancing perfectly on the broom behind the Slytherin. "Wow..." he murmured, grinning. "She's damned good..." He enjoyed watching them for a few minutes, truly amazed by the girl's balance and innate skill.

Then a bludger shot past him, straight out of the Quidditch pitch and directly at the flying pair. Bludgers weren't supposed to be able to leave the Quidditch pitch!

"Shite...! Draco! Draco, look out!" He shouted, moving immediately to go to help, cursing as he shot forward out of the Quidditch pitch. He had to stop what he saw was about to happen! "Look out II"

"What...?" Draco didn't even get turned about when the black ball slammed into his shoulder, almost bowling him completely off his broom; only pure instinct kept him astride. Arian, with only the balls of her feet on the broom, didn't stand a ghost of a chance. The impact of the bludger on the spun both Draco and his broom sharply out to the right, snapping it out from under her feet and she fell with a frightened scream. Draco lunged for her and almost fell off his broom himself, catching her by the fingers of one hand... but for only a moment. The injured arm he'd seized her with could not bear the weight or pressure a moment longer and her hand slipped out of his, sending her plunging toward the ground far below.


	5. Daring Rescue

Harry leaned forward into his broom, coaxing every bit of speed he could out of it; everything around him became a blur and he had only one focus. He couldn't let her hit the ground; they'd been flying so high! He plastered himself on the stick, lowering wind resistance as he shot forward, as fast as he'd ever flown before. Things seemed to go into slow motion; he yearned forward, seeing the girl falling.

He wasn't sure if he was going to make it...! He aimed his broom to come up below her; it would be horribly close.

Ron looked over and shouted to the rest of the team, paling as he suddenly turned and leaned into his broom to assist as well; though it was very clear that he would never make it in time to help, nor would the others. They were too far away, and their brooms just weren't fast enough.

Harry drew closer, leveling out at the last moment just under Arian. He met her fall, catching her with one arm and getting the broom underneath her rump just meters above the ground. The extra weight caused the broom to plummet further, Harry's legs and feet dragging on the ground. Harry gritted his teeth and fought to maintain the flight, managing to finally stop the broom and the grinding of their legs upon the sparsely grass-covered rocky ground without throwing either of them tumbling to rest. Harry managed to spare Arian any injuries at all save for a few scratches and a wrenched arm from the grab.

Ari ignored her injuries, struggling immediately to her feet her eyes scanning the sky. It took but a moment to finding Draco, her face a mask of fear and worry. "Harry... oh Harry he's hurt...!" She pointed upward. His eyes followed her trembling pointed finger to see that the Slytherin boy that she had been flying with was barely clinging to his broom. It pitched forward, starting to spiral out of control and though he fought it, he was about to lose consciousness. Without a single thought of anything but saving him, Harry instantly shot upward again though his pant legs were torn and bloodied.

Ron landed beside Arian, eyes wide. "Bloody hells... are you all right...?" He murmured to her.

Ari ignored his question, her attention completely on the two in the sky.

Ron watched as well, silent now. He knew he would never be able to match Harry's speed and grace on the broom as he shot upward to intercept the Slytherin team Seeker. The Gryffindor beaters shot after the rogue bludger; there was nothing they could do to assist and the bludger would have to be destroyed. Before it was, it would have to be checked for tampering and could not be allowed to injure others.

Harry reached Draco just as he lost his seat, sliding to hang by only one leg on his broom. Harry pulled him onto the front of his own broom, easily controlling the change in weight and speed due to a passenger this time. Draco hadn't fallen, after all; he'd only slipped off and had not fallen yet. He put his arms about him, keeping him securely in front of him on the broom. His shoulder looked bad, completely out of shape. "Easy mate..." Harry murmured softly in his ear; he continued to talk soothingly as he turned the broom back to where Arian stood. "We'll just get you to the ground and over to the hospital wing... you'll be all right, mate..." he assured as he started the descent.

Draco instinctively clung to his broom with his good hand as Harry made the descent as gentle as possible. By this time, the team's beaters had captured the escaped bludger and were headed to assist.

"Ron, make sure that Arian makes it to the hospital wing... Draco is really hurt and needs medical attention. I'm taking him straight to the hospital wing..." Harry said when he was near the ground, turning his broom toward the castle.

"No, Harry... let me." Ari reached for them. "I'm a healer; I can tend to it much faster..."

"A healer...?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry was a bit put off. "You don't understand; he's hurt really badly, Arian... I have to get him to Madam Pomfrey right away...!"

"Give him to me, damn you!" Arian snapped. "If you want to get your healer send them!" She gestured to the two redheaded Weasleys who stood watching silently. "But let I will tend to my cousin! Please, you don't understand..."

Harry hesitated, then sat straighter on his broom, holding Draco cradled against one arm, completely unconscious now. "All right..." he decided. "Ron, you go and get Madam Pomfrey, tell her we need her here immediately. Ginny, you go and make sure all the equipment is put away."

"What about you? You're bleeding, Harry...!" Ron objected.

"I'll go to hospital too... I don't need my feet to fly, I'll get there fine. Angelina, you and the others make sure that bludger gets caught; it should never have been able to leave the pitch. Something is wrong with the damned thing. And someone get McGonogall too; she'll need to know what happened. If that was a real game, it would have taken out several spectators..."

"Right." Angelina turned and gestured for the beaters to follow her and flew off quickly. Ron and Ginny reluctantly left, leaving Harry, Ari and Draco alone.

Ari placed one hand on Harry's arm, and he was surprised to feel a warming where her hand touched, his muscles relaxing and feeling much better. "I can help you both... heal you both. But I will most certainly need your help; I am not strong enough to set a misaligned bone, and his shoulder is broken."

Harry nodded shortly. "Just tell me what I need to do." He said simply. "Should I put him down?"

"Yes... let me help you. You can barely stand as it is..." Ari took hold of Draco, easing him to the ground. Harry dismounted his broom with a wince, refusing to utter the moan of pain that tried to escape his lips as he eased himself to a seat beside Draco. He'd been hurt worse, but not down the entire length of both legs like this.

Draco moaned in pain. "Ari..." he whispered, faint tears leaking from his closed eyes. "Ari, I lost you, I'm sorry." he whispered.

Ari knelt beside him, gently stroking his cheek. "Relax, Draco. You didn't lose me, not at all. It's all right, I'm fine…" She soothed him. "Harry came to our rescue; he caught me, and he caught you too. He saved us both. It's all right, Draco."

He quieted, eyes opening slightly, glazed with pain. "You're... you're okay? Harry... saved you?" he asked, voice strained.

"I don't care who you are, I couldn't sit there and watch anyone fall to their deaths. I've seen far too much death and really don't care to see any more." Harry said humbly, feeling he had done what anyone would have done; that his feat was really nothing remarkable. "Anyone would have done the same..."

"I'm fine, Draco." Ari smiled reassuringly. "But you're not, that accursed ball hurt you badly..."

He grimaced in pain. "That much I figured out; thanks." He said in weak sarcasm.

"Now I'm sure he'll be all right; he has the strength to be sarcastic." Harry commented with a faint smile.

"Just trust me, Draco; I'll take care of you. Your shoulder is broken and you have some broken ribs as well. Harry is going to help me reposition your broken bones in your shoulder. It's going to hurt, Draco... it's going to hurt a lot." Ari explained in a soft voice.

"I trust you." He said quietly, and then took a soft shuddering breath. "I'm not worried about pain. I've lived through more than my share of it." he let his eyes close again to let them do what he must, trusting in Arian to get him patched back together.

Ari never took her eyes off of Draco. "All right, Harry. Place your foot here…" she touched the inside of Draco's injured arm. Harry took the arm with the misshapen lump where the bludger had struck him and moved it, causing Draco to hiss in pain. He had to move the arm to help him. He placed his foot where he was told, ignoring his own pain. "Good. That's perfect. Now brace yourself and take hold of his hand; when I tell you to pull, I want you to pull hard." She instructed. Harry nodded with a nervous and grim expression. Arian rose to her knees, placing both hands over the misshapen area of Draco's shoulder, and had Harry position a foot just under Draco's arm. "NOW Harry...!"

Harry pulled hard as Ari had instructed but almost let go at Draco's agonized cry. "Harder!" Ari instructed and Harry did so; Arian leaned hard on a protruding lump and there was a dull 'pop' as the arm bone popped back into its socket. Harry released the pressure on his arm immediately. Draco's eyes were glazed with pain, breathing labored; he'd nearly passed out again. Ari placed her hand gently on the shoulder now as Harry scooted back to allow her to work. When she allowed her powers to sweep over him, Draco's eyes opened and he gasped.

"Its okay, Draco..." Harry murmured, still holding Draco's hand. "It won't hurt long, you'll be all right." he soothed in a soft tone. Draco gazed at Harry, his eyes so full of pain and confusion and hardly focusing. The blonde Slytherin didn't look away from him as Arian healed him. Harry didn't think he had ever been happier than the moment that the pain faded and the focus of the eyes sharpened.

Ari continued, eyes closed, pushing her abilities to their farthest limits. She didn't simply heal what had just happened to the Slytherin boy; she went on to heal past wounds and scars, erasing all signs of the abuse he had suffered at the hands of others. The boys did not notice, simply staring into each other's eyes as they had never been able to do before…

When she spoke finally, her words startled both of them out of their semi-hypnotic state and they broke eye contact, looking at her. "I really do not like your father, Draco." She whispered, drawing her hands back, looking drawn and weary. "I don't like him at all..."

Draco looked at her, realizing that she now knew exactly what his father had done to him over the past several years; the abuse that had begun when he was six years old. He flushed at that shared knowledge, embarrassed and ashamed. He'd always taken great pains to ensure that no one ever knew. Even his mother was unaware of all that his father had done.

Ari turned to Harry. "Now I have to help you..." she said softly. The boys noticed how pale she was, her hands trembling.

"No, I'm all right... I can get to the hospital wing on my broom and Madam Pomfrey can tend this, it's nothing, really..." Harry objected, seeing that Ari was very, very tired. He didn't know why but he wasn't going to be the reason for her to be even more exhausted. He knew Madam Pomfrey could take care of his injuries.

"Ari?" Draco sat up, worried, pulling his hand free of Harry's.

"I'm all right... just... just let me have me a moment..." she whispered.

"You're still hurt Arian; and you're so pale... I need to get you to the hospital wing." Draco said softly, worried.

"I'm fine, really; I didn't get hurt really beyond just a few little scratches. Harry needs it more than I do." she said with a soft smile.

"I can get to the hospital fine, as long as I can get on my broom." Harry objected again. "Besides, Madam Pomfrey should be here any moment..."

Ari touched Draco's cheek. "You scared me... are you all right...?" Tears glistened in her eyes as she gazed at him.

He looked back at her with confusion and surprise. "I scared you? I thought I'd killed you, letting you fall!"

"From what I saw, you didn't let her fall; you did a damned good job trying to keep her from falling." Harry interrupted.

"You saw it, Potter. I couldn't hold her." Draco answered.

"The only reason you lost your grip is your shoulder was broken. You held her up just long enough for me to manage to get under her. No one could have held on longer than you did." Harry said. "I was just lucky I was close enough to help you both in time."

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Miss Black! What is going on here?" McGonogall demanded, rushing up with Madam Pomfrey close on her heels.

Harry looked up, looking a bit sheepish. "Nothing, really; not anymore... we were playing Quidditch, Professor, practicing in the pitch... Malfoy and Arian were just flying on his broom when one of our bludgers went right after them..." Harry explained.

Ron ran up, winded and red-faced; he must have run all the way with his broom in his hand. Harry would have to remember to tease him about that later. "It's true Professor McGonogall..." Ron panted. "The bloody thing hit Draco and knocked Arian off the broom, and Harry managed to catch Arian before she hit the ground it was fantastic flying I'd never seen anyone go so fast..."

"Were they inside the barrier for the Quidditch pitch...?" She asked worriedly.

"No!" Draco snapped immediately, angry. How dare they think that he would take such risks? "I wouldn't risk Arian's health like that! I know the dangers involved in the game!"

"Of course you do, don't take it so personally, Mr. Malfoy!" McGonogall snapped back. "The wards on the Quidditch pitch will have to be rechecked immediately, and that rogue bludger has to be found and checked…!"

Pomfrey pulled her wand. "Let me see, Malfoy..."

"I'm fine." He said, waving her off. "Ari's hurt and Potter is hurt too. See to them..."

"And how is it you are not injured after being struck by a bludger?" she asked, doing her scan of him nonetheless glancing at Ron with a scowl. "You said he was injured as well."

"He was, Madam Pomfrey, his shoulder was all wonky…" Ron began.

"His shoulder was dislocated. I helped Ari to relocate it." Harry said simply and truthfully.

Poppy looked at Harry questioningly; he had no history of taking care of his own injuries before this, and setting a shoulder was no simple matter. "How did you know how to do that?" Pomfrey asked, moving to check on Ari.

"It was me, miss..." Ari said softly.

"Arian, don't...!" Draco began.

"It's all right, Draco." She assured, looking up at Madam Pomfrey. "I have been working with private tutors before I came here, learning how to blend magical and non-magical healing arts to better benefit the patient... well, I was learning to do that, anyway." she looked innocently up at her. "Was wrong to apply what we had mastered so far?" She asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked inordinately impressed. Such a blending was rarely thought of in their world. "No, no of course not child, but how did you heal the internal damage to the cartilage? Have you learned such spells already?"

"No, miss, I used a potion... from my school." Ari produced a vial from an inner pocket of her tunic and handed it to the nurse, half-full.

Madam Pomfrey eyed the potion; definitely a very pure version of the healing potion that she made herself in the Hospital Wing lab. "Then why didn't you use it for your own injuries?"

Ari looked offended and horrified at the very thought. "Use a healing potion on myself...? My wounds are trivial...! That would be a waste of the energy it takes to create it. I was thinking of giving it to Harry, though."

Pomfrey looked quite impressed now and smiled warmly at her. "Well, it's not often I see such practicality in a student." she said, agreeably, handing the vial back to Arian. "Well, you've no broken bones." she said, doing a quick scan with her wand. "I've a salve that will triple the healing speed of those scrapes. Are you well enough to stand? I don't like your coloring; you're awfully pale. And as for you, Mr. Potter! On your broom if you please, you've done yourself quite enough damage!" Poppy instructed in a brusque tone as Minerva moved to help Arian to stand.

"I'm all right, just a bit shaken..." Ari said, rising, wincing slightly.

Harry used Accio to call his broom to him, and slipped his bum over the wood, pulling back until he was at a hover, accomplishing this with a bit of help from Ron and actually using his legs very little. He let loose a sigh of relief when all the pressure was off his injuries.

"I'll have the both of you to the hospital wing, nonetheless." She said firmly. "Good heavens, child, where are your shoes...?" she asked, realizing that the girl was barefoot.

"Oh... out there somewhere..." Ari looked back toward the open field. "I have more..."

"Mr. Potter, could she ride on your broom as well? I'd prefer she didn't walk to the castle..." McGonogall said, helping Arian to stay upright on her weak legs.

"Sure, no problem at all." Harry agreed.

"I'll see you there." Draco said.

"All right..." Arian smiled.

Harry helped Ari to settle to seat on his broom and the two flew quite sedately along beside Madam Pomfrey to the castle, within her reach at all times. "That cut on your leg looks deep, Ari..." Harry said softly. "It may scar..."

"I'm not worried about scarring." She smiled.

"Tosh..!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted, picking up her pace with worry. "There will be NO scarring ii I have anything to do with it! I can handle such things...!"

"I wish I could have pulled up faster... sorry..." he said softly.

"Harry, you were stunning; you could have been killed just trying but you did it anyway." Ari said.

"It wasn't anything special, really." Harry said humbly. "I could no sooner sit there and watch you fall than I could do a handstand on the sun. I've seen one person I cared for die; I really don't want to see another. I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't tried to save you. Both of you."

"It really was spectacular flying, mate." Ron said softly; he'd followed along, quite worried about both Arian and Harry. Somehow, Draco seemed to have no injuries worth worrying about, though Ron distinctly remembered his arm hanging at a weird angle and the blonde boy nearly unconscious with pain. The healing potion did explain things, though; so did a dislocated shoulder. But it really had looked like more than that.

"I intend to award points to Gryffindor for such flying... one hundred and fifty points for bravery and willingness to rescue others at the risk of life and limb!" McGonogall said firmly. Harry just smiled shyly.

"I'm just glad Malfoy survived. I could just see Snape's reaction of he was seriously hurt. Merlin, he'd KILL us for disabling his seeker..." Ron moaned as they moved into the hospital wing.

"Maybe you could just outrun him, Ron." Harry teased.

"Whatchoo mean?" Ron asked, looking at him.

"Sure, you could outrun him. After all, you ran all the way back down from the castle with your broom in your hand…" he smirked.

"What…?" Ron began, then began to chuckle. "Oh, bloody hell, I did, didn't I…?"

"Come now, both of you up onto a bed..." Pomfrey said as she helped Arian get off the broom and settle on a bed. "And as for the rest of you, clear out until I am done!" she ordered sharply. Ron helped Harry up onto the bed beside Ari, and then hurried out following the others. McGonogall left the room with the others; she knew these two were in good hands and she had other concerns. "Mr. Weasley, I do hope you pursued the bludger that was the cause of this...?" she inquired.

"Of course, Professor... the beaters lit out after it immediately when it left the pitch... I saw Angelina in the entry hall, she was going to bring..." Ron began as Angelina hurried up the hail with a struggling item bound up in her coat.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Johnson! Bring that bludger to my office; Miss Weasley, please gather the rest of the team and meet us there. I need to know exactly what you saw..."

-.

"Thank you Harry..." Ari smiled as she sat on the bed.

"Sure, no problem..." He smiled at her and shrugged self- deprecatingly.

Pomfrey drew a drape around Harry's bed to begin to tend to his injuries. She didn't take long, using a severing charm to remove the tattered bloody remnants of his pants, basically converting them to shorts halfway up his thighs. She used a second spell with her wand to clean remnants of grass, dirt and tiny stones out of the long bloody scrapes that covered each shin and both knees. His feet had been spared because of his tennis shoes. "You should have been wearing your full Quidditch gear to be playing at all, Mr. Potter. Perhaps this will teach you to properly gear up before playing...?" Pomfrey suggested at Harry's hiss of pain when she cleaned the injuries.

"It was only practice; I was only chasing the snitch around. I didn't plan on this, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Perhaps, but you would not have half of these if any at all were you wearing your leg guards." she said, continuing to work even as she scolded him.

"Yes ma'am... I'll remember next time." Harry said sheepishly.

She finished and Harry sat, watching his wounds knit themselves shut. Madam Pomfrey took a soft cloth and wiped the remnants of blood away. "There you are... make sure that you do, Potter. You saved two lives today but don't go throwing your own away just to be a hero."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." he agreed.

She eyed him a moment. "I will be requiring both you and Miss Black to sleep to ensure the healing holds; I don't want either of you doing anything that will cause further damage to your injuries. You will be highly sensitive where I have healed you." She gestured and the blanket was spread up over him.

Harry hissed in slight pain at the blanket over his legs, but sighed. "Yes ma'am." He agreed, knowing it would do no good to argue.

She nodded sharply and bustled off, hurrying over to Arian's bed. She drew the curtains shut with a quick wave of her wand.

Harry flicked the blanket back off his legs with a gesture of his wand. That wool blanket was horrible; his legs felt like they were on fire and the blanket scratched like hell. Talk about tender skin...! He could still see where the gouges had been, for they were completely hairless and an angry pink tone. He summoned another pillow off another bed and propped it behind him to sit up.

"Potter. I need to talk to you."

He looked up to see Draco; the Slytherin had defied Pomfrey's instructions and hidden behind a divider with every intention of talking to the Gryffindor before he had a chance to go anywhere or say anything. He felt self-conscious for a moment; he'd never worn shorts anywhere in the castle before and felt weirdly exposed. He paused, and then allowed the sheet to come back across his legs to cover them. Surely Draco wasn't planning to do something mental to him just after he had effectively saved his life. No harm in finding out what he wanted... "Sure... what is it...?"

Draco moved around the partition to come and stand near the bed. He paused, and then began to speak to the expectant Gryffindor. He spoke quite quietly so as to not be overheard. "You will not be telling anyone about Ari or any of her magic." He said softly in a warning tone, his jaw set, his expression one Harry was quite used to seeing. Commanding, self-assured and in complete control of everything.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry asked. "What she did today was the most spectacular display of skill and power I've ever seen, and she did it all without a word or a wand. You could have died, even I could see that."

Malfoy didn't let his mask slip; he couldn't let Potter know he had any feelings for him. Not now, not ever. "I am telling you, Potter. You will NOT be telling ANYONE what you have seen. Not your mates, not anyone at all. Swear it to me, Potter, or I can swear to you right now that I'll obliviate you." His tone was now the familiar low and threatening one that Harry had come to associate with Malfoy.

Harry sighed inwardly; it seemed that whatever had caused Draco to use a civil tone had passed. "I still think it was amazing, but you seem to think somehow it's going to put her in danger. I won't put her in danger, Malfoy; I swear that I'll keep my mouth shut." Harry answered evenly. "But only on one condition. You have to tell me why."

Draco glanced over his shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of nerves. "We can't talk about all that here; I don't think she knows that I know as much as I do. You'll have to meet me later; someplace secure. The Room of Requirement, I know you know how to get in there. I'll tell you then." He whispered.

Harry looked a bit unsure, but nodded. "All right... I'll be there. And you have nothing to worry about; I won't b telling anyone about her magic. I wasn't going to anyway." He agreed in a soft voice.

"I'll be there after supper." Draco said softly.

"I doubt we'll be out before then." Harry sighed.

"I'll be back to see to my cousin." He said, turning away. He slipped out without being noticed.

Madam Pomfrey hurried back and administered a sleeping potion to ensure that Harry slept.

-.

Harry woke to see the afternoon sun shining in through the windows; the whole day was gone. He sighed and pushed himself up, throwing off the blankets. His legs looked almost normal, just his pants were now severed below the knee. He slipped his feet to the floor finding his muscles still tense and sore, but not unbearable at all. He stepped out of the partition to see Madam Pomfrey coming out of the partition that concealed Arian. She frowned when she saw Potter up and on his feet so quickly. "Up so soon? I expected you to sleep another hour, Mr. Potter." She almost scolded.

He shrugged. "I slept it off. I'm all right, I don't feel dizzy or anything…"

"You lost a lot of blood, Mr. Potter, and several layers of skin." She corrected. "But if you are feeling up to moving about you may go… is there something you require, Mr. Malfoy?" she said, looking past him now.

"Just to check on my cousin, Madam Pomfrey." Draco had stepped in and had even left the door open.

"She's just woken; you can see her now. I may let her go if she eats; I would prefer it if one of you made certain she did so. I have sent for a meal for her."

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey." Draco assured her. She eyed the two, then shook her head and bustled off to her office.

The two moved back over to where Ari sat propped in bed, a blanket spread over her legs. "Hi." Ari smiled. She didn't look half as pale or waxen as she had out on that field. "She won't let me go yet."

Harry smiled, relieved that she looked better already. "She's very thorough; she likes to be sure you're all right, she's a very good nurse, actually." Harry smiled. "When I lost the bones in my arm she kept me here for two whole days..." He moved to the opposite side of the bed that Draco took.

"You lost your bones...?" Ari looked confused. "How in the world do you lose bones?"

"We had a teacher a few years ago who was... well…"

"Don't be delicate about it, Potter. He was a self-absorbed mental idiot." Draco clarified.

"Yeah. He was." Harry agreed. "I had a broken arm and he hexed the bones out of my arm when he was trying to mend them."

Ari looked at him in disbelief. "How horrible…!"

"He intended to mend the bones, I hear." Draco said. "But he wasn't exactly very good at any magic he tried while he taught here."

Now Ari giggled. "I can only imagine what an arm without any bones might have looked like. That must have been a very odd sight."

"Very rubbery." Draco commented.

"It was rather gross, actually..." Harry agreed, looking at Arian critically. "I'm glad you're not as pale anymore, you look a lot better."

"I'm all right..." she began.

"You're not all right, Arian." Draco said softly. "What you did for me took a lot out of you."

"I did push myself a bit, Draco, but I'm really just tired." she tried to reassure the boy who claimed her as cousin.

He frowned, worriedly. "Only tired? You're pale, and you could barely stand. It takes your own strength to do what you did...?"

Ari smiled softly. "Yes, it does. That is why Xal made me learn to be a field medic. What I told Madam Pomfrey was true; I did learn to blend both manual and magical healing to care for the injured. Xal wanted me to learn it so that I would not use my powers for hurts that I could heal in other ways. But sometimes, I feel I must do it my way."

"Seems to me that healing your way is pretty dangerous for you." Harry commented as a food plate appeared along with an assortment of juices and fruit on a side table. Harry pushed it over to Ari, within her reach.

"And now, dear cousin, you EAT." Draco said in a tone that brooked no arguments, folding his arms.

Ari obediently picked up a piece of fruit, nibbling it. "I can't eat all this..."

"Try." Harry replied. "You're way too light. Barely an arm full..." he grinned teasingly.

"And if you want out of here you'll have to, because Madam Pomfrey won't release you until you do." Draco smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That's the truth... I swear; she weighs every ounce of food that you don't eat. She's a good nurse, she's very particular about the health of the students here." Harry commented. "You know, Draco..." Harry mused. "With Arian being so small I bet she'd make a challenging seeker."

"I don't have a broom. I'd never been on one before today." Ari argued.

"Really? Honestly, that's amazing. You had the confidence and skill to balance on the broom hands free and you've never been on a broom?" His eyes widened.

She smiled and sipped her drink. "It really wasn't that hard, all I had to do was balance. I didn't have to control the broom at all, Draco was doing that."

"It's still impressive. We simply have to buy you your own broom." Harry grinned broadly.

Ari's eyes lit up. "Oh, could I really get my own? I would love that...!" she looked at Draco. "Will you take me?"

He chuckled. "Of course I will. Anything you wish, dear cousin. There's a Quidditch Supply store in Hogsmeade that has them, and we can get one for you there. But first you must eat."

She leaned back on the pillows, casting a look of distaste at the platter. "Draco, I don't like the meat. Do I have to eat it?"

He looked at the plate thoughtfully. "Eat the nut spread and the bread, and then I'm sure you'll be set..."

After she'd eaten what Draco advised her to eat, Madam Pomfrey returned and eyed the tray, wiping her hands on her white apron. "Don't eat much, do you Miss Black?" she asked thoughtfully. "Very well, you seem well enough to walk; your hurts will be healed by morning for certain. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind I would prefer both of you to escort Miss Black back to her rooms. I want her to take it easy for a few days, nothing spectacular, and please keep your feet on the ground until Monday, all three of you."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry offered Ari a hand to help her up.

Once she was on her feet, Draco stepped in and immediately offered her his arm. "I can escort her myself, Madam Pomfrey." He said in a possessive tone, irritated but not sure why.

Harry gave him a grin, relinquishing his assistive hold on the girl. "Okay, have it your way Malfoy... I'll see you later then."

"Don't forget your brooms, I don't need them cluttering up my hospital ward!" Madam Pomfrey reminded.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey... I'll have to get mine later if that's all right..." Draco began, hesitating.

"Well, I've got to take mine back to the pitch anyway, you want me to take your broom back for you...?" Harry offered as he picked up his own broom.

"That'd be good." He agreed. "Thanks Potter." He added as an afterthought as he led Arian away.

Harry watched them leave then picked up Draco's broom as well. He made his way back down the stairwells and through the hallways and past the great Hall. He'd never visited the Slytherin Locker Room before and he was actually quite curious about it. He'd heard all kinds of rumors about the comforts available for them in there; while the Gryffindor locker room was a simple room with only the barest of necessities within of locker, showers and dressing rooms. He'd heard they had a hot tub and an area for massages, as well as a steam bath for after the game.

He had an old song stuck in his head but he didn't fight it, humming it quietly as he strolled along. Today had held the potential of being a horrible day full of death and loss but for some reason he felt luckier than when he had taken that Felix Felicis potion last year. He held Draco's broom in one hand and his own in the other. He pushed the door to the Slytherin locker room open and found that it wasn't empty; one of the beaters named Nerac Greeves stood just inside the doorway glowering at Harry.

Nerac was nearly seven feet tall and heavily muscled, he was the Slytherin team's best Beater though he was only second year. He had already lost his house some points with his nasty habit of hitting unsuspecting students for no reason whatsoever. Some in the school whispered behind his back that he had a troll somewhere in his family tree; no one wanted to actually ask him if it was true though several on the team teased him openly about it.

"Your team had your turn, Potter." He growled nastily. "What are you up to, spying on us?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "As if there's anything worth spying on; after all it only looks like you're getting dressed, not holding a planning session." he shot back.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

He simply held up Draco's broom. "I told Malfoy I'd put his broom up for him." he answered simply.

"What? How the blinking hell did you get hold of with Draco's broom?" he scowled darkly. "You tryin' to jinx his broom so it will screw up during our game, Potter?" Greeves demanded, suspecting foul play. What was Potter playing at?

"Malfoy's cousin got hurt this morning, surely you heard. He's busy escorting her to her rooms from the medical wing. I'm just doing what he asked me to, putting away his broom." Harry answered with the simple truth.

The boy's face darkened. "You're a dirty liar! Draco would never let you touch his broom, you nasty little toerag!" He made to grab at it but was far too slow; Harry took advantage of his movement and slipped in past the boy with the broom still in hand.

Harry had heard enough; it was time to set these guys on their ears. He knew just what would set them all in a tizzy. "You'd be surprised at what Draco lets me touch." Harry replied in a soft silky voice.

"What...?" he demanded. Harry backed up a step as Greeves advanced on him.

"What's the bloody hell is going on out here?" Blaise asked, walking out of the changing rooms as he pulled his Quidditch robes on. He gestured to Greeves dismissively, and the tall second year backed off scowling with clear reluctance.

"Oh, Blaise; brilliant, you're just the one I can trust this to." Harry smiled in what he hoped was a perfectly confident, winning smile. He held the broom out to the dark-skinned boy. "Put this up for Draco, will you?"

"Uh... yes, yes of course..." he took the broom, taken aback by both Harry's presence and the boldness of his attitude.

Harry took advantage of the situation and glanced around; the Slytherin locker rooms were a lot different than the Gryffindor locker rooms all right; more than just the color of the hangings was different, too. He caught a glimpse of several posters on the wall in the shower room; one larger than the others had some young man with red hair and a pink towel. He would have loved the chance to look around properly, but he wasn't done razzing these guys yet.

"Oh, and Blaise? Be sure to tell him I'll be waiting tonight; I'll be sure to look sharp for my date with the Slytherin Prince." Harry smiled sweetly as he turned and moved off at a stroll. Both Slytherin boys were staring at him with their mouths hanging open slightly in shock. Harry found it highly difficult not to burst out laughing as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Did... did he just say what I think he said...?" Greeves murmured in a confused tone.

"Shut it." Blaise growled at him, and the boy quieted immediately, though he was equally confounded. Date? Harry and Draco? Blaise looked at the broom that Harry had given him; it was definitely Draco's. He'd ask Draco about all of this tonight, when he saw him. He didn't think Harry would do it but others on his team might have taken the chance to jinx the broom if Draco had let it leave his sight. He moved over to the locker, confused and thinking quickly. Now he truly wished he had come back earlier. Something was going on and he hadn't even had a chance to talk to Draco. He really did need to find out what was going on. Draco usually confided everything to him as he did to his best friend.

"It's all just too weird. Draco is hangin' around Gryffindor tower a lot lately and around Gryffindors too..." Greeves grumbled to another of the team members.

Jansen snorted. "Well what do you expect? His cousin, that Black girl, got sorted into that house by that manky old hat I heard."

"Yeah, I don't see what the stupid hat was thinking; all the Malfoys get put into Slytherin…" Bract commented.

"And the last Black who was here was in Gryffindor, idiot." I don't." Greeves said, licking his lips. "That girl is really a tasty little bit of fluff."

"Better back off and leave her alone; Draco will have your ass on a platter." Bract smirked.

"Did you tell Draco we were going to have practice, Nerac?" Blaise asked.

"No... I didn't see him to tell him about it." Greeves answered with a shrug. "A second year was saying something about him going to Hogsmeade but Potter said..."

"It'll be easier if I just go see if I can find him myself." Blaise said, slipping his robes off. "We can't get in a good practice without our seeker, anyway..."

"Check the entryway to Gryffindor tower. Betcha he's hanging round there again... makes Pansy wanna pull her hair out. I'm about fed up with hearing her whine about it and that girl has only been here for two days..." Bract said sourly.

"Hah. Pansy hasn't seen that she's not his type."

"If he's dating Potter she'd better find someone else to fix her attention on."

"Not bloody likely; she's engaged to Malfoy, he won't have a choice."

"Doesn't mean he has to date her. Hell, maybe you'll get lucky Greeves."

"Hell she won't go for him" Bract snorted. "She only goes for pure bloods, and everyone knows that our best beater is at least half troll."

"Shut your yap!" Greeves aimed a swing at his fellow team member.

"Anyway Pansy would curse you good if you heard you talking about her." Jansen laughed, getting out of the way of the impending brawl. Blaise shook his head, turning and moving toward the castle.

-.

"Go on upstairs, Ari, and get some rest. No adventures, and don't let that Granger girl talk you into some mental study group; after all, you haven't even had a class yet. Understand, Arian?" Draco said firmly. "Go and rest."

"I am tired..." Ari sighed. "I didn't sleep well last night. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Draco smiled. "But now I need to go take a hot shower and get cleaned up..."

"I need to also; I'm a right mess..." Ari said as she moved into the common room, waving to Draco as he turned away.

He smiled and waved back at her, then trotted down the stairs. His first order of business was a shower; he'd not had time to take one and lying there on the dirt had made him itch all over. He had just cleared the stairwell and was headed across the great hall toward the dungeons when Blaise entered from the outer doors. He smiled; it seemed like forever since he'd had a chance to talk with his best mate. He paused by the dungeon stairs, waiting for him to catch up to him. "Hey, Blaise, I was about to hit the showers... I'm a mess..."

The two continued to walk together to the dungeons. "I saw Potter... was he wearing short pants…? I know the snow has melted but I don't ever recall seeing Potter in shorts before. What the hell happened? He certainly didn't seem hurt, come to think of it..." Blaise said.

"He had a mishap at practice. Madam Pomfrey fixed him up." He explained in the simplest manner possible.

"Oh; well, all right. It just seemed strange, because he brought your broom to the locker room..." Blaise told him in a soft voice.

"I'm glad he did; Arian needed to be escorted back to Gryffindor."

"Who's Arian?"

"Arian Black; she's my cousin, she's going to be attending school with us now. She's a Gryffindor." He answered. "Did Potter have anything to say?"

"Uh... yeah, that's the weird part. He said to tell you he wouldn't be late, that he'd meet you."

"Shite...!" he glanced at the time. "It's that late already? Look, Blaise, I'll talk to you later; I've got to go." Draco hurried off towards his rooms. He didn't want to look like hell when he met Potter, for any reason. Even if there was no hope of a relationship, he was certain that his best bet was to look absolutely fantastic.

Blaise stood staring after him, his expression clouded with confusion and surprise as well as worry. "Merlin." He whispered. "Is he actually going for it…? I hope his father never gets wind of this... if he does, he's going to kill him." he whispered too soft for anyone to hear, moving to take his customary seat near the fire.


	6. Harry and Draco Alone

Draco checked his reflection, running a comb through his blonde hair one more time. Every hair fell into place as always. He was wearing one of his best shirts; a silk one his mother had ordered for him especially; it bore watermark dragons that were unnoticeable unless you came close, and it was surprisingly warm despite the fact that the fabric was so light upon his skin. Black slacks tailored to his figure and boots that magically hugged his calves under them completed the ensemble. He saw no point in wearing his robes; he did not plan to spend any time tonight on school duties. He had cleared all his duties to the school earlier in the day and after his talk with Potter he planned to come back and spend the rest of the night getting drunk with Blaise.

He doused the light with a gesture and moved out with a brisk step; he had to get this talk with Potter over and done with and he was not going to let his feelings for the dark-haired boy get in his way of his promise to Devon, though it was going to make him feel sick again if he had to resort to being pugnacious again and do something to trigger another row.

"Wow, my Prince, you look absolutely scrumptious!" Pansy commented immediately, rising from the table where she had been playing a game with Millicent Bulstrode. "I don't remember anything special about today, am I forgetting something…? You certainly are dressed to the nines. What are you so dressed up for, hmmm?" she asked in a voice that was nearly a purr, moving up to him to run a hand across his arm and up it. "Where are you headed? Perhaps I should come too..." she slipped around him, intending to move smoothly into his arms.

Draco thwarted her by stepping back out of her reach and away, leaving her standing without any reason or support at his side. "Happily, it's absolutely none of your business, Pansy Parkinson." He said coolly, ignoring her hurt expression. "I'll be back later; tonight you have patrol duty with the Prefects and I don't."

"Fine... But you owe me, Draco Malfoy..." she pouted prettily, and then gave him a saucy wink.

"No, actually, I did my rounds after lunch." He answered as he walked out, aloofly ignoring those about him as he strode through the common room. Several of the Slytherin students were whispering and snickering; he was sure somehow it was about him. What was going on?

No time to investigate; it would have to wait until he got back from his appointment, then he would definitely get everything back in hand again. Can't have the underlings getting too comfortable; he had to get them to toe the line for their own good. He shrugged it off as something that he could certainly deal with later and turned his attention to the stairs.

Stupid moving things irritated him; it seemed every time he wanted to head somewhere they changed the moment he put his foot to the landing and he had to go around another way. He pushed his irritation aside and hurried along his way, navigating up the complex stairs to the seventh floor. He walked to the room of requirement and paced before it, focusing on the fact that he needed to talk to Harry Potter in a private location that could NOT be disturbed by any means, magical or mundane.

A door materialized and he reached to it, opening it and striding in, halting just inside and allowing the door to close.

The room looked nothing like he had assumed it would. "Potter? What the hell is all of this?" Draco had not realized that the Room of Requirement could be adapted to the user's desires quite as this room had been. The room was spacious enough to make Draco feel comfortable with large windows that overlooked Great Lake far below them, showing a spectacular view of the forest and sun sinking behind the mountains far off in the distance. The furnishings in the room were as good as any Draco would have expected in one of the hotels that he and his mother stayed in on their trips; they were heavy and sturdy, covered in velvets and everything looked overstuffed and very comfortable. There was a couch in front of the fire and another one on the opposite wall. In the center of the room was a heavy oak carved dining table with only two chairs and a rug underneath with a pattern of lotus blossoms. The room was dimly lit, the smell of roses in the air and the warm fire… bloody hell, the room felt _romantic…!_ There were vases of white and red roses all about the room as well.

Harry, looking clean and sharp in a pair of slacks and a button-down shirt, stood in the middle of the room beside the table. Half of the dining table was laden with food; it looked like it held every one of Draco's favorite dishes. The aroma reminded him that he had ended up taking care of everyone else and really hadn't had eaten lunch or dinner at this point due to his Prefect duties and the time it had taken get Arian taken care of.

"Well, when I didn't see you at supper I got hold of Dobby and asked him to prepare a few things that you liked to eat." He said, shrugging, sitting down at the table where he poured Draco a glass of wine. Harry glanced at him through lash-shaded eyes; Draco looked more than stunning; he was breathtaking.

Draco reached back to make sure the door was closed firmly behind him and engaged the lock. "So tell me, Potter... Has that maniacal little house elf got a secret crush on you or what?" he asked with a smirk, moving to take a seat at the table as well. "He has an absolute conniption any time anyone says anything bad about you."

Harry chuckled softly. "I don't think he has a crush on me. I was just the first wizard who was ever kind to him. Made him cry when I offered him a seat, the first time I met him."

"Dobby always did take everything to extremes." Draco answered with a lopsided smirk. "You know, Goyle once said something stupid about you and Dobby set his shorts on fire. No hesitation at all, just kind of yelled at him and made them burst into flame."

Harry chuckled. "Oh, I wish I had seen that..."

Draco couldn't help a chuckle too. "No, you don't, Potter! Goyle has no shame whatsoever; he took those flaming shorts OFF..!" He smirked.

Harry laughed at the thought, and then several long moments of silence came over the pair. Harry sat watching Draco sip his wine in silence for a few moments then he spoke up once more. He had to tell Malfoy what he'd done, what was going on. "You know, Draco... I... I have a bit of a confession to make..." Harry gave him a sheepish grin.

Draco's expression was guarded. "A confession...?" he repeated. The guilty look on Harry's face made Draco feel uneasy. What could Potter have possibly done?

"Yes. You see, I…" he started, then sighed and started again. Clearly what he'd done had truly made the dark-haired young man feel guilty. "When I gave the broom to your teammates I kind of hinted… well, really I told them that I was meeting you for a hot date tonight." Harry admitted.

The blonde wizard sighed and shook his head. "That explains all the whispering in the common room tonight; I didn't have time to sort it all out. Something told me it was personal; at least I know I'm not just paranoid."' he commented, rolling his eyes. "Potter, what in this world possessed you to tell them that?"

Harry sighed, feeling like he had truly messed things up for the Slytherin, looking guiltier than ever. "I couldn't help it, I had to say something. It all started with a certain broom and an absolutely obnoxious beater…"

"Merlin... The most obnoxious beater we have is without a doubt Greeves." He mused, glancing at Harry. "Big fellow, loves to hit things." Harry nodded an affirmation of the identity. "Well, beaters are, as a general rule, rather obnoxious creatures, aren't they?" He grinned, eyeing Harry as he picked up his wine. "But you didn't just tell the beaters, you had to tell the whole team?" He sighed. "What a massive bunch of idiotic gossips..."

Harry surprised Draco further by taking one of the plates and picking out several items, making a plate that looked mouthwatering. He set that plate in front of Draco, and then started to serve himself. Draco watched, feeling somehow that it was a nervous habit of the dark-haired boy, serving others before himself. What could be making Harry so nervous? He'd shown no nerves before this in Draco's presence. "I really did feel sorry for Zabini, though; he looked like someone had hit him in the face with a board." Harry couldn't help but grin, hoping Draco would also see humor in it.

"You've destroyed a carefully constructed reputation, you know that Potter...?" Draco asked with a wry grin, almost teasing.

Harry's reaction was nothing like Draco expected it to be, nothing at all. He'd expected some good natured banter but the Gryffindor boy looked crestfallen and defeated. "I'm sorry." Harry murmured, taking a sip of wine, staring at the tabletop. "It really was damned selfish of me... I wasn't thinking about what they'd do when I said it..."

"Selfish...?" Draco repeated, feeling as if he was completely missing something important.

Harry didn't raise his eyes, keeping them shadowed by those dark lashes. "Yes, selfish. And I'm sorry I ever thought I could… I mean, I know you can't want me."

Draco felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. Potter could not have said what he'd thought that he just said. He couldn't have said it. He blinked, and then stared at Harry in disbelief. "What…?"

Harry stared at his hands, clearly ashamed. "You can't want someone like me. How could you? I mean, you're beautiful; powerful; you could have anyone you wish in this entire school... what chance would I have? I'm common as dirt, muggle raised, nothing but a throw-away kid." he shook his head. "I have absolutely no clue about anything that would matter to someone like you."

Draco hesitated then rose, taking a few steps away from the table and moving to gaze out at the lake view, his face draining of color. He had never dreamed this moment would ever come, even in his wildest dreams. Harry was here, alone with him where no one could intrude, and he… Harry was seriously making a pass at him. This wasn't a joke, he really wanted him. Draco's heart pounded in his chest, face flushing but Harry could not see with his back turned. Everyone thought that they were having a real date. Merlin! He'd worked so hard to keep this from happening, made sure to avoid this exact situation; if his father found out that he was dating Harry Potter he'd try to twist their relationship, try to manipulate him. Lucius Malfoy had been able to force him to do things he did not want to do on more than one occasion in the past. If he did this, his father could be handing Harry to Voldemort on a silver platter.

"You are NOT common, Potter, don't be ridiculous." Draco interrupted before Harry could go on degrading himself. "You're not common at all...! Both your parents were magical. Your father comes from a very old wizarding family and your mother was a very gifted witch, even Professor Snape says she was. You're better than me on a broom, and..." he let his voice taper off before he told Potter how beautiful he was as well. He couldn't go there, no matter how much he ached and burned to. He had to change the subject and fast. He took a slow, measured breath and forced himself back into control. "Look, Potter; we're not here to talk about us. This is supposed to be about Arian." he turned back to face him, his mask carefully back in place.

Harry sighed softly and nodded, clearly struggling to smother his emotions. "Yes, I… yes I know." He murmured. "Come and finish your supper. You're almost as skinny as she is." Harry said softly, taking another drink of wine. "How in the world did she stay so sweet in your family?" he asked.

Draco found he was stunned by how quickly Harry could ignore his own feelings and focus on someone else. A product of the childhood spent in a home full of muggles, no doubt. He wondered really just what had happened to Harry as a child to make him able to focus on others so easily.

"She wasn't raised in our family." Draco replied, more comfortable with a neutral subject though his heart was still racing. He moved back to the table, sinking into the seat with thoughtless grace.

"Hermione said something about her being raised in America...? Oklahoma, she said."

Draco hesitated, then looked at Harry, his eyes dark grey and shadowed. Harry deserved to be told the truth; he'd already shown infinite loyalty to the girl by saving her life today, in Draco's opinion. "She's not really from across the pond; she's really from quite a bit farther away than America..." his voice drifted off and he sighed. "Harry, I'm going to trust you with something very important. You have to swear... No one can know. No one. Not even Ron or Hermione..."

Harry gazed at him, worried. "Draco, what's wrong? You're shaking..." he murmured, looking at Draco's hands.

Draco clasped his hands together to conceal the trembling. "They'll kill her if they find her, Harry. Hell; she'll be lucky if all they do is kill her. Ari's really something special; she's from somewhere nowhere near here. Mother doesn't know much about her at all, but Devon took me aside and she told me everything..."

Harry looked concerned now, his own self-disgust fading with the emotion of concern for someone else. "Who'll kill her? Voldemort...?"

He shook his head, sighing. "No, Harry. He's our problem, not hers. I think her problem is worse than ours. Much worse."

His eyes widened. "Worse than Voldemort?"

"Without a doubt." he agreed, nodding slightly. "Voldemort tortures and kills his victims; and if you serve him he usually won't harm you. Well, not much, anyway." Draco turned his pale face away, appetite gone as he remembered the details that Devon had shared; sparse as they had been. "Her enemies rip at your soul; feeding on it like a dementor. He can consume souls, powers, even their very spirit. He tears out their hearts, and uses their shells as living zombies and slaves." Harry pushed his plate back as well and picked up the wine bottle, refilling both their glasses. "He wants her for her powers, Harry... He wants to use her. He's been trying to find her, and she wasn't even safe at her school with all the teachers looking out for her. Devon has her hidden here with spells and all but if it is known that she's here, I don't want to think about what would happen." He took a drink, with a bit of effort to keep his hand steady. "Devon's my cousin and she's strong; hell, she's stronger than my father. I've seen her knock him on his ass with a glare, and she told me that she has no doubts that Ari is really stronger than she is."

"And this bastard who can hurt her is in America?"

"No... I said that already."

"Then where?"

"Off world." Draco answered, taking another drink.

Harry looked gob-smacked. "What...? Draco, are you serious?"

"Yes... Completely serious." He said, meeting Harry's gaze with his own.

Harry was silent a long moment, taking a drink as well. Draco was serious about all this… but Harry felt that it was secondary to the hurt he felt at the moment. Draco had rebuffed his advance but he had not told him he was a fool and had not walked out. He needed the alcohol to fortify him for another attempt. "Well... I always thought that there were other worlds..." he said softly. "It would be so cool to see them." he murmured and then took a deep breath. "So; what do we do to protect her?" he said, clearly having made his decision.

Draco found he was deeply relieved; he'd revealed so much to Potter and really did not want to obliviate him. "Just keep her secret. She's my American cousin who had private tutoring. Try and cover for anything she may say or do that would seem odd here and give her away. I'm trying to help her with the wand work but she's never used one before, and it's difficult for her to change how she does magic."

"I sort of saw that on the train." Harry admitted.

"You did…?"

Harry shrugged, looking down, acting like he had done something wrong and gotten caught. "I did, but I didn't tell anyone. It didn't seem like anything I needed to tell the others about." He sighed. "Don't worry; you can count on me, Draco. I'll help. I'll be glad to." he said firmly, rising. "Look, there's a couch over there by the fire. Let's go have a seat there and talk. It'll be more comfortable." He rose, taking Draco's hand and pulling him to his feet. "I want to know everything."

Draco allowed himself to be led to the couch, taking his wine glass with him. After two glasses he was feeling more than a bit tipsy. He sat on the opposite end of the couch from Harry, silent now. He couldn't tell him everything; this was insane! What in the bloody hell was he doing? He should get up off this damned couch, say something rude and walk out. He should; but he wasn't going to. Merlin, he wanted to be here so badly but he needed to leave.. "Potter, there's a lot that I need to explain to you... but I can't..." he said, eyes downcast.

"Everyone has to have their secrets, Draco. I won't pry. Hell, if you knew all of mine, you'd really think I was worthless." he sighed, but a frown by Draco made him decide to change the subject back to something that Draco found comfortable. "So tell me, who is this Devon who kicked your dad's ass?"

"She's the bastard daughter of Regulus Black." He answered, relaxing because they were on a safe subject. "She never got a Hogwarts letter because when she was eight she was taken away for off-world training, she only comes home for short visits. Her mom died when she was little, and she lived with us for a while. Father hates her and she hates father as well. Mother fostered her for a several years."

"She's Regulus' daughter?" Harry murmured. "I didn't know... so she's kind of like my cousin too... I never knew of her."

"He didn't want anyone to know she even existed; it was a condition in his will. She was born after he died. Mother said she was conceived just after he decided to leave the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was rampaging, and he ended up killing Regulus for trying to break away."

"So... what happened between her and him?"

Draco looked away. "She didn't like his form of discipline." he said softly.

Harry gazed at him, a sick feeling welling up inside him. His form of discipline... Harry knew that meant that Draco had endured some sick sort of discipline from his father. Had to, the way the blonde boy was behaving. "She doesn't know, does she?" he asked quietly.

"Doesn't know what...?" Draco murmured, not looking back at him.

"That he uses that same 'discipline' on you." He said softly.

An expression of haughty arrogance slid into place on Draco's face out of pure habit. "I try not to displease my father, Potter." He said coldly.

"No one should hurt their child. That's not discipline, that's abuse." Harry returned, and then was silent a long moment as they both stared into the flames. "I never thought about it... Did he... did he take it out on you when I did things too?" Harry asked.

Draco took a long drink, the wine beginning to go to his head. "Sometimes..." He whispered.

"Bloody hell... I didn't know..." Harry said softly, reaching to touch Draco's hand.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Potter... I'm quite used to it by now." Draco said quietly, trying to slip his mask back on. Merlin, he was getting drunk… why was he still sitting here?

Harry withdrew his hand. "Yeah... I can understand how it can become kind of an everyday thing." he said softly, thinking of his own treatment at the hands of his relatives; his uncle, aunt and cousin. All that time he had just thought that it was how all step kids were treated; he didn't dare tell anyone about what was happening to him. By the time he was able to leave the house regularly for school, he had already decided that he was worthless and no one would do anything anyway.

"I've been really worried about Ari over in that tower." Draco said softly. "I know you wouldn't do anything to let her get hurt, but she's so open; she may say something inappropriate..."

"Like discussing Sex Magic?" Harry asked softly.

Draco's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and some humiliation. "She told you about Sex Magic?"

"Not much... She did mention it and Ron considered going to the library to get a book; he was really curious. Hermione was in the common room reading on it when I left." Harry grinned.

"It's not something to be trifled with, Potter." Draco said softly, his mask slipping due to the alcohol and the subject that truly disturbed him. "It is easily misused."

"That's what Hermione kept telling Ron. She got fed up and took her book to the bird's tower yesterday."

"It's almost as bad as blood magic." Draco folded his arms across his chest in a self-protective gesture. "Very seductive..." He whispered, staring into the flames.

Harry gazed at him for a long moment, worried by the expression of haunted pain on Draco's face, and the body language he was giving off that screamed that he had been abused and misused for sex magic. He couldn't stand it any longer. He moved over, sitting close to the blonde boy, wrapping his arms about him and holding him comfortingly. "It's okay Draco..." he murmured. "You can tell me. I swear I will die before I tell anyone... please Draco, tell me?"

Draco trembled, tears brimming in his grey eyes. They were so dark, like storm clouds about to release a deluge of rain. "There's more than one form of discipline, Harry." he whispered.

"Oh Merlin no." Harry murmured in disbelief, his arms tightening around Draco. "Your mother… she…?"

"No; she doesn't know anything about any of it." He whispered. He allowed himself to be held tightly in those arms for the first time. He felt he could relax forever in those arms, finally feeling warm and fulfilled and protected, just being held. He felt Harry's lips softly touch the top of his head, kissing his hair as he held him and soothed him. No. He couldn't allow that. Draco pushed at him, trying to sit away. "No. l can't let you get close to me, Potter. This can't happen." He whispered. "If they knew.." He shook his head. "We can't. I won't."

Harry pulled him back into his arms. "They don't have to know anything. We're safe here." he whispered. "Outside of here no one has to know a bloody thing; I won't let him hurt you again, I swear it."

"It will happen again, Potter; no one has been able to stop him… to stop them." He murmured, sharing the fact that it had been more than one that had abused him both physically and mentally. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes. "You can't stop them, you can't do anything or they'd know. And if you did anything, or even said anything they would know I told you, and father will get hold of you. I would rather die at their hands than let that happen to you."

"I haven't led a perfect life, Draco. Pain and suffering are things I have lived through. I'm not afraid of your father…" Harry started, and then couldn't help a soft chuckle. "That's not true. Actually I am very afraid of your father. But I'm not going to let that stop me, I..."

"You'll do nothing, Potter. I won't let you do anything. I'll stop you." Draco surprised him by saying, though he remained settled close in Harry's arms. "Harry, he wanted me to get close to you so he could get hold of you; he's been telling me that since I was seven years old. I can't let my feelings for you change anything. We can't be friends. We have to remain enemies. I can't afford to let you get close. He can never find out."

"He won't; don't worry so much…" Harry soothed. "We've other more important things to worry about, and your father is too busy with Riddle right now to even bother with us."

"My father is never too busy to bother with me. He comes here to the castle all the time to check on me; the only good thing about it is that he doesn't take me home with him." He said quietly. "He's due to arrive just days before that idiotic dance that Pansy constantly keeps harassing me about. And some Slytherin students keep in very close contact with their Death Eater parents every day by owl about everything that happens here in the school; nothing remains a secret for long."

"The answer is simple then. Outside this room you can be as arrogant, mean, cruel and spiteful as ever toward me; in here we can be whatever we want to be." Harry reassured.

"Being evil to you Potter, is very difficult when you're treating me with kindness…"

"Fighting you takes too much energy out of me. I decided over Christmas Break I wasn't going to keep it up." Harry shrugged. "It just drains me to fight with you."

"I know what you mean; it does me too." Draco murmured. "But we have no choice." His voice was sad.

'We'll work it out:" Harry whispered, his lips brushing Draco's neck, his hands softly caressing, relaxing the blonde Slytherin.

He settled into his arms and touch, the wine making him forget his reasons for not allowing this, for why he should not be in this room alone with this young man, the only one in the world that he wanted to be with right now. "It's going to be harder if you hold me like this for Iong." he murmured huskily and attempted to sit away again. "Potter. You have to let me go; I have to..." he began.

Harry didn't release him. "Stay, Draco.' Harry whispered. "I won't take advantage, I just want to hold you tonight." he ran his hand through Draco's soft hair. "Just for tonight."

"That can't happen... you see, if I stay, Potter.' Draco's voice was a touch deeper, and Harry felt long cool fingers tug at his shirt in the back of his waistband and slide in to contact warm skin. "I won't be able to settle for just holding you or even being held in your arms..." A thrill ran up Harry's spine. Was that desire he heard?

"I like how you feel in my arms, Draco..." Harry murmured. "I was made to hold you... you smell fantastic, and your hair is so soft and silky." Harry whispered. "You are absolutely the most beautiful creature in the world."

"I don't need you to stroke my ego, Potter." he murmured, his breath hot, lips moving on Harry's throat as he spoke.

Harry tilted his head back slightly, his eyes closing, his heart racing in joy. "Oh Merlin." he sighed.

"Just this once... this can never happen again." Draco whispered, deciding to allow himself this one night of pleasure and happiness, his tongue touching Harry's earlobe. "We should never be alone together; it's not safe."

"It's never safe, Draco." Harry whispered. "But I swear to you, no one will know." he pushed his hands under Draco's shirt, thrilled to be touching his bare skin.

*I want you Harry... Merlin help me, I want to ravage your sweet body so badly...* Draco thought, biting his lip, his eyes closed.

"I'm right here, Dray." Harry whispered in response, holding him tight. "All yours."

Draco gasped eyes wide. "You heard? You heard me?"

Harry stroked his cheek. "Of course I did, you said it loud and clear. And I want what you want, Draco; I have for a very long time..."

Draco looked up into Harry's sparkling green eyes, his hand soft on his cheek. Their lips met in a soft touch at first, almost seeking acceptance. *I didn't say it out loud, Harry...*

Harry pulled him tighter, the kiss deepening, eyes closing, a soft moan escaping his lips. Draco's resistance crumpled completely at that point. He was too drunk to give a damn about anything but his own burning desires and the desires of the young man in his arms. He let himself go, doing whatever he felt like doing, and enjoying every moment. Their lovemaking was wild and rough and hard; each trying to get satisfaction from the other that they were afraid they would never be able to get again.


	7. Pampered Prince

Blaise paced the floor of the room that he and Draco shared as a private sitting room. Draco had left over three hours ago and there was still no sign of him. Blaise had even gone wandering about the castle before curfew but had found no sign of him anywhere. Where the bloody hell was he? He couldn't actually be with Potter, he couldn't... all he knew for sure was that Potter had told him that he was meeting with Draco, and Draco rushed out to go to meet him. That was really dangerous ground, and Blaise knew that very well.

Blaise was fortunate enough to be a member of a neutral household; one of the oldest families who had been able to avoid taking sides in the current conflict with the Dark Lord. The main reason for that was that the head of the Zabini family, his uncle Damitri, had moved to America many years ago. Because of that neutrality he was an ideal friend for Draco; he got information about both sides of the war. He had been pressured lately to join the Dark Lord's side of the battle due to the fact that he was a Slytherin, but he really preferred to follow in his Uncle's footsteps.

Of course Blaise knew all about Draco's growing fancy and almost obsession for the dark-haired Gryffindor seeker. He understood it completely, as he had an obsession himself; he had felt an attraction to one of the Gryffindors as well the moment he had met him way back in first year. He and Draco had spent many a weekend drinking away their pain in their private rooms, telling each other about what the love of their lives was up to. Over the years, the pair had eased each other's pain since they were not alone in their longing. They were able to share secrets with one another that they would never have told anyone else, and had helped each other recover from some horrible times in their lives.

Blaise glanced at the door again and then at the clock, worry only growing. He hoped like hell that no one had caught them together.

Harry and Draco, huddled under the invisibility cloak, made their way across the great hall, heading for the dungeon stairs. They were so drunk that each step was a stagger, and if they had not been holding each other up they likely would have fallen down the stairs. "Draco, ssshhh!" Harry chuckled. "Filch is coming!"

"We're so busted!" Draco giggled, trying to whisper.

"Not if we're quiet, sssh!" Harry made sure the cloak covered them, his arm about Draco. "Okay… come on." He whispered.

"You sure this thing works…? It's nothing but a bloody veil, Harry; we'll be seen for sure...!" Draco said doubtfully.

"Not with my invisibility cloak on, now hush!" Harry scolded lovingly.

Draco fell silent, moving along beside Harry as carefully as he could on unsteady feet, the two made their way clumsily past Filch who was looking around with a scowl and muttering something about Peeves.

Draco grinned devilishly as they passed Filch and reached out a hand. Harry reached to try to grab his hand but did not manage to do so before Draco jabbed his finger directly into Filch's left buttock.

Filch jumped about two feet in the air, squawking in surprise, holding his posterior as he whirled. Harry grabbed Draco and they plastered themselves against the wall, Draco holding a hand tightly across his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Filch looked totally outraged, his jowls trembling as he stared about wildly, clutching his posterior. "That's the last straw! I'll have you thrown out for this Peeves!" He bellowed, storming past them down the hallway.

"I cannot believe you did that…!" Harry half-giggled scoldingly.

"Oh come on. You know it was funny as hell." Draco snickered, still trying to stifle his laughter at Filch's reaction. He and Harry stumbled along down the spiraling stairs and down the dank hallway to the entrance of the Slytherin Common room.

Once they reached the entry portrait, Harry nudged Draco. "What's the password?" he asked. Draco grinned and pulled him against him and kissed him without bothering to answer. Harry returned it, loving the taste and feel of him against his body. "Come on Dragon..." Harry murmured. "The password; or I'm going to shag you right here in the hallway."

Draco mumbled the words and the two stumbled inside. Harry shut the passage door and Draco pulled him down the hall and down two sets of stairs to the Prince's quarters. Harry then pulled his cloak off and safely stowed it in his bag as Draco opened the door to the private sitting room he shared with only one other Slytherin student.

Blaise turned from when he'd been pacing, looking up sharply. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Draco, thank Merlin...!" he started, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Dray... not Potter..."

"Oh, urn... hi Blaise..." Harry said innocently.

He shook his head, trying to deny what he was seeing; Draco holding hands with Potter.. "Gods, Draco, he can't be in here, Professor Snape will have a complete conniption!" Blaise said in a soft and urgent tone.

Draco waved him off with his free hand. "You worry too much... He'll be gone before Professor Snape even has a clue." Draco's voice was soft and reassuring but slurred, revealing the fact that he was quite drunk. "Besides, Harry can't possibly manage all those stairs like this; he'll fall and break his neck."

"He seems to have managed the stairs down into the dungeon fine." he countered.

"With my help, mate; I doubt either of us could have made it on our own. Besides, my room is spelled for privacy, its the perfect place." he grinned, winking, and pulled Harry along to the door on the far side of the room.

"Draco, you're drunk, you don't realize what you're doing... mate, I can't let you do this." he started to move to intercept them.

"Go and get your own love, Blaise." Draco warned him off, meeting his eyes. It was clear he knew what he was doing and was going to let nothing get between him and Potter tonight. "Go up to that thrice-cursed tower and drag his pale ass down here and shag him until you're both unconscious. That's what I intend to do tonight."

"What...? You know I can't..." Blaise paled.

"Maybe you can't, but I can. And I will." Draco said, pressing his body against Harry as he guided them both to the bedroom door and opened it. He ran his fingers through Harry's unkempt black hair, gazing into his eyes. "I know what I want, Blaise. And I won't be denied tonight." he murmured as the two moved into the bedroom.

Blaise watched in disbelief as the door closed behind them. Just last week Draco had visited his house and they had spent hours discussing plans of just how the members of Slytherin could thwart the 'golden trio' this month. What had happened...? So much had changed in such a short time he was feeling dazed and confused. He was happy for Draco, but at the same time very worried. This could cause a lot of trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

High in Gryffindor tower, Ron woke slowly after a very strange dream. He could remember a lot of it; it involved a pretty redhead bird that seemed to really familiar but he couldn't place where he'd seen her before. The other one in the dream was Blaise; that dark-skinned fellow in Slytherin that was always hanging about with Draco Malfoy; his best mate he was sure. Why he was dreaming about Blaise was confusing in the first place; doubly confusing was that the dream was of Blaise and that strange redhead having very hot, very hard and intense sex. To add to the confusion, half the time he seemed to be inside the body of the bird that Blaise was shagging with an expertly practiced touch. Of course, that simply wasn't possible... was it...? If he knew she wouldn't ask a million questions about it, he would ask Hermione if she knew of any wizards who could change their sex. What would you call that, anyway? Animagus changed from human to animal; Animorphimagus changed their appearances, so one who changed their sex would be what, an AniGender...?

His erotic dream had resulted in soiled sheets; he cast a quick scourgify and sighed as he allowed his eyes to open. The faint sliver of light coming through the closed bed curtains told him the sun hadn't fully risen over the horizon yet and he groaned.

Dammit.

He hated waking up early and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to bed. He sighed, stretching luxuriously. He took a moment to think about the dream again, finding himself aroused by the memory. Dreams he had experienced earlier drifted across his mind; more with this girl and Hermione. That one both disturbed him and excited him. He hated it when she went off on her sexual excursions but it had been so passionate and so hot… He sighed and forced his eyes open. It was time to get up out of bed; lying here wasn't doing him any good. If he wanted to get a shower in before everyone else got up he'd best get a move on.

"Hey Harry; mate, are you up?" he called, pushing his curtains aside.

"He didn't come in last night, Ron." Neville answered him. He was seated on the edge of his neatly made bed, showered and clean, pulling on his shoes.

Ron frowned, his mind clearing as he realized what was being told to him. "Huh...? Whatchoo mean he didn't come in?" He asked.

Neville shrugged, gesturing at Harry's bed. The drapes of the bed stood wide open and the pillows were perfect and undisturbed. It was still made and neat, clearly unused and there was no sign that Potter had even sat on his bed. His clothes, chosen by a very proud Dobby, were laid out upon his trunk, including clean underwear and socks in preparation for the school day. "His bed hasn't been slept in."

Ron snatched up his robe and shrugged into it, completely awake now. What the bloody hell had happened to his best mate? Harry always came back to bed by morning! "Shite!" he mumbled as he headed out of the room, tying his robe shut. Maybe Harry had fallen asleep in the Common Room for some weird reason; it wouldn't be the first time it had happened but it was just weird that it had happened at the end of a break. He took the stairs down two at a time, coming down at the end almost breathless.

Only two people were in the common room. Seamus sat beside the fire already dressed and ready for the day. AT the table with at least six books open before her was Hermione. Both looked over at him in surprise. Ron glanced about, and then sighed in confusion and worry. "Damn it, Harry, what in the bloody hells are you thinking…?" he mumbled.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing his unkempt hair and guessing correctly that he must have come down directly out of bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`.

Draco woke slowly, feeling more satisfied than he had felt in years. His whole body felt warm and relaxed, as if nothing could ever harm him again. He lay there enjoying the languorous feeling for several minutes before he realized he had no aches. Every morning for the past year he had kept pain management potions in his side table to deal with the chronic pain resultant from his father's abuse; he felt nothing at all. Arian had learned too much about his past and the abuse of his father; but Merlin it felt good not to need pain medicine. He started to move to test just how much he had been healed, when he realized he was not alone in his own bed.

He pushed himself into a seated position and gazed down at the sleeping boy beside him. He froze, horrified at what he'd done. Potter was in his bed, completely naked. One bottle of wine shared between himself and Potter and his carefully tended self-control had been blown completely away. He hadn't been so drunk that he had not known what he was doing, but it had been what he had wanted for so long, over five years. He had given in to his desire and he was a damned fool for allowing it to happen. After what had happened last night he didn't think he could ever go back to being hateful to the Golden Trio; not to Harry at all. Everything was coming unraveled… He should never have touched Potter, never sat on that couch with him and certainly never have drunk that bottle of wine.

But how could he have said no? Potter had desired him; he had wanted Draco's touch as much as he had wanted to touch Potter. It was intoxicating to sleep with someone who desired you, twice as heady when that person was one you'd been longing to touch for what felt like forever. How could he have resisted someone who wanted him so much?

He hesitated, and then tenderly brushed the hair away from Harry's closed eyes. At his touch, Harry sighed happily, a soft smile touching his lips. Draco felt his anger at himself and the ice clutching at his heart melt. No; he had been right to do what he had done. He had needed that release as much as Harry had and it had been good for them both.

The smile touching Harry's lips was replaced by a grimace of pain as Harry began to waken, hung over from all the wine that had finally freed their inhibitions. He brought a hand up to his forehead, a moan of pain escaping his lips.

Draco knew what to do for that; he'd had to recover from more than one hangover due to overindulgence in wine lately. He reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a flask. "Here Harry, drink. It will help." he said softly, un-stoppering it and holding it to Harry's lips.

Harry sipped at the liquid obediently, his face a slightly greenish tinge. "Merlin, my head aches."

"Don't open your eyes yet, that will only make it worse. Let the potion work." Draco cautioned, unable to keep his hands to himself. "Wait until the throbbing stops, it won't take long." He said as he stroked his dark unruly hair tenderly.

Harry waited until the throbbing began to fade, and then sighed, opening his eyes to gaze up into soft gray eyes. "This might sound corny, but I do believe I've died and gone to heaven." he smiled softly. He reached up and touched Draco's cheek in a soft caress. "Because there's an angel gazing down at me."

"You're right, Potter." Draco smirked softly. "That was a completely corny statement."

"Corny or not, if this is only a dream, I swear I never want to awaken again." Harry murmured, not put off at all with the joke, clearly serious.

Draco put his hand over Harry's, turning his face to kiss the palm of it for a moment, relishing the moment that he knew he was about to bring to an end. He sighed and turned to look at Harry again. "You have to go." Draco said softly, though clearly he wanted anything but that to happen.

Harry sighed softly. "I know..." he said. "But I don't want to."

"This should never have happened. Don't get me wrong; I'm glad it did, but it should never have happened. I shouldn't have touched you." Draco traced his chin. He couldn't get enough of gazing at Harry; it was like a dream to have him here.

"I don't know if it was the wine, but when you touched me I felt your pleasure too... it was as if your soul was telling me where to touch you. It was glorious."

"I know, I felt that too, but… we don't have time to discuss that right now." Draco took a deep breath and broke contact with Harry, sitting away slightly. He had to push thoughts of last night's pleasure out of his mind and get back to his real life. He glanced out the window; the sun was just rising. "Look; it's already dawn. You might not be missed if you leave now." He felt more than a little depressed now. He knew what it was like to be with Potter now, to love him and to be loved by him. Now he could never allow this to happen again as long as his father and the Dark Lord lived. He had nothing to look forward to but a solitary life; possibly bound in marriage to a woman he could barely stand. He forced himself to get serious, and don a stern expression when he looked back at his lover. "Potter, you can't tell anyone about this. Not anyone. You have to swear it."

"I won't do anything that may hurt you." He assured softly, nearly disarming Draco's resolve by simply gazing up at him with that same look of love and desire in his eyes.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not concerned with protecting myself. I'm serious, Potter. Tell no one, not even those little friends of yours."

"I understand what you're saying," Harry answered, "but neither of us is going to hang about today. We need to get dressed and head to town. After all, you promised to take Arian shopping for a broom in Hogsmeade."

"We… Potter, you bloody well know I can't take you with us." Draco answered.

Harry shrugged and sat up. "I know. But I can find a way to tag along somehow." He grinned and touched a mark on Draco's pale neck. "Sorry about this... do I look as ravished as you do?"

"Shite!" Draco touched the spot, rising out of bed to look in the mirror. He could easily see the large hickey on his neck, as well as several hand shaped bruises on his body. The bruises were no big deal as he was planning to wear a long-sleeve silk shirt and long pants, but the hickey had to be covered up. He eyed it and sighed. "It's all right, don't worry about it. A bit of makeup will take care of what's visible..." he mumbled, picking up a jar from the many upon the countertop. "You have one or two yourself, Potter; sorry, I'm not that gentle a lover. I'd give you some to cover what I've done to you, but I really don't have any here in your skin tone."

"I don't care; I don't intend to cover them up. I like wearing your mark on me." Harry moved behind Draco, pressing his naked body to him, kissing his shoulder as he held him. Draco took in a sharp breath, feeling all of Harry pressed up against his back, arousing him almost instantly.

"Harry…" Draco murmured almost warningly though he loved the feeling of Harry's body pressed up against him.

"I suppose I'd better get going... I'm sure I've been missed by now..." Harry kissed his neck again, and then turned away to get dressed. "I'll need you to walk me out; I'm sure your mates are up and about." Harry pulled out his cloak.

"Blaise will cover for me." Draco shrugged, knowing he could depend upon his closest friend for anything he needed.

Harry paused, cloak over his arm for the moment, a thought coming to him. He smiled; it was the best answer if only he could get Draco to agree. "Draco, you know that dance coming up soon...?"

Draco froze, his pants half pulled up, staring at him in disbelief and irritation. "Merlin's bloody balls, are you joking, Potter? You bloody well know Pansy's been moaning at me about that blasted ball ever since she saw me on the train!" He snapped his pants up and buttoned them, glaring now. "You are NOT going to ask me to that idiotic ball!"

"No, of course I'm not; I know Pansy is being a right git about the whole thing." he chuckled. "What I'd like to do is offer you another choice. You see, Blaise invited a bunch of us to come to a concert that same weekend. It's going to be a lot more fun than the dance; you really ought to come with us." He suggested.

He reached for a silk shirt. "Blaise invited you? Why would he invite you and not me...?" He frowned as he shrugged into the shirt.

"Well, we don't exactly have a history of getting along, Draco." Harry said with a grimace. "Besides, he said he's all but given up on asking you; every time he offers to bring you along you always turn him down..."

"Don't be silly; I only turn him down for those silly muggle concerts." Draco started. Harry just grinned at him; it was clear that Draco wouldn't take a moment or two to figure it out. "Oh! I take it the concert is one of those silly muggle concerts. I always turned him down because I couldn't see the point in wasting my time listening to muggles when we have perfectly good wizarding bands." He said, picking up his school robe. "What the hell, why not? I'll come. It'll really piss off old Pansy, anyway… as long as I can bring Arian as well."

"Sure, she may like it." Harry grinned, flaring out his cloak and swirling it over his body. Draco watched in amazement as Harry vanished completely from sight. "Time to go..."

"Where the hell did you get an invisibility cloak, anyway? That explains so many things." Draco smirked. "I bet its come in handy quite a bit." Draco grinned.

"It has." Harry agreed. "It was a gift from my father, left to me by way of Dumbledore. Only five people... make that six, counting you, know I have it." He said, and then fell silent as Draco opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Blaise was seated in the private sitting room that was between their two bedrooms, wand in hand, leaning his elbows on his knees. He had obviously remained awake all night, posting himself as a guard here to ensure that nothing and no one found out about Draco and his dalliance. The doorway to the hallway was festooned with bells to alert those inside if anyone tried to access the room and it all but glowed with other protective and silencing charms as well. Draco was actually quite impressed by the lengths that Blaise had gone to, protecting him last night.

He blearily blinked at Draco as he emerged from his room, rubbing at exhausted eyes. "Draco, I... where... where's he at?" He asked in an urgent whisper, looking for Harry.

"Where's who?" Draco asked, looking a bit confused.

"You know, Potter!" he murmured softly, voice almost a hiss as he sought to ensure no one even sitting at the door listening would hear him, rising from his seat in front of the door and moving to meet him halfway across the room. "You both came in last night, I saw you both come in and I wasn't drunk!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, Blaise, I worry about you. You have the strangest dreams and they always seem so real. There's no one in my room; of course you're more than welcome to have a look about." Draco shrugged. "I'm going to town; I promised my cousin I'd take her to buy a broom. See you later. I think you ought to take advantage of my absence and go have a bit of a rest. You really need to get some good solid sleep, mate..."

"Uh... yeah..." he sank to a seat on the couch, completely confused now. He knew what he had seen, what he had said to Draco and what Draco had said to him. It hadn't been a dream… or had it? "I'll... urn... I'll run interference if Pansy comes by..."

"Thanks, mate." Draco said, banishing the bells with a wave of his wand and moving out. He strolled casually through the common room, empty except for one third year. He ignored that student and moved out the entrance to the Slytherin rooms.

It wasn't until the portal was closed and Harry had ensured that the hallway was completely empty before he took off the cloak, giving Draco an accusing grin. "That, Draco Malfoy, was simply wicked of you."

Draco laughed. "Well, that's what he gets for not even attempting to invite me to the concert this time. I might tell him the truth later, if I'm in the mood."

"Have fun picking out the broom." Harry leaned over giving him a quick kiss. "Maybe I'll see you in town." He whispered before he turned and hurried off.

Draco smiled, quite satisfied with himself today. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head so the strands fell naturally into his favorite style, strolling toward Gryffindor Tower at a much more relaxed pace. He preferred that Harry arrive quite a bit before he did, so they would not be linked.

-.

Harry moved into the Gryffindor Common room where Ron still sat, disheveled from his night's sleep, sharing the table with Hermione. He rose to his feet, looking greatly relieved to see him. "Harry! Mate, I'm really glad to see you! Where the blazes have you been?"

"He was sure something horrible had happened; I told him there was nothing to worry about." Hermione shrugged, turning back to her reading. She had clearly been quite sure that there had been no problem at all.

"Me? I've been up for hours. I just woke up extra early. It's not my fault you sleep like a rock, Ron." He grinned at him.

"I told you so." Hermione said, not even bothering to look up from her book.

Ron's cheeks flushed, the memory of his dream springing easily to mind at the mention of sleeping. He brushed it away and pressed on; he knew that line wasn't true, even if he usually did sleep quite heavily. "Now, don't give me that, mate. Your bed hasn't been slept in since before the holiday and Dobby wouldn't lay out your clothes if you were already up. Besides, you got some new love bites on your neck. Come on, who was she?"

Harry laughed, quite amused that his friend was so sharp despite the fact that it looked like he had just gotten out of bed. "Now, Ron, I've never been one to kiss and tell." He grinned, heading for the stairs to the boys' dorm. "But I do need to get clean..."

"Oh come on... is it that Ravenclaw girl...?" Ron followed him upstairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and remained in the seat, turning the page; at least now she could focus on her book again.

"I'm not telling, Ron, give it a rest!" Harry laughed. "A man's gotta have some privacy in his life, you know."

"Aw, man... I'd tell you..." Ron complained.

"Sure you would, but what's the point of that? There's only one person in this whole castle who gives you love bites and it's no secret that Hermione is your girlfriend. You've never been with anyone but her." Harry replied, pulling off his shirt as he moved into the showers.

"Yeah, but... oh Merlin. Harry, she sure was a wild one." Ron murmured, looking at the marks on Harry's upper body. "Your back is really gonna sting when you wash it, mate. You've got scratches all down your back."

"Wild is a very appropriate word." Harry agreed. He stepped into the steaming showers, wincing slightly at the first impact of the water on his skin. He allowed the hot waters to ease his aches and pains, standing a while under the flowing water. As he stood there an idea sprang to mind; he was determined to have a reason to get down to Hogsmeade and if he had Ron along no one would question him. "Wanna go down to Hogsmeade, Ron?" he asked. "I need some broom polish and maybe some new gIoves."

Ron perked up. "That sounds fantastic; I need some polish too and a new pair of brush clippers. Hermione wouldn't even let us look around the Quidditch Goods store at Diagon Alley..." Ron made a face, turning back to gather his clothes. He hurried into a shower stall for a quick wash as well. "Lemme get dressed, won't be but a few minutes..."

Harry nodded, washing his hair. "I won't be long." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"I really need to take you clothes shopping, you know..." Draco smiled as they strolled down the street toward town. Several people watched as they passed, Arian's short tunic in the cold winter weather catching more than one curious look. Draco ignored them easily.

Ari looked down at the simple tunic she habitually wore. She'd worn these since she was a small girl; she was quite comfortable in it. She handled the cold with a warming spell that affected the air just about her body. "You don't like my tunic?"

He chuckled. "Well, its not that I don't like it, its just not very practical for winter weather and it does make you stand out quite a bit."

She smiled softly. "I do suppose you're right, I haven't seen a single person dressed as I am. All right, let's go shopping then." Ari agreed.

Draco gave her a winning smile. "Oh, you'll love the new wardrobe. I've been thinking about it since I met you, actually. I've an entire wardrobe in mind for you; something that will flatter and enhance your beautiful skin tone. I'd love to see you in golden silk and satin."

She looked at him slyly through lowered lashes. "So, you want me to model for you, hmmm?"

He laughed. "Of course…!" he agreed without any sign of chagrin. "I have to buy things for somebody; I certainly can't wear the colors that would look stunning on you. On me, golds and soft yellows make my hair look all washed out, my skin look waxen."

"No, dark colors are much better for you." Ari agreed.

The two made their way to town, chatting the entire way about fabrics, colors, and different types of embellishments available for clothing that would be suitable for Arian to wear to school. They were still chatting when they made their way into the Quidditch supply store. Ari glanced about as they entered the store.

There were so many things in here she had never seen before, and she had no idea where to even begin. "I hope you know I know absolutely nothing about buying a broom... I'm counting on you to pick out a good one for me." Arian smiled at Draco trustingly.

Draco led her to look at the display in the window; three brooms hovering under their own power in the window with small flameless fireworks displays exploding randomly about them, a miniature display of a Quidditch pitch complete with microscopic spectators below them. "This model of broom is called a Firebolt II. It isn't just the newest, it's the best broom available on the market. lt's quite costly, though."

"Devon said I could charge anything I wanted to her." Ari said thoughtfully, eyeing the broom.

He chuckled. "Well, it's also faster than my broom. Harry flies on one of those. He bought it over the summer and he's devilish fast on it. Hell, he's fast on any broom; he beat me when I had a faster broom than him before."

"He was so fast when he caught me; everything was just a blur, I didn't even see him coming to help me." Ari admitted.

Draco took her hand gently. "I'm just very glad he was there. I was so certain I'd killed you when I couldn't hold on to you any longer and you fell, I was terrified…"

"YOU were afraid?" Ari asked in a teasing tone, laughing. "I loved your flying but I could really have done without the falling bit."

"Falling isn't anyone's favorite part." He assured, leading her to look at another display of brooms in the shop. He glanced about when he saw someone enter the shop; there were two new patrons that Draco was both happy and not happy to see. Harry he wanted to see, but why the bloody hells had he considered it necessary to drag that redheaded Weasel along?

"Hello, Ari, Malfoy..." Harry greeted, strolling over to meet up with them near the broom display, eyeing the brooms there. "So, Arian, which one are you considering...?" Harry asked.

Ron tagged along behind him, looking dubious to be approaching Malfoy. He was okay with Arian, but... it was so hard to believe she was Draco's cousin. She was certainly nothing like him.

"The Nimbus 2000 or maybe the Nimbus 200I; I know I don't want the model you have, that's probably not a good idea just yet." Ari answered.

"Give it a month or two before you go to the Firebolt II." Draco agreed with a chuckle.

Ron glanced from Harry to Draco, sensing something had changed between the two. Something was majorly different between them but Ron knew he wasn't sharp enough recognizing things about relationships to tell what it was. If only Hermione hadn't flatly refused to come to the Quidditch shop, she'd have been able to tell what was going on. He could tell that it was not simple manners for Arian's sake; there was an easygoing level of comfort between the two of them.

"I don't want something I won't be able to handle." She said, giving Ron a friendly welcoming smile.

He smiled back softly; he liked her though he hadn't talked to her much. Hermione liked her a lot and that was quite enough for him. Besides, she was a Gryffindor. "Hello Arian. You doin' all right...?" Ron asked.

"Of course." she smiled.

A sales clerk moved over; a young witch with blonde hair that was quite short, spiked, and green at the tips. "How can I help you today?" She smiled.

Draco turned to chat with the clerk, discussing what broom would be appropriate for the first time flyer with obvious natural skills.

Ron fidgeted, glancing at him, standing near Harry as his friend chatted with Arian. He was okay with being around Arian; that was no problem, but... Draco Malfoy...? He was uncomfortable spending time near the Slytherin boy and was very clearly confused about how he should behave. He wasn't going to snipe at Malfoy unless he started it, not after the tongue-lashing he'd gotten from Hermione. And both Harry and Malfoy were acting so out of character.

"Hey Ron..." Harry said, turning to look at some of the different brands of broom polish. He picked up a red one with a golden label that promised to have your broom look showroom new. "Have you tried this stuff? Is it any good?"

Ron moved to join him; immensely relieved to have something he understood to focus his attention on. "Oh, no way mate, that stuff is absolute rubbish." He said, looking at it with distaste as he took it from Harry and placed it back on its artful display. "The container's made to get you to buy it and it does put a nice shine on your broom. The trouble is it greases it too. The damned thing gets as slick as ice and you'll slide right off. George made that mistake over the summer; It was funny as hell watching him slide off the back of it. He had to use Fred's broom to catch it. He told me to never buy that brand." He reached over and picked up a plain white one with a black label. "Now this one is good; puts a shine but still lets you get a good firm grip so you don't end up going ass over teakettle…" Ron happily got into a discussion with Harry about which polishes were best and helped him to choose one.

"Now, for some gloves; dragon skin, I think." Harry smiled.

"You got the coin, may as well, mate…" Ron agreed, turning to look for gloves. He was quite content to pretend that Malfoy was not even here.

Draco seemed to overhear, and gave a derisive snort. "You won't find anything of proper quality in THIS store, Potter." He said with a slight sneer, looking down his nose at him. That was the Malfoy that Ron was used to seeing. "Anyone with breeding knows the best place for leather is the Emporium in the mall..."

"Not all of us go shopping every day, Malfoy." Harry returned in the same tone.

Draco's eyes slid from Harry to Ron, an ugly sneer curling his handsome lip. "Well, with friends like yours, Potter, I can understand why..." he said, looking at Ron's clothes with clear derision. He turned his back to them, offering Arian his arm. "Have this delivered to Miss Black at Hogwarts. Come, Arian, we've much more gold to spend."

"As you wish, Mr. Malfoy." the clerk said, moving with the broom to the back of the shop.

"Too bad there's no rain in the forecast today…" Ron murmured, watching the pair move out of the store arm-in-arm with a scowl. "Malfoy would bloody well drown; his nose is stuck so high in the air." Ron muttered under his breath, and then growled softly. "I swear, Harry; Malfoy is such an arrogant rich prat...!" Ron grumbled, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment and irritation.

"Well, Ron, Hermione would be proud of you." Harry said, though his eyes followed the two as they exited the store. "You came face-to-face with Malfoy and he was a prat to you, and you didn't once insult him."

"Thanks. Big accomplishment..." Ron grunted sourly.

Harry chuckled softly, nudging his friend. Ron grinned faintly and followed his best mate to try to find an appropriate pair of gloves to wear for Quidditch. Although Ron had several suggestions, Harry found that the ones they had in stock were never quite what he was looking for. This pair had weak stitching on the fingers, that one had no grip for the hands, another pair had no support for the wrists, a fourth had no padding in the palm Nothing that was in stock at this store was quite what Harry was hunting for.

He sighed, setting the final pair back on the shelf. "Thanks for helping me look mate, but none of these really are what I need. It might sound crazy but I've heard that the Emporium that Malfoy mentioned actually is a good place... Didn't your brothers mention it once?"

"It's only mental because Malfoy mentioned it. Yes, their business is doing so well George tends to wear dragon-skin for everything." Ron smirked.

"Well, I really need a good pair of gloves before the game. My old pair has a split in them. Wanna tag along?"

Ron blushed slightly. "Oh, I'd like to, but... well, I can't, mate. I promised Hermione I'd meet her over at the three broomsticks..."

"Really? Awesome, mate. Just drinks, or will it be more?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Well, um... she did promise me an afternoon I won't forget." he grinned softly, his blush deepening. Harry turned to pay for the items he had picked out.

"And of course you have no intention of standing her up. Good for you. I guess I go stag then." Harry said with a chuckle at his best friend, giving him a slap on the back.

The beginning of this semester had been a breakthrough for the couple; Ron had finally asked Hermione to go steady and though she had been irritated with him about something over the summer, she had accepted after only letting him worry for a day. Harry wasn't sure he could have put up with another school year where every evening and weekend he had to put up with his best friend pouting about the tower room, sulking and wishing he was with Hermione while she was out exploring her body and her sexual drives with others. It had honestly nearly driven him mad. "Well you watch out for Malfoy, okay mate? He might be with Arian, but he has plenty of venom in him today." Ron grumbled.

"He won't do anything in front of Arian... and his words don't bother me much anymore."

"At least it seems like all he'll use in front of Ari is words. See you tonight?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe; I may go and see if I can catch a movie or something. I might not be in for dinner."

Ron grinned broadly back. "Well, hopefully I won't be either. See you later then."

"And you have fun." Harry smiled as Ron moved out, humming to himself, looking forward to meeting with his girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"All right, the broom has been bought... so now on to the most important part of the day." Draco smiled, leading Ari over to a beauty salon. "It's time you learn how to be pampered like a Malfoy."

She looked around curiously when they entered the shop; photos of witches and wizards with wild hairstyles moving and posing to show off their hair were arranged on the walls tastefully. A woman smiled, eyes shining with pleasure when she saw them enter. Her hair was done in one of the styles from the photos; a rainbow of shimmering colors moved across it as she moved, and the entire hairstyle was shaped like a bowler hat. "Mr. Malfoy...! It's wonderful to see you again!"

Draco took a deep breath and released it; he knew no one judged him here. He enjoyed coming here every weekend. "I feel the need to be pampered, Trixy." Draco smiled. "And my cousin needs the full treatment as well."

Ari looked at the photos of hairstyles. "Draco, how do you think I would look with short hair?"

He looked at her, surprised. He hadn't considered her getting her haircut. "How short?" he looked at her with a smile. "Your hair looks like it's never been cut in your entire life, it's so long."

"It never has been." Ari said. "But it will grow back."

"Very true... Have whatever you want done, Arian. You're gorgeous; anything you do will only make you prettier." He smiled.

"I think maybe to my shoulders, with a slight curl, like that." She pointed at a picture. "I like that one there."

"That will look fantastic on you, my lady!" the woman smiled. "Come with me."

Ari followed her, giving Draco a soft smile, which he returned. They were led into another area with a clear view of the street, and shown to chairs with strange buckets and bowls all about them. A woman with bright green hair in an intricate construction of woven braids moved up to join them. "My lady, this is Trilby... she'll get you all taken care of. Mr. Malfoy is mine to pamper." she said fondly.

Draco laughed and moved to sit in the chair before Trixy, while Trilby settled Arian in her own booth to tend to.

-.

The man who styled himself the future ruler of the known world paced slowly, disturbed by the knowledge that there was a power available, a power that according to his sources could be a great danger to him, lurking somewhere within his reach… but he had no more information than that.

Frankly, it infuriated him to know so little and be powerless to seek out that answer. He was beginning to regret his decision to wait to make his move until this summer. He knew that snip of a boy Potter would learn nothing in that school that would prepare him for his future defeat at the hands of the Dark Lord, so he was not worried about him in the slightest. He had well-placed spies in every level of the Ministry of Magic, and he practically owned the Daily Prophet. Every story that was published in it was approved by him before it was ever published.

He moved to the window of the room he stood in; gazing down a long moment in silence at the carefully manicured gardens of Malfoy manor. Seated in a chair, watching his Master's every move with almost slavish devotion, Lucius Malfoy waited for him to say something, to tell him the direction he wished him to pursue.

"I do not know what, Lucius, but something is stirring at Hogwarts." He said in a voice that ended with a soft, drawn out hiss like the snake his face now resembled. "You, my devoted servant, will go and search out what it is." He ordered, without bothering to turn.

Malfoy frowned slightly in confusion. "I don't understand, my Lord... Hogwarts school...? What could possibly be there?" Everyone knew of Harry Potter; he was the only danger to the Dark Lord in existence right now.

"Do you doubt my abilities, Lucius?" he asked, his slitted eyes narrowed further. "Can you possibly doubt that I know of what I speak?" he glared at him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Never, my Lord." The Malfoy Patriarch answered immediately. "I simply do not understand what change could have occurred at Hogwarts that would have caused any threat to you, my Lord…"

"I do not expect you to understand, Lucius!" he turned away again, his nearly ethereal robes fluttering about his body with every move. "But it is there. There is power at Hogwarts that is unharnessed, untainted. I want you to find that source, my most favored of servants. Find me that source, and bring it to me." He commanded.

Lucius watched the movements of his master with more than just slavish worship; each move of the man with the snakelike features clearly was arousing the blonde man. "I live but to serve you, my lord. I shall search out this source for you, and none shall survive who try to block my way." Lucius bowed to him in compliance; he would do anything that he was bid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Ari relaxed as she enjoyed all the attention of the beautician. She looked over at Draco, who looked as content as a kitten with a bowl of milk as he was treated to manicure and pedicure. "There's talk in the Gryffindor common room... they say a certain young Gryffindor didn't come back to bed last night..." she smiled at him slyly.

He smirked softly. "I wouldn't have any idea..." he answered, but went on mentally. *I swore I would not let it get out, and I made him swear to it as well… Arian, I'm afraid it was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made in my life. But Merlin, I wanted it and so did he.* She could hear the emotions in his mental tone but his face remained serene and calm as he seemed to be thinking of nothing but how he was being pampered.

*Plenty of rumors have been going around, but I can fix it for you if you like…*

*I have to keep him safe. But… how could you fix it?*

*I could say it was me.*

He opened his eyes, looking at her. *You would do that…?*

*Of course I would.* she answered with a warm smile.

*You are simply the best, Arian.* he smiled back.

*You know Harry's watching us get beautiful?*

*He is…?*

*Yes, he's right out there by the fountain. He's been there for at least ten minutes.*

*I thought he might be; he should really come in and have something done with his hair.*

*But I like it messy.* Ari giggled.

Draco chuckled softly, relaxed as Trilby worked on the nails of his hand. *I like it messy too, but most of the time he looks like he doesn't even TRY to do anything with it.*

"Well you're so pretty you put him to shame." Ari laughed.

"Put who to shame, miss...?" the beautician asked, beginning to wash Ari's hair.

"That shaggy haired boy out there... Draco puts him to shame." Ari said, pointing out the window at Harry, who was seated at the fountain and reading a book. Draco laughed, eyes sparkling.

She looked out the window and laughed; a light, friendly laugh with no derision in it. "Oh, that's Harry Potter, that's who he is... He came in here once, gave Trillby absolute fits."

"His hair is simply impossible; it won't hold any style whatsoever." Trillby complained. "Even with hair potions we couldn't get his hair to behave. I trimmed it and shaped it and curled it, but it still looked the same, only shorter."

"Maybe he'll grow out of it." Ari suggested.

"I hope so... he'd be stunning with the proper hairstyle." Trilby said dreamily.

Draco glanced at the girl and Ari caught the momentary glare of irritation and jealous possessiveness, though it was quickly masked over once more. "Oh, Arian... I was invited to a go attend concert in March. Care to come? I think you'll have a good time."

"In March…?" Trillby hesitated. "But aren't you going to that ball with Pansy?"

Draco groaned at the mention of it. "Oh, Merlin's bloody blue Balls! She'll just have to go and find someone else."

Trixy spoke up at that point with some information. "Pansy was here just yesterday; she made an appointment for the morning of the dance for a full beauty treatment. She's even picked out the hairstyle she wants for that night, and paid in advance for it all."

Draco sighed. "I am not the only single male in Hogwarts or in Slytherin for that matter! There are plenty of other blokes she could go with."

*Did Harry invite you to this concert?* Ari asked, continuing the conversation but leaving the beauticians out of it.

*Yes, but only because Blaise invited him in the first place.*

*And Blaise; who is he?*

*I share rooms with him in Slytherin. He is my best mate, my closest friend in the world… kind of like the Weasel-King is to Harry.*

*If he's your best friend, why did he invite Harry and not you?*

*Harry and his crew aren't exactly known to get along with me. And Pansy is making sure that its very publicly known that I will be her dance partner for every single ruddy dance at that idiotic dance. He's asked me many times but I keep telling him I didn't want to go. Harry told me that Blaise had given up on inviting me."

*Does Blaise know about your affection toward Harry?*

*Yes. He's known for years; he's got a crush on a fellow in Gryffindor as well. We tell each other everything. He's the only one that I could tell anything about it…* Draco's eyes moved to the boy sitting on the edge of the fountain just outside the store. Another figure caught his eye; that of Pansy Parkinson approaching the salon, her bag over her shoulder. *Merlin… is there no justice in the world at all? Here comes Pansy, I can see her; she's passing the fountain right now…* It was clear that she had been shopping herself; she had a stylish carryall bag that was half full. *She's going to create a bloody scene right here in the spa…*

*Let me fix it; just follow my lead, cousin. After all, family comes first.*

He shot her a smile. *Lead on, cousin.* he encouraged. He watched, half-hoping that she would simply stroll on by and never notice them inside. His hopes were dashed when she glanced in, stopped, then turned and hurried back to enter the building. "Draco!" Pansy squealed moving over, ignoring the staff member who tried to stop her from slipping into the back. She moved over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Oh, you look positively tasty!" She beamed, her eyes sparkling. "We're going to be such a perfect couple at the ball! We'll be the absolute envy of everyone there!"

"So, Pansy, when is the ball?" Arian asked rising from her chair as the hairdresser finished her work.

"March thirteenth." She answered, barely glancing at Arian. She might be Draco's cousin and therefore worth paying attention to, but she was still simply a Gryffindor. Maybe the dark-haired girl had finally realized just how important the whole dance was to her.

Ari looked surprised. "March thirteenth? Oh, no! Draco, I didn't know it was the same day as my birthday, I'm sorry…!"

"Oh, Merlin…" Draco sighed softly.

"What...?" Pansy looked from one to the other, confused. "Your birthday…?"

"I can't go to the dance, Pansy." Draco said, looking properly embarrassed. Pansy looked confused so he went on to try to get her to understand. "You see, I promised her older sister Devon that I'd make sure that I took her somewhere special on her birthday…"

"What's wrong with that? Nothing's more special than a good dance. I'm sure that many of the fellows would love to dance with her." Pansy started.

"That's the problem. I'm to dedicate my evening to only Arian; Devon was very specific. I'm to take her to dinner, and out to a play. She's even purchased the tickets ahead of time…"

"Well then I suppose someone else will just have to take her out for you." Pansy sniffed.

"I gave my word, Pansy. There will be no one else taking her." Draco frowned slightly.

Ari rose and took a few steps toward Pansy as if to try to explain; the girl looked completely flummoxed and on the verge of tears. "You see, Pansy, Draco had promised my family that he would take me to celebrate my birthday because I was so far away and I can't spend it with any of them."

Pansy looked at Draco almost accusingly, her pale face flushing with anger. She was even pretty when she was angry… "You said you would go with me! You said…" she began, confused.

"I never gave you my word and you know it. I gave my word of honor to her family, my family. I had forgotten about the dance at the time, we still had months to go. And I didn't know her birthday until just this past holiday. Draco reasoned.

Pansy's eyes filled with tears. "But..."

"We can't cancel; the reservations were made months ago." Draco said apologetically.

She took a step back and caught her heel on one of the footrests of a chair, stumbling and falling into an empty chair, gazing at them with an expression of hurt and confusion. "No! I... I mean... Draco, we always attend the balls together, you and I; it's expected that we go and lead the Slytherins! We're the head couple of Slytherin house. She doesn't even belong to our house, she isn't even a Slytherin, and this isn't fair! You said you would go...!"

"There will be other dances, Pansy. Family has to come first."

"You're to blame for this!" she hissed at Ari, rising to her feet. "I was kind of glad you were here but now I just wish you had stayed in America!" her gaze was full of hurt and anger. "Everything was fine before you came!" It was clear she held Arian completely to blame for all her plans crashing down into nothingness.

Draco frowned softly. "Pansy, my father would be displeased if I neglected my familial obligations, surely you understand that."

She looked at him, pouting. "I'm your family obligation too! We're betrothed, don't you remember?" she returned.

"That is an arrangement my father made, not one that I chose. I can assure you that I am more than capable of choosing my own partner." Draco's eyes grew dark at her arrogantly possessive statement. He hated being reminded that he had no control over his future, and that he was expected to be some little mindless robot who marched where he was told. His father might be able to boss him around callously but she had no such power over him.

Pansy shifted gears to a response that she was sure would have an effect upon the blonde. "I thought you cared about me..." she began to weep.

"You know, Pansy…" Ari murmured, moving closer to her. "Draco might not care about all the work you went to, getting ready for this ball. Boys are just like that, aren't they? They never understand…" she tenderly brushed a tear off the girl's cheek.

Pansy looked up at her, unsure, another fat tear rolling prettily down her cheek. She was one of those rare girls who actually stayed pretty when she cried; she didn't get all blotchy and red. "I… What…?"

"I was really looking forward to seeing you in that sexy dress you said you had bought for the dance." Ari's voice was soft and husky as she stepped closer to the startled girl, their bodies so close they nearly touched. "And I really wanted to see what you had bought for after the dance, I'm sure you will look absolutely delicious…"

There was a moment's hesitation as the girl clearly processed what was being said, and then realization dawned in Pansy's eyes. They flew wide and she stepped back, trying to put Draco between herself and this clearly sexually predatory girl. "No, I... I'm not interested, I..." she stammered.

"That's too bad; you're very pretty." Ari said, stepping toward her again. "I would really like the chance to get to know you better…" she murmured, running a finger down Pansy's arm, taking her fingers in her own.

Pansy scrambled backward out past the counter, then she turned and ran out of the building as quickly as her feet would take her. In only moments she was out of sight.

"Hmmm... that went better than I thought." Draco smirked. "Nice touch there, Arian..."

"Oh, you'd best watch your back, sir..." Trixy cautioned as she continued the finishing work on Draco's manicure. "Her elder sister was in my class at Hogwarts and she never hesitated once to take vengeance."

"For thinking she was attractive?" Ari asked with a simple smile, taking her seat again.

"Let her try." Draco smirked. He glanced toward the front of the store, his eyes catching Harry's. The dark-haired young man grinned and winked before returning to his book

*Have you tried talking to Harry with mind-speech?* Ari asked.

*Yes, I did… he thought he heard me speaking with my voice.*

*See if you can reach him now.* she encouraged.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked back toward Harry. *You know, you really ought to come in for a trim, lover.*

Harry looked startled, glancing about him for anyone talking.

Draco laughed mentally. *Look in the shop, Potter. You ought to know my voice by now.* he drawled

Harry's incredible green eyes met Draco's, a bit startled still and confused. He blinked. "How can I hear you?" he murmured.

*Think your answer, don't use your voice. If you can hear me then I should be able to hear you.*

*Telepathy…? When did I get telepathy?* Harry asked, surprised.

*Perhaps we always had it…*

*What happened with Pansy? She just ran past here to the sweet shop like her tail was on fire.*

*Oh, Arian taught her what it's like to have someone come on to you really strong when you're not interested in them at all… think she might have gotten the message?* Draco laughed.

*When it comes to you, oh handsome Slytherin Prince? I seriously doubt it.* he answered with a chuckle. *You know, this telepathy thing could really come in handy…* he grinned, pretending to read again.

Draco felt disappointed that he could no longer see those gorgeous green eyes. *I wonder what else you can do with mind magic…?* he mused.

*Quite a bit.* Ari answered as she joined the conversation. *But we're going to need to show Harry how to shield, or others can hear him as well.*

*Shield…? Oh bloody hell. Please, not more occlumency…* Ari caught a brief glimpse of Severus Snape, sneering and clearly threatening as he hovered over Harry lying on the floor, wand in hand. The memory was gone after that, overshadowed by other thoughts. *I hate occlumency!*

*Well Draco can tell you how noisy it was for him unshielded. When I am around you and Draco, I pick up on all kinds of emotions, not all of them very good.* she said with a teasing tone.

*Oh… I wasn't aware of that…*

*Well after we are all done, I suggest we go to a nice, secluded restaurant with private rooms and have a chat.*

*A restaurant sounds good, I'm really hungry.*

*Well it's a good thing you shook the Weasel; the way he eats I'd have to pay ten galleons at least for what he could put away.* Draco said in a snarky, teasing tone.

*Be nice, Draco. Ron had other business to take care of…* Again there was a flash of a memory; Hermione snogging with Ron in the Gryffindor tower just as the red curtains dropped closed. *Besides, Draco, we were a little busy last night and neither of us ate very much.*

*True… Where will we meet?*

*I don't know. I can go ahead and set the reservations in the name of Black if you want…* Harry suggested.

*Excellent. What kind of food are you in the mood for?*

*Hell, I haven't the foggiest idea. When I was growing up, I didn't eat out at all, if it could be avoided. I hardly got to leave the house, other than to go to school…*

Draco's ire was clearly palpable to the two of them. *I think I hate your idiot aunt and your bastard of an uncle. Everything I have heard about them makes me just hate them more.* he grumbled angrily, and then he squelched the emotion with practiced ease. *I think perhaps the Golden Dragon would suit us well. They are very discreet and have private rooms. After all, we don't want a group of students from Hogwarts to stroll in and see us at a table together.*

*I can fix that too; I can cast an illusion upon Harry and anyone other than us who look at him will see another person sitting there. No one here practices the type of magic I have been trained in. They wouldn't know to look for the simple illusion.*

*That sounds fantastic.* Draco said, sounding greatly relieved. *Pick someone from your school; that way no one will even guess who he is.*

*Perfect; I'll go and make the reservations. You two finish getting beautiful; I'll see you there.* Harry assured. He closed his book and slipped into the bag over his shoulder, rising and turning to find himself face-to-face with Pansy Parkinson. "Oh..!" he murmured, halting to avoid running into her. "Um… hello Pansy…* he sounded a little unsure at seeing her.

"Hello Potter. It's strange, seeing one member of the 'golden trio' without the other two…" she said, giving him a soft smile. The tone she used was not one he was used to hearing from her; she was more than civil, almost friendly. He realized that she was actually quite attractive when she turned on her charm, which was clearly what she was doing.

"Oh, um… either at Madam Puddyfoots or the Three Broomsticks, I think. Ron had a date with Hermione and I didn't feel like being a third wheel. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"No reason, really. It's just odd to see you out here all alone.* she shrugged, taking a half step closer to him.

"Odd?" He laughed softly. "I've been shopping, that's all." He said, showing her his bag from the Quidditch store. "It's just such a nice day finally, that I decided to simply sit down and read a bit. Surely you saw me reading when you hurried by earlier."

"Oh, I… I don't remember if you were reading, I was in a hurry." She said, trying not to look embarrassed.

Draco frowned as he watched Pansy clearly turn the charm on his new lover. *Tell her to sod off, Potter.* he growled.

*I can't do that.* Harry laughed mentally. *Don't worry, if I have any trouble with her, you can come out and rescue me. Remember, I'm too far beneath her to be really of any note…*

*I'd hex her in a heartbeat. And if she messes with you I swear I'll jinx her in the Slytherin Common room as soon as I get back!*

"I really do have to go, Pansy." Harry said apologetically, turning to go.

She caught him with a gentle touch. "But why? There's still plenty of a lovely day left. I think Draco is being an absolute nit about you, even if you are a Gryffindor." She smiled winningly. "I have a fantastic idea. I'll take you shopping; help you to pick out some fantastic things…"

*She wants to play dress up with me.* Harry told the others.

*Tell her to keep her filthy hands and mind to herself!* Draco snarled, narrowed eyes on the pair just outside the window.

*I don't think she's dressing me up for herself, Dray. I think she might have some other motive… like to get a certain new Gryffindor interested in me so that her favorite Slytherin will be free again…*

*Gah. Tell her to sod off already.*

"No, Pansy, I'm a bit tired. I've been shopping all morning and I'm done. I can't go with you anyway, I'm meeting someone. If I hang around with you, I'll be late." He explained patiently.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, really now…? The famous Harry Potter is dating, how fantastic for you!" she smiled, touching the mark on Harry's neck with a knowing grin. "But of course I already knew that you were dating, it's all over the castle that you never came back to your dormitory last night… who is she? You're certainly wearing her mark proudly enough…" she said.

Harry flushed at her comment; perhaps he should have covered it like Draco had…. "Oh, I… um…"

Another voice joined their conversation, a soft and sultry voice from just behind Harry. "Pansy, do me a favor and take your hands off my date." Blaise Zabini interrupted. Harry turned, a smile crossing his face to see the tall roommate of Draco Malfoy in the Slytherin house, looking quite handsome in a fitted silk shirt and slacks. "Not that it's any of your business, but he was with me. Got it?" he commented.

"Hey Blaise…" Harry said, looking quite relieved.

Blaise slipped his arm about Harry as the girl stepped back, her eyes wide. "Oh… oh, well, I really had no idea; none at all…" she stammered, blushing.

"No harm done." He assured, pulling Harry to him and kissing him right on the lips, deeply and with passion. Harry moaned softly from the pure passion the kiss elicited within him.

"I… I should go." Pansy murmured turning and hurrying away.

"See you around, Pansy." Blaise grinned at her, watching her go.

*I'm going to have to remember to thank him.* Draco said fondly of his friend with a soft chuckle. *I told you that he was the best ever, Arian. I really had no idea that Pansy was such a homophobe before you two came along… I couldn't have chased her off any better myself.*

*I can keep her running.* Ari offered with a giggle.

*You do that. Hey Harry, invite Blaise to have lunch with us.*

*Huh…? Oh, yeah… sure…* he agreed, sounding rather dazed and feeling weak-kneed from the kiss. "Urn... hey, Blaise? You wanna have lunch? That was where I was headed."

Blaise watched to be sure that Pansy was not coming back; she showed no signs of doing so. She was almost running down the street. He smirked as he turned back to look at Harry. "All right..." He agreed. "But even though I kissed you, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. There won't be anything more than a meal. Draco is my best friend and there's no way that I'm doing anything that's going to hurt him. Understand…?" Blaise asked.

Harry smiled and Blaise found himself reassured; it was clear that those green eyes lit up at the mention of his best mate. Good; there was no worry of Potter getting attached to him, then. "Don't worry, Blaise. There's no way you or anyone could ever mess that up for us."

"Excellent. I knew you were an intelligent bloke, Potter." he put his arm about him and they began to stroll down the street. "Hell, Harry; I was going to run interference for you two this morning, but you weren't there at all, only Draco. How'd you get out without my seeing?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, I slipped out. I can be really quiet." He shrugged; it was the truth, really… He decided a change of topic would be a good idea. "You know it's going to be all over the school by the time that we get back that we're dating, and that you gave me this." Harry touched his neck.

"Are you kidding? I told Pansy Parkinson, the biggest gossip in the entire school. I doubt we even get to the restaurant before its known to every person in the castle." Blaise shrugged indifferently. "It's not like I have any kind of a reputation to protect, you know as well as I do that my reputation was shot a long time ago. But won't this cause trouble for you, Potter?"

Harry gave him a smirk. "Oh come on Blaise. I've lived years with nothing but rumors and rubbish being said about me every single day. When aren't there rumors about what I'm doing, where I'm going, much less who I'm sleeping with? Besides; I'm I7 now, and it's time that I live my own life. If they don't like it, as far as I'm concerned they can all sod off. Hermione and Ron are the only ones I even care to explain anything to and they always support me even if they don't understand everything. I'm sure I can count on them, and I really don't care what anyone else in the school thinks."

"Good for you, Potter. You tell 'em." Blaise grinned broadly at him. "So tell me, where are we eating?"

"The Golden Dragon." He answered, and Blaise turned to lead him in the proper direction. His arm rested comfortably about Harry's waist as they strolled casually through the town, ignoring everyone else and casually chatting to each other like comfortable lovers.

Ron and Hermione were just coming out of the Three Broomsticks, arms resting comfortably around each other's waists when Ron spotted his best mate and Blaise strolling by. He stared in shock, almost frozen in position. Hermione looked rather surprised, but not as stunned as Ron by Harry's partner. Hermione glanced at him, then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him onward. They were headed to Madam Puddyfoot's for some cakes and a private room next and she was not letting Ron get out of her planned evening for any reason. Ron continued to stare until they were out of sight. Harry didn't even notice the two, wrapped up in his conversation with the dark-skinned boy.

Blaise however, could not help but notice the pair of them. He seemed to have a built-in radar for when the redheaded boy was about and he had to fight himself to keep from looking back to see if Ron was looking at them. He took his lead from Harry and he schooled himself to not react to the two at all.

The two moved into the fancy restaurant, all done in a Chinese motif with a carving of a twining golden dragon enchanted to run about a railing around the upper wall of the restaurant in random patterns.

"We need a private room for four." Harry smiled at the waitress standing at the podium.

"Yes, sir... there will be wait of..." she consulted the board in front of her. "A minimum of twenty minutes, sir..."

"That will be fine, thank you. We'll be at the bar."

"Party name, sir?"

"Black." Harry answered simply.

"Black?" The waitress looked quite curious, but to her credit did not ask any questions. "Very good sir; we will call you when your room is ready..."

"Thank you." Harry smiled. The pair moved off to the bar to order drinks and wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"So, Harry…" Blaise was relaxed with Harry in a small booth in the bar area. "Tell me, just how did you manage to get out without my seeing you? I was at that door sitting in that chair almost since the two of you went into Draco's room. It was abundantly clear that both of you were so sodden drunk I KNOW you didn't get past me last night. I didn't fall asleep no matter what Draco said." Blaise asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"You're certain you didn't fall asleep? Even for a minute?" Harry asked, hoping to keep his cape a secret. This was Draco's friend, though; he wouldn't say anything to make him angry or upset. He had, clearly, done everything he had been able to protect Draco and Harry from discovery.

"Pretty sure." Blaise said thoughtfully, sipping his drink. "Well, maybe I did. But I'm a light sleeper; I would have woken up."

"I've a few tricks up my sleeve, Blaise. And the twins and their tricks from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes help out a lot too." Harry said, evading the true answer.

"Gentlemen?" the concierge interrupted. "Your room is ready." he said, moving up behind them and bowing respectfully.

Blaise turned and smiled at the man. "Brilliant; thank you. Have the others arrived?"

"Most certainly, sir. They are awaiting you inside." He bowed, moving ahead to show them the way. Blaise rose and Harry did as well both with their drinks in hand; the taller boy slipped his arm about Harry's waist easily; he wanted to project the image of the two of them dating to any in this place that had any interest at all. It could only help Draco out, and he had every intention of ensuring Draco's well-being.

The two were led upstairs out of the view of any other patrons and down a small hallway to the second room on the right. He opened the door for them and bowed, gesturing for them to enter as he did not do so himself. The room was even more opulent than the main dining room was; everything inside was done in rich blues and trimmed in gold, even the wallpaper seemed to be velvet with heavy drapes upon the windows. A chandelier of pure crystals hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room and candles were upon the table which was a rich wood inlaid with golden patterns of dragons. When they entered, the concierge quietly closed the door.

Draco looked up with a smile as they moved in, knowing he looked his best right now. Harry glanced at Ari but he clearly had eyes only for Draco. "Wow. You two look fantastic..." he murmured, moving to take the seat beside his lover. Harry couldn't help it; he leaned closer and stroked his cheek tenderly. Draco smiled and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Blaise slipped into the fourth chair in the room, the one between Harry and Arian, allowing the two their moment without any problem at all. "Arian, I can't believe you cut that lovely hair, it must have taken you forever to grow it so long..."

Ari blushed prettily. "My hair looks all right though...?" she asked with a little trepidation, running her fingers through her hair that was just beyond shoulder-length. "It feels really strange."

"It looks fantastic… Draco took you to his stylist, didn't he?" he smiled.

"Yes…" she affirmed.

"It's beautiful." He assured with a chuckle, running his fingers through it as well. He glanced at the other two, who had kissed and now were sitting apart at the moment though Harry kept his arm about Draco. "Draco always looks stunning; that's par for the course." Blaise grinned.

"Let's chat about this concert, shall we?" Draco asked. "Who exactly are we going to see at this muggle concert?"

Blaise looked surprised and happy. "We? You're coming?"

"I invited him." Harry answered.

"Outstanding, Potter!" Blaise beamed, and Harry shrugged with a soft smile. "It's not a big formal concert, it's more of a private concert at one of the big clubs my uncle owns." He clarified. "We'll be going to see a muggle band called 'TATU', they're an all-girl band that I really like and I'm sure you will too."

"I like their music." Harry smiled, clearly enthusiastic about the opportunity.

"You've heard of them?"

"Sure. I got myself a little radio I can hide in my pocket that I listen to over the summers and I heard several of their songs. I think it would be cool to go to one of their concerts."

"I've been trying to get you to come to one of these concerts with me for years, Draco!" he said almost scoldingly.

"That was before." Draco shrugged with a smile.

"Well, Potter, I'll make sure you invite Draco to everything from now on." Blaise said with a teasing smirk at his best friend. "That way he'll HAVE to say yes."

Draco self-consciously pulled his hand out of Harry's when there was a discreet knock at the door. He edged his chair away from Harry's before he called out to let them know they could come in. A waitress in traditional Japanese garb moved in, bowed to them all and gestured to the menus on the table.

"Good afternoon… you wish to order?" she said politely

Each of them picked up a menu and Harry simply stared at it a long moment. It was written in Japanese as well as English, but he had no idea what most of it was. He'd never been in a Japanese restaurant before.

Ari spoke up first. "Draco, can you order for me?" she asked softly. "I really have no idea what most of this is."

"How about I order for the entire table?" he offered, glancing at Harry and Blaise.

Blaise shrugged and closed his menu, sliding it toward the waitress. "Sure, I trust ya mate." He smiled.

Harry tossed his menu on top of Blaise's, feeling greatly relieved. "Yes, if you don't mind…? I really do think I'm worse off than Arian is." he admitted in complete honestly.

Draco set the menu aside and turned to the waitress, ordering a lavish meal in flawless Japanese. She smiled and responded in kind, asking questions which he answered very smoothly. She bowed and slipped out the door once more.

Harry looked at Draco, amazed. "I didn't know you could speak Japanese..." he whispered.

Draco smiled, shrugging. "Mother and I spend many holidays in Japan. It's a very beautiful country, and it really helps to speak the language."

"I knew you travelled, but I really didn't imagine you went to other countries to stay..." Harry said, unable to keep his envy from showing.

"You never traveled?" Blaise asked.

Harry shrugged. "I got to go to the zoo once, because they couldn't find anyone who could watch me. They went on trips all the time..." He answered.

"You never went anywhere other than the zoo?" No art or science museums? Or visits to the opera or theatre...?"

"My aunt and uncle preferred to find sitters for me. And they certainly wouldn't sign any of the permission slips for field trips even for school, so I never went anywhere... I went to the movies once; Hermione took Ron and me to see a movie called Titanic. . The ending sucked."

"Ugh. I agree; absolutely awful ending." Blaise made a face. "I'll never let you go..." he repeated dramatically, then scowled. "…and then she lets him go!"

"Hermione cried for an hour." Harry chuckled.

"Poor thing... though the sex scene was pretty hot." Blaise grinned.

"And the painting he did of her..."

Draco listened to their conversation with a grin. "I'm going to have to see this. What did you call it? A movie? Whatever is a movie?"

"It's a moving picture, muggle style." Harry explained. "I'll have to take you to see one."

"Muggles make moving pictures?" He raised an eyebrow, pouring some tea.

"You might like it." Harry grinned.

"Never know until you try it, mate." Blaise smiled. I like going to muggle movies; they're quite entertaining although it's quite clear they have no concept of the true wizarding world..."

"It could be a safe place for us to go... father would never go to any muggle establishment..."

"Then that opens up a whole world for us." Harry smiled, eyes sparkling. "There are lots of things we can do."

"Hey, how about let's make a grand weekend out of this concert." Blaise suggested, smiling. "The concert is on Saturday, but we can leave for America right after the last class on Friday. We can check out the Mall of America on Saturday morning, maybe take in some dance clubs and see the sights. What do you say, Draco...?"

He grinned, sipping his hot tea. "What the hell, why not...?"

"Okay... but how are we going to get across the pond?" Harry asked.

"My uncle lives there. He's going to port us over. He owns the club that's putting on the concert, so we get backstage passes..." Blaise grinned. "We'll be using his penthouse for the weekend."

"He's just loaning it to you, for the whole weekend...?"

"Yeah... his son got killed a while back and he's taken to me since mother doesn't have much time for me. I guess I remind him of Jackson." He smiled. "I love my uncle; he's a spectacular bloke."

"Sounds like a great guy." Harry said, trying not to feel envious. "I wish my uncle was even half that nice..." Ari and Draco got a wash of emotions including jealousy and anger, both those emotions overwhelmed by sadness. Ari placed a hand over Harry's letting a comforting spell soothe him. He gave her a grateful look, his expression clearing.

"So, what will we do on Sunday?" Draco asked.

"Maybe the theatre...? I hear the Rocky Horror Picture Show is still playing. I know uncle can get us tickets." Blaise suggested.

"I've heard so much about that show..." Harry smirked.

"I like the theatre, but I don't believe I've ever heard about that show..."

"That's because it's a muggle show, Dray. You never go to any muggle shows or anything with me. I've been and its… well, it's a lot of fun."

"I've never set foot inside a muggle theatre." He reminded with a shrug. "You know how thoroughly my father tried to brainwash me..."

"I wasn't sure about you for a little while there. You were the worst last year; I wasn't sure that I could pull you back from his grip that time." He said softly.

"Sorry about that… its just…"

"Don't worry about it Dray, you and I know each other well enough to know what to expect from each other. Besides, I'm glad I could help you out; you've always been worth the effort." Blaise smiled. "I think you'll enjoy the play."

"I guess that will be my turn to trust you, mate." Draco grinned back at him.

The waitress returned, setting down several trays of finger foods in front of them before she refilled the hot tea pots on the table.

"Arrigato." Draco said, bowing his head to her in a perfect accent. She responded respectfully and bowed her way out immediately to once again give them privacy.

Harry gave the sushi a wary eye. The rolls were quite beautiful; there were ten clusters of six each of the little roll things. Some had pink things and red things that looked raw; others had green and all had white and deep green wraps somewhere in their makeup. The ones in the center looked like stained glass windows but Harry had no clue what was inside them. He reached for a rice dish instead.

Blaise looked at Draco, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm with Potter; I think I'll pass on that." he chuckled. "What is it with you and raw fish?"

"It's good; you should try it. You've no idea what you're missing out on by being afraid of raw fish..." he chuckled. "They aren't all raw fish anyway; those there…" he pointed out several of them. "Those are vegetables; carrots, tomatoes, and avocados. That pink one there is fish, yes, and that one there has mango in it. Sushi only refers to the rice, these rolls are not all uncooked fish guys..."

"Raw fish...? I hope you brought breath mints." Harry grinned.

"I won't need them; this is very mild." Draco placed a few on his plate of the ones that looked like stained glass.

"I think I'll stick with the dumplings and spring rolls." Blaise grinned back.

"Your loss, mate." He chuckled, then popped a sushi roll into his mouth and closed his eyes blissfully as he ate it. He opened his eyes and frowned slightly, glancing at Harry. "I suppose I shall have to play nicely with the Weasel-King on this trip, eh?" Draco asked.

"Only if he plays nice with you." Ari replied. "I won't have him being rude to you."

"Well, I have been rather rude to him, so I guess turnabout is fair play…" Draco shrugged with a good-natured chuckle.

Harry laughed. "Hey! Ron managed not to be any ruder than to call you a prat today, Draco." he pointed out.

"Really? I didn't even hear him say that much." Draco smirked.

"Hermione tore into him for what he said on the train."

"On the train? He really didn't deserve it for that; I was the one with the big mouth. The weasel just irritated me." He shrugged.

"That's what he said." Harry chuckled.

"Well you know, this might work out after all…" Draco mused.


	8. Blaise Plays his Part

Ron sighed melodramatically, relaxed with Hermione's in Gryffindor Tower much later that evening. He was lying on the couch with his head in her lap, and she was running her fingers through his hair as they both gazed into the fire. They'd had the promised romantic evening out and had finally returned to Gryffindor tower to relax and just enjoy their last day of vacation together. He couldn't help it; his mind wandered to Blaise and Harry. Seeing the two of them together in town today had nearly distracted him completely away from his time with Hermione. He never would have guessed that the two of them… Ron sighed, finally deciding it would be as good a time as any to voice his opinion. "Herm…? It's pretty great that Harry has someone finally, isn't it?" he started tentatively.

"Yes, it is, I'm so glad that you understand…" she smiled; he was finally beginning to see…

Ron smiled back at her. "Brilliant, I think… it means I can just stay here…"

"What?" Hermione instantly scowled, letting her hand slip out of his hair.

"Oh come on, 'Moni, you told me yourself that Muggle Studies is just a load of hogwash and I don't wanna go out there and look like a blooming idiot… Besides, it's just a silly muggle girl band…"

"They're NOT a just silly muggle girl band. They're brilliant and I really enjoy their music." she was glaring at him now.

"You told me that I had to go so that Harry had someone to keep him company! I let you talk me into it because he's my best mate. You don't need me to do that; Harry won't be lonely anymore. You saw him, he was out with Zabini and they looked really comfortable together."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped, pushing his head off her lap and coming to her feet. He pushed himself up to his elbows as he gazed up at her with surprise and confusion. "I don't know why I even bother sometimes! Do I have to remind you that you are MY date for the trip? Or did you conveniently forget that?"

"No, of course not 'Monie, but I really…" he fished about mentally, desperately trying to find an answer that would appease her growing anger. "I mean, can't we just go somewhere else? Just the two of us; it will be really romantic…" he suggested, trying not to whinge and yet look pitiful and pleading at the same time.

His plan didn't work; she looked angrier than ever. "Like the last time? Your idea of a fantastic trip is a visit to the broomstick factory!" she snapped. "You go right ahead and go somewhere else, Ronald. Go right ahead but I won't be going with you! You'll find yourself alone quite a bit for the rest of the year because I won't be going ANYWHERE with you!" She growled at him.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, looking away. "I just... sorry."

She hesitated a long moment, then sighed. He looked so sad and dejected; she just couldn't stay mad at him. "Ron, it's all right..." she murmured, leaning down and touching his chin, guiding it back up to face her. She leaned down and kissed him, long and sweet, and he sighed, smiling again. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up at you, but I've wanted to see this band for quite a long time. Tickets are so expensive to get in to see them; I may never get the chance again if we don't go. Blaise is taking us for free, just this once. Can't you just do this one thing for me, Ronnie…?"

"Okay, 'Monie... but just for you." He said, reaching up to caress her cheek tenderly, his eyes sparkling with happiness just being with her. She sat beside him on the couch again and kissed him again. He cuddled her close and steeled himself; he had to tell her…

"You're still not happy about going, are you?" she asked softly.

He squeezed her slightly, hoping she wouldn't fly off the handle again. "I'm okay with it but… well, it's Blaise."

"Blaise Zabini? What's wrong with him?" She sat away enough to gaze at him.

"Well you know, its just… Blaise is so rich." He started, and then stopped knowing just how that sounded. "Wait; let me start again. It's not that he's rich, really. Its… well; I always feel uncomfortable around him." He paused a moment to try to gather the words to express himself more clearly. "I just… I don't know how to dress like him, I can't talk like him, I feel… well, I feel like a small-town idiot every time I'm around him. I swear I get tongue tied and I can't even talk properly around him. He dresses so sharp and looks so spot-on... I feel like I shouldn't even stand near him..."

Hermione sighed, relieved that he had finally let the truth out. "Ronald, I don't care what you wear to the concert, neither will anyone else. They're not going there to see you; they'll have their eyes on the stage." She reached up and rumpled his hair affectionately. "I just want you to comb your hair." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Well... just for this special occasion, eh...?' He asked teasingly, chuckling.

She laughed also and kissed him again. When she drew back she stroked his cheek. "So tell me, lover-mine, have you finished your homework for Snape tomorrow...?"

He groaned, closing his eyes. "Oh Merlin. You just HAD to remind me..."

She chuckled. "Don't worry so; you know I'll help you." She reassured.

"You, Hermione, are an angel. It's an absolute fact and I'll hex anyone who says different...!" Ron grinned up at her.

She laughed. "And you, Ronald, are trying to butter me up."

"Naturally..." He smirked. "I'm not dumb enough to try to deny it!"

-.

It was nearly curfew when Ari and Harry strolled in with arms filled with packages to find Ron and Hermione finishing up Ron's homework at one of the tables.

Hermione looked up with a smirk. "And where have you been, Harry? Buying out all of the stores?" She laughed.

"Almost..." Harry grinned. "But most of these are Ari's. This here, though, is for you, Ron..." Harry shifted the stack in his arms and pulled out a large box. "Happy early birthday... figured you'd need it before then." he smiled, handing him the box.

Ron gave him a sideways glance and a grin, and then tore into the box. Inside was a brand new pair of black slacks and studded leather belt, along with a white button-down shirt of very high quality. Ron's eyes went wide. "Wow! Are you serious, mate...? Thank you...!"

"Oh, brilliant, Harry...!" Hermione smiled at him. "Now that's your last excuse, you WILL come with us, and I won't hear another complaint!" She said to Ron in a scolding tone. He grinned and slipped the items back into the bag. "Just save those for our date." She said as she rose. "Here, Harry, hand me the rest of Arian's packages. After all, you can't climb into our dorm..."

Harry handed her the bags. "Here you are... come on, Ron: let's get our stuff stowed; then I'd best get to that homework... I doubt Snape is going to cut me a break..."

"You too?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys…!" she said, exasperated.

Harry just shrugged innocently and he and Ron went up one staircase and the girls went up to their own dorms.

Harry moved to his bed, dumping his bags on the bed to sort through.

"Uh... Harry...? What happened to the gloves you went for...?" Ron asked, eyeing the items in the pile.

"Oh. I got to helping Ari and I forgot to run by and get them. It just slipped my mind." he said innocently, flipping his trunk open.

"I guess you'll just have to..." Ron began, and then frowned, picking up Harry's flying gloves. "You said these were torn; there's nothing wrong with them..."

"Really...?" Harry looked at them, and then grunted in faint surprise. "I must have left the damaged ones back at Privet Drive…" Harry shrugged, tossing the rest of his purchases in his trunk and nudging it shut. "Come on; let's go get our homework done. I'll sort that lot out later."

"Mine's done, mate. Hermione helped me. I'll help you." Ron smiled.

"Cool." Harry agreed as they moved out.

-.

Blaise stood at the mirror, brushing his teeth with a towel about his hips. His eyes followed Draco as he pulled off his clothes and stepped into the shower. "You know, I've already overheard several rumors about where I shagged Potter." he chuckled.

"Oh...? The rumor mill really doesn't take long at all, does it?" Draco smirked as he looked over. "Where? Tell me... maybe I'll use them..."

The dark-skinned Slytherin chuckled softly. "Well the most popular one is that I dragged him into Snape's potion's lab and shagged him right there on the desk."

Draco couldn't help but laugh, looking at him incredulously. "Really...? Oh Merlin, could you imagine the expression on Snape's face...? Oh, no thank you; I think I'll pass. Where else?"

"Well, let me see..." he grinned, pulling out a comb, running it through his curly hair. "Out on top of the Astronomy tower; you know, the northern peak you can only get to by flying. Under the bleachers in the Quidditch field, in his own dorm room, in one of the empty classrooms, in the boy's bathroom..."

"Now that could be interesting..." Draco chuckled, washing his hair.

"You got fingerprints on your butt cheeks, you know that...?" Blaise asked casually. "You ought to let Potter know you have delicate skin..."

"WeIl, you should see what he looks like..." Draco smirked. "He has scratches all down his back, and more bruises than I have, some even visible on his neck... but Merlin, it was so fantastic...'

"You always were hard on your lovers, Draco..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well there was that one boy from Ravenclaw..."

"Phaugh. He wanted all that mess... that wasn't by my choice." Draco said with a frown. "It wasn't like that with Harry. It was just… well, we just couldn't get close enough to each other... it was like… like there was no time for us to be together and we had to get all we could in the time we had." Draco said softly, washing his hair.

"Well, Pansy claims you and she really keep busy, she's always talking about you and her together and her dalliances with you... I'm surprised you hadn't heard about it."

"Pansy has an extremely vivid imagination." Draco said firmly. "I have never been with Pansy Parkinson, and Merlin help me, I never will be."

"She swears you two shag at least two or three times per week, more when you're feeling frisky. She also says you know all the best hiding-holes around the castle to shag in just out of sight. Claims you've done it even with Filch and his stupid cat walking by..."

"Well I wish she'd tell me where all these damned places are. " Draco said, stepping out and toweling off. "There's only one place that I really know, and I'm damned sure not telling anyone."

"Not our rooms, unless I can join next time." Blaise grinned.

"Not bloody likely. I may share everything in my life with you, Blaise, but I can assure you that I won't be sharing Potter anytime soon." He said firmly. "I have to have something to myself." he added with a chuckle.

"Damn. " Blaise sighed dramatically. "Perhaps you could convince him to bring Ron with him, eh...?" he said wistfully; he'd never shared his attraction to the redhead with anyone but Draco and never planned to.

"I keep telling you I'll club him over the head for you and drag him in here, but..."

"No." Blaise said firmly. "I won't have him like that." He shook his head and looked down. "It's great that you have Potter now and all and I envy you like hell, but... damn." He sighed, leaning against the counter, eyes unfocused as he thought about what he would LOVE to happen. Ron to come down here and the two of them would melt into each other. Merlin, nothing would make him happier than that. The trouble was Ron clearly had absolutely no interest in same-sex relationships. Not to mention that he would never have a chance anyway; his own reputation had been destroyed in his fourth year and there was no way he even deserved to have a love like Draco had now. He shook himself mentally, looking back at his best friend for over eight years. "Draco? What are we going to do about your father?" he asked softly.

Draco's humor faded immediately. "Blaise... he can't know; he'll..."

"I know what he'll do. Either he'll go ballistic and yank you out of school for a month to 'straighten you out', or he'll be happier than hell. He'll think that you've finally done what he wanted and gotten Harry wrapped around your pretty little finger to hand over to him on a silver platter..."

"I'd kill father first... or I'd kill myself. I won't let Harry be taken over to the Dark Lord or anything that he stands for. I won't let that bastard touch Harry." his tone was protective and possessive.

"Rumors are probably already reaching your father about Potter and me." he said thoughtfully.

"And you're a neutral. He won't expect any cooperation from you about handing Potter over."

"Comes in handy, being a neutral family; does he still try to convince you to try to bring me over?"

"Yes, nearly every time that he sees you it reminds him that he has no say or control over you or your family. It irks him so much."

"Well, the way I see it I'm going to have to get pretty involved with Potter in public. Snogging in the hallways and such..."

"I don't mind you kissing on him; just keep it in your pants."

"Not a problem, mate; I told him before dinner not to expect anything more from me. I would never cuckold you." He said firmly. "Although Potter is quite an interesting subject, now that I know he's interested in males."

"I had heard rumors." Draco smiled softly, drying his hair, gazing at himself in the mirror.

"When your little cousin turned up, I thought he'd go for her. She's as sweet as a spring morning; l just worry about her being here. She won't be going to the manor for the holidays, will she?"

"She won't be. I'll be here with her every break and holiday to keep her company, and when school is over, well, we'll just see what will happen then."

"Good." Blaise sighed. "Well, I'm for bed. Classes start early, and Snape doesn't give us much leeway."

-.

Ari nibbled her toast nervously. "I can't believe my first class here is with Professor Scary..." she said softly.

Ron choked on his juice, trying not to spit it out, eyes tearing up. "What...? What did you say...?"

Harry began to laugh. "I do believe she means Professor Snape." He chortled.

"Brilliant! Simply brilliant!" Ron laughed as well.

"Well, he IS scary..." Ari said softly. "He glares so... and he doesn't like me one bit. I was really hoping I could get help with my potions..."

"Draco could help you. He's the best in our year." Harry told her matter-of-factly.

"It's because Snape likes him." Ron scowled. "He likes all Slytherins better than Gryffindors; it doesn't matter who they are. Hermione is better than the Great White Ferret at everything." Hermione nudged him at the comment with a slight frown. Ron sighed, frowning at her.

"That's very kind of you, Ron, but Harry's right. He is better than I am at potions. I've seen some of the potions he's made for the Professor and for Madam Pomfrey. He helps them to make medicinal potions far beyond what Professor Snape has us make in classes. I bet at least half of the potions you've taken in the medical wing Malfoy helped to make..."

"Ugh. I'll never go to the hospital wing again." Ron grumbled.

"Ron! You are so bad!" Hermione scowled at him.

He glared back at her unrepentantly. "Like he hasn't said worse to us?"

"Ari, you really should eat." Harry said softly. "We've got to go soon..."

"I can't Harry; my stomach is all fluttery..."

"Let's put some fruit in your bag for later, then. And don't worry; he's not likely to pick on you when he has me to ridicule." Harry said comfortingly.

"You and me both. I swear he hates me too." Ron sighed, but it obviously had no effect upon his appetite. He shoved another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

*Arian? You're not eating.* Draco scolded gently, looking across the tables at her.

*My stomach is all fluttery. I don't think that I can eat, Draco.* she said apologetically.

*I'll make you a potion to help. You need to eat or you'll fade away to nothing.*

*Harry just said the same thing to me. He fussed at me for not eating.*

*All right, I've had enough of this. You're sitting with me at Lunch, and you WILL eat!*

Ari smiled shyly. *All right, Draco. For you.*

Blaise rose, giving Draco a wink before sauntering over to Harry, pressing against his back, hands slipping into his top, caressing as his lips brushed his ear. "Draco wants to ride your broom, Harry." he whispered in a voice so soft that only he could hear. Harry blushed deeply and looked up, opening his mouth to reply. Blaise took the opportunity; planting his mouth firmly on Harry's in a kiss, his hand slipping behind Harry's head to hold him, the kiss deep and passionate.

The Great Hall fell silent, everyone staring as Blaise kissed Harry. The flash of a camera held by Collin Creavey finally broke the moment. Ron was staring; mouth hung open and oatmeal dripped from the edge of his slack jaw.

Harry moaned softly. "Damn you." he murmured.

*I wish it was me, Harry.* Draco's voice whispered.

The Great Hall erupted in a chorus of cheers and urgent chatter.

Hermione kicked her boyfriend to get him back to reality. "Stop STARING, Ronald!" she scolded.

"See you later, Potter." Blaise murmured to him, turning and moving off. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ron. He was sure he would see nothing but disgust in those blue eyes and he just didn't think he could handle that at the moment. It was good enough for him that he had helped Draco.

Ari smiled softly. "Harry, you have such a pretty blush." she teased.

"Absolutely; it makes you much more attractive, Harry." Hermione joined in with a giggle.

"All right, that's enough…!" Harry chuckled, embarrassed.

He glanced at Ron to see the redhead was still staring with utter incredulity. "Mate... he KISSED you...!" Ron mumbled his eyes still wide.

"What, Ron? You jealous?" Harry decided someone else should be embarrassed too. "I could ask him to kiss you. He'd do it for me."

"What…?" Ron began. "No! No, that's quite all right, I... Hermione is the only one I wanna be snoggin. Harry... I mean... its Blaise...!" He stammered.

"Now Ron; you knew that Harry and Blaise were an item. You and I were just talking about that last night." Hermione chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but they kissed!"

"Come on; we'd best get to class." Harry laughed, enjoying his friend's discomfiture. As they moved out of the Great Hall they heard Collin asking Blaise eagerly if he'd autograph the picture after he had it developed. Hermione grabbed a bit more portable food as they left the great hall, heading for the dungeons.

Draco strolled into the potions classroom, sitting at his table and pulling out his spell book. He smiled as Ari moved to him, gazing at the page he was looking at for a moment. She pulled out her own book from her school, leafing through it a minute before she found a potion with similar properties and she set it on the table for him to read. He perused it for a moment, his eyes slowly widening. "This is stronger..." he murmured. "And the preparation time is much shorter... have you made this?"

"Yes, it's one of the easier ones."

"It's so much better... it takes no dragon scale or asphodel." he murmured as he read through the potion. "The medical staff will really be interested in this one."

"I have other potions for healing." Ari flipped a few more pages. "Sleep potions, pain potions, and wound mending." she said, showing him the pages as she spoke.

Neither of them noticed Snape move quietly up behind them, watching with a dark scowl for a moment before speaking. "THAT, Miss Black, is NOT the Standard Potions lab book." Snape growled.

Ari looked up at him, eyes wide, closing the book. "Sorry Professor..." she whispered. He held out his hand wordlessly for the book. She glanced at Draco, and then reluctantly held it out to him. "It… it belonged to my mother..."

"You will have it back after class, Miss Black." He snatched it out of her hand. "There are NO other materials other than the required manuals allowed in this class!" he growled, whirling, robes snapping as he stalked to his desk. He placed it on the desk and rested one hand on it, turning to glower at the students. The room was suddenly quite silent as the students hustled to find their seats and settle.

Harry glanced over at Ari and Draco as he sat also; one of the last to sit. Snape's eyes lingered on him a moment, eyes showing clear dislike as a sneer pulled at his lip.

*What did Harry ever do to make Professor Scary so angry at him?* Ari asked Draco as she took out her class book.

*He was born, I guess. He's never told me why he dislikes Harry so.* he looked curiously at the Slytherin professor. *I never really thought about, it to tell the truth. I just know he disliked him the very first day; Harry was so eager to learn and be here that he wrote down every word that Snape said. Professor Snape accused him of not paying attention and raked him over the coals in front of the whole class.*

Snape glanced at them, scowling, and then flicked his wand. Three of the chalkboards suddenly had writing on them. "Today, class, we are brewing a new potion; the Draught of Living Death." He announced in a powerful tone, though the volume was not required. He turned but did not meet Arian's eyes; he knew this potion was exactly what she had claimed to need to learn to survive in her school. "If you brew this correctly, the one who imbibes the potion will fall into a death-like sleep. To all eyes that see, including medi-wizards and especially foolish muggle doctors, this individual will appear quite dead. The need to breathe; the beating of the heart, even brain function will be suspended, indefinitely..." he described the symptoms and several students paled. "Nothing will wake this person; nothing except for the antidote that was assigned to you as homework. Turn in your homework now." He commanded.

Another gesture and the homework scrolls and phials of potion left upon desktops zoomed to the professor, who secured the scrolls in a cupboard. The potions remained on display on his desk; a few were the same color but there were many other colors upon the desk. "If you have correctly completed your homework, which I can clearly see some of you have NOT. .." he commented with a sneer. "...you will have no concern. If you have made an error, then Madam Pomfrey will be sorting your problems out after class."

*Longbottom will be in the hospital wing for sure.* Draco glanced over at the boy, who sat there pale and clearly very worried. His potion had been sky blue. "You set up the cauldron, Arian; I'll get the ingredients we need."

Harry moved to the supply cupboard at the same moment and was careful not to look toward Draco. That didn't stop the blonde teen; he spoke to Harry mind-to-mind instead. *Get your homework done, Harry?*

*Yeah. Hermione helped me. I'm not worried at all.*

*Good.* Draco said, getting his potions ingredients gathered without so much as giving Harry a glance. To those who could not hear the mental conversation he was completely ignoring the dark-haired teen. *So what did you think of Zabini this morning?*

*Merlin! Draco, did you set that up?* Harry's cheeks reddened at the thought.

Snape examined three bottles closely, and then glared at Harry and his friends as Harry returned to his desk. "Potter and Weasley... you two think you are beyond the rules of this school? You've both received assistance with your homework assignments... and I made it VERY clear that your homework assignments were to be INDIVIDUALLY completed!" he snapped. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for not following instructions! Each of you!" he snarled. "And fifty points from Miss Grainger for aiding them!"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "What? That's just not fair!" she mumbled, and then she scowled at her potions book when Snape looked her way with a challenging sneer.

"Don't sweat it, Hermione; he'd have found some other reason to take points from us." Ron murmured to her.

*See? He never fails to find something wrong with everything I do.* Harry sighed to Ari.

Snape paced, watching students prepare their potions, offering them no assistance or advice, although it was very clear that he saw when mistakes were being made. He just continued to prowl the aisles, watching particular students and waiting for things to go wrong.

*He is just vile.* Ari pulled out her knife to slice the root. She looked up as Harry cursed; a drop of blood fell to his desk as he put his finger to his mouth.

*Careful, Harry!* Draco looked concerned. *If blood gets into the potion it will change its properties, and not in a good way. Snape is going to make us drink this at the end of class and that could be deadly.*

*Yes; blood magic is very dangerous.* Ari agreed. *And use a silver knife; it's more pure.*

*What would this potion become? Do you know?* Harry asked out of pure curiosity.

*I don't know with this particular potion, but I think Professor Scary would know what it would be.* Ari answered.

"Careful with what you do, Potter." Snape said in a slow drawl. "Blood combined with this potion will most certainly turn it deadly." He said, his last words were said with a smile. "And we mustn't have the 'chosen one' stricken by a foolish mistake, can we?" He sneered at him, sitting behind his desk. Harry reached for a cloth to clean up the blood. "Clean it up properly; ensure you get every drop. Blood in any amount in your ingredients will result in an equally deadly reaction." Severus added.

*He is really being foul to you, Harry!* Ari frowned.

*I'm used to it; he's always like this to me. Actually, come to think about it, he's actually being a bit nice.* Harry answered with a droll smirk, using his wand to scourgify his cutting board as Hermione continued with the preparation of the potion in the cauldron.

*Nonsense! He's singling you out and purposefully picking on you! At least your potion is coming out right!* Draco began.

"Potter, Black and Malfoy!" Snape snapped in a clearly angry tone. "Keep your eyes and your MINDS on your own work! I want all three of you to remain after class to see me. It has become QUITE clear that I need to have a little chat with you!"

"What did you do?" Ron hissed softly to his friend. "He's being totally unfair!"

"He's never fair." Harry said softly.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered softly, but silenced immediately at a glare from Draco. Ari looked down, biting her lip.

The class was now totally silent as they set to work. No one spoke over the next full hour of class time. Ari glanced up at Snape finally; she saw he had returned to his desk and was seated with her spell book open, silently studying it. The class seemed to drag on forever; three hours of class brewing a single potion. The potion took meticulous work and was very time consuming, and there were multiple small detailed steps that had to be followed.

"Well, I think that's got it..." Draco said softly, watching the potion bubble. It looked cloudy white, with a bit of a pearlescent hue.

"Yes." Ari agreed, glancing up at the desk again. *He hasn't looked up from that book for over an hour.* she whispered. Snape looked up sharply at her mental words, his face unreadable, and his eyes narrow as he glared in their direction. Ari was looking down at the moment, quite busy taking notes and comparing her notes to her potion. "What is it supposed to look like when it is complete, professor?" she asked softly.

Snape closed the book, rising to his feet. "Your potions should be complete at this time!" he announced; he gestured and all the cauldron flames went out. "Clear your tables; put a sample of your potion in a vial and seal it!" He ordered.

Draco filled the flask. "Let's go." He said, clearly unafraid of the results.

Snape had pushed Ari's book aside and awaited them before his desk where a large padded lounge was sitting. The way he hovered reminded Ari of a spider in its web, awaiting the landing of a particularly juicy fly. Ari took Draco's hand and approached with him, but she remained standing slightly behind him.

"One of you will take a seat here on this divan, and will take the potion brewed over the holiday." He instructed. Draco promptly took a seat and Snape handed him his potion. Draco didn't hesitate a moment, lifting it to his lips and drinking down the potion. A moment passed with no results, and then Draco suddenly fell down onto the couch. His face took on a deathly gray pallor, his eyes wide and sightless, staring and unseeing.

Ari looked from Draco to Snape, feeling frightened. "Give him the antidote, professor... please...?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. His hand was cold; almost as if he had been dead for hours. There was no sign of life even she could detect.

He ignored her. "This, class, is what a properly brewed Draught of Living Death potion will result in." he gestured to Draco. "Notice his potion was clear, with a pale blue tinge. We shall see how well, now his antidote works."

The rest of the class looked at their own potions; those who did not have the clear blue-tinged colors lost color in their own faces. Only Hermione's looked exactly identical to Draco's; Ron's and Harry's were the next closest. Professor Snape picked up the potion that Draco and Ari had completed and applied the cloudy white liquid to the boy's eyelids and lips. Draco stirred, his color returning to normal. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, moving sluggishly for a moment.

"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Black." Snape sounded somehow disappointed. Ari smiled, relieved.

Draco smirked. "I wasn't worried." he said as they moved to clean up their station, though he was still a little shaky as they walked.

"Oh, Professor?" Ari asked, turning back. "How long can you remain in that state before the antidote must be applied?"

"That must be the first intelligent question I've heard all semester." He drawled, and then scowled at Hermione, whose hand was up in the air; she clearly knew the answer. "Put your hand down, Miss Grainger." He growled slowly at her. She scowled also, but lowered her hand. "The antidote must be applied within 72 hours. If rotwood is substituted for the heart of oak, it must be applied within 12 hours of imbibing the potion." He answered. "And if blood gets into the mixture..." he looked directly at Harry. "…the potion is not reversible. Death is instantaneous, and irreversible."

"Blood magic is very dangerous." Ari said softly.

"Return to your seat, Miss Black." Snape said coldly. She did so without further comment. Snape then smiled. "Now. Let's see what pitiful result Longbottom has to present today..."

Ari slipped into her seat beside Draco, sighing. "He really dislikes me." she murmured, putting her books away.

"He didn't ridicule you, he said that your questions were intelligent, and he did answer your questions in detail... I think he actually likes you." he whispered with a grin.

She looked at him disbelievingly. "If that's how he likes people I'd hate to see how he hates them." she replied with a smirk.

"You're about to see that, actually; watch now. He despises Longbottom." Draco murmured.

Ari looked over at the trembling boy. Snape smiled nastily as Longbottom trudged up to the divan, slowly sitting down on the cushion.

"Drink, Longbottom. You created this mess; let us all see what you consider to be the proper combination required to create a Draught of Living Death." He sneered.

Neville's hand shook, but he took up the vial and looked at the pale green liquid. He took a small sip.

"That is cruel!" Ari whispered, watching in horror.

For a moment, as with Draco's potion, nothing happened. Suddenly Neville's eyes rolled back into his head and his face erupted in massive boils; his fingers began to elongate and he began shaking. He sprang to his feet in a full-body twitch and began babbling incoherently. Crabbe and Goyle laughed nastily but Snape stopped the 'entertainment' by drawing his wand and snapping "Petrificus Totalus!" Neville fell back onto the couch, stiff and frozen.

Goyle guffawed one more time; he had clearly enjoyed the show. Severus shot a glare at the young man and he fell silent as the teacher began to speak. Snape paced to walk in front of the frozen boy and gestured at him. "This is the result you get when you do NOT follow instructions. He did not stir clockwise. He did not add the lavender oil as instructed in the fourth AND seventh step. He added far too much oakwood heart; he did not measure properly. As always, Mr. Longbottom shows us every nuance of what can go wrong with a potion." he said with a nasty sneer. "I will not poison the boy with his attempt of an antidote."

Ari started to rise to go help the boy, but Draco took her hand to stop her. *Snape won't hurt him.* he whispered. *lt's best to let him handle things.*

She settled back into her seat reluctantly. Snape levitated the boy to a bench at the back of the classroom. "Now. Mr. Potter." He called.

-.

One by one, the students were called up to try out their potions. The results were different and varied as the colors of the potions. One potion gave the imbiber the look of one under a sleep spell, clearly still breathing. Another sent the drinker into a light doze from which she was easily woken. The one Goyle had concocted simply turned the boy deep purple from his head to his toes, with no sleeping effect at all.

Draco snickered. "He's hopeless." he commented, shaking his head.

Snape sent Pavarti to take Neville to the hospital wing, and then dismissed all but the three he had ordered to stay after class.

"Good luck." Hermione whispered as she shouldered her bag.

"Thanks." Harry murmured and then moved to go stand next to the other two.

Snape ignored them completely until the last student filed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them with a soft but resounding clang. He then turned narrowed eyes on them, clearly quite perturbed. "Found we have a new 'talent' in common, have we?" he growled.

"Urn... I've always been a mind speaker, Professor; since before I was born, truly." Ari said softly.

"And that gives you the right to use this gift in my classroom without my permission?" he growled.

"No sir." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It was my idea, sir." Harry spoke up, taking Snape's attention away from Arian.

He turned angry eyes on Potter, looking quite satisfied as if he was sure that was it all along. "Was it, now? And how did you discover that you even had this gift?"

"I was thinking to myself in the common room and I guess it was out loud, because Arian heard me." he lied smoothly.

"He was giving me a headache." Arian said softly. "I asked him to be quiet."

"And you, Mr. Malfoy? What excuse do you present for this? Normally you don't cause trouble in my class." Harry half-choked at that statement, but Snape kept speaking, ignoring his reaction. "But since Miss Black has arrived, you seem to have forgotten proper behavior required in my classroom."

"Well, professor..." Draco began, thinking fast. His need to reply was cut short by a voice familiar to all in the room, and none wished to hear at that point.

"Are my son and niece in need of a little discipline?" a cold voice asked from the doorway. Lucius Malfoy strolled into the room, eyeing the students. Ari could feel immediately an interested feeling from Lucius, like a malicious cloud promising pain and injury.

Snape turned slightly to look at him, his mood immediately changed from angered to neutral. "Nothing whatsoever to concern yourself with, Lucius." Ari felt a wave of dislike from the professor that was immediately stifled into cool disdain. So Professor Scary didn't like Draco's father… that, if nothing else, raised Snape in her eyes to an acceptable person despite his treatment of Longbottom. "Matters of the classroom are my affair."

"My son's discipline is mine." His cold eyes ran over Draco and Ari. "And I will tend to it."

Harry met the elder Malfoy's gaze and stepped between him and the other two students, his own eyes narrow and blazing with challenge. *I will kill you before I let you touch either of them!* he thought and was contemplating saying the words. He did not have that chance.

*Step aside, Potter, I will handle this!* Snape's own mental voice ran over his immediately, stifling his thought from being heard. "Lucius, I told you this is a matter of the classroom and not your concern. None of these three, amazingly enough in Potter's case, is after class for punishment."

His statement had the desired effect; the elder Malfoy turned his biting blue-gray gaze on Snape once more. "Then why, Severus, are they here after class?"

"These three happen to be the only ones who managed to make a highly advanced potion properly, as assigned over the Winter Break. Not only did they brew the potion properly and demonstrate the effects of this potion before the whole class; their antidotes worked perfectly as well."

"Truly?" Ari felt the level of menace in the air lessen as Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What potion...?"

"An eleventh level potion; the Draught of Living Death and its antidote." Snape responded, knowing his truthful answer would pass any testing of it that the other cared to give. Even the students would confirm this, were they asked by their parents. "As I said, this is not your business to intrude upon."

"Well, then." Lucius' eyes ran over the three. "Exceptionally good job: that is an extremely advanced potion. Now I have business with the professor; you three should leave now."

"I am not finished with these three." Snape interrupted. "You know as well as I that my business with you should never be conducted in an open classroom, Lucius." He reminded, scowling. "Please, go await me in my office and let me finish in here, and I will be along shortly."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Don't keep me waiting, Severus." He said, turning to leave.

Snape watched him to go and again waited for the door to close. He turned eyes once again blazing with anger at the three. "DO NOT speak mentally in my classes. I will tell you this once and once only; I CAN HEAR EVERY WORD YOU SAY!" he growled softly. *And I will take points from your houses for your activities today; ten points from each of you and yes, Mr. Malfoy, from Slytherin too! I will take more if you persist and you can expect detentions as well!* he hissed at them.

"Yes, Professor." Harry said softly.

Draco looked at him, braving the angry glare. "Professor. I…thank you." He said softly.

Ari saw Snape's expression soften at Draco's words, and then the professor turned away, pushing Arian's book to her across the desk. "Go on; I've business to attend to that is none of the business of any of you hooligans. Get out!" he ordered. The three grabbed their bags and without hesitation hurried out of the room.

"That went better than I expected it to..." Ari said softly.

Harry looked stunned. "He complimented my work, and I did make that potion myself. Hermione only helped me with the written paper."

Draco smirked. "He's not all that bad."

"At least it's over until Wednesday." Ari sighed.

"You forget, Draco; I managed to get six detentions with Snape before we had winter break." Harry reminded.

"What did you do to get in so much trouble, Harry?" Ari asked.

"I think I offend him because I exist. He seemed to hate me from the moment he stepped into the first class I ever had with him and he realized who I was. I know he went to school with mum and dad, and he really hated dad for some reason. I think he takes it out on me now." Harry shrugged; unfazed by the fact that he was hated for something he had nothing to do with. "My dad wasn't very kind to him either, from what I understand."

The three hurried into Herbology just as the Professor called for attention.

"What happened? You get detention?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"No. Just chewed out. Got off easy this time."

Arian found that she liked Herbology class very much indeed. Professor Sprout encouraged questions from her students, and guided them step-by-step through what she expected of them by using herself as a prime example, showing them physically what she wanted of them. She was very friendly, open, and happy to answer any and all questions regarding the dangerous plants they worked with for the present lesson. She even promised to address Ari's questions regarding other plants when class was done.

Neville showed up a bit late to class, still shaky and talking at a rapid pace, but otherwise fine and he seemed quite happy to be in class and Professor Sprout welcomed him with a smile that showed her concern over his condition. Ari saw a different side to Neville in this class; he was very confident and worked at a pace above many of the others. He was even tutoring other students with the teacher's approval.

Goyle showed up nearly at the end of class and his arrival in class caused several rounds of laughter and snickers. His hair and nails were still screaming purple. Goyle and Crabbe glared them into silence, fists clenched.

Ari giggled softly. "Someone should tell him that it looks good on him."

"All right, good work everyone! Very good work!" Professor Sprout announced, smiling broadly. "Now don't forget your homework, one scroll on the Violet Caprinus and what you can gain from properly harvesting Wickwheat. I will see you all in the afternoon, then!" She smiled.

"Great. Lunch time! I'm starved!" Ron beamed.

"You're always starved, Ronald." Hermione laughed, shouldering her book bag.

"So's m'dad and my brothers!" he shot back in his own defense.

"That's the truth." Harry laughed.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Sprout called out as Draco was headed toward the door. He halted, looking back. "Mr. Malfoy, I've a message here that your father wishes to take lunch with you. You're to meet him in the courtyard."

Draco nodded to let her know he understood, but he paled slightly.

*Draco if anything happens you call me!* Harry said.

*I'II handle this Potter. I've handled it for sixteen years now. You just go on, have lunch with Ari and make certain she eats well.* he said, his emotions in strict control.

"Come on Ari..." Harry said softly.

Ari turned to the blonde Slytherin boy and slipped off her ring, taking Draco's hand. She slipped it on his little finger. "It has a strong protective charm." she told him in a soft voice. "And it can bring help to you if it is needed."

"Thanks, cousin." He held her hand a moment, and then released it. "I'll see you later, all right? EAT your lunch, Ari."

"Yes, and then we'll go flying. You can teach me how."

He gave a smile at her words. "Exactly; your broom should have arrived by now." He took a deep breath and moved off alone. Ari watched him leave and then moved off with Harry and his friends to the Great Hall for lunch.

Draco moved to the courtyard to see a table had been set up in the shade of a fragrant vine in one of the many sheltered seating areas. The snow had been cleared from that area, and his father seemed quite relaxed, sipping what seemed to be wine as he awaited his son. He smiled, sifting up when he spotted Draco.

"Ah, son... there you are."

"You wished to see me, father?" Draco asked in a completely controlled, calm tone.

Lucius smiled, taking a moment to enjoy the view of the man that his son had grown into. Slim, quite fit, blonde and as beautiful as his father; every hair in place. He was quite clearly the perfect example of a Slytherin Prince, and a good reflection on Lucius himself. "Yes, Draco. I did not get to speak with you over the holiday as we usually do. Sit; we need to talk a few minutes."

Draco moved over, sitting in the open chair. His every moment was careful, measured, smooth and graceful. His face was an expressionless mask but his eyes were cold and grey.

The elder Malfoy was, if possible, more pleased by his son's grace. "I've been speaking with all your teachers and I find I'm quite impressed with your progress in all of your classes. The only one who had anything negative to say was that ridiculous fraud Trelawney." he looked disgusted by the name.

"I have always strived to please you, father." Draco replied. "My grades are important to my future."

"The Dark Lord is very pleased as well." Lucius added in a quiet tone with a conspiratorial smile.

Draco felt his blood run cold, his fists clenching out of sight under the table as fear clenched at his heart. "I am not yet finished with school." he said softly.

"Pfaugh!" Lucius scoffed. "You may not be finished here, but your skills have far outstripped those of your age. You are advanced beyond your years, and others in your year have already joined. Crabbe and Goyle joined over the winter holiday."

"Crabbe and Goyle are mindless idiots who can't think for themselves. They would do anything they were ordered to; by their fathers or anyone else." he replied sourly.

Malfoy's father chuckled. "That is precisely why they are such good protectors and supporters for you, my son. They take their orders without question. You have a very strong will and are very charismatic, Draco; you are an excellent example for the others to follow. Use these traits to your advantage to dominate those about you. Become the strong leader I can clearly see you have the ability to be."

"And what will I get out of all this in the end, father? All I can see my gaining will be a hideous mark upon my arm and a life of servitude to another." he said, trying not to sound bitter at the fate he saw for himself.

He laughed softly, his eyes gleaming. "Power is what you will gain, Draco. Power..."

"And if I do not desire power?"

His eyes narrowed but he still grinned at his son. "You are my flesh and blood; no Malfoy has ever desired to avoid gaining power when they could get it. It is your destiny; power is your heritage..."

"As you say, father." Draco said, sipping at the drink that had been prepared for him.

"Now another matter…" Lucius relaxed back in his chair. "Your marriage to Pansy Parkinson will be in..."

He couldn't help it; he had to tell his father and tell him now. "No." Draco stated calmly. "There can be no marriage; I will not be married to Pansy."

Lucius' mirth faded immediately. "She will be your wife." He growled firmly. "Do I need to bring you home for the night to discuss this?" he said in a tone that was very familiar to the younger Malfoy; it threatened painful discussion that would likely continue until he acquiesced to his father's desires to escape the torture.

"I will never be a husband to Pansy. I can't..." Draco replied, not looking at his father.

"I will arrange for you to come home then." He said, beginning to rise. Draco could feel his father's anger.

"I can't have sex with Pansy, father." Draco said softly, looking down. "I've tried. I just can't do it. Arrange a marriage between Blaise and me, or any pureblood wizard. A witch just won't work for me." he murmured, his cheeks flushed. He had never admitted his sexual preferences to his father and now he feared his father would explode at him.

"My son? A lover of men?" Malfoy scowled at him. "You cannot escape your responsibility to the family name, Draco! You will and must produce an heir!"

"I will find a way to fulfill my obligations to the family, father."

"By the beard of Merlin, you will! I certainly managed to create you!" he snapped, settling back into his seat. "I married despite my preferences, to the woman that my father chose for me; I had my eyes upon others but my choices were ignored! I did my duty to the family name!" he grumbled.

His words gave Draco several revelations; his father had not chosen to marry his mother as he had long been told. He had been interested in another and was homosexual as well. "Anyone. Anyone but Pansy, father." he whispered, feeling defeated. How could he fight his father on something his own father had not won the battle over?

"She's too possessive, isn't she?" he asked, with a thoughtful scowl. "She would not do for someone who will be having a second relationship."

"She whines so much she gives me a headache... and just being around her, having her touch me, it makes my skin crawl." Draco replied.

"I chose her because she reminded me of your mother. Well, I'll just have to select another; there are plenty of eligible females among the pureblooded community who would be willing to partner you without strings. Perhaps someone like your Aunt Bella?"

Draco blanched at the mention of his aunt Bellatrix LeStrange. "I want to survive my marriage, father. Aunt Bella is... well, she's frightening."

"No one at your school can compare to her, quite true." he chuckled softly. "But I do see your point."

Draco let his eyes scan the courtyard as students strolled through the hallways. Students with lives, with the chance to live their lives without being forced into a life they would hate forever; bound to people they loved and cared for; not like him. He saw Ari and the Gryffindor group walking past, glancing his way as they moved toward Transfigurations class.

"All right, Draco... I will give you a concession that I was never afforded." Lucius said, feeling that he was being overly-generous with his only child. "I will give you one week; seven full days to choose for yourself another pureblooded witch for a bride." He said, rising to his feet. "I will make the arrangements with the parents of whomever you choose, but please; make it anyone but that Lovegood girl. She may be pureblooded but she and her father are both quite insane." He said with a shudder at the thought.

"Thank you father." Draco said softly.

"I will return in one week's time. And Draco, if you see anything about the school that you would think is unusual, you need to contact me immediately by owl. Use the floo if it is anything remarkable..."

"Unusual, father?" He looked up at him curiously.

"Yes; you will know what I mean, should you see anything. The Dark Lord sensed a stirring of power here, and I am assigned to locate it." He said, scowling slightly. "Severus is clearly out for his own interests and has no intention of passing on such information to me."

"There is nothing here, father…" Draco said softly. "...but I will keep my eyes open."

"On the contrary, son; something IS here. I will find it, son. I can assure you of that." he gave his son a smile.

"Yes, father." Draco said in a calm and impassive tone as he rose to his feet. "If there is something here, you will find it I am sure; I must go now else I will be late to class."

"Yes, of course. Go. Study hard, and keep alert." He said, then turned and headed toward the gate. Draco watched him leave, then spun and hurried off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

The class was just beginning when Draco came in. McGonogall looked at him disapprovingly with a glance at her pocket watch; then she turned and continued to make her notations upon the board.

*You okay, love...?* Harry whispered in his mind, voice soft and concerned.

*I told you I could handIe him. I did get some good news. He will not force Pansy upon me as my bride.*

*Excellent!*

*But the flip side of that is that he has given me seven days to find another pureblood bride to take her place.*

*Oh… not good. Do you know of anyone?*

*I was going to ask you that.* he sighed.

*I'll marry you, Draco.* Ari said teasingly, earning a smile from the Slytherin Prince.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy…?" McGonogall said, gazing at him directly, looking quite irritated. "Would you mind daydreaming on your own time?"

"Oh...yes of course; sorry, Professor." he said a bit lamely.

"Your homework, Mr. Malfoy?" she prompted.

"Yes, Professor." he produced it from his bag. "Here you are."

"Very good." she used her wand to bring it to her. "Now on with class." the lesson for the day was the transfiguration of a living creature into another living creature. Each of them had a very disgruntled, slow-moving lizard to work with.

Draco looked over at Ari, seated next to Luna Lovegood. He gestured slightly with his wand, now in his hand. He gave a teasing grin. *Wand out, cousin.*

*Oh, rnust l?* she complained.

"Wands at the ready? Begin." McGonogall said.

*Show me how, Draco.* Ari looked over at him. *I can do it no probIern without the wand, but I'm not sure the professor would approve. And I really don't want another professor angry with me.*

"Miss Black...?" Ari looked up to see that McGonogall was now standing directly in front of her. "As you are new to our school, I realize that our teaching methods may be quite different from those you are accustomed to. I would prefer to work with you directly myself, to help you if I can, to learn our methods."

"Thank you, Professor." Ari smiled at her softly.

She gave her hand a pat. "Don't worry, my dear. we'll get you caught up without much problem I'm certain. The headmaster spoke quite highly of your capabilities in magic."

"Well, truthfully professor, I'm quite good at transfiguration, but I've never used a wand before." she said softly.

"My dear, a wand is merely a tool; once you have mastered how to use it you'll never forget how. You've only to practice, I'm sure..." she smiled. "You'll catch on quite quickly."

"I'm always open for new things." she smiled back at the teacher.

"Very good, Miss Black." she turned, eyes seeking out and locating Draco. "Mr. Malfoy; as know that you are already familiar with Miss Black, I would ask you to be kind enough to come assist Miss Black with her wand-work." She instructed.

Draco smiled, rising and gathering his things. "Of course, Professor." He agreed, taking his things and moving to sit with Ari. Luna wordlessly rose and moved away.

McGonogall smiled at the two cousins as they sat side by side, and moved off to monitor her class. She was another good teacher, Arian found. She was very attentive to her students and was available to correct any incorrect pronunciations and help wherever needed.

Ari made a second attempt to complete the spell that she had been instructed to complete by the professor. The lizard shuddered and shrank and changed in size and dimension; in moments a fuzzy kitten sat upon the desk, looking about in confusion.

*Ari! You're supposed to use your wand.* Draco scolded her mentally.

"Excellent, Miss Black!" McGonogall beamed. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Harry nudged his best friend. "Look Ron; Ari's done it. My dog still has goofy lizard eyes."

Ron laughed, looking at the creature. It had the eyes of a chameleon and was watching them and the ceiling at the same time while it sat and wagged its fuzzy tail, panting with its tongue lolling out. "Wicked!" Ron laughed. "Can I keep it?"

"Like yours is any better?" Harry razzed him back with a chuckle. "Whoever heard of a scaly parrot?" He shot back.

"Try again, gentlemen." Professor McGonogall instructed, looking at their efforts with a smirk.

Draco and Ari, sharing the same creature to work upon, took turns casting the transfiguration spell. They experimented with different intentions and inflections; the creature morphed into several creatures until finally standing beside their table was a creature about three feet high at the shoulder. It was equine, and its body a soft dappled gray. From just behind its shoulders sprang stubby little wings, a clearly immature little filly. She snorted and pranced, clearly given the behavior and mannerisms of a true Pegasus though it had begun as a lizard.

McGonogall looked inordinately pleased. "Outstanding!" she murmured as she watched the filly frisk about around desk, flapping its wings which were much too small to get it airborne. "You two work very well together!"

"Oh, can we keep it, Professor?" Lavender giggled, watching it avidly. "It's so sweet!"

"I think not, Ms. Brown. I will have Professor Hagrid come fetch this creature. I have rarely seen such a complete transformation, to be honest. It has all the physical characteristics of a true Pegasus, but will not achieve the size of the beasts that pulled the carriage for Beauxbatons. Beyond the mere physical, it appears to have the personality and the aptitudes of the true creature it mirrors."

"Yes, Draco, very good job on that one." Ari smiled.

Draco shrugged, with a smile. "I had to top you, cousin. You're getting quite good with that fancy wand of yours."

"Twenty points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor for a job very well done!" McGonogall smiled.

"Professor McGonogall? We can take the little creature to Hagrid for you." Hermione volunteered. "We have class with him next; Advanced Care of Magical Creatures."

"Excellent idea, Miss Grainger." the professor smiled. "Class dismissed; no homework today for those of you that did manage this spell; for the rest of you, I expect to see a successful completion of this spell upon your return on Wednesday." A group gathered around the filly as Hermione transfigured a bit of string from her bag into a rope. She slipped it over the creature's head in a rough halter.

"What are you going to name her, Draco?" Pansy asked, enthralled by the sweet little creature.

"Me? No, that honor belongs to Arian. She's yours, after all."

"I can't keep her." Ari giggled. "I've no place for her."

"You can give her to me, Draco." Pansy said, smiling hopefully, sweetly up at him.

Draco ignored her. "I think she'd be much better off with Hagrid then." he said.

"Then everyone can take care of her." Ari agreed as they led the baby Pegasus out of the castle. Half the transfiguration class followed as their next class was the same, making their way down toward the forest at the edge of the school grounds and a large hut that sat nestled in the very edge of the tree line.

They found Hagrid tending his garden behind his little hut. He looked about in clear surprise, putting both hands to his back as he stretched out, eyeing all of them.

Ari looked up at him, slowing, letting the others move ahead of her. He was so tall, nearly twice their height, and portly on top of that. He had a wild bushy beard and hair to match and was frowning as the approached. He was quite an imposing figure and Ari couldn't help but feel frightened by his sheer size.

"Oy! You lot're early for your next class, you've got over twenty minutes yet." he called out as they approached, then his eyes lit on the little winged creature and a tender smile softened his potentially harsh features. "Oh... my goodness...! Where did you lot get hold of a baby Pegasus...?"

"She used to be a lizard, professor." Hermione said with a smile. "The combination of efforts of Malfoy and Arian here..."

"Professor McGonogall said we could keep her." Pansy smiled, reaching to touch the little creature. It snorted, and pranced away, flicking its tail and flapping its wings. 

"Keep her? Well, at least until she's big enough t' set out on her own..." Hagrid smiled, his fondness for creatures making it quite easy to convince him. "After all, she's just a baby and a right pretty one at that." he petted her gently with a hand nearly larger than the little filly's body. Ari was amazed that a man so huge could be so incredibly gentle. "What's 'er name?"

"Oh, urn..." Ari thought a moment, and then smiled. "Chrystal."

"Oh, pretty as she is, that name suits 'er well." Hagrid straightened. "Well, I think she's an excellent subject for our next class!" he beamed.

Pansy moved up next to Draco, stroking his arm gently. "I know now what you can get me for our wedding present." she cooed at him, snuggling close.

He took a step away from her. "There isn't going to be any wedding, Pansy." He said softly.

"What?"

"Pansy, this isn't the place or the time." Draco said quietly. "We will discuss this later."

"No!" she objected, growing louder by the moment. "You can't do that! You simply can't!" She was beginning to become hysterical.

"There won't be a wedding and no amount of crying or hysterics is going to change that. Even father agrees that you're not the right one for me." Draco said flatly in a controlled tone. If she wanted it to be public for their breakup, so be it. That was her choice, obviously. "I know you'll get married to someone, I hope you find someone you're really meant for. Perhaps I'll send your gift to that wedding."

"But Draco, you can't mean that!"

"I do. I had a chat with father today over lunch break. It just isn't meant to be between us, Pansy." his tone was softer as he attempted to let her down easily.

"I can change, I swear I can. Draco, you can't do this to me, we've been planning our wedding for over a year now!" fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She was one of those fortunate few who were pretty while crying. "You can't do this to me!"

"I didn't do anything to you, Pansy; it's just how it is. Now excuse me; I have class to attend."

Pansy stood dumbfounded, watching him walk away from her. Several girls gathered around her to gossip as she followed woodenly.

"Wow. I thought for sure Draco had a thing for her." Ron murmured to Hermione, keeping his voice down so only she could hear.

"I never saw any future for those two, no matter what Pansy said." Hermione said softly in response. "She's just too clingy for him... probably drove him completely up the wall."

"I won't argue with you there. Well Hermione, who do you see the Great White Ferret with, then?" he asked.

She shot him a smirk at the nickname. "Oh, I don't know." she sighed. "He's hard to match up with anyone I've ever seen him with. I truly don't know him very well at all."

"Someone pure and pretty, I'm sure." Ron rolled his eyes.

"There aren't any birds as pretty as he is." Harry murmured, watching as Draco fed the filly a bit of apple while Hagrid began a clearly knowledgeable lecture on the care of Pegasai and the benefits of different parts of the creature such as mane, tail, hoof clippings, feathers and even droppings for potions work.

"No, not simply someone prettier; that wouldn't work for him." Hermione said with a smirk. "Just... different. Pansy didn't really look good with him; they kind of washed each other out. He needs someone to balance him out; give him a ground, so to speak." she mused thoughtfully.

"Like who, mudblood?" A snide, slightly nasal voice spoke up behind her. The two looked to see Millicent Bulstrode standing with her thick arms folded over her chest. She'd come up while Hermione was speaking to eavesdrop. "Are you dreaming of being the future Mrs. Malfoy, Mudblood?" she asked snidely.

"What?" She and Ron asked in unison, stunned. Hermione went on while Ron was silent. "One, his father would kill us both for even the thought. Two, it makes my stomach turn, just being near him and three, I have Ron and I much prefer Ron over that little ferret any day!"

"Hmm;. let me see. Take a blood traitor over a powerful pureblood Slytherin Prince?" she mused, one finger to her lips, and then she sneered at her. "Only a total fool would take the blood traitor. I don't see what you see in your little weasel." she laughed, moving toward Draco.

"She's nothing but a royally stuck-up Slytherin git." Ron growled under his breath. "That's all she is, Hermione; don't you worry about her." he said, arm about his girl. The rest of the class passed by quickly, and the only incident was when Pansy had to be excused from class due breaking down in hysterics.

-.

After dinner, Harry strolled down to the lake to relax. Ron and Hermione were busy studying again; and Harry was quite happy to let them have their time together. He settled under a tree, seeing two flyers up on brooms up in the sky; he recognized Ari and Draco as they flew together.

"No standing, Arian; you're on your own broom now." Draco said firmly. "Now just get your balance; get the feel of the broom. " Draco coached her. "That's it. Now lean in and we'll go a bit faster."

"This is glorious, Draco! " Ari smiled. "I can't wait to see your game this weekend."

"It's going to be a tough one, to tell the truth. Our team is against Gryffindor, and I'll be going up against Harry."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Blaise moved up to Harry, sitting down beside him. "They look good up there."

Harry glanced at him and smiled, eyes going back to the pair chasing each other about on brooms. "You wouldn't think Ari's never flown a broom before." he grinned.

"She hasn't? Damn, Harry, she must be a natural like you." he commented. "I'll never forget you going after that stupid rememberall during our first flying lesson. I was sure you'd crash into the tower itself when you nabbed it especially since I heard Hermione tell you off for trying it." he said with a grin, lying back in the grass with his hands folded behind his head, relaxing to watch the pair fly.

"Wish she came to school earlier... she would have made a good Quidditch player."

"I agree completely. She'd be fast, she's so small." Blaise said, and then glanced at him with a grin. "So when do you want to go out again? I can make some kind of arrangement with Draco."

"Well I know Draco is working in the Hospital wing tomorrow, and I have practice on Wednesday. Maybe after practice?"

Blaise grinned. "That is easily arranged. Wednesday is our short class day, too."

Harry chuckled softly. "You know, Blaise... I thought Ron was going to drop dead when you kissed me. Hell, I thought I was going to drop dead." Harry grinned.

"I... really didn't notice..." Blaise said softly, flushing slightly. He hadn't wanted to hear that; Ron's aversion to same-sex pairings was a personal thorn in his side.

Harry chuckled softly, eyes following Draco, not noticing Blaise's discomfiture and really unaware of.

Blaise looked at him and grinned softly, pushing the thought of Ron's potential aversion to him aside. "You know, Harry, you're drooling pretty badly at the moment." he teased.

"How can I help it? He's beautiful and graceful."

"And you just now realized this?" He smirked.

"I really hadn't looked before yesterday." He admitted.

"Well he's always been gorgeous, Harry. And I can tell you for a fact that he sings like an angel. I've heard him play the piano; he's quite talented as well. Perhaps we can get him to play for us. My uncle has a baby grand up in his Penthouse."

"I am SO looking forward to the trip." he sighed. "I would sing with Draco but I sound like a chorus of frogs."

Blaise laughed. "Can't be that bad..."

"It's going to be so hard, behaving myself with Ron there." Harry sighed. "He's going to flip when he finds out."

"He'll do whatever he does; then he'll learn to live with it." The Slytherin said with half his attention on the flyers high above them. Arian seemed to be picking up moves quite quickly; not as naturally as Harry had for sure, but not bad at all.

"Even if he does, I'm sure that somehow Hermione can handle him; calm him down." Harry said thoughtfully.

"He's your best mate. If he learns to handle the two of us, then he shouldn't have such a big shock when he finds out where your heart truly lies."

"We're working on him; he's having trouble dealing with the fact that I like blokes, but it does explain a lot of things for him. I just don't know how he'll take that its Draco."

"He'll learn to accept it... he'll just be a bit freaked out for a while..."

"He tends to go a little overboard when he panics..." Harry chuckled softly.

"I think he's adorable when he panics." Blaise said softly. "Too bad he's only into birds." he said, voicing his desire for the first time and almost immediately regretting it. Maybe Harry wouldn't take it how it was actually meant.

"Someone's gotta be into birds, or there would never be any kids." Harry laughed, not catching the comment at the moment.

"Sure there would be. I'm into both, myself." he replied, chuckling softly. Harry hadn't caught it.

*Hey Draco. I'm going to let loose a snitch; show Arian how to catch it.* he suggested.

*Are you sure she's ready for that?*

*Sure; she's quick.* he pulled a snitch from his pocket and the little ball unfolded its feathery golden wings. "Hey Blaise, watch." he grinned and let it go.

Blaise and Harry watched as Draco pointed out the snitch to Arian; the bright ball shooting left then zipping right, zigzagging all over the sky as it fled them. Draco led the charge after the snitch. Ari leaned forward, her eyes locked on the tiny ball's every move as the broom shot after it. The snitch led them on a merry chase. Draco pulled ahead of Ari and grinned, reaching for the snitch; it was just out of his reach.

He had almost caught it when Ari flew up from beneath him, doing a 360 around him and snatching the little golden ball right out of his fingertips. Both Harry and Blaise sent up a loud cheer, astounded by her skill.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Draco laughed.

"All right! I've never seen a move like that! Did you see that, Harry?" Blaise asked eyes wide.

"I knew she'd be a great seeker." Harry cheered.

"She might even be better than you, Potter." Blaise teased.

Ari laughed as she landed, holding onto the golden ball, followed by Draco. "That was fun!" she giggled.

"Absolutely astounding!" Harry laughed, getting to his feet.

"Damned Gryffindors!" Draco hugged Ari, laughing.

"It's that damn-fool bravery factor you Gryffindors all seem to have." Blaise chuckled. "Not afraid to try anything."

"I've never seen a move like that." Harry grinned.

"Viktor Krum himself would be envious."

"I really like this little ball." Ari giggled, looking at the fluttering golden ball.

"I wish you could have come to our school sooner." Harry smiled. "You would have been on the team for certain."

"And then what? You'd have had to have been a Beater, Potter." Blaise teased.

"Oliver Wood said I'd make a fair beater anyway." Harry shrugged, not worried about that. "But it sure would have been fun."

"Well, we'll never know, because she's only just gotten here. Come on, Draco..." Blaise smiled at his best mate. "You have to be famished."

"Yeah... we'd best put the brooms up for now."

"Yes; I am getting tired, and we have homework to do." Ari sighed.

"Hermione will give us a hand if we get stuck on our homework." Harry said as the group headed toward the castle. Harry wanted to walk beside Draco, to touch him, but he did not do what he wanted. Instead he kept Ari and Blaise between himself and Draco; it was much easier to behave himself then. The group moved into the castle.

Blaise grinned as he heard whispers about them; it was time to reinforce the illusion. He turned and took Harry by the arm and pushed him up against the wall. "Don't forget about Wednesday, babe." he said murmured, then leaned in and kissed him, deep and long. When the kiss ended Harry was nearly breathless, but Blaise winked at him and turned, moving off with a smirking Draco.

Harry sighed, grinning softly. "Merlin; I love it when he does that." he murmured.

Ari giggled softly as he moved to join her again. "You are just so bad, Harry."

He laughed. *Draco, I got to admit I really like it when Blaise kisses me. Takes my breath away every time.* he led Ari up the stairs, cautioning her about the trap stair.

*Does he kiss better than I do?*

*Hell no. His kisses take my breath away but yours make the world stop turning. But when he kisses me it makes me think about you, touching you.*

*Good. You just picture me in your head every time he does that to you.*

*Oh I do; that's why my legs turn to jelly.*

*Wednesday can't get here soon enough.*

"My, my, Zabini..." a cold voice said behind them. The two young Slytherins turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing just to the side of a statue; he'd seen the entire scene. "Quite a catch you seem to have made..." he looked down his nose at the boy. "You are just like your uncle; always chasing after those with power."

Blaise gazed back at him, unruffled. There was nothing that Lucius could do to him that would really affect him or his family in any way; the blessing of the status of a Neutral family. "I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Malfoy. My uncle is a very honorable man; I hope to grow up to be just like him. Besides, Potter sought me out, not the other way around."

"Harry Potter sought YOU out?"

Blaise smiled at him. "Perhaps someday he and I will share our story with the Daily Prophet. Until then, you'll have to wait with the rest of the wizarding world to find out all the details."

"Well, Mr. Potter was never very selective about his companions." Lucius drawled nastily. "After all, his closest compatriots are that blood traitor Weasley and that Mudblood girl." he sneered.

"Did you need something from me, father?" Draco asked quietly, to draw his father's attention off his best friend. He could tell Blaise was getting angered by the words of his father though he did hide it quite well. Only the fact that one fist was clenched, carefully concealed out of sight of the elder Malfoy, gave away his anger.

"No, Draco. My business here is completed; I was just leaving." he said, turning. "But remember, I will be returning in a week unless I receive your owl about your choice of a bride."

"I will remember sir." Draco said softly, and the two seventh years watched as his father moved away. They continued on their way toward the dungeons.

"You know, Draco; the prettiest pureblood I know is that sweet little cousin of yours. And you two work damn well together..."

"Don't give my father any ideas." Draco grumbled softly as they reached the bottom of the dungeon stairs.

"Well I think it's a good idea. Why not...? She'd be a good match for you. She likes you; haven't you noticed how her eyes light up when you're together?"

"I doubt father would go for it."

"Why not?"

"She's Devon's little sister. I adore Devon but Father cannot stand her."

"Well it's worth a shot." Blaise said as they entered the Slytherin common room. At their entrance, the room which had been alive with chatter fell silent, all eyes on the two leaders of Slytherin House.

Draco smirked. "I'm going to take a shower... then I'm doing my homework in our rooms..."

Blaise favored the room with a sweet smile. "What, are you all jealous?" he asked, then went to follow Draco to their rooms. He grinned as he heard Draco singing in the shower. He made sure the door was secured and the charms to ensure privacy were in place before he relaxed on the couch, pulling out his homework. Eventually Draco came out, a towel over one shoulder, bare-chested and wearing some new silken pajama bottoms that were red.

Blaise chuckled. "New color for you?"

Draco smirked, taking up his books. "Arian bought them for me."

"You know, you should talk to my uncle about becoming a rock star after we finish school."

"Me?" Draco laughed. "I'm not much for crowds."

"You'd be great, and I know Harry would love it..."

"All right, all right! I'll think about it, okay?" he chuckled. "So... did you manage to do all my homework as well?"

"No." he chuckled. "It's your turn to do all the work..."

"I don't think so." He smirked, getting his own work out. He had just settled to work, his books stacked one side, and pulled out a parchment to begin on the scroll of homework for Professor Sprout when he felt a soft brush of a mind touching his.

*Draco? Can you hear me?*

*Of course he can, Harry. He's not that far away.* Ari giggled, answering him.

*Well I'm kind of new to this whole thing. I sort of thought that I had to be able to see him to talk to him…*

*Of course not; I've been able to reach quite a ways, and your ability will get stronger with practice.* Draco answered.

*We just need to keep it in private mode or Professor Scary will be angry.*

*I think he heard you call him that.* Harry chuckled

*Not only that; he heard everything we said.* Draco laughed.

Ari giggled as well. *Well what else should I call him? He IS scary.*

*True. But I don't want him to hear ME calling him that.* Harry laughed as well. *Hey Draco; what's the answer to question five on our potions homework? Hermione has gone on to bed and I am completely clueless.*

*Let me see… ah. For maximum potency it has to be collected on a moonless night, between the hours of 2 to 3 a.m. It must be harvested with silver knife as well. It must be wrapped in gold leaf once it's collected if it is to be stored longer than a week before its use.*

*Bloody hell, Draco. I don't think I'll ever understand potions.*

*Its not so hard, really, if you just look at the different chemical compounds and the makeup of the different ingredients. Not easy, though…*

*So did your house give you a hard time?*

*They got quiet when we came into the common room, but I think that was because of that scene with Pansy. Blaise distracted them. He told them they were all just jealous of him and I was able to breeze on by without a comment and get right to my shower.*

*Blaise is so sweet.* Ari said softly.

*He's my best mate. And he's noticed you're quite a looker yourself, Arian.*

*We'll just have to double-date, then.* she suggested.

*He'd love it.*

*Well I'm going to go shower and go to bed. Sleep well, Harry and Draco. Maybe sometime soon I'll show you how to sleep-visit* Ari said, sounding quite tired from the excitement of the day.

*We'll have Wednesday; we can wait.* Harry assured.

"Draco, if you're going to just sit there and daydream, I'm going to bed." Blaise said teasingly.

"I'm not daydreaming, mate. I'm chatting with Harry and Ari." He grinned at him.

"What? How?"

"We've all discovered a new talent. We have mind speech..."

"Really? I've heard of that. I know some elven tribes can do it and use it as their only mode of communication. Can it be taught?"

Draco tried to project thought toward his friend. *lf you can hear me...* he began.

"It would be really cool if it could be taught. Oh bloody hell. Is that why you got busted in Professor Snape's class?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah... Snape can do it too."

"That sucks."

"That's not all that stinks... I don't think I can teach you; you didn't hear me. I tried to talk to you..."

"Damn." He sighed. "So what were Harry and Ari saying?"

"Arian was saying that you're extremely cute, and Harry suggested that we should double date."

"Really...? Hot damn...!" Blaise grinned. "We are gonna have a blast at my uncles..."

"As long as you can keep your hands off Weasley, that is. Are you sure you're going to be all right with that...? I mean, you'll be with him without all the pressure of school and everything around you." Draco said softly. "And Hermione will be there..."

"And naturally Ron will still have absolutely no interest in me... I think I've gotten used to it, Draco." he sighed softly. "It's not like you and Harry... I..." he shrugged, looking at his hands, feeling that things were the way they really had to be. "It's better this way, anyhow." he closed up his books and rose. "I'm off to bed."

"All right... good night mate..." Draco grinned, stretching as he rose as well.

Blaise paused in his room, drafting a letter to his uncle, asking him for tickets to the theatre and telling him their plans and how many would be coming. He set it aside to send off by owl in the morning, and settled into his bed, his mind on a certain redheaded Gryffindor.


	9. Chapter 9

The classes for the morning were Muggle Studies, which Arian found quite amusing, and Charms. Professor Flitwick paired Ari up with Hermione, utterly charmed by Ari and her old world mannerisms. After classes, Ari and Hermione spent the afternoon in the library, working on their charms homework. They didn't return to the common room until late that evening.

The next morning Ari moved quietly into potions class, sitting at her table, taking out her class work bag. She smiled at Draco as he sat down beside her. He smiled back, giving her a wink.

"I saw you ate your breakfast this morning." he murmured to her.

"That potion you gave me helped a lot." she said softly.

"Good. I was sure it would." He said as the others settled in, softly chatting as Snape had not yet arrived.

"Are you working in the Hospital Wing tomorrow?" Ari asked. "I'm to be there after classes."

"Yes, making potions as usual."

The door slammed open and Professor Severus Snape stalked into the room; he seemed to be furious before class had even had a chance to begin. The room was instantly silent.

"Uh oh." Ari whispered.

"Homework. Now." He snapped at the class, turning sharply beside his desk, his robes snapping.

Ari pulled hers out of her bag and turned it in as all the others did. She glanced over at Harry, who gave her a reassuring smile and wink as he readied his own books.

Snape remained short tempered as he put up the spell for the day; it was one from her own books, one that she didn't know how to complete. She had attempted, but somehow it never made sense for her.

"Oh, that one looks complicated." Blaise moaned.

"You are NOT a first year, Mr. Zabini!" Snape snapped at him uncharacteristically. "You will apply yourself and do your best in the preparations, for that is all we will be doing today! You will all prepare the ingredients that do not need to be fresh; the preparations must be done precisely correct or you WILL cause this potion to fail! And tomorrow…" he took a moment to glare at those who began to mutter. "YES, tomorrow, you've an extra potions class! Tomorrow, we will brew the potion!"

"I've never been able to do this one." Ari sighed softly.

"We'll get it. " Draco said firmly.

"The trick to the correct completion of this potion lies in the proper preparation of all the ingredients. Do not chop any items on the third board; those MUST be added fresh!"

The class fell silent as they began the complicated task of exacting chopping, grating and slicing of the ingredients that did not have to be fresh. Severus Snape stalked about the room, glaring at select individuals and scowling when he saw that Neville seemed to be having no problems following the instructions. He moved over to stand behind Ari, watching Draco for a moment before he spoke. "Miss Black?"

She looked up, fear in her eyes, truly frightened. "Yes sir…?"

"You probably recognize this potion." He said, not looking at her, eyes on the back of Ron's head. "Its makeup is actually much more efficient than our own version. Follow the directions, especially on preparation." His voice remained quiet and non-threatening.

She smiled softly, greatly relieved. "Yes sir." she said softly.

"This potion, and many others in that book, is quite useful. They are vast improvements on what I have and know to brew." He started, then fell silent, stalking forward to put his hand on the back of Ron's head and turn it roughly toward the board. He'd been whispering to Hermione and gotten caught. "This is NOT a team effort, Mr. Weasley!" he growled. Ron winced, but said nothing.

Ari and Draco worked intently on preparing the ingredients. Ari paused, about to chop the next ingredient; she looked up at the teacher. "Professor Snape?" she asked softly, raising her hand. He paused, looking her direction. "I always used a silver knife to cut the hemp stems. Is there a difference if I use, say, a copper blade?"

"An excellent question, Miss Black; I would expect such a question to be from one of my more studious students." he glanced at Draco a bit disapprovingly. "Five points to Gryffindor for asking rather than blindly plowing ahead."

"Good job." Draco whispered to her with a grin.

"Yes, Miss Black; there is a difference. You could use a silver blade, a steel blade, or a copper blade. A sliver blade, while pure in nature, can cause a chemical reaction within the potion ingredient that will actually make the ingredient worthless. A stainless steel blade, while it would not have the reaction, is very difficult to purify and will result in a concoction that will actually be dangerous to the user. A copper blade is the only blade that will not change the original properties of the dried hemp stems."

"Thank you sir." Ari said, realizing that this was one of the mistakes she had made with this potion in the past. She pulled out a copper blade from her bag.

The rest of the class went very smoothly; no one dared to do anything to irritate the professor.

Ari picked up her bag, digging through the books before pulling out an old volume. She timidly moved up to the desk. "Um... professor...?" she said softly. "I thought you might like this book. I can't read many of the potions; it's charmed so that those without the right skills aren't even able to decipher them."

He raised an eyebrow at her, his scowl fading somewhat. He opened it, glancing at some of the potions contained within. "This could be quite interesting... I will consider these." He said quietly.

"Have a good day, Professor." Ari said as she joined Draco.

"See? He's not so scary today." Draco chuckled as they moved out.

*Wait till tomorrow; he'll be scary again. * Harry smirked.

Ron was rubbing his neck. "I think old Snape gave me whiplash!" he complained. "I wish he wouldn't take things out on us."

Ari laughed softly as they walked to their next class.

The day went smoothly; the only thing that happened of any interest was that Goyle got bit by a plant in Herbology. Even Crabbe laughed at him for being so foolish as to poke at the creature's face.

"Come on, Ari; today you eat lunch with Blaise and me. Harry's been hogging your company all week." Draco complained.

"All right." she agreed with a shy smile.

The group moved into the Great Hall for lunch, Ari taking a seat between Draco and Blaise.

Pansy looked on, angry and jealous. "Looks like we have a new trio." she sneered nastily, glaring at Draco. "Trying to make up a Slytherin Trio to match the Golden Gryffindor Trio?"

"You know, Pansy, someday you'll stop being a sour, bitter little bitch and get on with your life. Surely you'll find someone who'll have you then." Blaise said in a pitying tone.

She glared at him but wasn't angry enough to insult the best friend of the Slytherin Prince. "This is the SLYTHERIN table. She's a Gryffindor. She doesn't belong here." She said bitterly.

"She is my cousin, and she will sit where she pleases." Draco said in a cold tone.

"Just because you're the Prince of Slytherin, you think you can do anything you want to do!" she said in an angry and pouting tone.

"He can." Crabbe growled at her, rising instantly to Draco's defense. Draco knew that he had absolutely no idea why he was defending him, but he did so out of sheer habit.

"You wouldn't have cared last week, Pansy." Another boy at the table spoke up in Draco's defense as well.

"Shut up, Treven." She snapped at him.

Draco's eyes were glinting, his smile cold as he glared at Pansy. "Be careful, Parkinson; very careful. If you overstep yourself, I promise you; I will take you down personally." He said quietly.

"You made promises to me, Draco Malfoy! We had plans! I can't just let all that go!" Tears welled in her eyes, her expression angered and accusatory.

"I made you no promises. My father made all the promises to you and your family. I never promised you anything."

"You conveniently forget now that you've decided to call it all off!" Her eyes held pain and righteous anger. "Everything was fine before the holidays and now suddenly everything has changed. It's not hard to figure out what has caused all the changes!"

*Tell her to sod off, Draco.* Harry recommended.

*I did that yesterday. Today she's challenging me in front of the entire house.* he continued to match her gaze.

She finally looked away. "Come on, Millicent; let's go sit at the other end of the table. The air down at this end is unusually foul!" she said, pushing away from the table. Millicent hesitated, glancing at Draco and his friends, and then followed Pansy after a moment.

"She is gonna be trouble, Draco." Blaise said softly. "She's not just after you: she's after your money."

"I know; that's part of why I really can't stand the bitch." Draco said honestly. Ari had fallen silent, sipping her tea. "It's not your fault, Arian. This would have happened anyway, but I do want you to be careful. Watch your back."

"I will try to be careful."

Draco put one hand over hers, his eye caught by the ring she had slipped on his finger earlier. He drew the ring off his finger and slipped it back on her hand. "You may need this."

"Yeah... Devon would be angry if I was without it."

"I really don't think she'll be after you, though Arian. She'll be after whomever I choose to take her place."

"Who are you going to pick, Draco?"

*How about Tiffiny Boxton? I know she's just first year, but that would give us more time before the marriage takes place. I heard she has a crush on you.* Harry suggested.

*Everyone has a crush on me, hadn't you noticed that, Potter?* he snorted.

*Not everyone; Hermione resists your charms quite easily.*

*I won't comment on that; I'm trying to be nice to your little friends.*

*I've noticed, and believe me, I appreciate that.*

*So what's this girl like?*

*She's sitting down at the end of my side to the left. I really don't know that much about her, but I can tell you that when someone is bragging about things I've done she just rolls her eyes. I think she's rather cute, for a first year.*

Draco looked down at the girl, who was chatting softly with a couple of her friends. *Well, she is pretty enough, and I have a thing for raven hair.* he commented, examining her a moment. *Is she a pureblood?*

* So everyone says, but who am l to know?*

*Draco I don't understand.* Ari said softly. *You love Harry, and he loves you. The two of you belong together. Why must you marry?*

He sighed softly. *It's expected of me. Like your schooling is expected of you. I must carry on the family name.*

*Marrying simply to have a child when love is not involved seems so wrong.* Ari said with a frown, looking at Draco. *Why don't you just use a sex change potion and bond with Harry?*

Both boys choked on their food. "What?" they both said out loud, getting odd looks from their meal partners.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked, startled.

"Draco...?" Blaise said, concerned.

Draco waved him off, managing to choke his food down. "Just went down the wrong pipe..." he sputtered as he regained control. *Is there even such a thing, Ari?*

*Of course there is.* Ari sipped her juice calmly, smiling softly at him. *Devon has one; she uses it with her girlfriend Shar. I've even managed to create a ring and instill the potion into it as a spell for my Xal.*

*That's a brilliant idea, but… Father. He wouldn't accept that at all.* Draco sighed.

*Then you really should marry me.* Ari suggested again. *Any other wife would cause problems between you and Harry and I would have to do something about that.*

*You're sure…? I can suggest it to my father.*

*The worst he can do is say no.* Harry said, thinking it would be an excellent solution.

Draco gave one brief nod. *I'll try... if not, perhaps that girl will agree to a marriage of convenience.*  
*I'II owl him tonight.* he agreed.

*Ari, is that potion hard to make?* Harry asked.

*Extremely hard. It takes almost six months to make a single batch; that is why I made the ring. I made one for Devon too.*

*Maybe she'll loan it to me in a year or two*. Draco said with a smirk.

*I can help you make one.*

*ReaIly? That will be fantastic.*

*I will help you with anything you wish, Draco, always.*

He gave her hand a squeeze as they ate. *Thanks cousin.*

Ari gave him a soft kiss, ignoring the glare from Pansy.

Ron watched, shaking his head. "Damn; look at old Parkinson. She's got her Slytherin knickers in a right knot, hasn't she?" He muttered softly. "We better keep an extra close eye on Arian."

"Yeah; big time." Hermione agreed.

"Good thing you're a girl; you can make sure she's not alone in the loo, even." he said. Harry rolled his eyes at the wording. Ron was never very clever in relationships and still hadn't figured out just how to word things to keep from angering Hermione.

"Lucky I'm a girl, eh...?" She repeated dangerously.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! I didn't mean it that way! I LIKE that you're a girl!" he said, immediately on the defensive.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "You'd better." She smirked.

He gave her a soft kiss. "Believe me, 'Moni... I'm REALLY glad you're a girl."

"Yeah, Hermione; he's as straight as they come." Harry chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, mate." Ron grinned, one arm about Hermione as he continued to eat.

"Ari is so unlike Malfoy; it really must be the upbringing. I can't imagine what it must be like; having a father like Lucius Malfoy." Hermione said softly.

"And Malfoy probably can't imagine having muggle parents either." Ron pointed out. "He probably doesn't even know what a dentist does."

"My mum and dad are who they are, and I love them for it." Hermione smiled.

"And I'm sure, as much as I hate to say it, Malfoy must love his parents too." Ron said.

"…at least his mum." Harry agreed.

"I only met his mother once at the World Cup. I can't say that I really know all that much about her." Hermione mused thoughtfully.

"But his father, we know more than enough." Ron said with a shudder. "Now there's a scary old stick if ever I saw one. He was here for hours yesterday."

"He's so... intense." Hermione said softly in agreement.

"Not intense, Hermione; scary." Ron corrected.

"What did he want here?" Harry asked. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Besides looking down his nose at me with his typical Malfoy sneer, making snide and cruel comments about my blood-traitor mum and dad? Not a word." Ron said with a grimace.

"And I stayed completely out of his sight." Hermione said softly.

"I don't blame you. I can't stand the sight of him." Harry agreed.

"He spent an hour or so with Snape in the dungeons, and then went up to see the Headmaster about something. I saw him leaving around three." Neville volunteered in a soft voice. "That's two days in a row he's been here."

"Huh. He's up to something." Harry said with a thoughtful frown. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Lucius scowled, looking up from the scroll he was reading. Another interruption? He was so sick of the constant breaks to his focus; he had a job to do and he was running out of time to complete his work. "What is it?" he snarled.

The little house elf flinched. "A letter sir, from Young Master." it squeaked, holding up a tray bearing the scroll.

Lucius snatched the parchment off the tray. "Get out!" he snapped, and the house elf promptly vanished. He growled to himself as he opened the sealed scroll. His eyes ran over the content. Well, Draco had found two choices to offer as possible brides, hmm? Tiffany Boxten was the first; she was from a well-known pure blood family, though the girl was quite young. She was six years or so younger than Draco. That wedding would have to be postponed at least until she was sixteen, but the second choice was intriguing.

He leaned back in his chair, thoughtful. Interesting choice, Arian Black; interesting, indeed. Devon is a real bitch, but there was no doubt that she was quite powerful. The girl was not like Devon at all; in fact, the girl seemed to be quite compliant and trainable indeed. Well, once the girl was legally bonded to Draco, there would be nothing her bitch of a sister could do about it.

"Narcissa!" he snapped, and moments later his wife entered. She'd been in the next room, tending to her own business. Perhaps he could get some insight on which to choose in asking the opinion of his wife regarding the matches...

"Yes, Lucius...?" she asked softly.

"Our son's engagement to Parkinson has been cancelled." He said without fanfare.

He was surprised at the reaction she gave. She sighed, looking quite relieved. "Oh, thank Merlin!"

"And why does this please you?" he asked, eyes narrow.

She looked thoughtful a moment. "Several reasons, to be honest. Our son could not stand to be in the same room with the girl; I saw it every time she came over to visit. When I saw them together last, he looked pained. It looked to me as if he were struggling to endure her company. It also bothered me that all her parents spoke of when they thought we could not hear was getting their hands on the Malfoy fortune."

"Our son has provided me with two possibilities to replace the girl... One Miss Buxton and the other Miss Black..."

"The final choice is yours, Lucius, of course. But I know Miss Buxton's family. She is a pleasant child from what I have seen. Nothing special, magically. The Black family on the other hand has always produced strong offspring."

"She is a very viable candidate." he said agreeably. "With whom would I make the arrangements? Aren't her parents dead?"

"Her mother was gone shortly after her birth." She said quietly, letting him assume that meant death. It was the truth, as she knew it. "I will find out what needs to be done; I know you are very busy at this time. There is no need to trouble yourself when I can take care of this for you." she offered.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I want a prenuptial agreement this time, one that is magically binding. There will be no more designs upon the family fortune."

"Of course. I am sure Draco would agree."

"Make the arrangements, then... run the prenuptial agreement past our solicitor; and the girl must sign it before the betrothal is announced."

"As you wish, Lucius... is there anything else?"

"That was more than I expected you to be capable of." He said bluntly, turning his face from her, though he was actually quite pleased.

"I want my son to be happy in his marriage, and Miss Black is an enchanting young witch."

"What do you know of her?"

"She was privately taught from a very early age. She had the best money could buy and was taught to appreciate her status in life. I think perhaps she is more than Devon will ever be." Narcissa said softly.

"And quite sheltered, to be only now introduced to the wizarding community… Yes. She will do. Make the arrangements." He said dismissively.

"Of course." Narcissa turned, moving from the room, her mind going a mile a minute. What in the world was her son up to? They were supposed to be hiding Arian from prying eyes such as her husband's.

Malfoy smiled as he returned to his work. "Oh, yes, she's very suitable, and intelligent in potions as well, it seems..." he murmured as he read onward through his scroll.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Narcissa moved into another part of the house, her private room. She placed locking charms and silencing spells upon the room before she moved to the shelf. A ten-inch tall statue of an Egyptian goddess stood upon the shelf; it was Bast, the cat-goddess and legendary protector of the pharaoh. Devon had given it to her about two years ago, telling her it could help her to contact her if ever she needed her help to protect her own little prince. Well, she truly needed to talk to her now and let her know what was happening. She picked up the statue and stroked its back twice, then set the statue down on the desk before her. "I need to speak with Devon." She said softly.

The statue turned its face upward to gaze at her, its exquisitely carved cat face looking curious. "Aunt Cissa?" the statue asked in Devon's voice.

"I need to speak with you; can you come?"

"Yes; I'll be there shortly."

"Come directly to my rooms, I have them spelled for privacy and a locking spell on the doors."

"He's home, huh? All right, just give me a few moments." she answered.

Narcissa found herself pacing as she awaited the arrival of her niece.

It was a few minutes before Devon appeared and she looked concerned and ready to defend. Her aunt had NEVER called to her at school before. "Aunt Cissy is something wrong? What's that bastard of an uncle of mine done this time?"

"Nothing like that, Devon, I'm quite all right." She said reassuringly. "I have no idea why he has made the choice he has, but my son has informed Lucius of his choice of brides."

"He gets a choice? I thought he had to marry that Pansy twit." Devon allowed herself to relax, glaring a moment toward the door.

"Lucius has decided that the engagement to Parkinson will be cancelled. He has allowed Draco the opportunity to choose someone else to be his bride, and he sent two choices..." she began.

"Two?" It didn't take Devon long to pick up on what the trouble was. "Oh don't tell me that Draco wants Ari."

Narcissa nodded. "The other is much too young. I don't understand why he asked for Arian; he knows that she has a lady love."

"Yes." Devon nodded. "As your son has a handsome young man he fancies."

"Young man…? Really?" she murmured, surprised. "I... I truly had no idea. Draco never said anything about that to me."

"He knows you want a grandchild; he doesn't want to hurt you." Devon said soothingly. "Besides; what would Lucius say if he knew?"

She sighed softly, moving to take a seat. "He would be generous if all he did was get angry and try to change his mind." She said quietly. "I do want a grandchild, but I don't want to force him into a life a he will hate, to be with someone he doesn't want to be with."

"You'll have a grandchild, auntie. Draco loves you enough to try to assure you have a grandbaby, and if he wants Arian, well... If she wants to marry Draco it will be a choice made between the two of them. I can't and won't stop her."

"Lucius is certain it is the best course of action, but he will want to gain control of her. There are so many ways." she said in a worried tone.

"He can try, but I won't allow him to control her. You may end up a widow."

"If I must." she said with her eyes downcast. "He's done many things I wish he had not; I... I loved him once, Devon." her voice was soft and regretful.

"Well, I'll go see Ari later today and find out what's up. You take care, Auntie." Devon kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Devon. Take care of yourself as well. And if you would, could you make sure Draco is all right? He's so grown up now. He hardly owls me anymore; I used to get one from him every day. I heard a rumor that he had an accident on his broom at school."

"Of course I will; don't you worry. If he gets hurt Ari can take care of anything that may happen. She's a born healer."

"That's good to know; thank you so much..."

Devon winked, and then vanished.

Narcissa sighed and released the spells on her room. Now to contact the solicitors and begin the draft of the prenuptial agreement…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

When she decided to go ahead and visit Arian later that day, Devon found herself in the Headmaster's office when she teleported in. "Hello, Devon." He grinned softly at her.

"I hate it when you make me come in here." She scowled at him a moment, then flashed him a grin. "Hello Headmaster."

"Your... sister, shall we say? She is doing quite well in all her classes, all things considered."

"That's good... even in potions class? Snape was being an ass when he last saw her, I heard."

He chuckled at her bluntness. "Professor Snape is actually quite pleased with her progress and her capabilities, but that isn't what has brought you to my school today, is it ...?"

"I just wanted to speak with Arian about a matter that has arisen; nothing serious, I think. Not yet, anyway."

He smiled softly. "Very well; you will find her in the Gryffindor Common room, doing her potions homework most likely."

"Thanks Headmaster." She grinned, moving out and down the hall.

Only a few students were moving about the halls, giving her curious looks as they hurried on their way. Devon ignored them, moving to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower.

The fat lady scowled at her, looking down her long nose at her. "Password?" she demanded haughtily.

Devon proceeded to ignore her, instead calling mentally to her schoolmate. *Arian? Come and let me in.*

Ari looked up from her books. *Devon?* she moved quickly to open the portrait. Devon grinned, pulling her into her arms and kissing her deeply.

Ari moaned softly, settled close in her embrace. "Devon don't tease..." she murmured.

"Get a room!" Someone said behind them. It was Seamus, impatient and looking a bit ill at seeing the two girls kissing. "Some of us need to USE this hallway!"

"Jealous, Seamus?" Harry snickered as ARI pulled Devon inside. Seamus glared at him, stalking past and to the stairs leading to the dorm rooms. Harry watched him go, a bit bemused. He hadn't meant to anger his roommate, but that always seemed to be what was happening lately. Since his younger brother had come to Hogwarts, Seamus had changed quite a bit. Sure, he'd been a git a time or two in the past; but he'd always realized how stupid he'd been and had pulled himself out of it. This year he was acting more like he belonged in Slytherin than in Gryffindor house.

Ron was looking at the two who came inside in each other's arms, frowning slightly. "Urn... Monie...?" he leaned close to her to talk one to one. "Isn't that s'posed to be Ari's sister...? They're snoggin' like they're lovers…" he murmured to her.

"I think it is." Hermione answered quietly, a bit confused herself.

*Devon, I told you no one was going to believe you're my sister if you kiss me like that.* she said with a mental giggle.

"American tradition. You should try it sometime." Devon smirked at them, eyeing Ron.

"Uh... no thanks..." he said, flushing deeply.

Ari laughed softly, looking up at Devon. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you here Devon?"

"Well, Uncle Lucius and dear, sweet little cousin Draco have an idea."

"Sweet?" Ron repeated, looking positively ill.

"Yes, I know all about it. We're getting married." Ari smiled.

"Married?" Hermione looked stunned.

"Oh, so you knew; excellent." She said, pleased. Her eyes fell on Harry and she grinned, licking her lips. "Is that the luscious little boy?" she murmured.

"Uh... hi?" Harry said, unsure, feeling almost like a prey animal being looked at by a lioness.

*Devon, be nice! It's a secret, no one is to know!* Ari scolded.

*A secret? Whatever for? Seems like that's just silly to me.* Devon said with a grin then relented. *All right, all right; I'll behave.* she agreed mentally, and then went on verbally. "You never mentioned his gorgeous green eyes, Arian."

Harry flushed at her words. *Thanks for keeping the secret.*

*Mind speaker, eh?* Devon's eyes sparkled. *Not too common on this world...*

*I had no idea that I could do it until Draco and Ari showed me that I could.*

"Ari, are you really going to marry Draco?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes." She smiled.

"But... why?" Ron asked, sounding totally confused and a bit disgusted.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" He asked, confused. "I mean, she's cousins with Malfoy and all..."

"Cousins, yes, but the two of them are not immediate cousins." Devon responded. "And if they wish to wed, its fine. There aren't really many purebloods to choose from."

"Didn't know you were into that pureblood rot, Ari; you don't seem to be the type." Ron began.

"I'm not, but Draco's father is." She clarified.

"Oh." Ron said thoughtfully. "You know, I never did understand what in the bloody hell he saw in that Parkinson girl, anyway. I mean, hell, yeah she's pretty even when she cries, but pretty only takes you so far. She always clung to him like a second skin and was snoggin' on him... I'm not even a Malfoy and it made my skin crawl how she was always telling everyone to call her 'The Future Mrs. Malfoy'..." Ron said the last few words in a pretty good imitation of Pansy's actual tone and mannerisms, and then made a face like he was going to be sick.

"Money hungry." Devon smirked.

"She'll never look my way then; and I'm damned glad of it!" Ron said, arm about Hermione.

"Ari doesn't have any need of the Malfoy fortune." Devon grinned softly.

"I'd be surprised if his father doesn't require you to sign a prenuptial contract." Hermione commented.

"I have no problem signing one." Ari said, taking a seat.

"You should do one yourself as well; keep his father from getting his hands on your money."

"After all..." Ron added. "It's tradition in our country for the male to be the only one allowed to inherit money in old pureblooded families."

"True; and I'm probably worth more." Ari sighed. "Oh, Dev... can you take care of that for me? Xal really wouldn't like our finances to be plundered." she laughed. "Although Draco would make a cute pirate." she looked at Devon and sighed. "Oh Dev... can we have a party?"

"Uh... well, I don't think the Headmaster would approve of one of our parties, doll..." she laughed.

"McGonogall would probably have a problem with it too." Ron said as he took a bite of a sandwich.

"Well I'm going to have my party when Draco and I marry." Ari smiled.

"All right, princess. Whatever you want." Devon grinned.

"I want the best." Ari replied simply.

"…and you picked Draco Bloody Malfoy…!" Ron groaned.

*Draco is the best!* Harry said firmly, glaring at Ron. "Drop it, would you?" he scowled.

Ron looked more confused than ever. "Huh? Sorry mate, I... I didn't mean to get you mad. What did I say?" he mumbled.

"Oh, Ron forget about it." Harry closed his book, rising, still disgruntled. "I'm tired. I'm going up to bed."

Ron watched him, clearly confused and unsure about how to react. "Merlin..." he sighed. "I just keep putting my foot in my mouth more and more lately."

"An, I'd best get going. I'll take care of things for you." Devon told her, and then went on with a mental warning. *Be careful of Uncle Lucius; he's more than simply dangerous.*

"Thank you Devon; and don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Perhaps you can stay longer next time. " Hermione said hopefully.

"I will. But I have council duty tonight." She groaned.

"Gah. That sounds like a pain in the arse." Ron commented.

"It really could be worse. I don't expect this session to last more than one night and Shar is stuck there with me." Devon grinned. "Come on, Ari. Walk me out."

Ari moved to her, taking her hand. "It won't be so bad with Shar at your side."

"No, but I miss you being there." Devon murmured. "Are you really going to marry Draco?"

Ari smiled softly. *Draco and Harry belong together; at least with me being the wife, they can be together with no complications from a jealous wife trying to interfere.*

*And what if you wish to marry in the future? Will it be a wizard-bound marriage or a simple marriage of vows?*

*I don't see me ever wanting to marry; I have Xal.* Ari smiled. *So I don't care which it is. Draco is sweet, and all I want to do is whatever I can to make it so he can be happy. He hasn't had a very much to be happy about.*

*I think you'd better go for simple marriage; some bindings can share memories and power as well. You don't need that.*

*True. Draco should bond with Harry, anyway; not with me.*

She winked at her. *I'll make it part of the prenuptial agreement that there will be no bonding, then.*

*You should get going; I don't want you to be late.*

Devon pulled her into her arms. "I'm getting tired of this search stalled like it is... it could be months to unravel things; they blamed that little bitch for attacking Ki but I'm beginning to think she wasn't the only one behind the whole mess. I really don't like you being so far away from me and all alone..."

"I'm not alone... I have Draco and Harry..." she smiled. "And I'm going out with Blaise tomorrow." she giggled. "And soon we'll be going to Blaise's uncle's house to see a show and a concert and it sounds like such fun."

"Good... hey, maybe we can party at their house instead of this stuffy old castle." She kissed her again, and then reluctantly released her.

"I would love that; you and Shar need to enjoy some free time too. Now go on, before you are late and get into trouble."

Devon gave her a quick kiss and vanished.

Ari turned and moved back inside to her homework. *Harry? Are you all right?*

*Yeah; I'm just tired of Ron cutting Draco down all the time. I know Draco has been a real bastard to us for years, but…*

*He doesn't know how you feel.* Ari said softly, looking at Ron. The redhead was glancing at the stairs every minute or so, as if hoping Harry would come back down; he looked like he felt extremely guilty about what he had done although confused about exactly what that could be and afraid to ask. *He doesn't seem to pick up on relationship issues very quickly.*

*You don't know the half of it. It took him nearly six years to realize that Hermione had a crush on him, and finally do something about it. He almost lost her because he never even really saw it.* he grunted in agreement. *Ron is rather thick about things like that.*

*You may need to explain it to him.* Ari said thoughtfully.

*I suppose; he does deserve at leawst that much.* Harry sighed softly.

*Are you upset that I am marrying Draco?*

*Why would that upset me? You're doing it for us. You've made it clear you only want to do it so we can be together without all the hassle coming out in public with our bonding would bring. But what about you, Arian? You said that you have someone, you might want to marry them…*

*Yes, I do have someone. Xal is my life.* Ari agreed simply.

*Won't she be upset that you got married?*

*Why would she? She's already married to Damien.*

*But what about the baby? You know they'll require you to have one for the family name…*

*You and Draco should have your own children. But if it is expected of me, I don'/t see any problem with having a child with Draco, if it is needed.*

*Really? You'd have a baby for us?*

Harry, I have children already. Twins, a boy named Jason and a girl named Sosha. So yes, I have no problem having a child with Draco if it is needed.*

*But you're so young…*

*Its natural to start a family young, where I am from.* she laughed.

*Here they say you're starting really young if you start having kids at sixteen.*

*Is this a private conversation or can I join in?* Draco's silky voice asked.

*You're always welcome to join in, Draco.* Ari assured.

*In more ways than one.* Harry added with a mental chuckle. *So, when will the wedding be? Will it be a private or a public affair?*

*Wedding?* Draco asked.

*Yes, your father chose me. Devon came over to make sure that I knew about it.*

*Oh, good. I was really hoping he would choose you. You understand the situation between Harry and me, and… well, Harry said that girl had a crush on me and there is no telling how far she would have expected things to go between us.*

Ari gathered up her books and said her goodnights, moving up to her room; where she undressed and slipped into bed. *I wish you could meet Xal and Crystal. I know they would love you both.*

*Perhaps someday.*

*That would be awesome.* Harry said firmly. *So when will the wedding be? I will be able to come, won't I? I promise I'll even be polite to that bastard of a father of yours.*

*He won't be nice to you, Harry.*

*I wouldn't expect him to. You know, I think I would fall flat on my arse if he as actually even vaguely polite to me.* Harry snorted with laughter.

Draco laughed. *You and me both.*

*The only way that would happen is if somehow between then and now I gain a lot of power. I've got the fame and fortune already, not that either of them has done me a damned bit of good. I really could do without the fame.* Harry said sourly.

*I don't know when father will want the wedding, but the sooner the better as far as I am concerned.*

*As long as it's not the weekend of our trip. I am so looking forward to that.* Ari smiled.

*Any other weekend but that.* Draco agreed. *There is no way that he will be interfering with that!*

*Good night you two; we have potions in the morning and I'm sleepy. I'll see you in your dreams… unless your dreams are naughty.* she giggled.

*We'll see you in the morning, then.* Draco laughed.

*Sleep well, Ari.* Harry smiled.

Ari felt the warm embrace of friendship, and then the conversation was ended. She could hear Hermione settling into her own bed. "Good night, Hermione." She said softly as she turned off her bedside lamp.

"Good night; sleep well." She yawned sleepily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Draco moved into the Great Hall for breakfast.

He heard someone calling his name and he glanced back to see that Goyle and Crabbe were running to catch up with him. He slowed to let them, curious about what they wanted.

"Hey, Draco... Draco, I heard you're getting married!" Crabbe said, a bit breathless.

"Is it true?" Goyle asked. "Who is it, huh...?"

"Only the prettiest pureblood in the school." Draco smirked.

Millicent sighed, walking behind him as she constantly did... this time without Pansy at her side. "But Draco, you ARE the prettiest in the school." Millicent said slyly.

He laughed. "I know that; I meant the prettiest pureblood BIRD." He grinned.

Gossip flew up and down the tables about the impending wedding and who it could be. Draco just strolled to his place at the head of the Slytherin table, ignoring it all and all the questions whispered his way. Ari moved into the room. She smiled at Draco and moved to join him, kissing him softly. The entire great hail fell silent once more, except for the area around Harry.

"Hungry love?" he asked, seating her beside him.

The Slytherins all stared in disbelief. Their prince and a Gryffindor girl...?

"I can't believe it; a Gryffindork..." someone whispered.

Draco shot a glare down the table. "She may be a Gryffindor, but she has Slytherin tendencies. Challenge her and you'll find out just how Slytherin a Black can be!" he snapped. He could not locate the speaker at the table; none would meet his glare. The table was almost silent now.

Draco proceeded to ignore them, serving Ari a meal as Blaise sat down beside her.

"I sure hope Snape is in a good mood today." he said as he served himself.

"Hungry, are you, Blaise?" Draco teased.

"Hell, Draco; I have a date tonight with Harry." he winked at him. "I'm going to need my strength and every bit of energy I can muster."

Draco chuckled, eating, with one arm about Ari's waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Snape was sitting at his desk in the potions lab when the students began to arrive; everyone took their seats with none of the usual chatter or conversation.

"Good morning Professor..." Ari smiled softly at him as she moved to her desk beside Draco.

He gave her a slight nod as the others quickly hurried to their seats. Snape said nothing until all the students were seated. He rose, looming over them. "We shall continue our potion; I can tell several of you will NOT be successful in the brewing of this potion judging by the preparations of your ingredients yesterday." he said bitingly.

"I'm doomed." Longbottom mumbled, looking at his potion ingredients.

Snape ignored him. "Out of the sixteen of you in this class, surprisingly seven have managed to prepare their initial ingredients correctly..."

Ari set up the cauldron, confident that she was one of the seven, as Draco arranged the ingredients.

"The following students will pack up and exit the room for the day; you will receive a "T" for "Troll" on your reports. Your preparations were so poorly done that your potions will at best be noxious and make you ill, at worst they will be deadly." Snape heard a whisper about getting out of class scot free and turned, glaring at the speaker. "I am NOT relieving you of any need to do work; I expect a minimum of FOUR scrolls explaining why and how you went wrong with your preparations!" he snapped. "When I call your name, I want you to gather your things and leave... and I expect your assignments to be turned in to me by tomorrow morning!" he cautioned, glaring at them all. The class was silent, listening expectantly, some hoping and dreading to have their names called. Neville was already sliding his books into his bag, certain he had failed yet again.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Bulstrode. Parkinson. Hallek. Gryndal. Woodall. Finnegan and Corner. Exit my classroom immediately." He snapped. Those named gathered their things and turned to exit, muttering quietly amongst themselves.

Neville stared at the professor in disbelief. He hadn't been called to leave? "Urn... Professor..." he asked timidly. "There must be a mistake; you didn't call my name..."

Snape turned on him with a scowl. "There has been no mistake, Mr. Longbottom. Astoundingly, incredibly, and almost unbelievably your potions ingredients were on a comparable status with Mr. Malfoy's." he said in a sour tone. Neville stared, astounded by the fact that he was actually being complimented by the professor. "If I had not watched you all day to ensure that you were receiving NO help from the others I would be certain you had not prepared them at all..." he said in a biting tone. "It has become apparent to me that it is NOT your ability to prepare a potion that is beyond hope and help... it is your ability to brew it, as we will see today." He moved on, leaving Neville staring after him in disbelief.

"Professor, what does this potion do?" Hermione asked softly, hand in the air.

"You will find out when you taste the results of your efforts this afternoon. You should all get your cauldrons started; this potion will take all morning to make." Snape advised. "I will let you make some mistakes, but due to the volatile capabilities of this potion I will NOT allow you to make any gross miscalculations...!"

Ari and Draco had already begun their potions, both taking precise measurements and double checking all the instructions.

Snape wandered about the room, snapping corrections to several students. At one point he moved up behind Neville and simply stood there, staring down at him. Neville got so nervous he nearly dropped the entire vial of goat bile into the mixture in his cauldron. It instantly turned black and tarry, gave off a cloud that was noxious and foul, and smelled of acid.

"You, Mr. Longbottom, may now leave my classroom." Snape said in a self-satisfied grin as he used scourgify on the potion to banish the smell. "I want a six page report on what went wrong with your potion." He growled, smiling a bit wickedly.

*I'll tell you what went wrong, Snape did!* Harry scowled; he'd been extra careful so far in brewing his own potion and had not needed any help from Hermione.

*Harry, sssh!* Draco whispered. *You don't want detention tonight!*

Harry bit his lip, keeping his thoughts to himself now, upset and angered.

"Have an opinion, do we, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked acidly, stalking his way.

"No." Harry growled in a tightly controlled voice. "Sir." He added to give some form of respect to it all.

Snape glanced from Harry to Draco, and then moved back to his desk. To what seemed to be Professor Snape's disappointment, there were no more major problems with any of the potions before the time to brew the potions was concluded. Luna Lovegood, her lab partner Seamus Finnegan gone, was serenely working away on her own, unruffled by the professor's constant stalking about the lab. Each time he came by and glared at her she smiled dreamily at him continued her work even with her eyes off what she was doing; she was not even ruffled in the slightest. Snape would snarl and stalk away to hover over someone else. Draco glanced back at her the last time Snape did this and half-chuckled.

"Who's that?" Ari asked.

"Luna Lovegood; everyone calls the girl Looney." he answered. "You'll understand once you meet her, believe me. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Why is she in our class? I heard she was Ginny's year." Ari asked.

"She is a sixth year, yes, but she has that irritating habit that most Ravenclaws do of skipping classes. She outstripped the other sixth years in potions and was moved up to give her a challenge."

"She's very passive, isn't she? Does anything ruffle her?"

"I've never seen her upset." he said, looking a bit surprised by the revelation. "But I know that her things get stolen every year, mostly by Slytherin students. But she's not passive, she just isn't reactive. Most of the bullies get tired and leave her be, because they can't get her to react. Smart ploy, actually..."

"Quite intelligent, indeed." Ari agreed.

"But she can go on the offensive; she did in the fifth year. She's a puzzle."

Ari added the final ingredient to her potion as Draco did, and each of them turned down the flame under their cauldrons to let them simmer. As they waited for the final result of their potion, they cleaned their stations up.

"This is a very important potion for a battle mage, Draco..." Ari said softly.

"What is it?"

"It's a displacement potion. It will last up to 48 hours, depending on how much you take."

Snape paused by their desk, eyeing the liquid in their cauldrons. "All right, class; your potions should be completed. Your potion should be golden, iridescent, with an undertone of blue and red." He told them. "Bottle your potions now."

All the students complied and Snape raised his wand, calling for the potions to come to his desk with a softly spoken "Accio." The potions settled in a straight precise line on the desk; all very similar in color, texture, and composition... except one. Snape moved to it and picked it up, gazing at it with a wicked smile. "Well… we can all see that someone has done something quite different than the rest..." he drawled, clearly enjoying himself now. The potion in his hand was not like the others; in fact it was a thick silvery liquid that looked like pure molten metal. Snape smiled, his eyes moving to his students. "Mr. Weasley. You get to be our first volunteer to try out your potion. Interesting composition you have here; too bad it is completely wrong." He said in the cheeriest tone Ari had ever heard. "Please, come before the class."

Ron swallowed hard, paling. He shot Harry and Hermione a panicked and pained look as he rose.

Snape looked out to see Blaise with his hand in the air; the teacher looked at him questioningly. "Professor; I'll take it for him..." Blaise said softly. Ron looked at him, surprised.

"We all sample our own potions, in good time Mr. Zabini." He growled. "Mr. Weasley, we are waiting!" he snapped. Ron made his way to the front of the class, dragging and shuffling his feet.

"Mr. Weasley..." Snape poured the potion into a carefully measured beaker. "You will drink all of this and show us the results of your efforts." He held it out to him.

Ron took it, hand trembling slightly. "Okay..." he murmured his voice not more than a squeak. "Do I... Do I need to sit?"

"Drink it!" Snape snapped at him, smirking when Ron jumped.

The youngest Weasley boy drank the potion down. He regained a bit of color when he swallowed, blinking. "Hey... it actually tastes all right; not half as bad as I thought it was." he said with a hint of a grin, and then he made a face. His outline blurred and suddenly before them there were three Ron Weasleys; a foot apart from each other. They looked at each other with surprised and confused looks. "Whoa!" Ron said softly, amazed at seeing the two copies of himself, both imitating his movements and his expression.

"Mr. Weasley has managed to make a mirror image potion out of a displacement potion." Snape growled. "Can anyone tell me how he did this?"

Ari raised her hand as did Hermione.

Snape looked to Ari first, so she spoke. "Too much rose oil, sir, and too high heat." Ari replied.

"Correct, but there was one more problem. Mr. Weasley had three problems." reluctantly he looked to Hermione.

"He used the silver blade sir, instead of the copper."

"But it is a good potion." Harry said. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, if making this was your intention. " Snape began, and then noticed that Ron had begun to dance a jig in the front of the classroom copied by his two mirror images, putting on a stage show there at the front of the class. "SIT DOWN, Mr. Weasely!" he snapped. The three Ron's hurried down the aisle, each assuming a different seat. Snape glared darkly at him. "You, Mr. Weasley, have the same assignment as Mr. Longbottom! I will have those scrolls on my desk by Monday morning!"

"Yes, Professor. " Ron said meekly, cheeks flushed.

"Now who wants to be the first to sample a correctly made potion?" he asked, and to his surprise, Luna's hand was in the air along with Zabini's and Ari's. Snape picked up a vial and poured a small dose into a beaker; seeing it was hers, Luna rose and moved to the desk. "Drink this, Miss Lovegood. And walk to the center of the room." He instructed. Luna smiled and did so, moving to the center of the room.

"Now, who would like to stun her?" Snape asked.

The third Slytherin in the room, Tracey Davis, raised her hand. Snape nodded to her and she rose, drawing her wand. Luna looked at her with a totally unconcerned and rather bored expression, and proceeded to check her nails as she waited. There had been no visible effect from the potion.

Snape gestured. "Do your best. Ms. Davis." He smirked, folding his arms.

"Stupefy!" she said firmly, spell and gesture spot-on; the jet of red light striking Luna directly in the chest, right over the heart — and passing straight through. Luna smiled dreamily, looking at the shocked expression on Tracey's face.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron murmured with wide eyes.

"Excellent work, for those who got the potion correct." Snape said, and seemed to be irritated that he had to admit that their work was up to his expectations. Luna slipped into her chair and the class saw the strange effect of the potion; she seemed to be sitting almost three feet to the left of her chair, in midair. "The homework for those of you who achieved the expected result is to list at least one variation of this potion. This does NOT include the Mirror Image Potion so clumsily made by Mr. Weasley."

"I could tell you one right now, Professor." Ari smiled.

"It is your homework, Miss Black, not a class project. Give me what the differences are and how you would make it."

"All right. It is a wonderful potion." she gathered up her books. "And it is not in any of my books..."

"Perhaps. Homework. Leave, all of you, get OUT of my classroom!" he snarled, eyes narrow, promising physical harm to any who dared to dally in his presence.

The class immediately disbursed, hurrying toward the door.

Ari paused at the door and smiled at Snape. "Thank you, Professor, for a wonderful lesson." She said, and then hurried to join Draco without waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"We made it out alive." Ron sighed.

"Yes, we all survived for one more week." Harry chuckled.

"I wasn't worried." Luna said dreamily.

"I would have been worried, with Tracey shooting a stunner at me." Ron admitted.

Luna smiled. "I knew she wouldn't hit me."

Ron was following behind Draco and Harry and Ari, ending up walking beside Blaise as Hermione chatted with Luna behind him. He hesitated; he'd never really taken a moment to say anything to any Slytherin of any kind of gratitude, but he felt he ought to say something this time. "Hey, urn... Blaise?" Ron said softly, glancing at the dark-skinned Slytherin teen. "That was... well, that was a decent thing you tried to do in there. You know, offering to take my potion. I… thanks." he said softly.

Blaise glanced at him and put on his most disarming grin, thrilled that Ron was even talking to him. He had to quash his hopes, trying really hard not to see more into the simple thanks than was actually there. "Hey, no problem. You know, your potion was actually pretty good. I can see how it could be really useful too. I'm gonna put that in my report when I turn it in no matter what Snape says." he said, enjoying actually talking to Ron without any sniping going on.

Ron blushed slightly. "Thanks; I really wish I'd done it right, though. Knowing Snape, he'll probably give me a 'T' just because I didn't make what he wanted." he said, then sighed dramatically, turning his attention to Hermione and falling back half a step. "Now I gotta write six blasted scrolls... Hermione, could you help me?" he slipped his arm about her waist.

"I don't know... maybe if you're really nice to me." She grinned. Luna drifted off on her own back toward her own class once they reached the ground level, saying something about needing to send a letter to her father. Ron didn't even notice.

"Nice...? I worship the ground you walk on! I'll even bring you those truffles you love, the ones with the cherries on them..." he smiled at her sweetly, trying to look pitiful and hopeful at the same time.

She chuckled, giving him a quick kiss. "All right, but later. You know I have something I'm doing after lunch."

Ron sighed, looking a little dejected, releasing her waist. "Oh Yeah. I had forgotten." he mumbled. He hated when Hermione had 'things to do' that didn't include him; he was her boyfriend but she insisted she was still learning about her sexuality and sometimes went out to see other people. She was going to visit with a Ravenclaw today; she'd told him all about it yesterday. Hermione didn't seem to notice, smiling as she took his hand in hers.

"You know, Potter, I was a little worried about you there for a minute." Draco smirked.

"Yeah. good thing you told me to stop." he sighed. "He just makes me so mad when he picks on Neville like that; he knows Neville is terrified of him."

"Yeah; poor Neville." Hermione sighed. "I think if he could just have a different potions teacher he'd be all right..."

"Probably. He really can't stand potions but that could be because of Professor Snape. Herbology is his thing; he's excellent at that, raising and identifying different plants." Ron agreed.

"I have a beautiful garden at home; so many plants and flowers." Ari said softly. *You and Harry are always welcome at my home. Whenever you wish to get away, all you have to do is come there. I'll make a way for you both to get there whenever you wish.*

"Sounds stellar, Ari." Harry said with true fondness.

*Yes, thank you.* Draco added.

*After all, I have to keep my husband happy.* she teased. Draco chuckled softly.

"I bet Neville would be in heaven in a garden like that." Hermione smiled.

"Neville and you both." Ron made a face. "Mum has a big garden and I've had my fill of de-gnoming it, thank you very much."

"Gnomes? You have gnomes in your garden?"

"Gads of them." Ron nodded. "Mum makes us get rid of them for her. Do you have a problem with those little potato-faced buggers, Ari?"

"No; I can't say that I have. But I do have an elf that likes to play in the garden." Ari grinned.

"Your house elf gardens?" he asked, surprised.

"No; I wouldn't call Crystal a house elf; not if you'd wish to live to see the sun rise."

"Oh, the Ministry of Magic would just love to get their hands on her, then." he frowned.

"They're zealots, and overly possessive of their power." Hermione scowled.

Ron rolled his eyes. Here they went again... "Hermione is trying to get the house-elves more rights."

"Are you daft?" Draco looked at her. "They don't want rights."

"Only because they don't know what they could have!" she returned. "They should be paid, they..."

"Oh come on, Hermione don't start on all that SPEW again!" Harry started.

"Spew…?" Draco repeated with a smirk. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione announced firmly. "And what's wrong with it, Malfoy?"

"We've our weekend to focus on, the concert..." Ron began.

"The ministry and their rules about magical creatures are just wrong! I don't understand why you don't understand it too."

"I do, but I'm not going to focus my life on it. We're in school and they won't listen to us anyway, 'Monie!" Ron said, readily agreeing. He was honestly just trying to get off the subject of her fascination of freeing House Elves.

"So Ari, what is the variation to Snape's potion?" Harry asked in a bid to change the subject.

"Oh, there are many..." she smiled. "But one is a very special variation that requires only three changes... one is that the potion must brew for sixty two days. The second is the use of a silver blade... and the third is using pomegranate oil instead of rose oil..."

"Pomegranate...? That's used in fertility potions; well, the seeds are..." Draco said.

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"Changes the sex of the drinker." Ari smiled.

"Really...? I've been doing research on that; there's nothing like that even listed in any of the library books." Hermione said softly. "I was beginning to think it didn't exist."

"Of course it exists; and it can be infused into a ring and made permanent."

"Awesome." Harry grinned.

"Are the effects permanent?" Hermione asked.

"Yes; it takes a second dose to return to the original gender." She answered.

"Well who would want something like that?" Ron asked.

"My uncle would love it." Hermione said softly, sounding a bit hurt.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, looking at her.

She gave him an irritated look; she couldn't believe that he didn't remember. She'd talked to him several times about her uncle. "Because he's in love. It just happens that the person he's in love with was born as a man." She said softly.

Ron blushed, embarrassed. "Oh... oh yeah..." he mumbled.

Blaise glanced at him; sighing softly. Same old Ron. No change toward his attitude toward love between two of the same sex. Damn.

"And if the maker has enough power when creating the ring, even one without magical powers can use it."

"That's even better. " Hermione said, clearly wishing she could give it to him.

"I can show you how to make one. " Ari said softly.

"I'd love to try." she smiled, looking happier.

"If anyone at this school could make it, 'Moni, you certainly would be the one." Ron grinned, trying to get back on her good side. She gave him a small smile of gratitude.

*I bet I could do it.* Draco smirked.

*Sure, if it's potion... but I'm better at charms then you.* Harry reminded as the group moved into the great hall for lunch

*Perhaps we three should work together.* Ari smiled at them.

*When could we do that?*

*I don't know... the ingredients aren't difficult to get. And we will need a ring that is pure silver or gold; I like the look of silver better myself.*

"No problem with getting a pure ring; I will take care of that.* Draco assured.

"When could you show me, Arian?" Hermione asked more than a little excited about the prospect.

"Hermione!" Harry laughed. "She might want to come to the Quidditch match."

"Well, yes of course..."

"We'll have plenty of time, Hermione." Ari assured. "We'll have to get a ring first, one suitable to the spell."

"Silver or gold, and pure, probably." she frowned thoughtfully.

"Yes. Nothing less would hold the spell permanently."

"There's the problem, then. I can't afford anything pure enough." she sighed.

"I always used silver myself; it's less expensive. And it doesn't have to be a ring; it could be a necklace, a bracer or even an earring."

"Oh. I think I have a silver necklace I can use then." she looked quite happy again. "And it just so happens that my uncle is the one that gave it to me. I need to make sure it's pure enough, though."

"Then we can start tomorrow if you like; I have plans for tonight. I'm keeping Blaise company." her eyes glinted teasingly at Draco. *Of course, we could always join you two and make it a foursome.*

Harry coughed to hide his blush. *Arian...!* he scolded.

*Yes, Harry, can we?* she asked innocently.

"You okay mate...?" Ron asked, concerned.

*Ari, you are such a Slytherin...!* Draco laughed.

Harry regained his composure, reassuring his friend. *I'm supposed to be eating; they're all going to think I'm developing an eating disorder or something!*

*Harry is so cute when he blushes.* Ari said privately to Draco.

*He has no idea how beautiful he is.* Draco agreed.

*Those eyes are beautiful. I can see your children; your looks and his eyes.*

*Oh, that would be fantastic. If we could only keep my father out of the picture, it would be sheer heaven.*

*If Harry is a girl, how is he to know? Cover the scar with makeup.*

*But... would it really change anything? Father won't know him, but…* Draco sighed and pushed his plate back, appetite slipping away. *There's something Harry has to do... and Iike I told you the day we met; I don't know if there will be a Harry left when all is said an done.*

Ari put her hand over his. *You must have faith in him. He will need all of your support, and you must always dream of your future. Don't let battles to come get in the way of your dreams.*

He looked at her and smiled. *l'lI try, but I wish I could help him. I'll be all but useless to him.*

*You'll never be useless to him, Draco.*

*You mentioned training... I wish I could...*

"Yes; Xal and Crystal could train you in weaponry and I could train you in battle magics.*

*How? When?* he looked toward Harry.

*Well, I can have Devon help me with a portal to my home, and we can start whenever you like. The nice thing about my home is it does not exist in this time, so you can go there and not miss anything here while you learn.* Ari smiled.

*That would... wait... it could put you in danger, wouldn't it? I mean, Devon put you here to keep you safe.*

*I don't know... Maybe we can find a place here to train.*

*I know a place here. I'll show you how to find it.*

*I that where our date is tonight?* Ari's eyes sparkled.

*Yes. It's the safest place I know of. I can't risk anyone finding out about me and Harry.*

*So Blaise and I CAN join.* Ari teased. *I know; we can tie Harry to the bed and torture him unmercifully.*

*Let's do that to Blaise.* he laughed. *Harry's mine to torture… though someday I might share him with you.*

A saccharine sweet voice drew the two back of them to reality quite quickly. "Oh... ! Isn't that sweet!" Draco looked up to have a camera flash in his face. Pansy lowered the camera, giving him a bittersweet smile. "The new Malfoy Bride... at least for the moment, that is; it's clear that Malfoy has trouble setting himself to anything. The Malfoy bride and the Prince of Slytherin holding hands..." she said in a bitter tone. "Oh yes, this shot will do." She turned, walking away with Millicent.

"What the hell was that all about?" Draco frowned after her.

"Urn... I heard her sayin somethin' about a skeeto and a paper." Goyle volunteered.

"Skeeter, not 'skeeto, Goyle!" Crabbe corrected.

"Yeah, Skeeter. That's it." he grinned.

Who the hell is Skeeter?" Draco asked. "Crabbe, Goyle, go follow Pansy. Find out what she's up to and stop it; I'm too busy to mess with her and her petty jealousy." He ordered. Immediately the two grabbed a few rolls and hurried off, quite happy to have instruction and directions from their Prince and eager to go follow those orders.

"Skeeter? I think she meant Rita Skeeter. She's a horrid woman." Tracey Davis spoke up. "She's the one who wrote all that vicious stupid made-up stuff about the Headmaster and Potter, but she hasn't been in any of the papers lately."

"Half of it was true!" Daphne Greengrass argued.

"Only half... just enough to make the reader think that maybe the stories could be true." Tracy retorted sourly. "She wrote some things about my mother as well and I wish she'd come cross a troll in a dark alley somewhere, I hate that horrible woman." Tracey scowled at Daphne, and then looked back at Draco. "She used to write for the Daily Prophet until she was proven to be an absolute fraud."

"Daily prophet, hmm?" Draco smirked. "This could get interesting."

"Not if Rita Skeeter has anything to do with it." Tracey said quietly. "She has a real knack for making the people in her stories sound like absolute raving loons. She's the reason no one believed that He Who Must Not Be Named had returned until he actually was seen inside the Ministry of Magic. My mum can't stand the woman; she's the reason mum and da got divorced..." her voice drifted off.

"Pansy's not dumb enough to mess with the Slytherin Prince." Daphne snorted doubtfully. "And if she is, I feel sorry for her."

"She might be angry enough not to care whether its smart or not."

"Yes, she is quite the vengeful bitch." Draco agreed.

*Draco, what was all that about?* Harry asked.

They could hear a loud commotion just outside the Great Hall, and Pansy shrieking in outrage.

Draco smirked at the shriek; his goons must have caught her. Excellent. *Oh, just Pansy being her normal, vengeful, bitchy self.*

*What's she up to?*

*I can sum it up in two words – Rita Skeeter.*

*What the bloody hell does that old fraud have to do with anything?*

*I think Pansy called her.*

*About your breakup?*

*Who the hell knows? I'm not exactly on speaking terms with Pansy right now; she has no intention of even being civil to me." Draco reminded with a smirk.

Crabbe and Goyle moved back into the room with Pansy in close pursuit. "Give that back!" she demanded, trying to jump up and snatch her camera out of Goyle's meaty hand.

He simply held it higher and away from her. "I don't think so, Pansy... Draco wants this and I'll be buggered before I go against the Slytherin Prince!" Goyle said stubbornly. Crabbe grabbed her by the arm and hauled her back to let Goyle proceed onward toward the Slytherin table.

Blaise moved over to Harry, his arms slipping about him. "What's up with Pansy?" he asked, chuckling as he watched her desperately try to snatch the camera back.

"She's throwing a fit; I suppose... nothing new..."

Goyle made his way to the table and handed the camera to Draco. "Here you go..."

"Thank you." Draco said, opened the camera and took the film out. "Here... you can give it back to her now..." he held it back out.

Goyle reached for it but Pansy snatched it away, looking outraged. "Give me my film, Malfoy! That's my personal property!" she demanded furiously.

"What, this?" he pulled the film out and exposed the entire roll, ruining the film. "Oops; how clumsy of me. I suppose I'll have to have a new roll sent to replace it." he said with an innocent smile.

She stomped one foot in frustration. "Oooh! You'll be sorry for this, Draco Malfoy!" she snapped, then stormed away, continuing to mutter angrily under her breath as she went.

"She's going to be more trouble than I anticipated..." Draco sighed. "I think I'd better warn mother about her..."

"That Skeeter woman is here, Draco. Out in the courtyard." Goyle told him.

*Draco, don't you dare go talk to that woman. She'll twist every word you say into something mad; she's nothing but poison.* Harry warned.

*Thanks for the warning.* he said gratefully. "Tell her off, Goyle. I don't have anything to say to her." He said coolly.

Goyle grinned. "Sounds good to me, Boss." He said, and he and Crabbe turned to head out and take care of Draco's wishes.

"Come on Ari; let's go. Classes begin soon."

Harry and his friends rose and left the table, following close behind them. "Skeeter will probably have some horrible story in the paper tomorrow. " Harry grumbled in a disgruntled tone.

Blaise kept his arm about his waist as they walked; Ron walked beside Hermione a step or so behind.

She'll make up some kind of crap and say that it's true... no telling what Pansy has already told her..."

"I know; she's nothing but a bloody bitch. " Harry sighed. "Well, there's really nothing we can do about it..."

"There's another paper, we can get our own versions out there. " Blaise said, noticing Luna's blonde head in the crowd ahead of them. She turned into her class and they moved on past.

"Luna's dad's paper is okay." Harry agreed.

"Yeah, if you take the time to filter through the stories about the Crumple-Horned Snorkax and the Nargles..." Blaise smirked.

Harry laughed as they moved into class.

Professor Sprout soon had their attention focused on a new plant none of them had encountered before; the Ampoule Blossom. It took an incredible amount of work to get the plant to grow, flourish and bloom. Once the bloom had finished and the plant created a seed pod, this pod had multiple uses in potions making. Professor Sprout had all their attention as she detailed all the benefits of the plants, and its different parts, and why someone would go to all the work to produce the Ampoule Pod. The drawback of the plant was the blossom gave off an absolutely hideous smell, and two students had to be excused to get fresh air from outside as the scent made them quite ill. The rest of the day passed without any further signs of Pansy.

After classes they all went their separate ways; Ron and Harry to gather things for their Quidditch practice, Ari to get out of her school robes and put her books away, and Draco and Blaise to do the same. Hermione went off as she had told Ron she would, to her on little rendezvous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Ron sat on his bed, staring down at the blankets, plucking at the pattern on the red quilt, legs folded up under him looking decidedly glum. Harry glanced at him, shucking off his shoes and reaching for his boots. "Ron...? You okay mate?" he asked softly.

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Hermione went out again?" he ventured.

"Yeah..." he sighed. "But you know its okay, really, its okay. I just... I dunno." He frowned, not sure exactly how to put what he meant into words. "I understand what she's doing, but I... I guess I miss her when she's not around. And more… its more than just… I'm not really jealous but… I... I don't know. I can't explain it..." He mumbled hopelessly.

"She dates others a lot, Ron. You really ought to date others too." Harry suggested.

He gave a snort of bitter laughter at that suggestion. "I don't want anyone but 'Moni. What's the point?"

Harry paused then sat on the bed beside Ron. "The point is you won't be so alone all the time."

Ron shook his head slowly, eyes lowered to stare at the blanket. "No. I really… I can't." he said reluctantly. "I just can't." he plucked at the pattern again, not able to bring himself to look at Harry. "Oh, and hey, I uh... I'm sorry about being an ass last night... again..."

Harry shrugged with a soft grin. "It's okay. I know you're not really doing it to piss me off."

"...but I'm damned good at doing it anyway; you don't have to say it, I already know." Ron grumbled. "I just wish it all made sense to me. I don't understand why it's got to be blokes you want to go out with. Why don't you like birds like other blokes do...?" he asked softly.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry carefully considered his answer to this question. He had no intention of lying to Ron, but he didn't think his best friend was ready for the full truth yet. So partial truths, and careful picking out of details to share would have to do for now; he would just do his best to avoid telling him any lies. "Well. I guess it's because I'm different, I suppose... and even if I wasn't, Ron; I'm in love."

"Love?" he glanced at him, his face shadowed by his bangs.

"Yes, I'm in love. But not with a body, or a gender, or anything else; I love his heart. I love him for his courage; his warmth, his sweetness; his spirit and his soul." Harry said his mind on Draco. "Now, it doesn't hurt at all that he has a gorgeous body and face as well; but that's really not why I love him."

Ron shook his head, not looking up. "It still doesn't make sense. How can you love someone so much and not care what they are, or who they are?"

"How can you truly love someone and care who or what they are?" Harry asked and then took a deep breath and let it out. "Let me put it another way that might make more sense. You love Hermione, right?"

"Absolutely, of course. I always have." He said instantly, without hesitation.

"Think about it this way. What if Hermione was a man?" Harry asked softly.

Ron paused, blinking at the thought. His love a man? He shifted, uncomfortable at the thought and images it brought up. "Well, I... I don't know. I... I suppose I would never have even looked at her if she weren't a bird, not in THAT way..."

"I don't believe that; I think you would have looked at Hermione the same no matter what gender she wore. You probably would've been terribly confused about all of it, but you would have looked at Hermione and you would have loved him, regardless of the fact that he was a bloke. I was confused for a while; that is why I kept trying to date different girls. I stopped because nothing ever worked for me. I just couldn't bring myself to commit to them, I knew there wouldn't be a real reason for me to stay with them. I wanted to be in love before I gave myself fully to anyone; I want what my mum and dad had. I want what your mum and dad still have. None of those girls were what I wanted, or what I needed at all."

"And Blaise gives you all of that? He's what you want?"

"My lover is what I want." He said firmly, hoping Ron wouldn't hear the correction.

Ron's sighed softly, still feeling that there was something wrong about this whole thing. Blaise and Harry… it just didn't feel right. He felt emotions boiling deep inside that he didn't recognize or understand and he tried to quash them again. He wasn't ready to face all that yet. He picked at his blanket a bit more, trying to put together an answer. "I think it kind of makes sense, but..." he sighed. "Hell, Harry; I'm sorry I'm so bloody thick about these things." he mumbled. "I'm trying; I really am..."

"I don't want you to be a perfect gentleman, Ron. All I ask is that you try to be civil to Blaise and Draco. You don't have to be civil to any of the other Slytherins who are being prats; and if either Draco or Blaise are being rude you have my full blessing to be rude right back. It's all I'm asking of you. Can you do that?"

Ron looked at his best friend of six years finally, several emotions warring on his face and Harry could not read him at all this time. But Ron had no intention of losing Harry as a friend if he could help it. "You're sure, Harry...? You're absolutely certain that he's the right one?"

"I'm as sure about this as you are about Hermione." Harry said firmly.

The red-haired boy took a long, slow breath and released it just as slowly, looking down again. 'I'll do my best, mate... it's all become kind of a habit, you know?" he had a rather guilty grin on his face as he glanced at Harry. "But I promise you I'll try. Both of them have been rather civil to me lately and it was really confusing me; if they're willing to give it a go, I don't see why I can't." He answered, and then gave a bit of a grin. "Hell, Blaise even volunteered to take my place and drink that stuff I brewed in class today, I'd have never expected that of a Slytherin." he grinned at him now. "Just give me a little while to adjust myself to it, okay? Just give me a cuff on the back of the head when I'm being a prat and I'll stop. I know I can promise you that..."

Harry chuckled and cuffed him on the head as he rose. "Yeah; I'll do that." He said. "Come on, stop all this pouting and let's get ready for practice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Blaise, Ari and Draco watched Harry's practice from the bleachers. "That looks like so much fun..." Ari sighed, her eyes following Harry's every move.

"I'd suggest we'd arrange a game, but our teams'd be off..." Blaise said as a beater whizzed by them, chasing down a bludger and giving it a hard whack. He watched; his smile growing as Ron noticed the bludger coming at him and did a flip, slapping the bludger away from himself with the brush of his broom.

"There are other games to be played..." Draco said with a grin.

"Speaking of games, what is Pansy playing about...?" Blaise asked.

"Unfortunately, I really don't know. But I've taken precautions, and I've owled mother and told her that Pansy is up to no good. If she does manage to get some kind of a story in the paper, mother is forewarned and can handle father."

"Would he actually believe the crap that Skeeter writes?"

"Father's not stupid." Draco smirked. "He's had plenty written about him, so he has learned to filter through the crap they spread."

"Good; that's one less worry. Your father is... well, let's just say he's not fun to deal with."

"Tell me about it." Draco sighed.

"Guess what, Blaise. " Ari said, smiling at the boy sweetly. "Draco says we can tie you to the bed tonight."

"Um… tie me to the bed?"

"Oh, yes..." Ari grinned as Draco chuckled softly. "Unless you'd rather tie me to the bed…?"

Blaise blushed at the thoughts running through his mind. "You sure she's not Slytherin, Draco?"

"She's got too much Gryffindor in her to belong in Slytherin. She'd give her life to save a stranger."

"You blush as prettily as Harry." Ari smiled.

"Where'd you get the idea to tie someone up, anyway?" he asked.

Ari smiled. "Oh, believe me; I've been tied up many times. Xal loves to play in the garden."

"The garden...? Outside? And who's Xal...?"

"Xal is her lady-love." Draco answered for her.

"Oh. " Blaise said with a soft smile. "I'd like to meet her someday."

"Me too... but I'm not too sure, if she has a habit of tying people up." Draco said, memories of his own treatment from his father rising in his mind. Being tied up was nothing he cared to repeat. Ever.

"Draco, are you telling me you've never played that way?" Blaise grinned at him. "You are so wrecking my image of you, my bold prince."

Ari put her arm about Draco, a feeling of comfort sweeping over him. *Perhaps sometime I will tell you how Xal and I met.* She said soothingly. *lf you are with someone you trust and who trusts you, it can be so very enjoyable...*

Draco hugged her back. *lt just brings back so many bad memories...* he said softly.

"Hey, you two." Blaise chuckled. "I know you're getting married and all, but I'm feeling left out here..."

Ari grinned as she winked at Draco, and then literally pounced on Blaise; her arms wrapped about his neck, lips pressed to his as he fell back, Ari on top of him.

"Hey!" Harry complained, flying close to them. "That's MY boyfriend!" he scolded, laughter in his voice. Ron laughed as well as the rest of the team as they flew over. "Malfoy, can't you control your bride to be?"

"Yeah, we know who wears the pants in that family." Ron smirked.

"Jealous, Weasley?" Draco smirked right back at him.

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that Hermione would probably kick my ass..." he chuckled softly.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, reaching over to help Ari and Blaise regain their balance. "You know, Weasel-King, you're not so bad sometimes..." Draco said with a smirk, his arm about Ari's waist.

"I think you're making a positive impact on the Great White Ferret, Ari; you may turn him into a decent bloke yet." Ron laughed.

"I need to hit the showers. I won't be long." Harry grinned. "Then we can go..."

Ron glanced at him as he and some of the others moved off to hit the showers. As he had no plans after practice with Hermione busy with someone else, he simply hung about for a little bit longer.

Ari smiled softly at Ron. "Have you begun your homework yet...?"

"Ugh." he looked a bit green, sighing melodramatically. "No. I made a perfectly good, very useful potion today! Why did I have to be punished with all that bloody research and writing when what I did was good?"

"You did, for once." Draco chuckled in agreement. "And still you got slammed."

"How am I supposed to fill up that much paper? I did three things wrong, that's all; it'll never fill up ten whole scrolls." he grumbled.

"Write big...?" Blaise suggested with a laugh.

"Gee, thanks." He said sourly, smirking sourly at him. "I do that anyway. If I write too big Snape accuses me of trying to be back in baby school and doubles the amount of scrolls he expects out of me."

"I've got mine finished already." Ari said. "It helps when I already know several variations of the spell."

"It doesn't hurt that you're bloody clever with spells and charms and potions, too." Ron said, hinting that he was none of those things. "I've asked Hermione to help."

"She'll help you then." Ari assured.

"Yeah; when she gets back." he sighed softly, thinking of her and his mirth slipping away. "Well, I'd better go. I have a lot of work to do and I need to get started on it." he leaned to the right, turning his broom away.

Blaise didn't like the way that Ron looked so down and depressed. "Hey Weasley; why don't you try looking for other potions you can do, variations of that potion. You're sure to fill up a few pages with that." He suggested in an attempt to help.

"Yeah… I'll do that, thanks Zabini." He gave a vague wave and flew off to follow the rest of the team, still clearly depressed.

Blaise gazed after him and sighed softly, almost wishing that he hadn't had plans for the evening. He wished he could be the one to put a smile back on that face, but he knew that he wouldn't be. Not today.


	10. Secret Crush Revealed

Hours later Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Tower, humming a soft song as she strolled. She was quite content and sexually satisfied, and feeling very happy with everything in her life. She stepped through the portrait into the common room and her eyes landed on Ron. He was at the table, face on his book, a quill lying limply in his hand. Books were spread out all around him. He'd tried to do his homework all on his own, how sweet.

She smiled to herself and moved to him, kissing him lightly on the throat. "Hey Ron… Ronnie; wake up and go to bed." she murmured in his ear.

He woke, blinking owlishly and sleepily up at her. "Hey 'Moni…" he said, glancing out the window. It was still dark? "Geez; what time is it?" he mumbled

"Nearly one in the morning." She answered. "Come on; you need to sleep in your bed, not on your book. I'll get all this stuff for you, you need sleep."

"Oh shite…" He sighed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Is Harry back yet?" she asked.

"No, and Arian isn't either. She's probably with Malfoy still." Ron murmured. "You know, Malfoy isn't half bad when he's around her."

"You noticed that too?" she asked as she picked up the scrolls he had completed already. She scanned over it quickly and was pleasantly surprised to see that it not only made sense and was very detailed; it filled up over five sheets of parchment already. "I was hoping I hadn't imagined that change in him..." she murmured as she read.

Ron looked at her and her bemused expression and sighed. "My homework stinks, huh...?"

"No! Actually, it's very good, Ron." She smiled at him, handing it back. "I really wouldn't change a thing."

"Oh, uh… thanks." he grinned softly at her, and then yawned mightily. "I sure hope they don't get caught."

"Maybe I'd better go and do a patrol; see if I can run interference for them with the other teachers. Look, don't worry; I'll handle it. You go on to bed."

"Yeah, okay." Ron said as he gathered his books and gave Hermione a kiss. "You catch 'em, give them a detention for me."

"With Professor Trelawney." She giggled.

"Evil, Hermione. Truly evil!" he laughed as he headed up the stairs to the tower.

She continued to laugh as she strolled back out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Harry sighed, running his hands through Draco's silky hair, lying in bed beside his true love. "I can't help but envy Arian." he said softly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"She'll be your wife."

"Only in name…" Draco kissed him.

"And she can be with you in public."

"I want you to bond with me, Harry." Draco whispered. "Bond with me when I'm of age; then nobody can part us for any reason. Even father will have absolutely no way to part us or stop us." Draco held him close. "I wish it was over and he was dead... all I want is for you to be safe."

"I just wish your father would change." Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "I... I'm so unsure that I... you know... whether I'll even survive the next two years." he murmured.

Draco closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. "You will, survive, Harry." he whispered. "You are stronger than you know. You will survive."

Harry held Draco close, tenderly kissing his neck. "Let's just enjoy what time we have, baby."

Hermione cracked open the door, peering into the room. She couldn't see anything, just forms in a bed. She hesitated in the doorway until she saw a head lift off the bed; it had to be Harry to judge by the dark hair. She lifted her wrist and tapped her watch, then slipped out again and quietly shut the door.

Harry sighed softly. "It's time to go." he murmured.

Draco sighed. "Can't we stay here?"

"Not tonight. Hermione is running cover for us right now; it's time to go."

Draco pulled Harry close, kissing him one final time, leaving him breathless, then he turned to get dressed. "All right; we'll go, this time. But next time we're staying here and enjoying our whole damned night." he grinned.

*Ari, we should head back. Untie Blaise and let's go.* Draco called to her mentally. They had wished for two separate bedrooms in the Room of Requirement this time, and it had obliged them. He and Harry had been given complete privacy for today's tryst.

Harry laughed, getting dressed as well. *Did you really tie him up?*

*Oh, yes; it was so much fun.*

*Will he be able to walk?* he teased.

*Of course; I didn't use any whips or toys. He's fine…* she laughed.

"She tied up Blaise?" Harry laughed.

"She wanted to tie you up." Draco chuckled.

"I'd rather be tied up with you." Harry chuckled.

"I can arrange that." Draco grinned.

Harry gave him a long, lingering kiss. "Time to go. Five more weeks until the concert..." Harry sighed. "Then we can have all the time we want together as long as we'll be there; I don't know if I can wait that long. We'll have to steal another night or three."

"As many as we can get away with." Draco said, stroking his cheek tenderly.

Ari and Blaise joined them. "Ready?" Blaise grinned.

"Yeah...have fun?" Draco smirked.

"Of course." Blaise grinned softly.

"We'd better hurry; Hermione's running interference for us." Harry took Ari's hand.

"Don't worry about us. " Draco smirked. "You just get back to the tower."

"All right, see you..." he slipped out with Ari.

Hermione glanced over at them and waved them urgently onwards. The two moved quickly through the castle, finding no one to cause them problems, reaching the tower without incident.

They sat and waited in the common room for Hermione to come. She slipped in about ten minutes later. "Filch was snooping around. I've got him hunting Peeves down now." she said softly, looking from one to the other. "Look; I know it's probably not one damned bit my business, but please tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"Its urn... well, it's hard to explain..." Harry said softly.

"Try me." She said, folding her arms.

Ari kissed Harry's cheek. "I'm going up to bed. Good luck." She smiled.

"Yeah... later." He said. "C'mon, Hermione; let's go sit down."

"I think I had better sit." She agreed, moving with him.

They moved to the armchairs near the fireplace and Harry took a long breath before he began to explain to his friend the whole entire story; he knew anything less would be insulting to her intelligence. "And... well, he is totally amazing, Hermione." Harry sighed. "I know he was right bastard to us for years, but..."

"But now he's not." She finished for him, gazing at him with eyes that held understanding. "Now the change in you toward him makes a lot more sense." her voice was soft and thoughtful. "Are you sure about him, Harry? Really sure?"

Harry nodded, looking down at his hands. "I can barely breathe when I'm around him. When I'm with him, I want to touch him, to be with him. It's so hard to keep secret but he won't let us be public. He made me swear to keep it secret, even from you two. He's afraid of what will happen if his father finds out..."

"His father will use him to get you. And then he'll have a lovely prize to give to Voldemort." she murmured.

"That's why Blaise decided to pose as my boyfriend."

"I wouldn't have expected that from a Slytherin, to be honest. But he's a neutral, isn't he? On neither side of the Voldemort situation?"

"Yeah; his family is all neutral."

"That's good, then. You two; you and Draco, you have to stay apart in public, Harry." She advised, leaning toward him, touching his hand softly.

"It's kinda hard when we have classes together, and Quidditch... and hell, Blaise is his best friend. We're going to be seen together."

"Your behavior is what I'm concerned about, really, not your proximity to him. You have to act the same as it used to be. Not as bad, of course, but... well, even Neville and Ron have noticed that you're getting along."

Harry sighed. "I don't think I can do it... I hate fighting. I wasn't kidding when I told Ron that, it's just so draining."

"You don't have to fight, Harry. But you should distance yourself in public. It will be easier on both of you that way and harder at the same time... keep Blaise between you and Draco." she said as she thought hard; then she smiled softly as she clearly came up with an idea. "Or you can have a huge, very public fight with Draco."

"I'm going to what?" Harry asked, appalled.

"You and Draco Malfoy are about to have the worst fight this school has ever seen." She grinned, taking both his hands in hers. "Now hear me out, harry, no arguments!" she said, not allowing him to object. "If you two have a huge row, then no one would be able to see how close you really are; not even that nosey beetle Skeeter would think there was anything between you."

"I don't want to hurt Draco. If we have a fight someone will get hurt."

"Not with wands. You'll fight in the mud and no one will even realize you're not trying to hurt each other. And if you holler awful things at each other then it will seem all the more real..."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "You're serious? A row in the mud...?"

"Oh, yes... in the deepest, muckiest mud hole we can find!" she said happily.

"I gotta talk to Draco about this."

"Have Ari give him the info, and you should probably let Ron keep on being horrible at least until the fight..."

"Actually, Ron was just starting to come around. " Harry said with clear reluctance.

"All right; we'll just let him be himself then. He's not a very good actor after all; he'd give everything away if he knew." She said regretfully. "All right. I'll get a nice big mud hole started…. oh, finally a good use for one of the Weasley's portable swamps!"

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "I'm going to go to bed, and let you work on all the details..."

"If this works like I think it will, you'll have months of time with no one having any suspicions at all..." she smiled. "It'll all be fine. Let Draco know, and I'll tell Arian tonight."

"G'nite..." Harry moved up to his room. Ron was laying face-down on his covers, snoring loudly, his books and papers dumped on the floor beside his bed, still fully dressed. Harry chuckled softly to himself and moved to get ready for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Harry. Hey. Hey, mate, wake up!" Ron tossed a pillow at him. "It's late!"

"Urn... I'm up..." Harry yawned, reluctantly pushing himself up.

"That's what you get for staying up all bloody night. Now come on..." Ron said, pulling on his shoes.

Yawning, Harry stumbled to his feet and reached for his clothes. "I'm moving already..."

"I think maybe you should leave off Blaise for the weekends, mate..." Ron said, looking at Harry with a critical eye. "He's gonna wear you down to nothing..."

"It's hard to say no, mate."

"Yeah?" Ron smirked at his friend. "Then why does Hermione say no to me all the time?" he laughed.

Harry laughed too. "That she does... you're gonna have to work on that."

"I've been working on it..." Ron grinned as he finished dressing, buttoning up his robes. "Let's go eat. I'm starved."

"You know, I'm pretty hungry myself." Harry clapped him on the shoulder and the two moved out of their room.

They strolled into the common room to find Ari and Hermione both waiting for them. "I thought we were going to have to leave you both behind." Hermione grinned.

"And have Ron miss a meal?" Harry laughed.

"I know; he would simply die." Hermione laughed as the group moved out together.

"I would not!" Ron protested, laughing. "I'd just be really, REALLY hungry then..."

They continued to chat and tease as they made their way down the stairs to the Great hall where breakfast was spread awaiting the students. They moved to their table, finding their seats and sitting to eat.

"Did you get your homework started, Ron?" Harry asked, drinking his juice.

"Yeah... I got... what was it, 'Moni, five pages done?"

"Really?"

"Yes, he did." She said with clear pride about what he had accomplished on his own. "And what's even better is that it all makes sense and looks very good..." she smiled.

"Only four more pages to go..." he sighed. "It's really not fair! I have to do more work than the people who didn't make anything at all!" he complained as he filled his plate with pancakes, bacon and sausage.

"I know, totally unfair." Hermione smirked.

"Gee, don't be so sympathetic, 'Moni!" Ron chuckled softly, digging in.

The only problem is it might be too good." Hermione commented. "Snape might not believe he did it on his own." She said wryly, and then turned her eyes upward at the cry of a bird; owls were sweeping into the hail, gliding over the tables. "Mail's here." she smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"So what did your mother say?" Blaise asked as he watched Draco fold the letter and slip it into his robes.

"She wants to see me at lunch. She says father will be out of town for a while, and I need to sign the prenuptial for the wedding. Maybe I can get her to have the wedding while father is away."

"That would be the best of all worlds; we can all attend, then." Blaise smiled.

Hermione unfolded and opened the day's edition of the Daily Prophet and her mouth went dry, color draining from her face. "Oh. bloody fucking hell." She murmured softly. Ron stared at her in disbelief; she never used language like that...!

"Hermione…?" Harry asked tentatively, unsure if he wanted to know.

"There's a little article in the paper this morning; takes up most of the first page and moves on into page three and four." she growled softly. "I knew that Skeeter BITCH would cause problems!" she passed the paper to Harry, who had held out his hand for it.

The story did indeed take up most of the first page. The first photo just under the headline was one taken years before at the Tri-Wizard Tournament of Hermione pouncing on Harry to give him a hug then looking guilty at the camera's flash. The headline read:

NEW INTRIGUE AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!

Your star reporter, Rita Skeeter, has been informed of several — shall we say - changes among the students currently in attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course I shall enlighten you to all the changes and keep you informed of every little detail of that great school's affects upon our precious children.

The traditional competition between the houses at the school has been eased, by the report from several highly reliable sources, to a level of simple camaraderie! Draco Malfoy, the chosen Prince of Slytherin House, has been seen several times in the past week sharing company not only with those of his house but with several of the Gryffindor House as well! Those he has been seen with include The Boy Who Lived; our own dear Harry Potter. Is this more than inter-house cooperation...? I will keep you posted of any further information I find regarding this!

As you all know my dedicated readers; Harry Potter had a horrible start in life with the cold- blooded murder of his parents by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, followed by the fostering out of the lad to his muggle aunt and uncle. It is this reporters' firm belief that Albus Dumbledore made a grave mistake in this placement and due to his foolish actions The Boy Who Lived suffered through terrible years of abuse and neglect at the hands of these muggles.

Dio Remulon, noted wizarding psychologist and award-winning author, shared with us his estimation of the condition of our dear Harry Potter. He believes that The Boy Who Lived has an extremely delicate and fragile psychological makeup due to his horrid past. He is, therefore, easily influenced and highly susceptible to influence by those who surround him; several believe that is the reason for his choice in friends. Some also attribute his fickle choices in partners to be a result of his attempts to find some sort of emotional shelter to hide from his past. His love interests have included Pavarti Patil, Cho Chang, and the social-climbing muggle-born, Hermione Granger. But is it that simple? Naturally not! And your favorite reporter, Rita Skeeter, has all the information for you. The Boy Who Lived has, of late, been seen in public snogging with none other than one of the Slytherin house; Blaise Zabini!

The photo nestled in the center of this section was one they had not seen before; Harry pinned against the wall just outside the Great Hall, with Blaise kissing him with clear and unbridled passion. When the kiss ended, Harry looked dazed and weak, then the scene repeated and Blaise pounced on him again for another kiss.

"Bloody hell... did Creavy shoot that picture...?" Ron sent a glare of anger toward the boy, who was unaware of their anger, just a few seats down the table.

This photo shows, in no uncertain terms, that The Boy Who Lived is seeking partners of the same sex in a desperate attempt to find some sort of emotional shelter. Perhaps he will finally find the shelter he seeks with a partner who is of a neutral background; can this be a danger to all of the Wizarding World? As the chosen one, Harry Potter cannot become a neutral as well!

In other news, there has been some tragic news from Hogwarts; the long-anticipated wedding between Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson has been cancelled...! I know, dear readers, this is a tragic and horrible bit of news in these darkest of times; the marriage would have been an ideal bonding between two of the eldest and most respected wizarding families of our time in all of Britain. But alas, it is not to be; the reason for this is unclear.

Draco Malfoy, however, has wasted no time in choosing another bride. The new bride, however, is more than a bit of a mystery. Her name is Arian Black, and this reporter could find no one that knows anything about the childhood of Miss Black. The reports state that she was raised in America of all places, and truly knows little of wizarding tradition in Britain. This wedding seems to be inevitable, but it may be one of the greatest mistakes made in our time. Is this new bride truly a pureblood? Will pure wizarding blood be soiled by muggle intermarriage? No one can truly trace her lineage and this reporter is certain this wedding will come to nothing but grief; our hopes are that the Malfoy family protects themselves with a firm prenuptial agreement!

And what of her relationship with The Boy Who Lived and Blaise Zabini? It was reported she would be dating Mr. Zabini on the same day that her wedding to Mr. Malfoy was announced informally. Is such a promiscuous girl what one of the most powerful wizarding families wants bound to their only son? Perhaps this unknown witch from across the pond has manipulated her way into the family and there is more drama to come!

The article went on to ask for the public's opinion and had a few opinions from prominent people in the wizarding community regarding the breakup and immediate re-betrothal of Malfoy.

*Draco? Have you looked at the paper this morning? I think I'm going to squish every damned beetle I see from now on!* Harry growled softly.

*Beetle?* Draco's voice was curious and slightly amused.

*I'lI explain later.*

Hermione was furious. "Damn that woman!" she growled, rising from the table and hurrying away.

"Where's she going?" Ron wondered.

"Ask when she comes back." Harry answered, blown away by the article and photos. "This is insane. She's making it sound like Ari is some kind of mastermind, manipulating me and Draco and Blaise as well."

"Get me a paper." Draco ordered Goyle, who reached down the table and grabbed one right out of another Slytherin's hand and wordlessly passing it to Malfoy.

Draco unfolded the paper, his eyes narrow as he read through the article. His face showed no emotion whatsoever other than narrowed eyes. He finished it and glanced at Blaise. "There's a very nice photo of you in there, Blaise; I think you should add it to your collection. I think it's the only thing in this rag worth the paper it's printed on." He passed the paper to Blaise.

Blaise began to read, growing angry. "That bitch! How dare she?" he growled.

Draco's expression was cool and calm as he picked up his juice to drink. His eyes moved to Pansy, who was smiling victoriously his way. His expression didn't change, but his cold, dark grey eyes fastened on hers. He didn't change his expression at all, but Pansy felt a chill go down her spine at the look on her face. Cold, calm and deadly; she knew she was in trouble.

Pansy turned away, paling slightly.

Draco returned to his meal as if nothing was wrong. *Don't worry, Harry. I will take care of this.* he assured his lover. *They want proof of Arian's heritage; that can be easily arranged. My cousin Devon will be more than glad to 'discuss' it with the owners of that rag they call a newspaper. And I think now that my mother will agree that the wedding needs to occur as soon as possible. I do believe that I may own the Daily Prophet before I am finished with this business.*

*What are you going to do, Draco?* Harry asked.

*What any victim of liable and slander would do; I'm going to sue those blood y bastards for every knut they have. After all, I am a Malfoy.*

Ari leaned over to look at the photo on the cover of the paper. "It is a beautiful photo of you, Harry." she smiled.

He looked at her in surprise. "Aren't you upset about the crap they said about you?"

"No." She half-giggled, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "It's all nonsense anyway. Any fool who chooses to believe this trash isn't worth worrying about. It's just Pansy's petty way of getting vengeance."

Ron was reading the article now, frowning. "Hey... Harry, what's this? You and Hermione had a fling, mate? You could've told me before it was in the paper." he commented with a mouthful of cereal.

"Get a grip, Ron. I'm gay, remember? You're my best mate. I don't jump claims." He said reassuringly. "Besides, that photo was from the Tri-wizard tournament. Hermione was just worried about me because you and I weren't talking; you were being a thickheaded, beastly prat before the first challenge, remember?"

"Yeah and it turns out that she was right to worry, it was mental putting you up against dragons." He pushed the paper away. "I really didn't believe that you'd be with Hermione; I just thought I'd ask. Mum's right; that Skeeter is an absolute nitwit." he scowled at the paper.

"More like a roach than a beetle." Harry agreed, glancing over at Draco.

"l think we ought to make her little ability public." Ron growled. "At least Malfoy gets to have a field day with this; he'll probably take care of the whole mess and you won't even have to lift a finger. After all, she dragged not only the Malfoy family but the Black family into the entire thing..."

"I sure wouldn't want to be Pansy right now." Harry murmured, pushing his plate away.

"Now Harry, you need to eat!" Ari said. "You've been scolding me for days; now I can scold you." Ari teased, giving him a soft smile.

He gave her a soft smile in return. "How about I just have some fruit? I ought to have my appetite back by lunchtime."

"All right, then." Ari said. "Come on; let's go to class."

"I guess Hermione will meet us there." Ron said, and then crammed one last piece of bacon into his mouth as he rose.

Harry laughed. "Let's go..."

"Blaise, Mother will be here for lunch; would you like to join us?" Draco asked as they strolled out of the Great Hall. "I know she always enjoyed your company."

"Sure." Blaise grinned. "I'll protect you." he chuckled.

"Mother's not so bad!" he defended with a chuckle.

"No; she's actually quite sweet. I wish I had a mother like her; mine's bloody frightening..."

Draco laughed. "You're right, she's the one to avoid for sure." he agreed. Blaise chuckled as they moved on to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Narcissa smiled as Draco and Blaise joined her for a private luncheon. Draco moved to her, kissing her cheek. "Have you seen the paper this morning, mother?"

"Oh, yes; that was quite a fetching photo of you, Mr. Zabini. Quite the talented photographer to catch such a moment." she smiled at Blaise. "You are so like your uncle." she chuckled. "He scandalized this school as well..."

"I'm not sure if Potter was quite ready for things to go public just yet." He took her hand and gave it a tender kiss.

"I want them to pay for that, mother."

"Already taken care of, darling; Miss Parkinson should be receiving a court summons within the hour. The Daily Prophet will be receiving the same, and so will that horrid Skeeter woman." Narcissa sipped her wine. "Enough of that type of thing; let us talk of more pleasant subjects. I have spoken to your father and he approves young Arian as your choice of bride. Now, love, when would you like the wedding to be? Your father regrets that he cannot be here, but due to the circumstances he agrees that it is best to proceed with the wedding and end any possibility of any inane articles being published by that madwoman in that ridiculous paper."

"Excellent; as soon as we can arrange it, I'd prefer." Draco smiled. The boys took their seats and proceeded to fill their plates.

"We need time to get both your and Arian's prenuptial agreements signed and confirmed, and then we will be posting a copy of them in the papers to prove that we are not fools and being taken for all we have with this marriage. You know, both Parkinson and her father refused to accept a prenuptial agreement. To me, that simply just proves beyond a doubt that they were after the Malfoy fortune." Narcissa sipped her tea.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, Pansy was always talking about all the lovely things she would buy once she was Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Blaise said, cutting his meat. "Several people here at school already know that she was very interested in the money."

"It is in the best interest of everyone involved, of course, if we have the wedding as soon as possible, but I really must have time to plan the wedding; it can't be sooner than a month. Perhaps in five weeks I could have all the arrangements done…"

"That's not possible, mother." Draco said immediately. "That's March thirteenth, and I already have plans. Mr. Zabini has invited us to the theater in America. We're spending a long weekend there, three days."

"With Damitri?" Narcissa asked with a soft smile. "How is he doing, Blaise? I've not seen him in quite some time."

"He's doing well, of course." Blaise grinned. "I really enjoy visiting him; we always have a blast. I finally got Draco to agree to come; I've been inviting him for years now."

"Well, then, we could have the wedding after your return." She mused thoughtfully.

"I know there's a lot of work involved mother. Perhaps we could have the wedding the weekend after we return?" Draco suggested.

"That would give me ample time for all the details…" she agreed thoughtfully. "But where to hold the wedding and not take you away from school…?"

"Why don't you hold the public part of the wedding in the Quidditch Field?" Blaise suggested, sipping his wine. "That would allow all of Slytherin to attend and their families as well with plenty of room to spare."

"That's a lovely idea, Blaise. Would you like to invite anyone special beside all of Slytherin House?"

"Not quite all mother. Parkinson is not invited."

"That goes without saying, son." She assured.

"I'm sure Ari has friends she would like to come, and I would like Harry to come with me." Blaise said with a soft smile.

"As you wish, Blaise. Send me a list of names; the elves and I will take care of invitations and RSVP's." she said with a smile in return.

"I have total faith in you, mother." Draco said coldly as he finished his meal.

"I have got to run back to the dorm." Blaise said apologetically, rising. "I forgot my homework and must fetch it before class. Mrs. Malfoy; it was wonderful of you to invite me to lunch; the company was as delightful as the meal. If you'll excuse me?" he gave her a bow, and then moved from the room.

Narcissa waited until the door was closed once more, sipping her tea silently for a few moments. She took a deep breath and spoke once more. "Draco, may I be direct with you...?"

"Of course, mother."

"We both know this marriage is a sham; there's no point in trying to hide that from me. Won't you tell me of this young man you fancy so?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his.

Draco looked at her, startled. How had she found out? Surely father hadn't told her! "You... you know...?" he asked, his cheeks flushing. "How...?"

"Why didn't you tell me, son?" she asked softly. "All this time I have been insisting on a female mate for you when nothing of the sort would have been appropriate for you."

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me." he murmured.

She smiled sadly. "Oh, my Draco... my dragon, I could never be ashamed of you. You are my pride, my son; my shining jewel of accomplishment. I love you and I will always be proud of you; I will always stand beside you and whomever you choose. Now... will you tell me of him...? I thought it might have been Mr. Zabini; you two have always been close."

Draco smiled a little at that last comment. "No, certainly not Blaise mother; he has interests in a wizard, but I'm not the one he's got his sights set on." he shook his head slightly. "That's Blaise's business to share though, not mine."

"The paper would have us believe it is Harry he fancies, but I'm not inclined to believe anything at all that Skeeter creature writes." She said in agreement.

"There's a lot I have shared with you mother, but... I'm not sure if I'm quite ready to share this." Draco said softly. "I promise you I will share it with you mother, and soon. I just need a little time to be sure our relationship can stand what it will have to endure."

"Dark times are ahead of us all, I'm afraid." Narcissa said softly. "I don't want you trapped like your father has become. I want you happy; to have friends and love and family." her eyes glistened with tears and she sighed. "I wish I could have sent you off like we did with Devon, but your father would never have allowed it. He is a dangerous man, Draco; far more dangerous than you know. He has so much power in his hands and not all of it is magical."

"Mother, did you love father when you and he were wed?" Draco asked softly.

She gazed down at the red liquid in her glass as she thought of the past. "There was one man I loved once; I was so very young and foolish. His family, though pureblood, was not politically correct and that would not suit my father. So he chose another for me; your father. I was wed and I had remained faithful to him; my little dragon came to be. With your birth, though, your father's use for me ended. It was as I never existed to him as anything other than a wetnurse to raise his son. I was simply cast aside." she spoke softly and her voice trembled very slightly, but she felt it was time to tell the truth to her son; he was nearly a man himself and deserved to know the entire truth.

"Did you go find your first love mother?"

"Not purposefully." She said softly. "It happened during one of the many times your father left me alone for months at a time. It was more a time of comfort then a reaffirming of a lost love, but we do hold each other dear. In our passions for one another, the spells for protection were forgotten, and I found I was with child."

"I... I have a sibling...?" Draco asked stunned.

"It was easy enough to hide in the beginning; your father hadn't visited my bed in months and he was always away. He never laid eyes upon me except when checking upon your health and welfare. When my pregnancy became too obvious to conceal, I arranged a tour of the world to keep me from him until the sweet little lad was born."

"A brother... mother, where is he...? Draco asked softly.

"Your father found out about him about three years ago." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He has told me many times that unless I do as I am told I will lose you as well; I could not bear to have that happen."

"Mother..." Draco touched her hand. "I'm a lot stronger than father thinks I am." he said softly. "I have friends and they will support me in everything I do. And the one I love has many more friends; they have already proven their willingness to stand by him in even the most perilous of situations."

"I just want you happy. I want you safe. If this young man makes you happy, please son; be with him as much as you can. Enjoy him; love, as long as you are able."

"I intend to. Ari knows all about him, mother. The wedding will be in name only, but she has assured me that if an heir is required she will be willing to produce one."

"That is all your father will want" she agreed, wiping at her tears delicately. "But that is not all that I wish, son."

"You want more than a grandchild?"

"Yes. I want you to be kind to her; treat her with respect and love."

"How could I do anything differently, mother? I am not my father; you should know that. You have raised me with more respect for you and myself than that. She's giving me everything I need to allow me to have everything I want. I could never do enough for her to repay her for all she has given me."

Narcissa smiled softly. "I know, my love. Now don't worry about a thing. I will take care of everything. Give this to Ari and as soon as you both sign them, send them back to me." she handed him an envelope fat with paperwork.

"I'll have that done by nightfall, mother. I'm really not too worried about Pansy; I've a lot more on my side in Slytherin House than she has at the moment. I intend to make her life miserable for daring to give that interview with the Prophet."

"Vengeance is best served cold, my love. I am working on a restraining order to force her parents to remove her from school." Narcissa said, standing to hug her son, holding him close. "Don't worry my dragon; whomever you choose as your love, I promise you I will love him as long as he loves you, and treats you like the Prince you are." she said, stroking his cheek, then added with a soft chuckle. "Even if it's Harry Potter."

He returned the embrace, smiling at her. "You've no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Go on, love. You've classes, and I have an entire wedding to arrange in a little over a week; I wonder who I can have create your robes and Arian's gown?"

"I don't know mother; we're going to visit some shops while we're in America. Maybe we'll find something there."

"America? How unconventional. Well; I suppose everything about this wedding is going to be unconventional." She laughed softly. "Well, do make sure to discuss it with Blaise's uncle, he has exquisite taste and will steer you properly."

Draco paused, realizing something. "Mother, was he...?"

"My love? Yes. He was Jackson's father. Lucius despises him."

"I can understand why. Father thinks of everyone and everything in his life as property, and Damitri could have taken you from him."

Narcissa smiled sadly. "No; Damitri has his own life. I will always love him but I will never intrude upon the life he has chosen for himself. We will never be together again; that part of our lives has passed."

"I'll get you free from father someday, mother." Draco vowed softly.

"There is no freedom for me, son. But I pray there will be for you."

"There WILL be mother, though it may not be soon. I will have you free of him mother, I swear it." he gave her a final hug. "Be safe, mother."

"As safe as I can be, my dragon." She caressed his cheek, and then watched as he left the room.

Draco moved down the halls to his room, not bothering to go to his afternoon classes, his emotions roiling within him. Merlin… he had a little brother, and his father had killed him to control his mother and teach her a lesson about his own power. No wonder his mother was so afraid of his father; and so afraid all the time for Draco. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed the door behind himself, grief filling his heart. He was not an only child, and he'd never had the chance to know his little brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Harry kept glancing at the door, his expression worried. *Ari? There's something wrong; he's upset.*

*I can feel it, too.* Ari affirmed.

*Draco…?* Harry called to him gently.

*Hey baby… get my homework for me, huh?* he asked softly, trying to sound lighthearted.

*Of course I will; what happened, are you okay?*

Draco paused a long moment before he answered. *No. I'm not...*

Harry looked over at Ari, expression troubled. Ari gestured slightly toward the door with her head.  
"Go on; I'll get the homework for you both. He needs you." she whispered. Harry rose to his feet.

"Mr. Potter...?" the teacher asked as Harry stuffed his things into his bag as quickly as he could.

"I don't feel well, professor... I think I need to go lay down a bit." he said softly.

"You do look a bit peaked... If it gets worse, I want you to report to the Hospital wing immediately."

Harry grabbed his bag and rushed out. The hallways were mostly empty as he hurried through them toward the dungeons. As soon as he could, he slipped his cloak on and was nearly running as he reached the Slytherin dormitory. He whispered the password and slipped in, moving to Draco's room and slipped inside.

Draco was standing at the window, his head bowed and hands hanging limply at his sides. He didn't turn, though he had heard Harry come in. Harry dropped his bag and let his cloak fall to the floor. He moved to Draco, wrapping his arms about him from the back, holding him close. Draco relaxed back into Harry's embrace. Harry held Draco a long while, whispering soft comfort to him but asking nothing. He knew that when Draco was read he would tell him what was wrong... he could wait as long as Draco needed him to.

"I always… always wanted a little brother or sister." he started in a soft, barely audible voice. "Someone to look up to me, to love, to tease... but I always knew deep down that it was best not to... because... because I wouldn't..." his voice broke a moment. "I wouldn't be able to protect them..." Draco took a shaky breath. "Not when I couldn't even protect myself from him."

Harry said nothing; Draco clearly needed to get this out and he wasn't about to interrupt him. He simply hugged him gently.

"Mother told me today that she had a lover after I was born... father had no further use for her. I think I may have been four years old, but the memory is so faint, I don't know if it is real or if I imagine it because I want to remember. Now that she has told me I am trying to remember..."

"What did she tell you Draco...?"

"I had a little brother." he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "And my father..." Draco turned, wrapping his arms about Harry, his body shaking, trying to hold back his grief.

"Oh baby..." Harry whispered, holding him tightly in warm, comforting arms.

"I never got to know him, Harry. I never even knew of him; I couldn't protect him..." he wept.

"He'll pay, Draco. He'll pay for the things he's done, one way or another. You didn't know, lover, there is no blame for you." he soothed.

"He was just a boy; I don't think he was even old enough to attend school." Draco whispered. "How could he kill a child?"

Harry held his lover close, murmuring soft comfort to him, and his hatred for Lucius growing into a burning coal deep within him. "It's okay." he murmured. "You're safe, and your mother; we can't change what's happened." he gently led Draco to the bed, coaxing him to sit, still holding him close, encouraging him to cry until he could cry no more. "I don't know how anyone could kill a child; it makes no sense to me." he said, lips on Draco's hair, stroking his hair with one hand, the other holding his lover tight. "You need rest." he whispered.

"I don't want to sleep." Draco whispered. "I'll have horrible dreams."

"I'm not leaving your side, lover... you don't have to sleep. I want you to rest."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this..." Draco murmured.

Harry smiled at him softly, stroking his tear-stained cheek. "You're even beautiful when you cry." He said and then kissed him tenderly.

"I look horrid; you're in love with me, you can't help it." he murmured, gazing at Harry with red- rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks. He stroked Harry's cheek as well. "You're the gorgeous one."

Harry kissed his hand. "I'm nothing compared to you..." he chuckled.

"I can't stand it when you say that." He scolded his voice rough and deep from weeping.

Harry kissed his lips tenderly. "You are the most beautiful creature in this school." Harry murmured.

"You ARE beautiful, Harry." Draco said firmly, gazing up into his eyes.

"I'm just a scrawny teenager..." he chuckled.

"Welt I happen to think that scrawny, scruffy haired teenagers are beautiful. So don't put yourself down Harry." he had a faint smile as he spoke.

"Did your mum say anything about the wedding?" Harry asked, brushing the hair from Draco's eyes.

"Yes; it'll be here at Hogwarts — Blaise's idea —just after we return."

"Then I can come?"

"Of course you can come. Blaise made sure to say that he was inviting you specifically. He is inviting all of Slytherin house as well."

"Including Pansy?"

"Hell no! She's not allowed anywhere near the wedding. I'll have her thrown out on her ass if she tries." Draco said firmly.

"Ari's going to get our homework for us." Harry unfastened Draco's robes.

"How did you get out of class.?"

"I told the professor I wasn't well and that I needed to lay down a bit."

"Well, we will be lying down soon." Draco murmured.

"And I was feeling bad..." Harry murmured, his lips finding the soft flesh of Draco's neck, his hands pushing his robes away.

"I'll make you feel better Potter." he said softly, his hands slipping up Harry's shirt and around his back, pulling him back onto the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Mr. Zabini, do you happen to know where Mr. Malfoy is?" McGonagall asked, noting that he had still not shown up for class.

"He's not feeling well, Professor. " Ari said softly. "That is why I was getting his homework for him."

"I do hope it isn't contagious." she frowned in concern. "First Malfoy, then Potter; perhaps I should have Poppy check on them."

"It was probably something they ate." Blaise replied. I can go check on Draco if you like."

"Yes, do that, and quickly. If he is seriously ill I want him to be taken to the hospital wing. The last thing we need here is an epidemic..."

Blaise moved out of the room, heading down to the dungeons. He moved to Draco's room, tapping on the door before opening it. He sighed softly, smiling slightly at seeing the two lying in each other's arms, covered only with a light blanket. "Oh come on you two." he started, moving over to the bed where they cuddled close in each other's arms. He paused, noting the signs of tears on his friend's face; flushed cheeks and reddened eyes. "What happened...?" he asked, worried.

"You remember your cousin Jackson?" Draco asked in a soft, tremulous tone.

"Well, of course…"

"He... was my little brother..."

He frowned. "Your brother...? But... how? Your mother and Uncle Damitri...?"

"Damitri didn't have an affair with my father... he and mother were sweethearts from school." Draco snuggled into Harry's comforting arms. "After he managed to create me with mother, father turned away from mother."

"And your mother turned to my uncle..." he said softly. "I'm glad we're going to see uncle Damitri... I need to ask him why he didn't do anything... I mean... all you've been through… and... and Jackson..." he sat in a chair heavily; his legs refusing to hold him any further. His cousin had been kidnapped and killed over three years ago; they had never found a trace of him.

"Father found out, and father took him... what could Damitri do?" Draco sighed. "Nobody dares to stand up to him. My mother loves your uncle still, but father threatened to kill me if she doesn't do everything he wishes. He's probably protecting her by doing nothing."

"We'll talk to him about it."

"I'm not afraid of your father." Harry said softly, feeling the hatred deep inside him for the man who had caused so much harm to Draco, hugging him comfortingly

"I don't want you near him, Harry." Draco murmured.

Harry looked over at Blaise. "Are classes over?"

"No. I just came to check on Draco; Ari said he was sick, and then you left, Potter. McGonogall is concerned it was some kind of plague or something."

"Tell them not to worry; it's nothing catching. It's just nerves or something..." Draco replied.

"All right..." he nodded, rising. "I'd best get back; let them know that you're napping."

"That's all we're planning to do, and I'm not leaving him." Harry said.

"Are you all right, Blaise?" Draco asked him softly.

Blaise paused and then nodded, keeping his eyes lowered. It had been a shock to hear that Draco's father was the reason that his cousin was gone, that he was the one who had probably killed his vibrant young cousin. "I'll be okay." He shrugged, doing what he always did and internalizing the pain. "You two make sure to spell the doors then; I don't think Professor Snape will come in, but he might...you never know." Blaise moved out of the door and down the hall.

He paused when he saw Professor Snape in the common room.

"Mr. Zabini... how is Draco feeling?" Snape asked.

"He's resting, Professor. His headache was giving him an upset stomach, so he figured he could sleep it off. He took a potion. I told him to lock his door so he wouldn't be disturbed."

Snape nodded. "Very good, Zabini. Return to your classes."

"Yes sir." Blaise turned to leave.

Snape watched him go, and then opened his mind, reaching down the hallway. *Potter?* he called.

Harry jumped slightly, hearing that voice within his mind; he'd nearly drifted off to sleep already. "Oh shite..." he whispered. *Uh… yes sir…?*

*Fifty points to Gryffindor. For showing compassion to a Slytherin in need.* he told him quietly.

*Oh, um… thank you, Professor...* he whispered, pulling Draco closer, sighing softly.

*Just don't expect this every day, Potter.* he returned, and then broke contact.

"What is it Harry?" Draco murmured, half asleep.

"Nothing baby; nothing to worry about..." Harry soothed.

"Mmmm... okay..." he mumbled, drifting to sleep, content in his lover's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Blaise returned to class, resuming his seat.

McGonogall moved over to speak with him directly. "Well?"

"Draco's okay, professor, he had a bad headache is all. He's sleeping it off with a potion."

"Very good. Thank you, Mr. Zabini." she moved on.

A note fluttered down to land on the desk before him. Blaise paused, and then unfolded the note shaped like an origami bird to find a note from Pansy, asking to speak with him in private. He glanced at her; she seemed to be engrossed in the study of what she had been assigned by the professor. This could be interesting... he mused, and shrugged mentally. Why not? It couldn't hurt to meet with her, and if she gave some of her stupid plans away that would be all the better for Draco and himself.

Class didn't last much longer; Ari gathered the homework she had promised and the students were told that for the next four weeks, classes would be cancelled on Fridays and they would have additional potions class on Wednesdays as they had this week with Snape. There were several groans and complaints as the students began to file out; naturally the Professor ignored them all.

Blaise noticed that the conversations in the hall were mostly about the articles in the paper, making him scowl. There was nothing he could do about the damage that damned article was doing to his friends...

"Blaise!" Collin Creavy called out, waving a photo, pushing his way toward him through the other students. "Zabini! Would you sign this...?" he started.

Blaise grabbed him and slammed the smaller boy hard against the wall, leaning on him with his arm across his throat, his eyes narrowed and burning with anger. "If you EVER take another photo of Harry or me without our consent I will shove that camera up your ass! Do you understand me?" he demanded.

Collin tried to answer but his air was cut off; he nodded frantically, eyes wide and panicked, face reddening with the effort to breathe.

"That goes for Draco too! I want every damned picture you've ever taken of us given to me! Harry will decide what to do with them! Do you understand?" he lightened his pressure on the boy's throat after he finished speaking, intending to allow the teen to speak.

Collin gasped for air, gazing at him with pure fear in his eyes. "Yeah... yeah, okay, whatever you say Blaise, but... but I didn't give them your picture, I swear I didn't give any of them to anyone, I wouldn't hurt Harry, he's my friend...!"

"Zabini!" Snape snapped from a few steps away. "Put that Gryffindor down!" he ordered.

"Yes professor." Blaise set Collin on his feet, still glaring at the boy. "But it was your picture, wasn't it?" he asked him further.

"Yes, it was the second one I took... I don't know how she got it but it's gone out of my collection." he pressed the picture in his hand into Blaise's hands. "I wouldn't hurt Harry; here, have this on.."

"I don't know how she got it either, but it bloody well better not happen again." Blaise growled.

"I'll give Harry all the pictures and the negatives too as soon as I see him again, I swear..." he said with wide eyes.

Blaise turned away, scowling, the new photo rolled up in his hand.

"You know, Mr. Zabini, if you choose to be close to those in the spotlight, that light will often be shone upon you." Snape said as he moved off, taking no points for his behavior.

"Yeah... I suppose you're right, professor. But I'll do my damndest to stop it."

"Good luck, Zabini." Snape smirked as the boy walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Blaise headed up into the heart of the castle, up the stairs and moving to the open area behind the great clock above the entryway to the castle. The clockworks ticked away, slowly marking time. The area wasn't very large but there were benches there and now one of them was occupied by Pansy Parkinson. She was the only one in the room, sitting quietly and staring down at her hands, on one of the benches farthest away from the loud clock gears.

When he approached she looked up and clasped her hands together. "I... I wasn't sure you'd come..." she said softly.

She had clearly left enough room for him to sit beside her, but he had no intention of taking the bait. Meeting with him in private, and she had gone to great pains to look her absolute best for this one time meeting. He frowned at her, thoughtful. She was pretty enough and in fact he had been with her one time, but that once had been more than enough for him. She was too whiney, too clingy; way too much work and too high maintenance for him to try to handle. Maybe, if he didn't simply brush the bitch off, she would spill some information on what kind of crap she had planned. "I'm probably an idiot for showing up at all, but what is it that you want?" he asked directly.

"I didn't tell her all that crap in the paper today, Blaise." she said, looking at him with eyes showing sadness and simply begging for him to believe her. "I hadn't read the story until lunchtime, I swear. All I told her about was our breakup, honestly, and the fact that the Black girl is supposed to be his cousin."

"Draco will never believe that, you know." He said, walking a few paces away from her to look through the clear glass front of the clock face out over the grounds. "He has every right to think you're a jealous backstabbing twit. And I'll tell you this too, Pansy Parkinson; if it had been me you'd spread all that vitriol about, I wouldn't have hesitated a moment. I'd have hexed you into next week."

"So you hate me as much as Draco does?" she asked in a tremulous voice, a tear rolling down her cheek. "That woman twists everything she hears, you know that. Merlin, just ask Potter; he knows that as well as anyone. That's how all those stories about him got into the paper. It was all Rita Skeeter…"

"Draco is my best mate, and you know as well as anyone that we're as close as brothers. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but he has never loved you, and he has never wanted to marry you, Pansy. That was an arrangement that was made when the two of you were just babies; he did not choose that and certainly hasn't been happy about the arrangement. He made that clear to you in so many ways but you always chose to ignore it, that's not his fault. Think about it. You know what I'm talking about. Just do us all a favor, including yourself. Leave him and Arian alone. The choice of his bride was his father's final decision; I suppose that Miss Black must have better connections for Lucius than you do."

"Connections! Arrangements! It's all nothing to me! It's... it's not right! We were engaged for two years!" she began to weep. "Everything has been stolen from me by that Black girl...!"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Miss Black didn't have much of a say in the matter either. Come on, Pansy, you're from a pureblood family. You know the rules that well have to follow. Even you can't deny that it was all cancelled, changed and arranged by Lucius Malfoy. It was his decision and his alone; if he had not approved the end of your own engagement then Miss Black would never have been able to be set in your place. He controlled this, the same as he had arranged your engagement."

"But I don't understand... why was it broken off...? I was true to him, I was, and I love him! I don't want to give my Draco up..." she whispered, slowly controlling her tears while he stood, waiting. She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes and rose to go stand beside him. "I really do love him, Blaise…"

"Oh come on, Pansy, get real. You don't really love Draco and you never have. You love what he stands for. He's powerful, has control of all of Slytherin. And you love those vaults down at Gringotts full of galleons. To put it simply you are in love with power and money." He said quietly.

"I am not, I…" she began to try to defend herself but he wasn't really paying attention to her.

A soft smile touched his lips as he spotted Ron below, walking with his sister Ginny toward the Quidditch pitch. He'd have much rather have been down there with those two than up here with Pansy. "It's not such a bad thing, Pansy, you don't have to defend it to me. It's rather good for you, it will make it a lot easier for you to find another who can give you the same thing easily, who would be willing to cater to your needs for the privilege of being your mate. Its really not your fault that you were raised to be a trophy bride."

"You're no different than I am, Blaise Zabini... you and your dating of Potter; you know you're just chasing the fame and power too." she whispered.

Blaise rolled his eyes at her comment; did she really expect to hurt him with such an inane statement? "I don't have to chase power; I'm a neutral, remember? And as for money, I don't need Potter's I have my own. It's none of your business, anyway. It's up to the family or parents to object. And I haven't had an objection yet."

"You're lucky." She whispered. "We've been through so much together; I know you could help me Blaise... I know you could..." she murmured, stepping closer to him.

"Why do you say that?" Blaise asked.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know how clever you are. Draco is getting married; I can't stand it, it makes me insane, but… I know I can't change it. I just... I just don't want him to hate me..." she whispered.

"My suggestion is for you to apologize to him." He said simply.

"How can I? He won't let me near him... you saw how he looked at me at breakfast, and I didn't know how bad that story would be!" she leaned on him as if for support.

He stepped away from her and she gazed up at him with injured eyes. She really was pretty, even with her eyes slightly pink from crying she was beautiful. But Blaise did not have any desire for this girl and all her wiles were not working on him at all. "Find a way, Pansy; that's the only advice I can give you."

"That's what I'm trying to do right now; please Blaise... please..." she reached and caught his hand, pressing it to her chest, gazing at him. Her face clearly displayed a promise of sexual satisfaction and anything else he wished of her. "I'll do anything for you Blaise. I swear it, anything..."

Blaise pulled his hand free of her touch, looking at her with a clear distaste. "The thing I want, you can never give to me." He said softly. "Your promises are empty, and you can't deliver my heart's desire to me. You can't give me what I want. No one can." he said as he walked away.

She watched him go, at first in total disbelief that faded into anger. She closed her mouth, setting her jaw angrily. All right, fine. She didn't need the heads of Slytherin to get her what she needed; she would have to do it on her own. She had several people willing to help her; ones that didn't like all the camaraderie between the houses that was starting. Draco Malfoy didn't have as much control over the Slytherins as he thought he did. And several other houses didn't like what was going on either; there were those she could get in Gryffindor who would be eager to stop all this as well. Slytherin shouldn't be interacting with Gryffindor, of all houses! She would simply have to recruit some other help; ones she could trust to get the job done. She would call in all her favors. She turned and stalked in the other direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Come on, Ginny, keep up!" Ron laughed teasingly at his sister as they raced about the Quidditch Pitch. She sped up and tried to snatch the quaffle from him; he went into a barrel roll and dodged her grab.

She dove under, wove around and kicked it out of his hand, and then swooped and grabbed it up as it fell, laughing. "I can out-fly you any day, big brother!" she teased.

Ron immediately went into pursuit. "Out-fly sure, if you're cheating!" he scolded, laughing.

"Cheating? You only say that because I'm BETTER than you!" she laughed. "All's fair in Quidditch!" she laughed.

Blaise leaned against the door of the Slytherin locker room, watching. Merlin, Ron was so beautiful and talented. He wished he could join them in their game but he didn't dare. The two continued for a while, and then finally drifted to the ground, laughing and shoving each other and throwing the ball back and forth between them.

"Good game, brat." Ron grinned at his sister, broom over his shoulder as they headed for the locker room. Ginny shoved him, calling him a name right back.

Blaise sighed and turned to leave. Hermione was so damned lucky to have him.

"Hey, Zabini."

He turned to see Hermione Granger moving up to him. "Oh... Granger... I didn't see you..."

"I'm here to see Ron; sit with me for a bit?"

"I guess so... What's up?"

Hermione led him to a seat in the bleachers, waiting for him to take a seat before she spoke. She knew what she had to say would be a surprise to him. "I know you and Harry aren't an item. You're not sleeping with Harry." She stated.

He looked at her, startled. "What...?"

"It's all right." She said immediately. "Harry and I had a long talk last night, and I just wanted you to know that I knew too... we talked about a lot of things."

"Draco is my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to him; I'd do anything to protect him. He's loved Potter for a very long time." Blaise whispered.

"I respect you for that, Blaise, you're a very good friend to him." She put a reassuring hand over his.

"He's worried about how you and Weasley will react."

"I intend to do everything I can to keep their secret; you certainly don't have to worry about me." She answered.

"But what about Weasley? I've heard he's got a bit of a temper, and if he's anything like his twin brothers…"

She sighed, glancing toward the Gryffindor dressing room. "You wouldn't really have to worry about his temper; Ron would never do anything to hurt Harry. Even when he thought Harry deserved it, he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than talk at him and it never got beyond sniping."

"But you're still worried? What about?"

"Ron's… well, I'm sure you've noticed he has a bit of a problem handling the idea of same-sex relationships..."

Blaise sighed. He was in love with Ron and couldn't approach him because of his 'problem'. "Yeah; I've noticed that." He said quietly.

"He's been trying really hard to wrap his mind around the idea of you and Harry being together. I don't think he's ready to hear the entire truth."

"He'll find out the truth when we go to Uncle's; Draco is coming as well."

"I think it's fantastic." Hermione smiled. "They'll have three whole days together without worrying about anyone saying a damned thing to them." she said, her words making Blaise relax a bit. He glanced at her; the look on her face was pure triumph for her friend; it was clear she had nothing but support for them. "I had to convince Ron it would be okay for him to come along. He had decided that he didn't need to come along since Harry had you. I had to remind him that he was MY date for the concert."

"Well, we can obliviate him after the weekend if we have to." Blaise shrugged, giving her a soft smile.

She giggled. "Good plan, if we have to... but he really wasn't worried about seeing you two together. He's coming to terms with that, I think. He told me he gets nervous being around you."

He frowned at that. "Me...?" he asked softly. "I've never done anything to offend him, have I…?"

"No, nothing like that." She assured. "He's never been offended by you." She looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever heard you say anything offensive to him."

Blaise shrugged. "I don't have reason to." He said simply.

"He told me he thinks you're all right, in fact, especially since we've been getting along. He confided to me that you always look so sharp that he just feels underdressed and scruffy. I told him he was being silly."

"But Ron's beautiful... I... I mean..." Blaise blushed looking away. "I mean Weasley is very attractive. He has nothing to be ashamed of..."

The slip was not lost on Hermione; she looked at him thoughtfully. Did he mean what it sounded like…? "Yes... Ron is quite beautiful, isn't he?" She asked softly. "Nothing like Malfoy, of course..."

"Well... Malfoy blood will show won't it...?" he asked, looking away from her.

She turned her eyes to the field, suddenly happy about Ron's reticence about sex with his own gender. Was Blaise really interested in him? She didn't think she could compete with someone like him; good looking, rich and from a strong family. She decided to be direct, not really paying attention to the Ravenclaw team preparing to practice. "Blaise... do I have to worry about you as competition...?" she asked softly.

"No." he answered immediately, his voice a tremulous whisper. "I would never interfere in Ron's life. He's happy... and I'm beneath him."

"What...?" she looked at him again. "What does that mean...?"

Blaise turned and rose quickly, shrugging and completely avoiding the question. "Ron's coming." He said, moving off without a further word, not allowing her to ask any more questions.

Ron walked up, seeing Blaise moving off at a brisk pace. He frowned slightly, thinking he was the cause of Blaise running off like that... he'd wanted to chat with the Slytherin for a minute.

"Hey Ron," Hermione smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "Did Ginny keep you on your toes?"

"Yeah... it was great. What did Zabini want?"

"He was just spending some time down here. And he wanted to remind me about our weekend."

Ron grunted, feeling a little confused. "It doesn't seem like he wants to spend time with me, that's for sure. I come close and he takes off like his tail is on fire. I'm too damned common to be around someone like him, I told you…" he said, shaking his head.

"Ron, don't be like that. He just didn't want to intrude on our time." Hermione said, slipping her hand into his.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Well, if you put it that way... c'mon, let's head back." he pulled her close against him as they started back. "It just gets to me sometimes; we're all tryin' to get along, and he takes off like breathing the same air around me is hurting him or something. Is he gonna be like that all weekend in America?"

"Don't worry about that; Harry will keep his attention I'm sure..." Hermione assured.

Ron frowned a bit at the comment. "Yes... yeah, I'm sure he will." he said softly. Something about the relationship still bothered him quite intensely. "It's just..." he sighed, wanting to express it clearly but he didn't understand it himself. Something about Blaise being with Harry wasn't right. "It's just weird that they're a couple."

"Don't you want Harry to be happy?"

"Yeah, but I guess I had dreams about the two of us visiting each other with our kids and watching them grow up together... if he's with a guy that can't happen." he said softly. "Harry did talk to me about it all, It just... I don't know. I don't know how to explain it Hermione." he said, giving up on his own ability to express himself. "It just doesn't seem right somehow."

"Why? If two people love each other, what's wrong with sharing their feelings with each other no matter what their sex? You should try it, Ron, before you complain about it."

"Why would I want to try it? I have you. It took me forever to get with you and you're really all I need." he said, though he blushed at the thought.

"You may enjoy it. And I think it would be hot to watch you..." she grinned at him.

"Hermione!" he scolded, blushing deeply. "I'm happy with you, you know that!"

"Yes, I know." she replied with a soft sigh, smiling.

"Are you going to be mine tonight...?" he asked after they'd walked a ways in silence. "Or are you gonna be out again? I just wanria hold you..."

She kissed him softly. "I'll hold you all you want, lover."

He smiled contentedly. "Then my day is gonna be perfect."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Ari finished her shift in the infirmary, helping with potions and various poultices and preparations for the care of the students, much to the pleasure of Madame Pomfrey. The school medi-wizard sent An off with a smile and a special treat and profuse thanks for the work she had completed that day, then bustled back to her offices to catch up with the rest of her work while she had an empty infirmary. Ari headed out of the infirmary and was just turning from dosing the door behind her when she nearly collided with a flustered Ginny Weasley. The youngest Weasley was scorched about the upper chest and left arm, and her left hand was puffed and oddly swollen to nearly twice its size. Her hair showed some signs of scorching as well.

"Oh... oh, sorry, Ari." she said, reaching out to balance herself.

"Ginny, what happened?" An asked worriedly, leading her instantly back inside arid to a seat on a bed.

Ginny sighed, sifting on the bed. "I had a little run-in with a Slytherin." she grumbled.

Ari glanced over at Madam Pomfrey who had noticed them coming in, still off in her office with her back their direction. "She's busy; let's not bother her. Just relax; I'll have you sorted right out." she said softly, allowing her healing powers to rise.

"What? What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Hush... this won't take but a moment." she said softly as she touched her gently, running both hands lightly over Ginny's injured hand and she could visibly see the swelling go away arid her hand return to normal, the burns fading from sight.

Ginny watched with eyes wide; Ari wasn't even using a wand! "Wow." she breathed, majorly impressed by the healing. She'd never seen anything so fantastic in her life! "Merlin... Arian, how did you...?"

"I don't like it when my friends are hurt." She said softly, lowering her hands, looking up at Ginny. "Who would do such a thing to you?"

"Millicent Bulstrode." She answered with an angered scowl. "That arrogant, stuck up, pureblood loving bitch..." she grumbled, moving her hand, amazed that it was completely undamaged. "Thanks Ari, it's like she never even got me at all."

"I was heading back to the tower; you want to walk with me?" Ari asked.

"Gladly." She agreed, rising. "That dirty little dish ruined my good school robes. I ought to tell mum and have her demand new robes to replace them. I tell you, Ari; she and Pansy have gone absolutely bonkers since Draco split with her. First that article this morning in the Daily Prophet and then Millicent coming after me. I guess she thought that I'd be a pushover because she's seventh year and I'm only a sixth year..."

"What did she want you to do?"

"Well she muscled me into a corner and told me I was going to do a little errand for her."

"What did she want…?"

"She had a small box, pink and about this big." Ginny held her hands about four inches apart. I have no idea what it was but she told me I was going to put it under your pillow. Of course I refused to take it from her; I told her to sod off in a dark cave. She looks like bloody a cavewoman anyway..."

Ari was startled by that revelation. "My pillow? But why...?"

"Probably some twisted idea of vengeance or something; I have no idea why and I really couldn't care less. She ought to know a Gryffindor would never do that kind of backstabbing, underhanded shit to another Gryffindor. How thick can you get? I told her off before she went into any details. That's when she hit me with the burning curse."

"I hope you didn't let her get away with that..."

"Oh, no; there's no chance of that. You see, Ari, I have a particular talent at doing the Bat-Bogey hex. Even my brothers run like hell when they see me starting that spell... I'm an expert at it thanks to mum." She smirked with pride. "But Millicent hasn't learned that yet. She managed to hit me with that curse at the same time that I hit her, though. I bet Millicent is still running."

Ari giggled. "Good."

Several Slytherin girls stood in a knot beside the stairs, watching them go by. They were whispering as the two approached, but silenced and stared at them as they passed.

Ginny glared at them in return, she wasn't about to be attacked from behind by any of these witches and she had no intention of backing down from their nonverbal challenge. Arian simply ignored them, her manner saying loud and clear that that particular knot of girls really meant nothing to her, and that they were actually quite a bit beneath her notice. She was in charge of her life and she owned the world.

"Stuck-up Gryffindor... whatever does Draco see in her?"

"Money and power, likely, that's what the Malfoys saw in Pansy. She has to have SOME family connection SOMEWHERE that they want to add to their family line."

"Sod off, you gossiping snakes!" Ginny said coldly. Ari rolled her eyes as they moved up to the tower and entered through the portrait. Ginny didn't relax until they were inside the tower, sighing in an irritable way.

"Don't let them get to you. You're better than they are."

"I just can't stand them! If Fred and George were here they'd make them pay, but good. I have a good mind to give them a fire-call and let them know what's going on here." she said with a scowl.

"Well, I've homework to complete; you be careful around those girls... and... and don't let anyone know about my healing..." Ari said softly.

"Don't you worry about me, Ari; I can keep a secret." She said, giving Ari a wink as she strolled to the stairs of the dormitories. She gave Ari a wink. "See you later." She said and then trotted out of sight up the stairs.

Arian just set her bag down on the table when Hermione stepped through the portrait followed by Ron.

"Hi Arian." Ron grinned.

"Hi; have you finished your homework, Ron?" Ari asked.

"No; one more assignment and one page for Snape. Hermione wasn't here till late, and I'm stuck..." Ron grumbled, looking forlorn.

"Come on." Ari smiled at him. 'We'll help you."

Blaise sipped his firewhiskey, sifting down a bit heavily in the chair before the fire in his and Draco's common room. He watched the flames for a few long moments, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. Nothing would ever go right for him. His future was full of nothing but longing and unsatiated desire. He pulled out his wallet and opened it with shaking hands to gaze at one photo in particular; a well-worn and much-handled wizarding picture. He ran his thumb slowly across the photo, a second tear rolling down her cheek.

Harry started to come out of the bedroom and halted, seeing Blaise and realizing he was quite upset. *Draco?* he started. *I think Blaise is crying...*

*What?* Draco moved to join him. *Oh bloody fuck...*

Blaise looked up, startled, as both boys wrapped their arms about him from either side. "Oh, I... I thought you were asleep." he whispered, fumbling with his wallet, trying to put it away and properly close it.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Draco asked.

"No..." Blaise murmured.

Harry tenderly took the wallet from him, starting to close it but the photo inside caught his attention. Red hair and a bright pink towel were the focus of the photo. It was of Ron, just stepping out of a steaming shower in the Gryffindor dressing room out on the quidditch field. "Oh Merlin." Harry murmured, realization hitting him like a brick wall. All the little hints, the reactions around Ron, all the behaviors that seemed odd made a lot of sense now. Blaise was hopelessly in love with Ron. The sad part was that Harry couldn't think of anyone less likely to ever return his affections than his best friend. Ron was in love with Hermione, and as far as Harry knew he never even looked anywhere else and seemed to be really negative toward same-sex relationships.

"It... it's nothing..." Blaise took his wallet from Harry, dosing it quickly. "It's not important." Blaise's hands trembled as he slipped it away.

"It does matter." Harry replied firmly. "You matter. I don't like to see you hurting." he cuddled Blaise in his arms.

"I'll be fine, Harry..." Blaise whispered.

"What happened?" Draco asked softly.

"It doesn't matter... it's nothing, really. He didn't do anything at all, I swear it..." he whispered in a depressed tone.

Draco scowled. "He doesn't deserve you." He growled. "That damned Weasel!"

Tears rolled down Blaise's cheeks. "No Dray, he... it was my fault, not his. He doesn't know, please don't..."

Draco brushed the tears away tenderly. "Come on, Blaise. You're staying with us tonight. You don't need him..."

"Don't be angry at him, Dray... please, he doesn't know; he has no idea." he whispered, reluctantly moving with them. "I don't want him to know; please, swear you won't tell him..."

"I won't Blaise. I promise I won't tell him." Harry reassured him in soft tone. "Come on baby, it's going to be okay..." Harry soothed, drawing him along with Draco back into Draco's room.

"Yes... it's going to work out. You'll find someone better than that... that..." Draco bit off the words he wanted to say, knowing they would only upset his friend further.

"There is no one better." Blaise whispered. "There is only one person for me, Dray, like there is for you. But you have your Harry; I will never be able to have my heart's desire. He's the only one... and will never be. I'm not worth it, not worth being with him..."

"Stop that!" Harry scolded. "I don't want to hear that bullshit!"

"You're worth ten of him!" Draco replied.

He began to weep openly. "No! No; I'm not." he whispered, sagging down on the bed. "I'm sorry... I won't say it anymore to you... I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Blaise, don't..." Harry pulled him close, rocking him. "Please don't cry..."

He crumpled into Harry's arms, trying to smother his tears and choke them back, clinging to the comfort of his warm embrace. Harry soothed him, whispering soft comfort to try to help him to calm as Draco stroked his hair.

*Draco? Harry? What's wrong?* Ari asked softly, voice clearly reflecting her worry. *I don't Iike what I'm feeling.*

*Blaise is upset. Damned bloody idiot, I swear I'm going to hex that weasel!* Draco growled.

*What has he done? Is Blaise all right?* Ari scowled

*He's all right physically. I don't think it was really anything that Ron said or did, truthfully. Blaise said Ron hadn't any idea…* Harry answered.

*He's a bloody blind idiot!* Draco growled. *I know he's your best mate Potter; but he's a bloody fool!*

*I'm inclined to agree with you tonight, Draco.* Harry said, kissing Blaise tenderly. *Blaise deserves someone who will love and cherish him; Ron can really be a prat. He doesn't have any idea at all.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Ron frowned, one hand to his head, trying hard to focus his attention on the open page before him but it seemed to be blurring and going out of focus. He couldn't concentrate; with each passing moment his headache was growing worse. He glanced at Ari, rubbing his temples as he tried to get past the paragraph he'd re-read three times now with no comprehension.

"Ron...?" Hermione said softly, noticing his discomfort, touching his arm softly.

He looked at her with clear pain in his expression, eyes half-lidded. "It's nothing, 'Moni. Just another headache." he said softly, leaning back in his chair and away from the book, closing his eyes a moment. "I'm so bloody tired of them. Some are just bloody awful; one minute I'm fine and the next I can't see it hurts so bad." He explained, sighing. "I think I'm just going to give it up for a while and go lie down; it doesn't feel like one I have to go to Pomfrey about..."

"Would you like a potion, Ron?" she offered, curious about the source of his pain. He seemed to be such a healthy fellow, getting headaches so frequently must have a reason.

"Yeah; thanks Arian..." he gave her a weak smile.

"Go on up to bed; I'll fetch it for you." she smiled, moving up the stairs to her room.

"You need help, Ron…?"

"No… no, I think I can manage." He said, pushing to his feet. He moved carefully up to his dormitory.

By the time Ari arrived in the room, he was lying in bed curled on his side with a pillow in his arms. He lay staring out the window, silent, his head throbbing in time with his pulse and blurring his eyesight somewhat. He didn't even notice that A came in, staring out in silence. A stepped forward into his path of vision and he blinked blearily, looking up at her. "Oh... hi..."

"Hey Ronny..." Ari brushed the hair back out of his eyes. "I've got your potion. Do you get headaches often...?"

"More often each year it seems; I haven't told mum yet. I usually don't get them in the summer, well, maybe a few but they're just headaches. I always get them here. Sometimes they get really bad and I have to go see Madam Pomfrey for them." He murmured, pushing himself up onto his elbow with a wince. "She told me it's just stress and says I need to stop putting off my work till the last minute and they'll go away..."

"Take your potion." she encouraged in a gentle voice, propping a pillow behind him to help him sit up enough to take the potion, which he drank down with complete trust and no hesitation at all. She then adjusted his blankets for him as he laid back. "Just close your eyes and relax." Ari said softly, tenderly running her fingers through his hair.

"'Kay..." He sighed and did so, allowing himself to sink into the pillow.

Ari reached out and touched his chest with a light hand; she wanted to find the source of his frequent pain. Her seeking healer's skills found no physical reason whatsoever. But… she frowned slightly. She could feel, while touching Ron, a clear echo of the pain that Harry and Draco were soothing even at this moment down in the Slytherin dorms.

"Sleep, Ronny..." she whispered, humming a soft song, allowing her comforting spell to sweep over him. He quickly succumbed to her spell combined with the sleeping potion, falling into a deep peaceful sleep with the pillow held tightly in his arms.

Seamus moved in about then, shucking off his shoes as he looked at them. Ari gave him a soft smile as she rose, kissing Ron's brow tenderly and blowing out the lamp beside the bed.

"Is he sick again?" Seamus asked with a slight frown. "Hermione usually puts him to bed; I'm surprised that she let anyone else do it."

"I'm training as a healer, so I need the practice." She answered truthfully.

"Huh. Well, that explains why Hermione would let you put him to bed. Well, whatever." He sighed, pulling out a parchment and sitting heavily on his bed. "I've my own problems..."

"Well, have a good eve..." Ari moved out.

He grunted, ignoring her and beginning his letter to his father. After she'd gone, he lifted his wand and used it to close the drapes on Ron's bed so his light wouldn't disturb the auburn-haired boy before he continued writing the daily letter that his father expected of him.

"Is he sleeping? He has so much trouble getting enough rest when these headaches hit him." Hermione said softly with a worried expression.

"Yes, he's quite comfortable now, although I think Seamus has a feather up his butt."

"Seamus has been like that all this year. He wasn't half this bad last year." she smirked slightly. "Thanks for taking care of Ron. Professor McGonogall gets all bent out of shape when she finds me sleeping with Ron, but when he has these headaches, lying with me is the only thing that makes them better..."

"Of course it helps him. You're his bonded."

"No; we're not bonded yet." She said with a smile. It was clear to Ari that Hermione had misunderstood her. "Ron wants to wait until after we finish school..." she began to pack up her books as she had finished her work.

"There are some bonds that form on their own, Hermione..." Ari began.

"Oh, I know about bonds; we studied them in fifth year." Hermione assured. She clearly did not connect her own experience with what she had learned.

Ari shook her head and sighed; there was no use explaining when Hermione refused to comprehend. "Well, I'm going up to bed. And don't worry about Harry; he won't be in tonight."

She nodded. "All right; I'll go take care of Ron's duties tonight, and I'll be up to bed later. Rest well, Arian." She smiled.

"You as well, Hermione." Ari said, moving upstairs with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Harry and Draco woke in the morning to find Blaise and somehow slipped out of their bed sometime during the night, and a breakfast tray full of Draco's favorite breakfast food was set up on the side table.

Harry pulled Draco into his arms. "How long has he been in love with Ron?" he asked softly.

"Since the moment he first laid eyes on Ron, in first year." Draco sighed.

"He hurts so badly; last night was horrible. What can we do, Draco?"

"I haven't been able to do anything." he sighed. "I've threatened to tie Ron up and beat him till he sees sense but Blaise doesn't think that's a very good idea; he won't let me do it. That Weasel is so damned blind I can't help but hate him every time Blaise breaks down like this."

"And Ron is completely blind to the possibilities of anyone but Hermione as a partner; this sucks. Blaise has gone through so much already."

"I've been tempted to simply take Granger out of the picture. Then Blaise could step in, be the loving supporter, comfort him and take over as lover." Draco began, and then sighed. "But I couldn't hurt you like that. She's your friend."

"I'll work on him." Harry whispered. "Somehow we'll work it all out..."

"We'll have them together at the penthouse." Draco suggested.

"Get Ron drunk, maybe?"

"We could stock up on the Weasel's favorite liquor, which ought to do it, but…" Draco half-sighed; there were no easy answers coming for his best friend and he hated it. "It would never work. Blaise wouldn't sleep with him. He's got too much pride. We'd have to get them both stoned-drunk."

"We just have to open Ron's eyes." Harry murmured, nuzzling Draco's neck, arms about him.

"YOU work on him." He grumbled. "I think a few choice curses could turn him around..." he murmured, pulling Harry closer against him.

"Cursing him won't help, love." Harry kissed him. "But I promise, if Ron ever intentionally hurts Blaise I will curse him myself."

"I plan to hold you to that, Potter." Draco said, rolling on top to take control.


	11. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

When Ari came down in the morning she was pleasantly surprised to see that Ron was already up. He had taken over one of the tables and had is books spread out all round him and a quill in hand as he gazed at the page of the book open before him.

"Morning, Ronny." Ari smiled at him. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you very much... the potion worked wonders. Headache is completely gone this morning... first time anything has worked without Hermione sleeping at my side." he smiled warmly at her, looking much more like himself.

"I'm glad. Have you almost finished?"

"Yeah..." he looked back at the book. "I really hate when I get those stupid headaches. I wish they'd just go away. I'd have been done with this crap last night..."

"You know Poppy said that it was stress, love." Hermione moved up to him for a kiss. "Try not to get so stressed out."

"When one in the bond is upset, it causes stress." Ari murmured as if to herself, turning away. "I'll see you in class. I'm going to go find my dragon."

"See you." Hermione smiled, slipping her arms about Ron's neck, standing behind him as he finished his work.

-.

Ari sighed as she moved outside, enjoying the early morning air. The castle was so beautiful in the bright morning air, the sun just peering over the mountains. She spotted a lone flyer in the air, high above the Quidditch pitch and drifting lower as if to land. Ari squinted slightly and realized she knew who it was; the silhouette was Blaise out for a morning flight to clear his mind. She hurried across the grounds to the stands and watched him as he drifted to the ground, silent.

He came to a graceful landing and shouldered his broom, walking toward her where she stood near the Slytherin locker rooms. Seeing her, he smiled faintly. "Good morning, Arian." he said softly.

Ari smiled. "Good morning... that looked like fun."

"It helps to clear my head sometimes, when things get hard." he said, continuing his walk, Ari falling into step beside him. "You should come with me sometime. I'm not as good as Draco, but I'm good enough on a broom."

"I would like that." All moved to join him. "Want me to wash your back?" she offered as they entered the locker room.

He chuckled softly; Ari realized he had buried his pain quite deeply and even seemed to be denying it even existed. "I don't need a shower, really; but to have my back washed by someone as beautiful as you is an offer I really can't refuse."

She slipped her hand into his and smiled. "I would enjoy it quite immensely, I'm sure."

He locked the door behind them and put up his broom, then turned to Ari, giving her his full attention. Ari moved to him slowly, undressing him, using her powers to enhance his pleasure.

He took all she offered like a thirsting man in the desert, but made certain to exchange pleasure for pleasure.

-.

Finally, he held her in his arms, spent and content. "Thank you Arian; I needed that..." he whispered.

"I don't like that you are hurting, my sweet Blaise. You are always welcome in my arms and in my bed."

"I'm a fool." He sighed softly, longing clear in his tone. "I know there can never be anything between Ron and myself, but..."

"You're not a fool. You love him." Ari said softly, soothingly; then she chuckled softly. "Come; we'd best get going to potions or we'll be locked in the dungeons for sure. Of course that could be fun..."

He chuckled but reluctantly rose. "I spend time in the dungeons every day, Ari. We don't all live in a red and gold tower."

"Yes, but Professor Scary will have us in chains." She teased.

Blaise dressed quickly. "Filch is always complaining that they won't let them do that anymore. Says he misses the screaming..."

"I wouldn't mind Snape, but Filch? Hell no!" Ari laughed.

He laughed more, feeling that he could finally face the world again. "You definitely have a point there. Come on; let's hurry." Ari took his hand and they moved off.

-.

Ron sat down at his desk and set his homework out on the table, feeling very nervous. This was the first time he'd done his homework on his own and he was sure that somehow the professor would still give him a "T" for troll. And he couldn't help but be rattled by the look that he had gotten from Malfoy this morning. If looks could kill he'd have been Crucio'd for sure just by the glare. He had no idea why Malfoy was so pissed at him today; and Harry hadn't said more than two words to him. He had no chance to talk to Harry this morning; he had just shown up in class about a minute after Malfoy had.

Harry glanced at the clock then back towards the door. "Come on, Blaise, where are you?" he murmured, glancing toward Snape's door.

Just as class was about to begin, with less than thirty seconds to spare, Snape strode into the room, glaring about and striding to his desk, mood dark and foul once more. "Homework!" he snapped.

Ari looked guilty as she and Blaise slipped into the room just a moment after the beginning of class.

Snape glared at them angrily. "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for being late to my class!" he snarled.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Ari said softly. "It was very disrespectful of me to be late for your class."

"Not another word!" he snarled in an angry tone, gesturing sharply to her seat as he brushed past her.

Ari sat down, giving Blaise a wink. He winked back, sifting down and producing his homework. The class was dead silent as Snape began his class. He assigned them a potion for the day, in an unusually foul mood.

Draco saw him, at one point, slowly massaging his arm where he knew the dark mark to be on the sallow-skinned man's arm. Class seemed to drag on and on, with no relief in sight. Snape offered no help to any of them, eyes narrow as he glared at the class remaining seated at his desk.

About halfway through class, Ari scowled at the instructions on the board, and then looked back at their potion. Draco glanced at Ari with a questioning look, passing her a parchment. Ari took up a quill and made a quick note, pushing it back to dRaco, unwilling to speak in the classroom that still remained as silent as a tomb. The note said:

Draco, the instructions on the board are wrong. It says to add powdered lynx claws, but that will make the Nix blood unstable.

Draco frowned a moment, then nodded, realizing the same thing. He knew for certain that it would not only make the Nix blood unstable; it would cause an extremely foul stench with a grey cloud that could choke anyone in the vicinity as well. He knew also that nothing they had in the lab would be able to counteract its effects. The chemical reaction would continue until all the fluid in the potion had been consumed. He read through the instructions again, and then raised his hand.

Hermione's hand was up as well, but Snape was clearly ignoring her completely.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape growled crossly.

"Sir, the potion, it…" he began. At that very moment there were two explosions and two billowing grey clouds of noxious stench that billowed from cauldrons; both Neville and Ron had reached the same point simultaneously. Ari covered her nose, holding her breath and Snape called an immediate evacuation of the room. The students all scrambled for fresh air.

Ron stumbled out the door just before Snape did, gagging and gasping for fresh air. The potion had splattered on his robes and face. "Bloody hell...!" he choked.

"What the bloody hell are you at, Weasley?" Snape demanded furiously, physically hauling a hapless Neville out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Neville had more of the potion on him than Ron had.

"I don't know, I swear, I followed the instructions, I was doing good..." he gasped, eyes burning.

"Silence!" Snape growled immediately. "Get to the hospital wing immediately and take this useless lout with you!" he snarled, shoving Neville toward him.

Neville staggered and fell, taking Ron down with him. Having no way to get fresh air and surrounded by the reeking odor, Ron's stomach rebelled and he threw up. The rest of the class slowly caught their breath as Ron and Neville staggered to their feet, starting off. Hermione moved to help him with a worried exclamation. Ron waved her off and staggered off with Neville.

"That was nasty!" Millicent complained. "Anyone with an ounce of brains knows you don't mix Lynx claws with Nix blood..."

"What?" Snape growled. "The idiots!" he snapped, glaring after them. "No doubt Weasley put Longbottom up to this; it's a prank his brothers would be proud of!" he sneered.

"Urn... Professor? The board said Lynx claws." Crabbe said hesitantly.

Snape glared at him, scowling darkly. "Class dismissed." He said in a poisonous tone.

Ari slipped her hand into Draco's and quickly left, Harry following with an arm about Blaise's waist.

"Oh, poor Ron..." Hermione said.

"Serves him right." Draco grumbled under his breath as the class rushed to leave the area.

"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, frowning at him. "Ron hasn't done anything to you!"

"I'd love to enlighten you, Grainger, but I'm vowed to silence." Draco said acidly, his eyes narrowed. As far as he was concerned, she was easily half the problem; probably more. Hermione scowled and stormed off to check on Ron.

Blaise watched her go, and then sighed, pulling Harry closer. "Sorry Harry." he murmured.

"Blaise, love, you've nothing to be sorry for." Harry caressed his cheek and gave him a soft kiss.

He returned it, turning it into one of those kisses that weakened Harry's knees and made his heart race. "Looks like we have a few hours free…" Harry murmured. "Whatever will we do with the time?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." he chuckled, pulling Harry onward.

Draco smiled as he strolled with Ari, allowing Harry and Blaise to play.

Ari was much more subdued. "We have a serious problem, my love." she said softly, her arm about Draco.

"What problem?" he asked.

"Blaise and Ron have a life bond." She said simply.

Draco slowed his pace a bit. "What? How...? Oh Merlin..." he murmured softly. That would explain so much that had happened, and why Blaise got so down and blue when separated from Ron, or even if he thought that Ron had turned him away. "Those can't be broken, can they?"

"No. And to complicate things, Ron also has a bond with Hermione. I don't know how all this will turn out. Ron is so..." Ari sighed, trying to find the right words. "So..."

"Yes. I know." Draco said softly. "Harry said he'd work on Weasley. I'm thinking we all should."

"We must bring them together. It is very difficult to be without your bonded... if we don't, Blaise... he is so broken inside, he could... we could lose him."

"And to see him every damned day and know he daren't even make a move toward him must be total hell." Draco murmured.

The four moved into Draco's rooms. Blaise sat with Harry cuddled in his arms, teasingly caressing him. "Hey, you two, save some for us!" Draco teased.

Blaise chuckled and gave Harry another long, slow kiss.

"He is good, isn't he?" Ari grinned.

"Mmmm, yes. " Harry murmured breathlessly.

Blaise sat back after a moment. "I can't believe Professor Snape made such a blatant mistake in class."

"And for Crabbe, of all people, correct him and point out that he was wrong." Draco grimaced. "I really was trying to tell him."

"I hope class is cancelled for the rest of the year." Harry grumbled.

"It shouldn't take more than a week to clear out... we'll have a bit of a break, at least." Draco smirked. Ari cuddled into Draco's arms, the two settled on the second couch. "I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt."

"Poor Ron." Blaise sighed. "I hope Pomfrey can get that reek off of him."

"Oh, she wilI; don't worry."

"It figures he'd get the entire potion spot-on today."

"Yes." Ari laughed. "The only time this month."

"Neville got the first one right this whole year." Draco chuckled too.

Blaise laughed, though inwardly he remained very worried about Ron; he wished that he could have gone along to be sure he would get to the hospital wing all right...

"Blaise, I've been wondering..." Harry began. "Just how are we getting to America, anyways?"

The question pulled Blaise back from his ruminations. "Oh, that's simple. Uncle has a connective Floo. We'll portkey there, then floo to his workplace." He explained. "He'll take us to the penthouse from there."

"I can't wait." Harry smiled. "No one will know us there... we won't have to hide anymore..."

*We need to work on Ron before we get there, Harry.* Draco said quietly. *Ari has found out why Ron's mere presence can upset Blaise.*

*They are life-bonded.* Ari told him in a soft voice.

*I'll do what I can. I don't understand why Ron is like this. None of the other Weasleys are; I mean, look at Fred and George. They're very open about their relationship and the fact that they share their lover Mattie.*

*The way he reacts you'd think he'd grown up in a convent.* Draco commented. *Does Grainger really shelter him that much?*

*Not that I've seen; hell, half of the time she's out with whoever grabs her fancy that week. Last week it was a bird in Ravenclaw and she was there three or four nights of the week.*

*She sleeps around…?*

*Yes; and to answer your next question, I've heard her invite him to join her several times. He never goes anymore.*

*He did once?*

*Yes, once. She talked him into going and he was nervous about it all day; he came back to the room about twenty minutes later and wouldn't talk about what had happened. I haven't gotten him to open up about that even once.* Harry answered. *Hermione has actually been dating for over three years or so; she's only been going steady with Ron since the beginning of this year.*

*And he accepts this…?* Draco was incredulous.

*Yes. He doesn't think he has any choice in the matter. Now that Ari mentions a bond it makes sense in a twisted way. He feels that he has to accept this as it is part of her, and he loves her. He gets awfully depressed, but he has never mentioned anything to her about it. I told him he should but he just shakes his head and goes to have a nap or something.*

*You should tell her, Harry. Do you think that Granger will help?*

*I think she might; after all, she has an uncle with a male life bond.* Harry explained.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair. *I hope so…*

"It's hopeless, Dray." Blaise chuckled. "You can't make it behave..."

"I like it, just the way that it is." Draco grinned at his friend, and then looked over sharply at a tap on the door. "Who in the hell…?"

Blaise looked over also, rising. "It could be Pansy." He said quietly.

"Want me to get it?" Ari grinned.

Draco laughed. "Certainly; it's all yours."

Blaise pulled Harry to his feet. "C'mere, green-eyes; you're going to sit with me for a bit."

"Yeah..." Harry agreed, smiling as he snuggled into Blaise's arms as Ari moved to open the door.

"This is quite nice..." Blaise said contentedly, holding him close.

Ari glanced at them then released the spells on the door before she opened the door.

Pansy stood framed in the doorway, looking more beautiful than Ari had ever seen her. She was in a very conservative skirt and a beautiful low-cut silk blouse, with her hair swept up to frame her heart-shaped face. Extreme care had been taken to make every effort to enhance her beauty; that was clear. She held her hands clasped before her and had her eyes lowered. "Draco..." she began, and then realized it was Ari at the door. "Oh..." she looked rather surprised. "Oh, urn... is Draco in...?"

"Yes. But at the moment he's tied up." Ari smiled.

"I really do need to talk to him." she tried to see past her.

"Sorry." Ari said, smiling. "Maybe later... he's in the middle of a lesson to learn the proper way to be tied to the bed." she smirked.

"To... to the bed...?" she repeated, blinking in disbelief, her eyes wide. She was clearly appalled at the thought.

"Oh yes... of course, being tied between two pillars is fun also."

"What…? Oh Merlin..." she blushed deeply. She'd been trying to be demure and proper and this Black girl was bringing up sexual things. Maybe Draco just liked it rough; she'd never tried that all the times she had tried to drag him into bed. "Please; I really need to talk to him, to explain for myself what happened. You will tell him, won't you?"

"I will tell him. Goodbye, Pansy." Ari shut the door in her face without allowing her to say another word, and then locked the door.

Draco laughed. "Nicely handled."

"Now can I tie you to the bed?" she asked with a grin.

"Let's go!" He said, rising.

Ron coughed, sure that the reek was still inside his nostrils. He'd told Madam Pomfrey that some of that nasty potion must have gotten up there but she just told him off and said she knew her job, and sent him on his way. He rubbed at his nose, allowing Hermione to help him to his feet. "Thanks Moni." he said softly. The stench of that stuff had made him throw up several times on the way to the hospital wing, but the nausea was finally passing. He sighed. "Merlin, that was horrible."

"You're all better now, lover." Hermione smiled. "Come on, I'll take good care of you tonight..."

"Snape must be really furious. I'm sure I got detention for that. I really wasn't trying to act like Fred and George..."

"Granted, they would have loved that stunt. But if Snape dares to try to give you any kind of punishment I'll go straight to Dumbledore. It was his mistake, lover; not yours."

"You mean I did it right? I didn't screw it up?" he was clearly surprised.

"Yes, you did. You followed every step and the reason it blew up is it was exactly right."

He slipped his arm about her, grinning softly. "Awesome... maybe there's hope for me yet." he chuckled as the two moved out of the hospital wing.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Believe it or not; no!" he made a face, one hand on his stomach. "It's like that stuff is stuck in my nostrils; it would ruin any food I was going to eat..."

"The world is coming to an end." Hermione laughed.

"Oh be quiet." he laughed, pinching her playfully. "I'll get something to eat later; my stomach is still upset."

"Well then, what shall we do?" she asked.

Ron glanced about, and then pulled Hermione into an alcove, kissing her softly, holding her dose in his arms. "I'd like a chance to show you how much I love you. It's been a while..."

"Yes, I suppose it has been." she chuckled, arms slipping around him.

"Over two weeks." he said, hands gently caressing her.

"We'll just have to take care of that, won't we?"

"Oh yeah." he smiled happily, holding her close and burying his face in her hair. He took a deep breath, and then sighed contentedly. "You smell so good." he murmured.

"I hope so." Hermione giggled, slipping her hands into his robe.

His breath caught at her touch. "Let's go find somewhere to be alone." he said huskily.

We're fine here, Ron. No one's watching."

"But what if someone comes by?" He looked out nervously at the empty hall. "I... ohhhhh..." He moaned softly as her hand moved over his crotch, drawing his attention sharply back to her. "Oh Merlin..."

"What if someone DOES come by?" she murmured, eyes sparkling teasingly. "They may learn something." she kissed him.

He returned the kiss but was still worried; his shyness was part of what attracted Hermione to him so strongly. "I don't want anyone to watch us. I want you all to myself, every beautiful inch of you." He whispered, his fingers slipping up under her skirt. Her hands continued their work, getting him good and aroused. "Are you sure, Moni? Right here...?" he whispered.

She smirked at him and slipped him out of his pants, moving to her knees.

He bit his lip, trying to be quiet. "Oh... Merlin... yes, Moni..." he mumbled, hands running through her hair. She took him into her mouth, humming softly, enjoying the fact that she could take him so high and far so quickly.

-.

Seamus glanced up as Ron moved into the room, looking worn out and sleepy but happy. He shot the other boy a half-smile. "Hey..."

"Hey Seamus." Ron grinned at him, crawling into his bed. Hermione slipped into the room next, closing the door carefully behind her. She used her wand to close the drapes and crawled into the sheltered bed with her boyfriend.

Seamus scowled irritably. "Don't forget the silencing spells. You did last time."

"Thanks, Seamus; we won't." Ron murmured, his last words muffled. He moaned then and the spell went into effect, the room was returned to silence.

The boy returned to his letter, resolutely turning his back to the bed. He knew what he wanted, wished he could be as free as Ron was to pursue it. But it wasn't to be for him and he knew it. He would be dead before he was allowed such freedom. He scowled and went to take a cold shower.

-.

Morning dawned clear and bright, bearing the promise of a beautiful day. In the common room of Gryffindor, the subject of the day was either the Gryffindor/Slytherin game coming up later that morning or the explosion of stink in the potions lab. Potions had been officially cancelled for the next full week. Ron ignored it all, up early to get some breakfast after a quick shower. He grabbed a tray from the house elves then hurried back upstairs to the tower.

Hermione stretched as she woke, finding Ron with a tray of food for her, sitting on the edge of the bed with it. "Hey Hermione; I thought you might be hungry." he smiled.

"Starved." She smiled. "Did Harry get up early?"

"No, he must be with Blaise still."

"Naturally." She agreed, feeling a bit guilty for continuing to support the lie. "Well, he ought to be up soon; you've got a game this morning."

"I know; and I don't think I've ever been so ready to play a game." He grinned confidently, reaching to get a piece of her bacon.

"I probably should get dressed, then, if Harry will be here soon." she reached for her clothes.

"But you need to eat first, we've plenty of time yet."

She laughed softly, eyes sparkling as she gazed at him. "You just like to see me without my clothes off." she said teasingly.

"Naturally." He shucked off his shoes and crawled back onto the bed with her. "Like I said; we've plenty of time." Hermione kissed him, and then began to eat, feeding Ron a piece of melon. He snuggled her close to him, relaxing with her happily.

-.

"I'd better go. I have to get ready for our game today." Harry gave Draco a soft kiss, though he was clearly quite reluctant to get up.

Draco smirked at him. "You up for it? Because I'm going to kick your arse out there today."

"You wish." Harry laughed, getting out of bed and reaching for his clothes.

"Your arse WILL be mine!" Draco rose to dress as well.

He chortled. "My arse may be yours, lover mine, but the golden snitch will be mine."

"In your dreams." Draco teased as he got dressed.

Harry gave him one last kiss, and then turned to the door. "See you on the Quidditch field, Draco."

Blaise rose. "I'll walk you out." He offered; he'd been taking a bite to eat in the private sitting room.

Harry walked out with him, arm about his waist as they strolled through the corridors. "Are you up to playing today...?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm all right, Harry." He assured.

"Good; I don't like it when you get depressed." he said, moving through the common room without challenge and into the halls beyond.

"Sorry. I try, but sometimes it just gets to be too much."

"Well, let's forget about all that for now."

"You saved me, Harry." Blaise whispered. "I wanted to die then, but you wouldn't let me. And you keep on saving me."

"I don't intend to stop, either." Harry said firmly. "I'll do it as often as I need to because I intend to keep you around." they had reached the top of the dungeon stairs now and were on the corner of the entry way.

"I gotta go. " Blaise gave him a soft kiss before leaving.

Harry smiled and watched him go, then turned and strolled off.

"Damn Harry; I wish I had your luck. Blaise is so hot." Shawn Finnegan sighed enviously.

"Hey Shawn." Harry grinned as the boy joined him to walk back to the tower. "You're into blokes? I wouldn't think you would be. Your brother sure isn't..."

He grunted, looking sour. "That's what you think."

"Oh? He sure glares at me every time I'm with Blaise."

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but he is really crushing on a bloke in Gryffindor house. He just glares because he's jealous and he can't do anything about it."

"Why doesn't he just tell him?" Harry asked.

Shawn sighed. "It's complicated, and it all really starts with Da. He can't let anyone know he'd rather be with a bloke; he's got a bride all lined up already."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, he's... what's the word? Homophobe, that's it. Scares him to death that either one of us boys might possibly not want to bed a bird. Seamus is the eldest, and he gets all the inheritance and all the stress and the brunt of dad's attention. He can have it for all I care. Seamus does everything he can to make Dad happy; I just lay low and hide here during the school year."

"It must be tough for him." Harry said softly, thinking. "I don't know how I'd feel if it was me in his position."

"Like I said; I don't get any inheritance, so I really don't get involved. He's the one who has to write to dad every day and keep him posted on every little thing. I only deal with him in summer, and then I try to stay as far away as I can. I just wish Seamus wasn't such an arse about it all."

"Well, once you come of age, he really can't do much, can he?"

"He can disinherit me, but that's no big loss. It's three years off for me." he said, moving with Harry into the common room.

"Well I guess you just gotta keep doing what you've been doing. Sucks, though..."

"I'll be doing just that. Good luck in the game; I'll be cheering for you." He grinned.

"It's going to be a good game." Harry moved up to his room.

Ron's bed curtains were still closed and Seamus was just coming out of the showers, toweling his hair dry, wearing his pants and a long-sleeved shirt. It was clear he was dressing up to go somewhere.

"Ron, you better be up, you lazy arse. We've got a game to play." Harry said in a teasing tone.

"He isn't alone, Potter." Seamus said, reaching for his tie.

"You better be dressed, Hermione!" Harry warned. "I'm opening the curtains!"

"Wait!" Hermione laughed, and they could hear some hurried rustling as the two made themselves decent. A moment or two later the curtains opened; both had everything on except for their shoes.

"Morning, Harry." Ron grinned, swinging his legs of the bed.

"Ready to kick some Slytherin arse?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely! They aren't getting a damned thing past me." Ron said confidently.

"Let's go then." He hopped out of bed, Hermione following.

Ron paused, glancing over at their roommate. "Hey, Seamus, you coming to the game?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No; it's the weekend. I gotta go home." he said, looking away as he put on his tie.

"Go home after the game." Ron suggested with a grin.

Seamus hesitated, looking over at them. "I... well... I guess I could, for a little while... I don't have to be there until ten, as long as I get there by then, things should be okay..."

Ron grinned. "Come on, then." Seamus smiled faintly and followed them out. The group met up with the rest of the team in the common room and as a group they made their way to the Quidditch field.

The stands were filling up as both teams went into their respective locker rooms to prepare. Arian moved over to sit with Hermione, who smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, Ari." She greeted. Seamus sat a row back from them near the aisle, and his brother Shawn found a seat on the opposite side from his brother with kids from his own year.

"Hi Hermione. I see everyone seems to be really excited about this game..."

"Oh, yes; it's the biggest game of the year." She agreed.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. The winner gets the Quidditch Cup and bragging rights for the entire year." she explained. The crowd about them suddenly went wild, cheering for their respective teams as the players made their way onto the field.

Ari couldn't take her eyes off the field, highly excited to get to see her first game. She easily spotted Draco and Harry as the two teams took to the air; both shot much higher and faster than the others skyward and began to fly in slow, lazy circles as the other balls were launched into play. Arian watched a few minutes as the quaffle was snatched from hand to hand, thrown here and there and snatched out of the air from its intended recipient. The bludgers whizzed here and there on seemingly random paths, causing havoc and making the game highly more complicated. She watched all the action, enjoying the game. *Iwish I was up there, flying with you.* she told Draco.

*I wish you were up here too…* he started, but he suddenly cursed. *Damn it, Harry's seen the snitch!* he cursed, distracted for that vital moment but not too distracted to see Harry had gone into a dive toward the ground, eyes fixed on something Draco couldn't quite see yet. Draco launched his broom after him, racing to catch him. The crowd went wild as the two wove and dove about each other, slipping through a maze of other players on the field then both rocketed upward. Harry suddenly slowed and Draco shot past him; Harry watched him and swerved away with a broad grin.

"A masterful play by Potter of Gryffindor! He has completed the Wronski Feint and Malfoy has been completely distracted from his search for the snitch...!" The announcer called out in an excited tone.

*You didn't even see the snitch, did you?* Draco accused.

*That's the point of the Wronski feint, Dragon.*

*Pain in the arse.*

*Keep on your toes, Dragon.* Thrrg teased.

The crowd cheered as Gryffindor's other players began to get past the Slytherin keeper with the quaffle, though he did manage to block some of the goals. The quaffle rocketed back toward the goal on the Gryffindor end of the field, Ron flying in slow circles in front of the goals. He'd been practicing all year for this. Blaise had the Quaffle, threw it to Urquhart, who rolled on his broom and kicked out to strike the broom of a Gryffindor who tried to snatch the quaffle from him. Urquhart threw the ball back to Blaise, who had come up just below Ron and threw the Quaffle at the leftmost goal hoop; Ron dove and rolled his own broom, snatching it away from the goal just before it flew through. He grinned and threw it to his sister Ginny who had seemed to appear from nowhere to snatch it up and race toward the other end of the goal.

Ginny threw to Katie Bell, who threw back but Urquhart snatched the ball in midair; Katie spun out of control as the Slytherin beater managed to get a bludger to hit her broom's bristles. Ginny used the trick that Blaise had seen her use on Ron in practice; coming round and under Urquhart and kicking the ball free of his grip to snatch it away and head in the other direction; she out-maneuvered the Slythenn keeper and made another goal as the crowd cheered enthusiastically.

That goal was thrown to Blaise, who began his flight toward the opposite goal. Ginny swept in to try to steal it and he suddenly zipped left, then right, in a rapid zigzag movement that got the crowd on its feet.

"Look at that! Blaise is doing the Woollongong Shimmy! Excellent execution of that move!" The announcer cried out in awe of the movement. "Very difficult move that; this game is full of excellent players! Good thing the International Quidditch scouts aren't here!"

Seamus was so involved in the game that he left late for his visit to home, pale and quite worried looking as he vanished down the stairs at almost a dead run. No one really noticed him beside Arian, who could sense the boy was quite upset and worried over getting home late. She glanced after him for only a moment then turned her eyes back to the game.

"Those two are amazing, how they fly." Ari said, watching as the two seekers rocketed past. "They're so fast!"

"I could never do it..." Hermione said, and then cheered as another goal was made. The game lasted for hours, the Gryffindor team gaining goal after goal, the Slytherin team unable to get any of their shots past Ron. The score slowly climbed to 150 for Gryffindor and 0 for Slytherin, though both teams were flying exceptionally well. The announcer suddenly announced that the seekers were after the snitch, but an announcement hadn't been necessary; everyone knew they had seen it as the race was on.

"Come on Draco..." Ari whispered.

"Get it Harry!" Hermione cheered.

The pair vied for position, one just ahead of the other in hot pursuit of the snitch. The tiny golden ball took them on a wild chase through all the other players, the bludger narrowly missing Harry at one point; Draco managed to avoid it easily but lost a bit of ground. Harry pressed his advantage, pursing the snitch with almost single minded focus; he did not, however, lose track of where the bludgers were or fail to watch for obstacles presented by the quaffle and his six team members. The two chased around the Gryffindor goal side, nearly interfering with Ron's block of the quaffle thrown his direction by Blaise Zabini. Ron blocked it by falling sideways off his broom; he held on with one hand and hooked the wood with one foot; kicking the ball away with the foot that dangled down.

"Starfish! Ron Weasley's pulled off the Starfish and Stick! Incredible!" The announcer cried excitedly.

Harry found himself within inches reaching distance of the snitch; he reached out for it, straining to reach it. He could almost touch it! He strained to reach...

Draco, finding Harry not paying attention to him, decided to try Ari's trick... He leaned into the broom hard, putting on that extra needed burst of speed as came up out of a drive, doing a barrel roll and shooting up from below to snatch it out of Harry's closing fingers.

*Draco! You stole that move from Ari!* Harry accused, laughing.

*Damned right! All's fair in war and Quidditch!* he returned, holding the snitch high, making his victory lap.

"And Draco Malfoy has the snitch! The game is over!" The announcer cried out. "The score is tied! We have a tie for the final Quidditch cup of the year!"

The crowd went wild, all screaming cheers for their teams.

*The score was tied, Dray. You still haven't beaten me.* Harry teased.

*But I did get that damned snitch before you did!* he answered proudly.

*Sneaky, but yes, you got it before I did.* Harry agreed as the field seemed to fill up with students; everyone from the stands rushing down to give their congratulations and celebrate the tie.

Blaise hugged Draco, laughing. "Way to go! So how the hell are we going to split that trophy?" he asked, cheeks flushed.

"I couldn't tell you mate, but I bloody well sure want my half!" he laughed.

"Excellent game!" Ron grinned, calling the compliment to them from where he stood over by Harry.

"I hope someone got a picture of that move; that was totally awesome...!" Shawn grinned.

"I did, but I'm bloody well NOT giving it away!" Collin said immediately.

Shawn turned to him. "Really...? Oh come on Collin, I'll pay for it..."

"Hell no!" he said, pushing his way to Blaise and offering him the camera. "Here!"

Blaise smirked; his threat had been taken seriously. Good. "Keep your camera, Creavey. Just give me the photos when you get them."

"Can I... I mean, is it okay if I take more pictures?"

"I had better get a copy of all of them." He said, and then leaned close to Collin. "And I'm warning you now..." he said quietly. "...if any of them show up in that rag I will chop you into little pieces and give you to Snape for potions."

Colin paled. "I swear, I never..." he began but a Slytherin team member shoved the boy aside.

"Bugger off, Creavey!" Urquhart snapped, moving to congratulate Draco.

Hermione hugged Harry, unsure if she needed to console or congratulate; a tie wasn't a win after all. "You almost had it; I couldn't believe it how he grabbed it right out of your fingers!"

"Hell, it only took him six years to get it before me." Harry laughed.

"He finally did... and Ron, you were absolutely brilliant!" she hugged him tightly. He laughed and returned the hug.

Harry and Draco, team captains, approached Madam Hooch who held the coveted Quidditch Cup. She stood on a raised dais, easily seen by all in attendance. She waited until the captains had ascended to her level, one to her left and one to her right, facing her. "Congratulations to you both! Excellent game, and a clean one to boot!" she praised in a strong clear tone, easily heard by the mostly hushed crowd. She held it out to them both, beaming, her strange yellow eyes gleaming with pride.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, and both afforded the other a public grin. They each turned, took a handle of the cup and in tandem lifted it high above their heads to display to the crowd. The onlookers broke into a fresh roar of approval. Collin grinned and began taking photos again.

The crowd surged forward to congratulate them and Ron found himself jostled up next to Blaise, laughing and getting thumped on the back enthusiastically in congratulations.

Blaise glanced at him and grinned. "Hey... going to join our celebration?" He asked. "You know, you're more than welcome to join us anytime."

He grinned broadly back at him, high on the moment and the fact that he had done so well. "As long as it isn't just teams only, what the hell. Why not?" he agreed.

Blaise's smile turned a bit shy. "Hermione can come also." he agreed.

"We'll be there, then." He agreed, and then laughed as he was swept away by celebrating Gryffindors.

Before long, all the students began to migrate toward the castle to continue the celebration. The great hall became the center of a huge party; most of the castle's occupants there to enjoy the party and celebrate the spectacular game they had just witnessed. The staff, including the Headmaster, McGonogall, Hagrid, and several others remained in the hall to monitor the behavior of the students. The party was loud, raucous, and quite nearly out of hand; barely kept in check by the monitoring of the teachers.

Harry found it all quite too much; too loud and too much going on. He found himself near the entrance of the Great Hall before long at all. *Let's get out of here, Draco.* he suggested, glancing about for his friends. Ron had retreated from the noise as well, sitting with Hermione next to the last fireplace near the huge stained glass windows. *It's way too loud in here. Even Ron has tried to find himself a quiet little corner to hide in.* he told him.

*Let's find somewhere a bit more quiet. Where's Blaise and Ari?*

*The music is nice, but it's much too loud for me. We're outside already; it was giving me a headache and Blaise came out with me.* Ari replied.

Harry turned toward Ron, cupping his hands over his mouth to try to be heard. "Ron!" he called. The redhead didn't react at all, not hearing him. Harry tried again, louder. "Ol! RON!" he bellowed; someone else heard and the message was passed to the Gryffindor Keeper that Harry was trying to get his attention. Ron stood, looking over. He gestured for him to come on over and leave. Ron nodded, indicating he understood, nudged Hermione, and started out the exit. Hermione followed close behind.

"Hey mate..." Harry grinned as they joined him. "Let's find a calmer place to party..."

"Sounds good to me. I mean, parties are great and all but a bloke can't even hear himself think in there." he complained, following Harry out of the room. The party continued to go on behind them; no one seemed to notice they had even left. Ron slipped his arm about Hermione as they joined up with the others.

Harry hugged Blaise. "Come on, love, that party was giving me a headache too."

"There's several other parties going on tonight; there's one in Slytherin, it's not too large, and one in Gryffindor too... or do we want something more private?" Blaise asked, glancing at Ron. He was busy paying attention to Hermione.

"Anywhere but Slytherin; Pansy is down there I'm sure." Draco said with a grimace.

"Just how private?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Well, more private than Slytherin. I'm not up to dealing with Pansy tonight."

"Follow me." Hermione took the lead, winding up through the hallways to a tower that most of them had never visited in the past.

*What's she up to?* Draco asked, arm about Ari's waist.

*I think she's taking us to Ravenclaw Tower.* Harry answered. *I told you she's friendly with everyone.*

She led them to the north side of the castle to a door on the fifth floor, spoke for a few moments to a closed door which then complimented her on her wit for answering correctly. They then proceeded up a tightly winding staircase before ending up in a large, circular, airy room with a high domed ceiling. Bookcases lined some walls, and large arched windows between allowing plenty of light and a clear view of the surrounding mountains. The floor was covered in a rich blue carpet studded with bronze stars, and a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood next to the only other door to the room, which led to the sleeping dormitories.

The party in the Ravenclaw common room was much more subdued than the one down in the Great Hall; several students were off on a small dais that was normally used for playing chess with instruments of their own, taking turns playing music and singing. Others danced, chatted, and otherwise mingled. Ron looked uncomfortable and almost crestfallen as Hermione approached a blonde girl who was seated on a settee on the dais. The girl rose and the two slipped their arms around each other and kissed in more than just a friendly manner. Ron looked down, scuffing the floor with his toe.

"Hi Lisa… mind if we join your party?" Hermione asked.

"The more the merrier, lover." She smiled.

Hermione smiled back. "Great... it was getting kind of wild down there in the Great Hall. Hey guys; come on in and have some fun." she said over her shoulder to the others. She then moved and snuggled in beside the girl, clearly prepared to remain there.

Ron glanced at her, then took a deep breath and let it go. It was all right; he was just going to have to get used to it.

He found all his excitement over the game had drained out of him in just those few moments. He moved over to the far side of the fireplace, finding a soft cushion there to sit on. He turned himself so he wouldn't accidentally catch a glimpse of the dais and his girlfriend, no matter how much he wanted to be with her. She was with one of her girlfriends now that was all. She'd come back to him later, she always did… he kept his eyes on his hands, trying to focus on the music. It was quite nice music, very well played.

He was only there a few moments when a mug of butterbeer appeared in his view. He looked up to see Blaise, holding the drink out to him. "Hey Ron... like a drink?" he offered.

The redhead looked rather surprised to see Blaise offering him something. "Oh… sure, thanks. Didn't think to get myself anything." he agreed, accepting the mug.

"Is it okay if I sit here too?" he asked softly.

"I don't mind; I was feeling kind of weird without someone to talk to." He agreed, feeling quite relieved to have someone to talk to and to help him distract himself. He edged over and made room for him. "You ever visited up here before?"

Blaise tried very hard to not let his happiness at this close moment with Ron show as he took a seat close beside the red-haired Gryffindor. If he dared, he could stroke that mop of tousled hair, run his fingers through it and down, and… he pulled his mind back to where he was; no sense in daydreaming quite that wildly. "No, I haven't been. To be honest, I didn't even know exactly where the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower was."

"Me either." Ron admitted, looking around, admiring the light and airy room. "Looking around here makes Gryffindor seem dark and almost smothering, somehow. It must be because Rowena Ravenclaw designed the place. Must be that 'Woman's touch' mum is always talking about or something like that."

"Must be. Slytherin isn't anything like this." Blaise agreed with a grin.

"Hermione has been in Hufflepuff, too. I don't think she's been to Slytherin." Ron murmured, the conversation making him think of his girlfriend's many conquests and bringing back his depressed mood once more despite his attempts to avoid it.

Blaise saw his face fall slightly and decided a change of subject was a good idea and he knew exactly what subject would put a smile back on the redhead's face. "You know, you played a brilliant game today. You didn't let our team get a damned point in." he grinned.

Ron's good humor returned with amazing swiftness, just as Blaise had hoped it would. "Thanks." He said with a slight tone of pink coloring his cheeks. "You certainly didn't make it easy on me. You're a really good Chaser. Your shots were the hardest to block that's for sure."

"I almost fell off my broom when I saw you do that Starfish and Stick! I've never seen anyone even come close to managing that move!"

"I didn't plan that." He laughed, the slight blush spreading as he admitted to not intending to do the move.

"Are you serious? It was perfectly executed." Blaise answered; he thought the flush to his cheeks was gorgeous and it only made him want to be with him all the more.

"I swear it. I damned near fell off my broom and I was just flailing to get a grip. You threw that quaffle at just the right angle for my foot to hit it." Ron admitted with a wry grin. "Sheer luck, I tell you. But you, that Woollongong Shimmy was perfectly executed and that wasn't just a fluke." he said right away, animated and very open to the conversation since it had turned to Quidditch.

"I've been practicing that for quite a while, I'd have been right pissed off if I hadn't managed it." Blaise admitted. "But it didn't help at all, did it? No matter what I did, I couldn't get that quaffle past you. You were simply brilliant." He smiled. "You know, there were scouts out there for the International Quidditch teams today; I wouldn't be surprised if they contact you."

"That would be awesome!" Ron grinned, flushing with excitement. "I didn't know there were scouts… I was just having fun with the rest of you guys." He admitted, taking a sip of his butterbeer. He couldn't help but laugh as a thought came to mind. "You know, Blaise; I've come a long way from my first season playing." he snickered. "I didn't hear a single Slytherin chanting 'Weasley is Our King' this time."

"You could be my king anytime..." Blaise said in a teasing tone, though he truly meant it.

The redhead's blush deepened. "Oh... well..." he began, unsure of how to answer. He liked spending time with Blaise, a lot, but he had no idea how to react to teasing like that. He immediately began to search the people in the room for a certain face; this guy was Harry's partner and there was no way in hell he was going to get between his best mate and his new partner. "So, um… where's Harry...?"

"Dancing with Ari, I think."

"Oh, cool. Yeah, there they are." he said, watching them a moment. Harry looked so relaxed, out there just having fun dancing to the music with the dark-haired girl. "I like Ari; she's a great girl." He commented. He forgot to ensure that his eyes did not go back to Hermione and he saw her, snuggled close with that Lisa, kissing her again and nuzzling her neck.

Ron turned his eyes immediately to the band, feeling depression creeping up on him. He shouldn't have come up in this tower; he was an idiot and a fool for thinking he could handle it. He should have simply gone to bed, begged off with a headache or something and went to bed. Hermione would have believed it; he got the damned things all the time. He'd be asleep and not have been subject to seeing his girl with another lover.

"So, Ron... Do you want to dance...?" Blaise asked him softly. "I'd like... I mean, I'm sure Ari would like to."

Ron snorted at that, his attention diverted from the pair up on the divan. "Not with me, she wouldn't. I'm surprised that you hadn't heard that I can't dance. I nearly broke Padma Patil's foot at the Yule Ball and that was only one dance. I just take after my dad, I suppose; neither one of us dance worth a bean." he admitted. "If I tried tonight I'd probably black Arian's eye or something and then I'd really have Malfoy after me..."

"Oh, come on. No one's that bad a dancer." Blaise smirked, although he did recall that the Patil sisters had been rather incensed with both Ron and Harry after that dance had ended.

Ron smirked back. "Wanna bet? Be my guest; ask Padma. I'm sure that she'd be glad to tell you all about it; I was sure she told the whole school. She swore she was gonna have something tattooed on my forehead warning people to never try to dance with me. She called me a hazard to her health and toes and she absolutely refused to speak to me for nearly a full year."

Blaise saw an opening he could try; he was an excellent dancer and felt that he could teach anyone; no one was completely hopeless. "You know, Ron; I could teach you." he said softly.

Ron looked down at his half-finished drink, feeling that he should just leave. "No... thanks for the offer, but I'm better off not even trying." He said softly.

The dark-skinned boy felt crestfallen; he had been rejected once again. There was truly no hope for him. Ron was out of his league, he was better than Blaise and worth so much more, so many cared for him. And Ron was only into birds; there would never be a chance for him to even try. Bloody hell. "Yeah... well, okay..."

Ron missed the catch in Blaise's voice, feeling his own emotions plummet further into depression, not knowing that his emotions were becoming linked to someone else's. He looked over at Hermione again; the girl was laughing and sharing a drink with her girlfriend in a kiss. He looked away, knowing he would be alone tonight. At least he had last night… he felt his heart sink. "I really shouldn't be here; I'm not much for parties anyway. I'm just going to go. Thanks for the butterbeer, mate." He mumbled.

"No. You stay, I'll go..." Blaise said quickly, rising as Ron did.

Blaise slipped out the door without letting anyone else know where he was going.

Ron didn't glance back as he followed Blaise out of the tower room, leaving the others to their party. He had his head bowed and his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He should never have agreed to come to this damned party; he should have known better. The moment he had seen Hermione with her friend, he should have simply walked out and gone to bed. Now, because he had wanted to chat with Blaise and try to enjoy the party, he had gone and ruined the party for Blaise too. He growled a soft curse as he moved down the spiraling staircase. By the time he reached the bottom, Blaise was nowhere in sight. That only deepened the depression he was feeling; now it was really all his fault if Harry's lover was upset.

He let his feet lead him wherever they wanted to go; he found himself outside the castle. It was already getting dark; with the sun setting it was getting cold too but at this point that suited him just fine. He didn't want to be seen, he didn't want to be followed, and he certainly didn't want to be fussed over... unless he could find Blaise. He wanted to give the Slytherin boy an apology. He really hadn't meant to ruin his evening and make him feel like he had to leave the party; it was his fault that had happened. Harry was probably wondering where he'd gone.

Ron found himself at the gravelly edge of the Black Lake, glancing out at the water. He bent and grabbed several stones, and started throwing them one by one out as hard and as far as he could, trying to vent his anger at himself.

Blaise had hurried out of the castle, unaware that Ron's footsteps were taking him right after him on the nighttime walk. He kept his head down, not caring where he went. There were just too many questions that should never be asked; too many memories that needed to be put to sleep and forgotten. It was cold, but he didn't want to go back inside at all. The cold felt good; it felt like it was numbing him somewhat, taking away the pain. He glanced about and realized he was on the edge of the Black lake, standing near one of the rocky outcrops that hung over the dark, still water of the lake. He moved to the very edge of the stones, staring down at the inky water, his depression quickly escalating. How far was it from here down to that water? Would he die if he walked off this rock and hit that water? Would he suffer long? "Harry… why did you bother saving me?" he whispered.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a footstep upon the loose rocks several yards away from him. His heart skipped a beat to see Ron, silhouetted in the moonlight, standing at the edge of the lake. He was down on the shore, throwing one rock and then another into the still surface of the lake. He gazed at Ron for several moments; his heart felt like someone was wringing it out. The redhead was all that he ever needed, all that he ever wanted. And he was exactly what Blaise should never and could never have. Trembling, he pushed himself to his feet and turned away. "Harry... you shouldn't have saved me. I'm poison." He said to no one.

Ron looked up, hearing his voice, seeing him up on the stones. "Blaise...?" he asked, unsure of himself. The moon was out, yes, but the trees cut off so much of the light with their interwoven branches. He could only see a silhouette and then without warning, his head began to throb. Oh Merlin, not now! Not another bloody headache...! He squinted, trying to see in the dark; Blaise was in the shade of the trees and the moonlight didn't reach him. Ron wasn't sure if that was him or not, he couldn't see. "Blaise, if that's you I'm sorry…" Ron started but the figure began to walk off, down the rocks and out of sight.

Ron began to follow but grimaced in pain, his headache intensifying quite quickly. He put one hand to his temple, with a soft moan of pain. This was going to be a really bad one; maybe even the worst one he'd had so far. "Oh fuck… I should never have come down here…" he whispered.

-.

Harry looked around, letting Draco sweep Ari onto the dance floor, both of them moving with grace and ease. He frowned slightly, noticing both Ron and Blaise were gone. He knew Blaise was really talented, but he seriously doubted that even the talented Slytherin could talk his best mate around so quickly. But then, maybe he could have. The only way to know was to find out if they had left together.

Megan Henderson noticed him looking and moved up behind him, giving him a gentle tap on the shoulder. "Hi Harry; are you looking for your boyfriend?" she asked. At his brief nod, she continued. "He left a bit ago... "

"Oh, thanks... urn... did he look upset or anything?" he asked worriedly. This was NOT what they had wanted this evening; Blaise did not need another crash of his self esteem!

"Well, I don't know. I really didn't see much of his face. He was sitting over there with that cute redhead, chatting and laughing one minute then he got up and hurried out the door."

"Oh... thanks..." he said softly. *Draco?*

*What's up lover?* Draco looked over, then around, frowning. *Blaise…?*

*I'm going to find him. Megan said he left in a hurry; both he and Ron are gone. Ron never stays around when Hermione gets busy with someone else, and Blaise probably took it personally.*

"The redhead went after him, just seconds after, and he really looked like he was angry or depressed. I would have followed to talk to him but everyone knows he never looks at anyone but Grainger." she said wistfully.

"Yeah… um, thanks." Harry said to Megan absentmindedly.

*We'll help you look for him.* Ari said softly.

*Good; the more eyes the better. At least it's a clear night.*

*Head on out, Harry. We'll slip out after.* Draco said firmly. Harry turned and hurried out the door.

-.

Blaise sank down at the base of a tree that hung over the lake, the outcropping left behind. Fat tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. Why was he alive? He should have died. The thing he feared more than anything was that he would someday be accepted by Ron… and then ruin his life. Gregor had been right to punish him that night; he was nothing but poison and no good for anyone. He didn't understand what Draco saw of any value in him. He wasn't really helpful to Draco. He could do just as well with anyone else in Slytherin as a best mate.

He groped in his pocket and found his wand, picking up a random twig from the ground. He stared at it, his hands not trembling at all. He whispered and transfigured the wood stick into a small, deadly sharp blade. He pulled up his sleeve and ran the edge across his flesh, watching the thin trickle of blood. He felt as if his grief and self-hatred was running out of him with each drop of blood.

It had been a long time since he'd felt the need to cut, but it helped him so much when it got this bad. He thought he had left this phase of his life behind; he had even promised Draco he would never do this again... so much for his word. It was as useless and empty as he was.

-.

Ron couldn't help it, he moaned aloud as waves of pain throbbed across his head and body, crippling and nearly blinding him. His head felt like it was exploding over and over… or maybe it was just his brain, forcing its way out of his ears. Certainly that couldn't hurt any worse. He'd never had a headache this bad; he couldn't even see properly anymore. It was bad enough at it was dark under the trees, but everything had gone blurry and was tinted with a red haze that threatened to take over his sight completely. He staggered and fell to both knees, unable to even stand any longer. He groped and found the rough bark of a tree with one hand; he leaned up against it, trying to stifle his gasping of air due to the pain. Something inside him demanded he turn back to the lake. The further away he went from the lake, the worse his headache became. He had already gotten sick once, but felt his stomach roiling with each pulse of blood through his brain and his veins. He knew he had no chance if he stayed out here. Hermione was the one good with warming spells and the like; if he didn't manage to get up to the castle, or even clear of the trees, no one would even know he was here and he would likely die of exposure. He fought to focus his eyes and regain control of his shaking limbs; he had to get back to the castle or freeze.

-.

Harry half-ran down toward the lake, slowing as he hesitated. Where were they? He'd checked Gryffindor Tower; no one had seen Ron come up. No one seemed to have seen him or Blaise at all except one student who seemed to be quite drunk who insisted that he'd seen them both, one right after the other, heading outside. This late Ron certainly wouldn't be flying. Maybe the lake...? Had Ron followed Blaise?

*Harry? Any luck? He's not in any of the usual places.* Draco said.

*None yet. Ron sometimes goes down by the lake when he gets upset with Hermione…*

*Fuck. I hope that's not where he's gone; Blaise can't swim.* Draco said, hurrying now.

*You don't think that he would hurt himself, do you?* Ari asked worriedly.

*I wouldn't put it past him... he's done it in the past.* Draco said softly.

Harry resumed his run toward the lake; he had some idea where to find his friend. When he got lonesome for Hermione he often went down to the pebble-strewn beach of the Black Lake and threw in rocks; he said helped him to shake off some of the anger that built up just throwing things. And since Hermione was ignoring him, he was sure that he would find Ron down there. He pelted onward toward the little pebbled beach, passing within twenty feet of Ron in the thick trees near the lake and never saw him.


	12. Blaise's Pain

****************AUTHOR'S NOTE**********************

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up; all I can really say is life happens. I have only one more class before I get my Bachelor's Degree and the work over at the shop is really piling up. I will try to have th enext chapter up in only a week or two; its almost done.

NOW on to the story... and remember we love to hear what you think - please review!

****************END OF NOTES*************************

Ron found he had finally reached the edge of the small copse of trees just between the lake and the castle, his normally pale skin deathly white and hands trembling. He crumpled to his knees once more with a whimper, feeling majorly confused. He was torn between praying for death to take him so the pain would go away and the almost overwhelming urge to run back to the cold waters. Something was calling him, pulling him, trying to get him to respond but as he had no idea what it was he was afraid to respond. Then again, that lake water should be as cold as ice; he had even seen a thin crust of ice at the edge. Maybe it would be better if he did go back there. His head hurt less down there; maybe the icy water could help him. At least it would put an end to his pain.

"There! Ari, there's Weasley!" Draco spotted the redhead first and the pair ran full tilt until they reached Ron's side. "Weasel? What the bloody hell happened to you? Are you okay?" Draco asked when they were close enough to hear.

Ron whimpered ever so softly as the pain pulsed again. "No I'm not, I… My head... just... ohhh bloody fuck... head is exploding..." he managed to explain, unable to open his eyes or even lift his head.

Ari refocused her eyes to mage-sight; the bond between the two young men could reveal where Blaise had gotten to, especially if Ron's pain were caused by Blaise's perceived rejection as Ari suspected. Sure enough, she found a thin red line leading off from Ron back toward the lake, just past the large outcropping of stones.

"Draco, go find Blaise. He's by the lake, just past those big stones, I think." Ari said, gesturing down the red line that she saw, blinking a few times to return her vision to normal. "Hurry; I think he may be hurt. I'll tend to Ron." Ari said softly. "Call me if you need me..." she said, touching him briefly before moving to Ron. Draco needed no further instructions; he set off at a dead run.

Ron looked up at Ari blearily; his blue eyes reflecting worry although they were shadowed by intense pain. "What? Blaise? How did he get hurt…? I never should have left the shore, I… Blaise was all right a little while ago, I… I said something and…" he grimaced, whimpering slightly, both hands on his temples to try to quash the pain. "I said something, and I don't know what but he ran out, I didn't mean…" his voice tapered off into another whimper as a new surge of pain washed over him. "Oh bloody fuck I hate this; it hurts…" he whimpered, bowing his head.

Ari gently touched him, allowing her powers to rise. "Calm down, Ron..." she soothed in a soft tone. "Don't worry about Blaise, Draco will find him and he will be fine..." If she had been unsure before, this definitely convinced her without a doubt. Ron and Blaise were bonded, like it or not. And if Ron and Blaise continued to be apart, it could result in the death of one or both of them. From the looks of it and the intensity of his reactions, it might be Ron who died first. She used her powers to block some of his link to Blaise; just enough to dampen the pain from the stress and rejection but she knew it would only be temporary. "It'll be fine..."

"I should never have gone up to Ravenclaw tower. If he's hurt, it's all my fault." he said softly, trying to clear his vision as Ari managed to ease his pain. He took a shaky breath, blinking to clear his vision.

"Why would it be your fault, Ron? Did you have a fight with Blaise?" Ari asked.

"No, I... I don't think so. I really don't know." he murmured, clearly confused. "I... well, we were talking, and... and he asked me to dance but I can't so I said no but I tried to find Harry for him. He is Harry's after all, and I decided it would just be better if I left because I… well I wasn't comfortable being there anymore. He jumped up and left before I did. I must have said something, Ari. I didn't mean to; I'm so damned thick I don't even know what I said."

She rested one hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to worry, all right? I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong, it was all a misunderstanding. I want you to go on up to bed, Ronny. I'm going to check on Blaise. Take a potion and get to sleep."

"Okay; thanks Ari." he said softly, feeling he could breathe again, the red clearing from his vision. With her help he slowly got to his shaking legs. "This is the worst one I've ever had. Do you think it will it come back before I get upstairs to bed? Should I go to the hospital wing?"

"I can't say for sure if it will get bad or not again; I can tell you that you really need to go on to bed. A good night's sleep with a potion will work wonders for you." She gently gave him a nudge toward the castle, though he was looking back toward the lake. "Go upstairs and go straight to bed. If it gets bad again we'll find you on our way up too. I'm going to go tend to Blaise"

"All right. Make sure he's okay, would you?"

"I will; don't worry. Go." She instructed. She watched a moment as Ron slowly began his pick his way up the stony path to the castle, his steps shaky but he seemed to be recovering some strength. He would make it, she was certain. The block she had put would wear off in about twenty minutes, less if the bond was really strong. She turned back to gaze out at the woods. *Any luck? Have you found him?* she called out mentally.

*Not yet; its bloody dark under these damned trees and he just had to keep on his dark green quidditch robes…* Draco grumbled. *Wait; there…!* He broke off his mental conversation as he called out verbally to his friend. "Blaise...!"

Blaise didn't respond to him, focused on the blood and the slow trickle of life leaking out of his arm easily keeping pace with his falling tears.

Draco moved quickly to his side. "Oh... fuck." He muttered, seeing the damage that Blaise had done to himself with the transfigured stick. "Blaise! Give me that damned thing!" Draco snatched the makeshift blade from him and flung it away.

Blaise pushed his sleeve down with a trembling hand. "Sorry." he whispered. "It was better than taking a swim... It was really tempting to just step off. It would have been over so fast..."

Draco simply pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight. "What the hell happened? Why did you go back to this?"

"It makes the pain go away. I can control this pain, Draco, it helps me... I can't make you understand, I never could." he said softly. "I'm sorry; I tried to stop but it I knew it would help me. I couldn't..."

"You need to come to me, Blaise. Don't run from me! You know I'll help."

"You've finally got your Harry, and your pretty little Arian. You don't need me hanging about, turning your life into as big a mess as mine is. I don't do anything for you that someone else couldn't do."

"I WANT you in my life, Zabini!" Draco said firmly. "And someday that redheaded prat you've got your heart set on will open his eyes and see that he needs you as badly as you need him."

Fresh tears rolled down Blaise's cheeks. "It will never happen, it can't. He has a girlfriend, and she's made it clear she doesn't want to even consider me as competition."

Draco scowled at that. "Yes, he has a girlfriend, but where is she when he's out here? She's too damned busy with her own girlfriends to even notice that she's the only one who's still at that idiotic party!" Draco pointed out. "Her behavior is why Ron left the party; it had nothing to do with you."

"It was my fault; all of it. I should have stayed away..."

"That's exactly what the Weasel said." He told him, his anger growing at Hermione. "It wasn't your fault, Blaise, and it wasn't the Weasel's either! That dirty little mudblood is the only one who bears the blame! She's the one who turned her back on Ron! I don't really even like the bloke, but when she sat down and bold as brass to start snogging with that Ravenclaw girl even I could see how much it bothered him! There's no way she can't understand how much it bothers him when she does that shit, but does it stop her? Not that I can tell, not a whit! She just kept on right in front of him. You didn't do that, Hermione did. Don't take the blame for things that you didn't do!"

"Blaise...? Draco?" Ari called softly.

Blaise wiped at his cheeks and eyes, his hands trembling. "Go to her, Dray, I... I don't want her to worry."

"And leave you here like this? Hell no. l have no intention of leaving you, Zabini." he said firmly. "We're over here, Arian." he called to her.

"Dray, no..."

"She can help, Blaise; if you will let her she can help you." He said softly.

"I don't want her to know; she'll think I'm mental or that I'm a hopeless loser..."

"Arian has never thought of anyone or anything like that. Hell, no one I know even thinks of you in those terms. Where the bloody hells have you heard that?" he asked, but Blaise did not answer. Ari picked her way over the loose stones, hurrying to join them. Harry, hearing voices and shifting stones, was on his way to join them as well.

Ari moved to Blaise's side. "Oh, Blaise, are you all right?" she asked, clearly worried. She touched his cheek tenderly, sending a calming feeling flowing through him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he lied to her, avoiding her gaze. He was afraid to meet her eyes. She was surely judging him right now; and she would decide that he wasn't worth being around. Who would want to be around an idiot who sliced his own skin open?

"How's the Weasel?" Draco asked.

Blaise immediately looked up with worry and concern, his own self-loathing and depression forgotten in the fear for the welfare of the one he loved. "What? Ron is hurt?" he asked, concerned.

"I sent him to bed." she answered him quickly to allow his fear to be alleviated. "He's just had another one of his headaches; it's not a physical injury. The bond was causing him a lot of discomfort, it happens when you have an unrequited bond." she started to explain to him though she was sure he would not comprehend her meaning. He was much too twisted up with his own pain to even begin to understand. She knew what he was feeling; she felt the same muted ache herself. She had been away from her own bonded much too long. She ran her hand gently down his arm, healing Blaise's wounds while he was focused on someone other than himself.

"Thank Merlin that's all it was." he murmured. "I'm glad. It would have been my fault if he was hurt."

"Why?" Draco scowled. "You didn't do anything." He asked as Harry moved over, eyes full of worry.

"But I did, Draco. When I left he followed me; I hurried and tried to lose him in the castle, but he still followed. I led him down here, in the dark to the lakeside. I don't know how but he was." he pointed down at the gravel beach a few yards away. "Right over there, only feet away from me. If he had fallen or gotten hurt in any way it would have been my fault. I should have known better. I should never have gone to that party."

"Why not? Ron would have left anyway once Hermione started in with her girlfriend." Draco pointed out.

"It's Hermione's fault, if anyone is to blame." Harry scowled. "If she wanted to mess around with some bird in Ravenclaw she should have at least ditched Ron first. She knows how he feels about that but she did it anyway."

"No. No, Ron loves her…" he whispered.

"That doesn't make her any less responsible."

"Come on; we need to get back inside before we all get detention for being out." Harry said.

"Potter you tend to forget, I'm Head Boy." Draco reminded.

"I know that, love, but Pansy's the one on duty tonight, remember?"

"Ugh. You've got a point." He grimaced.

Harry moved to envelop Blaise in a warm hug. "It's going to be okay..." he whispered.

"It can't, Harry. It never can. He loves her, and she... I won't come between them, I won't destroy what they have." he whispered. "Ron doesn't want or need me."

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "But we'll work it out somehow."

Blaise fell silent, thinking it would only work out if he was no longer alive. Then his love and his girlfriend could be happy together without Blaise trying to hang about and get in the way... he rose slowly, not voicing his inner dark thoughts as he moved with them toward the castle.

*He's so depressed…* Ari slipped her arm about Draco. *It's like a dark cloud of gloom, wrapped all around him.*

*You better hope that you get hold of that bushy-haired mudblood before I do, Potter.* Draco growled, eyes narrow as they walked.

*I'll do my best, Dray.* Harry answered, angry as well. *I haven't seen Blaise this down in a long time. Merlin, I hate this. I feel completely helpless to do anything for him.*

*How in the bloody fucking hell can your thickheaded mate Weasley not realize what is going on?* Draco growled.

*It took him six years to notice Hermione and she was interested in him since second year.* Harry answered.

*There is something that we can do to help them both. Each of us can work to help.* Ari interjected, and both of the boys looked at her questioningly. *I will explain, once we get Blaise settled.*

The foursome made their way down to the dungeons and into Slytherin. They passed through the common room, but as everyone was growing accustomed to seeing Harry and Arian down with the heads of Slytherin, they were hardly noticed though a couple did look over in concern at Blaise's complete refusal to look up or even do anything on his own. Once inside the privacy of their rooms, Ari stood back and watched as Harry and Draco readied Blaise for bed. He was unresisting as they stripped off his uniform and his shirt, and helped him to slip into some sleeping pants. Blaise moved slowly, woodenly, but he complied with them without complaint.

"Can I have some fire-whiskey Dray?" Blaise asked softly. "I know I won't be able to sleep tonight without some help."

"Oh, you'll not need any whiskey." Ari moved forward, ushering him into bed. He closed his eyes, looking pained and completely without hope. She whispered soft words, sitting on the bed beside him and covering him gently with his blankets. She touched his forehead and ran her hand slowly across it, stroking his head and passed her hand down over his eyes. As her hand passed his eyes, his expression cleared and became completely peaceful; clearly deeply asleep. Arian looked up. "I made certain he won't wake until we wake him; his sleep will be dreamless and restful."

"Thanks, Ari." Draco said as they moved out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"You said we could all help out with what's going on... how?" Harry asked softly.

"We simply need to show Ron the pleasures he is missing." Arian smiled at him with clear confidence.

"How? I don't think Ron would appreciate me buying a catamite for him. And tying him to the bed really wouldn't be very constructive." Harry commented with clear sarcasm.

Ari couldn't help but laugh. "No, I didn't mean any of that, though it sounds like a bit of fun. I meant we could show him in his dreams."

"How in the world can we show him anything in his dreams?" Harry asked.

"It is called Dream Visitation. You share in his dreams. You can design, direct, and shape his dreams into anything you wish. I will show you both how to do this."

"You've mentioned that before." Harry said, taking a seat.

"We could give him three good dreams a night if we take turns." Draco mused thoughtfully. "I can think of some great scenes that could get anyone's blood boiling. If that doesn't loosen his tight arse up and open his eyes, nothing will."

"Yes, I'm sure you and Draco can show Ron just how pleasurable it can be." Ari smiled.

"Oh yeah; we can do that for sure." Harry smiled at Draco. "But how do we change it from us to them...?"

"You can do anything in a dream. Just start with going into a trance, and work it like a fantasy. As I said, you can change it and morph it into anything you wish."

"I've plenty of experience with fantasies." Harry smirked.

"That's all you need." Ari smiled. "Now all you need to do is go in to a trance and concentrate on Ron. Use his full name in a soft chant. If he's asleep, you'll be joining his dreams in no time."

"His full name?

"Do we have to be near him?"

"His full name." Ari agreed. "And no, you don't have to be near him. I share dreams with XaI and she's very far away right now. It's much harder for me to do, since she is so far away from me..."

'You and Harry better deal with the Weasel tonight. My fantasy at the moment regarding him would be anything but pleasurable to him." Draco grumbled. "Perhaps I'll go try out a dream visit on Grainger instead."

"Now be nice." Harry grinned. "I know they both deserve a nightmare, but that won't help anything..."

"I promise to leave the Weasel alone, all right?" He smirked.

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco. "It's late; we should be going."

"Be careful on your way up... and thanks for the help with Blaise."

"I'd do anything for Blaise." Harry said softly.

"Don't worry, Draco. No one will see us." Ari said, rising.

Draco kissed her as well. "See you tomorrow."

The pair made it back to Gryffindor Tower with no mishaps; managing to avoid both patrolling teachers as well as Prefects. "See you in your dreams, Harry." Ari teased as they parted ways at the stairs.

He winked at her and went up to his own room. Ron was snoring; blankets all rucked up about his waist. He laughed softly and pulled the curtains closed around his friend's bed before he turned to get ready for bed as well. Before long he was in his bed, settling on the pillows, blankets pulled up.

*Ready, Harry?* Ari's voice caressed his mind.

*Oh, yes.* he smiled, letting his eyes drift closed. *Let's completely rock Ron's world.*

*We'll do that for sure.* Ari assured. *Now focus, you need to get into a trance, Harry. I'll join once you are deep enough.*

Harry used the relaxation techniques he had learned, focusing only on his own breathing. He let his awareness of everything else except for Ron's full name slip away, and then he allowed his awareness of his breathing to slip away as well as he fell into a trance. He found his eyes were open, oddly, and he was standing now. He was not in Gryffindor tower, but in a vast, mist-filled land. Everything around him was gray and there seemed to be nothing around at all. Then something moved and he focused on it as; the movement took shape.

Ari stepped toward him from the mist, seeming to materialize from the mist itself. "Ready to go, Harry?"

"Yes. This is a little weird. I thought it would be harder to get into a full trance… I am in one, right?" he asked.

"Yes, you are. I helped you some this time, but you will be able to get here by yourself next time. Each time it will be easier for you."

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around. The place seemed to be empty, but things in the fog seemed to materialize then fade once he focused on them, melting into nothingness.

"This is the over-world." Ari answered. "Come; let's go teach Ron his first of many Iessons."

He grinned. "This is going to be interesting." He said, moving with her.

The mist swirled around them, then cleared into a very familiar scene; the lakeside. Harry and Ari found themselves on another shore of the lake that they had been at this morning. Ron was pacing slowly along the shore, kicking occasional rocks with his head bowed and his hands stuck deep in his pockets. He was clearly waiting for someone and irritated that they were not there already. He kept glancing up toward the castle and not toward them as they approached him.

"Hey Ron." Harry called.

Ron looked over at them and smiled a friendly welcoming smile. "Oh, hey Harry; hi Ari. Have you seen Hermione? She was supposed to meet me here over ten minutes ago. We were gonna go around the lake and have some time for ourselves."

"Sorry, mate; we saw her, but she asked us to come tell you that she had other things to do. She won't be able to make it tonight." Harry answered.

Ron's face fell and he sighed, looking down, bowing his head. "Again? Damn it all... I hate it when she does this; she's always doing this." he kicked a rock and it skittered into the lake waters.

"She enjoys others, you should as well." Ari smiled at him.

"What…? No, I... I couldn't." Ron blushed.

"Oh sure, you can Ron..." Harry grinned, running a hand up his friend's arm.

Ron blinked, looking startled at Harry. "Huh...? Wait, hang on..." he began.

Harry didn't give him a chance to continue, leaning in to kiss him, lips pressing on his. "You should join 'Monie with her dates... you might enjoy it." He murmured.

Ron didn't even hear his comment, completely frozen and stunned. "You kissed me." he mumbled, staring at his friend.

"Yes, I kissed you Ron." Harry agreed. "She goes to others. You should."

He heard it this time and flushed deeply. "I can't. You know that, I went with her more than once." Ron said, feeling overwhelmed and confused. "Damn, Harry, I tried; I couldn't. I don't want those girls she goes with, don't want any of them." he looked confused and unsure what to do. He went to take a step back and found Arian there, close up behind him. She slipped her hands about him and he stiffened eyes wide. "Ari? But... bloody hell, you belong to Malfoy!"

"True, but you are as good as Draco. I like variety in my love life..." her hands slipped under his jumper, caressing. It was almost amusing how tense he got; it was very clear that he had not even considered any other lovers beside Hermione.

"Wait, I..." he began to protest but Harry kissed him again, stepping close so that Ron was pinned between himself and Arian; he pressed his body close. Ari smiled at Harry over Ron's shoulder and whispered a soft word; suddenly all three were nude.

"Where the hell are my clothes...?" Ron said, startled.

"Mmmmm; much better." Harry's hands drifted down Ron's body.

"Stop… what are you doing?" Ron whispered.

"Relax, Ron. This is nothing but a dream, right? You can do anything you want in a dream and you're not being unfaithful to anyone." Harry stroked Ron, nibbling his neck.

"Wait…! Oh fuck... Harry, I... oh Merlin..." Ron mumbled; his breath quickened and his body was clearly responding. "Harry, we can't, I... I can't with you; I..." his hands were on Harry's naked flesh, but he was clearly struggling mentally to wrap his mind around the situation. His body showed no such hesitations.

"Yes you can; pleasure is to be shared... let us show you how much pleasure there can be with more than one lover." Ari murmured softly.

"But... but 'Monie... I've never, not with anyone else." his voice trembled with the effort not to give in.

"If you don't like it we can stop..." Harry said, kissing his way down Ron's chest. "It's a dream. You don't cheat in your dreams. This is all just a fantasy."

Ron watched him, disbelief and pleasure warring on his face. "You're a bloke...! I can't... I mean... you're my best mate and... wait..."

"That only means I'll never hurt you..." Harry was on his knees now, smiling up at Ron. "You look so tasty... let me taste you..."

"You can't be serious Harry..." Ron murmured. "Are you serious...? You want to...?"

Ari laughed, her lips and tongue on his ear and neck making him shiver with delight. "Of course he's serious, silly, men can bring pleasure to men, you know. Another man knows just what can make you feel the best." she murmured and he blushed furiously.

Ron felt his knees go weak as Harry took him. "Oh... bloody hell..." he whimpered as he fought to stay upright; Ari joined Harry, her hands and mouth working to please him as well. Ron's head fell back and he gave in completely to the pleasure; not caring who he was with only that the pleasure was more than he had ever felt before.

-.

Ari slipped from her trance to settle to sleep and could hear Hermione thrashing in her sleep... she was whimpering and wrapped in a horrible nightmare.

*Draco, you are so bad.* she scolded gently.

*I can truthfully say that the scruffy-haired mudblood earned this nightmare. It's just a little nightmare that might get her to think more about her boyfriend than she does now and to think about his feelings.* he answered in an amused tone.

*Good night, my love.* she sighed, allowing herself to finally sleep.

*Good night. And sweet dreams, Arian.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Ron woke slowly, quite slowly and early. He lay there a moment, his heart still racing from the erotic, intense dreams he'd had all night long. And for the first time ever, Hermione hadn't been in even one of them. He closed his eyes, reliving some of them. Harry and Arian and he... oh Merlin that was so intense. It could never actually happen, though. He looked down to see his body reacting to the mere memory of the dream; his sheet was tented at his crotch from his erection. He'd have to take care of that before he could get dressed; that was for sure. He noticed then that his drapes were drawn; he was very glad someone had done that for him. He'd have to thank Harry for that later. He took a long, shaky breath and sat up.

Maybe he could get into the showers and have a nice, long cold shower; that would help. He pushed his curtains open and was surprised to see Hermione dozing fitfully in the chair beside his bed. He pulled on his robe, frowning slightly, covering himself up. "Moni?" he asked softly.

She jumped and looked at him; he was sure she saw fear in her eyes. Her cheeks had the telltale signs of dried tear trails; she'd been crying. "Oh... oh I... I was just worried..."

"I'm all right; it was just a headache, Hermione. I didn't even have to go see Madame Pomfrey. Ari helped me." he said, looking at her worriedly, reaching to stroke her cheek. "Are you all right?"

She trembled, then jumped up and kissed him soundly with more need than he had felt in a long time. "I'm sorry, Ronnie." she whispered, then turned and hurried out, leaving him to stare after her in total confusion.

"Morning, Ron." Harry yawned as he moved to the shower, stripping off his sleeping pants.

Ron blushed deeply and tightened his robe, sticking his hands in his pockets to hide his erection by pushing it down as he followed Harry into the showers. "Yeah, urn... g'morning..." he answered. "Was Hermione here all night?"

"Hermione...? No, she wasn't here when I came up. Why?"

"She's... well, she was sitting by my bed when I woke up and it looked like she'd been crying." he stepped into a shower and closed it behind himself. "She told me she was sorry, and then ran out like her tail was on fire."

"Sorry? For what? Did you two have a fight?"

"No. I hadn't seen her since I left Ravenclaw." he answered, tossing his robe over the shower door before he toggled on the water. He hissed as the ice cold water hit his skin. He hated taking these stupid cold showers but going down to breakfast with a hard-on wasn't something he cared to do.

"Why'd you leave, anyway? It was a nice party."

He was silent a moment, then he sighed. "I just couldn't watch anymore. It's bad enough, knowing that Monie is out with someone else. I can't help it really; I was jealous and I can't stand to feel that way. I thought it would be better for everyone, if I just left, then everyone else could enjoy themselves." he said, shivering in the cold water. He wasn't sure if it was the water or his memories taking care of his erection, but it was starting to go away.

"Well, why not join her?" Harry asked. "Blaise and I share..."

Ron blushed. "None of them want me. I... I mean..." he started, the dream suddenly surging into his memory. Harry had said exactly that in his dream.

"Ron, have you even looked in the mirror lately?" Harry smirked. "Why would anyone turn you away?"

"I'm nothing special..." he said, willing his body to stop reacting; his skin growing red from the intense cold of the shower but his erection was back stronger than ever at his memories. "I'm the same guy I was last week, and everyone always looks at you, or if I'm home at the twins or Charlie or..." he turned up the heat and decided to wank it off in the shower; no one would know.

"You may be the same guy you were last week, but sometimes I swear you're blind toward sexual advances. Shawn couldn't keep his eyes off you and Marissa was flirting with you at that party in the Great Hall." Harry chuckled.

"Marissa was flirting?" Ron asked, surprised. "I didn't see that." he frowned, trying to remember. She had come over and talked with him for a while, saying what a good job that he had done as keeper during the game. But he hadn't seen any flirting or offers or... well, she did keep bringing him chocolates, and drinks. Hermione had left him alone with her several times but he hadn't noticed anything at all. Had she been flirting when she brought him the candy?

"Ron, if you'd given her the word, she'd have been on her knees in a flash for you." He said.

That mental image sent Ron over the edge; he clamped his jaw shut and stifled his moan of pleasure to little more than a whimper as he came. He took a deep breath and murmured the cleaning spell, then began quickly washing his body. "Merlin, Harry; how is it you see all this?" he asked finally, wrapping in his robe before he stepped out of the shower. "I don't see it. I really don't Harry. I don't see the flirting, and I don't see anything special in the mirror." he gazed at his reflection in the clear glass. "I have better behaved hair than you do, but that's about it."

"Just keep your eyes open, Ron. You'll see a lot if you just do that." Harry stepped out nude and dripping, toweling his hair.

Ron glanced at his image in the glass and blushed furiously, looking away. Harry's naked body looked exactly as he had dreamed it had... what was wrong with him? He grabbed a comb and began combing his hair, trying to get that erotic dream out of his head. "I'll try to keep my eyes open, but I really have no idea what it is I'm looking for." he agreed. "Hey... did you help them get Blaise up to the castle? Is he okay? Ari said something about him being hurt." he ventured, trying to focus his mind on something else.

Harry found himself quite gratified to see Arian's plan was definitely having a clear effect. "He got cut." Harry answered in a soft tone. "He's sleeping in today."

"Cut...? Shit, what happened? Is he in the infirmary?" Ron frowned, concerned.

"No. Ari helped him; he's in his room."

Ron set down his comb. "He didn't want me around him down at the lake. I just wanted to talk to him, but I got that horrible headache. When he told me to go away I decided to head back up and get you guys to talk to him, but it got so bad I couldn't see to walk." he said softly. "Is Blaise gonna be okay?"

"Blaise has been through a lot lately." Harry said softly. I'll take care of him."

"Okay... tell him I'm sorry that I messed up the party for him, okay?"

"It wasn't your fault, Ron. It'll work out."

"Seemed like it was something I said. We were talking and getting along great and everything was fine until I got upset about Monie... then he got up and went out before I could when I told him I was leaving. I was sure he thought I was leaving because of him but I really wasn't..."

"We know that." Harry assured.

Ron nodded, moving to go and get dressed. "So you going to spend the day with Blaise today?" he asked.

"I might stop by after supper. He needs to sleep more than he needs me there."

"I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade, but somehow I'm really not in the mood anymore. I dunno." he sighed. "I guess I could make Hermione happy and get my stupid homework done."

"We have all day for that."

Ron dressed quickly, and then sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "You got a point there. Hey, maybe we could scrape together an unofficial Quidditch game or something."

"Yeah; that move that Malfoy pulled on me was wicked. I would love to see if I could replicate it."

"He snatched that thing right out of your fingers; you should have had that." Ron grinned. "If he hadn't caught it, it would have been a complete skunk game. Blaise was playing great too; his team's players kept dropping the ball and Ginny's just damn good at grabbing it."

"I'm kinda sad that it's all over." Harry sighed.

"Yeah; no more need to train." he reached for his shoes, and then hesitated. "And only three more months to the end of school..." His final comment was much softer, a preoccupied look on his face.

Harry smiled at that. "Oh yes, finally I'll have my freedom. No more returning to Privet Drive, ever. No one telling me who my boyfriend should be."

"That's gonna be sweet for you, I know that's a fact. You never have to see any of them again." Ron grinned.

Harry shrugged. "That's all in the past now. I don't have to go back so I really don't care to dwell on it."

"You know you're always welcome in the Burrow. And when Monie and I get my own place we'll be expecting you to come over, all the time, mate."

"Well, I do have to start training again. Voldemort's not going to lay low forever."

"Got a point there, mate." Ron nodded. "We'll be ready to take him and all his damned death-eaters down." he said firmly.

"Yeah... if I can get some training."

"We'll be getting to that after the trip to America." Ron said firmly. "Hermione even borrowed one of Arian's spell books, and she has been studying more spells that we can all practice in the ROR."

"Yes... Ari does know a lot of different spells than what they teach us here, that's for sure." Harry tossed his towel aside, moving to his cabinet to find some clothes.

Ron found himself watching Harry, and then he ran a hand through his hair, blushing. "Draco sure is lucky that his dad got smart and chose Ari for him instead of making him get stuck with Pansy."

"Yeah... Arian's really a great girl." Harry agreed. He tossed a magazine on his bed, hunting for his tank top.

Ron glanced at the magazine, seeing the title first, called 'Wizard's Play'. His eyes went to the cover shot and he blushed deeply, seeing two young wizards lying on a rumpled bed, kissing and fondling each other with clear passion. Ron looked away, glancing about the room; their roommates had left for the weekend. "Urn... Harry?" he ventured. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can. Absolutely anything." He said firmly.

"How long have you been into blokes instead of birds?" he asked softly. "I mean, how... how did you know that was what you wanted?"

"I've always liked blokes. I've tried birds, but it was like kissing my sister or something... it just doesn't do much for me. Unless l'm with a bloke and we're sharing a bird, then its okay."

Ron frowned in thought. Well, that didn't help him to figure himself out at all. He wasn't just turned on with anyone except Hermione. The thought of being with a guy... well, except for that dream last night... and that dream was nothing more than a wild fantasy. He really enjoyed kissing Hermione quite a bit, but any other bird; that was exactly how he felt. He couldn't kiss them; it felt like he was kissing his sister or maybe his mom. Not exactly something to raise his passion. He'd tried; he simply had no interest in them. It was weird, though; he had been having those dreams about some redheaded bird with Blaise, and now the dream last night. Why in the hell had he suddenly begun having these fantasies? "So when did you hook up with Blaise?"

"A few months ago; Blaise was always sweet to me. It's different for everyone, I think. I used to have some wild dreams before I actually hooked up with my first boyfriend. I was thirteen and he worked at the market. I got to see him whenever I was sent for groceries. He was nineteen, and Merlin he was hot."

"You had wild dreams?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, grinning as he pulled on his underwear. "Sure. Still do, sometimes."

Ron stood, beginning to restlessly pace, clearly trying to work through things. He heaved a great sigh, glancing at Harry. "Why aren't I enough for Hermione?" He asked softly.

"I don't know Ron... maybe she likes birds a lot."

"Most of them have been birds, I just... I don't like it. None of them love her. One of them might hurt her." he said in a quiet tone. "I try not to be jealous but the thought of one of them hurting her tears me up."

"I feel the same about my boyfriend." Harry said, careful not to mention a name. "You love Hermione. Of course you worry about her."

Ron went to the window, gazing out at the lake and the stunning view. "Is it going to be okay, Harry? I mean, about our trip. It... I don't know why, but I think somehow the trip has something to do with Blaise being so upset. I just don't want to upset your lover any more than I already have."

"It'll be fine, Ron. You worry too much about this weekend. If you don't come, Blaise would be unhappy anyway. He'd blame himself for your not coming and having fun."

"I don't want you unhappy, or him unhappy. It bothers you when he's upset and it gets Malfoy really pissed off. I couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was really pissed at me the other day in class."

"Blaise is Malfoy's best mate. He doesn't like Blaise hurt."

"Did I do something? I wasn't trying to hurt Blaise; I've really been trying hard not to be an ass toward anyone. I really did think we were getting along all right."

"You've done great, Ron. Don't worry..." Harry picked up the magazine, grinning as he looked at the image. "The little blonde in here is so frisky." he chuckled.

"Frisky..?" Ron asked, looking over at him and at the magazine, blushing.

"Yeah." Harry flipped the book open. "Look at the little imp." he said. Ron looked over, hesitant but very curious. The blonde boy was teasing his tall partner, laughing. "Isn't he cute?"

"Well, yeah." Ron said softly. The blonde in the picture had a definite feminine quality to him and was quite cute. "Sometimes I tease Hermione like that."

"Such a cute little sub." Harry chuckled, turning the page to show the tall boy grabbing his partner and throwing him onto the bed.

Ron looked at Harry curiously. "What's a sub?" he asked; Harry had thought that perhaps Ron really had no idea.

"Submissive. The tall one tells the blonde what to do and he does it, no question. Kind of like you and Hermione, really, but different at the same time."

"Oh." he said thoughtfully. "You read these magazines all the time, Harry?"

"Sure do. I get them by Owl Order; George gave it to me for my birthday."

Ron tentatively turned the page to see the blonde being chained naked to the bed. "George did?"

"Yeah. He caught me looking at theirs, so he gave me a subscription."

"So the sub always gets tied up?" Ron asked, blushing a bit. He turned the next page and this one showed a clear view of penetration. He blushed furiously and looked away quickly; his body reacting. "Damn; they don't hide anything at all, do they?" he asked.

"Not at all; I wish I was that blonde." Harry smirked.

Ron licked his lips and rose, moving off again. Harry could tell he was aroused by what he'd seen. Maybe he wouldn't be too hard to turn after all. "Harry...? Have you and Blaise...?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Have we what?" Harry asked. "Has Blaise buggered me into the mattress? No. We haven't gone that far yet."

"Oh..." Ron looked highly embarrassed to even have asked the question. "Everyone talks, you know... I don't believe half of what I hear..."

"Don't believe any of it. It's all a pack of bloody lies."

"That's why I asked you. Most of the crap they say is just stupid, anyway..." he said, then hesitated before going on. "Are... are you going to...? With Blaise...?"

"I will make love to my boyfriend." Harry smiled, choosing his words quite carefully. He had no intention of lying to Ron. "I'm planning on having a wonderful weekend."

"It sounds like its going to be a lot of fun, as long as I don't do something stupid..." he said with a bit of a grin. "I guess I just stick to Hermione and she can smack me if I do something too ignorant."

"Don't worry. I'll help you out too." Harry assured.

Ron smirked slightly. "You just want an excuse to thump me on the head." He said, and then chuckled. "Thanks mate. I'll be perfectly honest; I'm really nervous about the whole thing." he admitted.

"Why? We're going to have a blast."

"They're a whole different class of people. I don't know how to behave in a fancy place, and restaurants; I'd take one look at all that silverware and be so confused. I'd probably drink out of a damned fingerbowl or something."

"I've learned that you eat from the outside in. I had to learn about that to set the table for Uncle Vernon's business parties. You'll be fine; just eat slowly, and take small bites."

"And then Malfoy and Zabini are gonna want to go shopping, I'm sure." he looked chagrined. "I don't know a thing about shopping. I've saved up a little money but not enough to even buy a pair of pants at the places they like to go. You got me a nice outfit, but we'll be there more than one day."

"You can borrow my stuff. And I can loan you money if you need it. You can always pay me back later... I know you're good for it, mate." Harry said reasonably.

"That's asking an awful lot of you." Ron said softly. "I..." he fell silent a long moment, then sighed. "Thanks mate. I just really feel like, no matter how well I get myself prepared, I always feel like such a nothing when I'm around them. I look like a scruffy lowlife redheaded rat beside Malfoy and Zabini. They always look so sharp, even for classes. 'Moni says I'm being stupid but I really can't help how I feel."

"It'll be fine, Ron." Harry reassured, wanting his friend to relax and be at ease with the coming weekend. He didn't want him all uptight when they went; that would only make the situation worse. "Just think; we'll get to see how kids in the United States live, over across the pond."

"You really think so, Harry? I sure don't." Ron argued with a smirk. "We're gonna be picked up probably in a limousine, taken to a penthouse to stay, on to some fancy restaurants, and out to some high class play and backstage passes at a concert. Not exactly the life your typical American teenager is going to have, I'll bet."

'Well, I'm sure we'll fit in some other stuff." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I guess; it's just gonna be nice to have Hermione's attention all to myself for a few days... get to really enjoy being with her."

"I still say you should experiment on your own."

"I... Harry, I couldn't..." he flushed at the thought. Each time Harry said that, he saw Harry on his knees, looking up at him in the dream.

"Why not?" he asked bluntly.

Ron had an answer for this one; he'd been thinking about it a lot lately. "Well, because... hell, Harry, I've tried. Lavender Brown; that was nothing but a mess. She was worse than Pansy; she was so clingy and being called Won-Won made me sick to my stomach. I still think that she thought being with me was gonna get her close to you. And each time I think about going out with anyone but Hermione, I really..." he shook his head. "I mean, no one can get me going like Hermione does. We have a connection, and I don't trust anyone else I guess." he tried to explain. "I guess I just don't want anyone else." he said softly, though his dreams... if what Harry said were true and they were fantasies, maybe he really was wishing for someone else, but who? Certainly not Harry. That was too strange, but... Merlin it had been as erotic as hell.

"Well, it's your choice." Harry said softly. "But maybe you need someone else too." He said, echoing Ron's thoughts.

"But who? There's no one I want to be with."

"Shawn wants you, and I bet he wants no strings. And I told you earlier, Marissa would love to be with you..."

"But I don't want them." Ron said softly. "Hell, Harry; if was anything like George I'd have jumped their bones in a second, but... I just don't want them." he looked down. "I guess I'm just weird that way. I can't. Only Moni gets me going."

"Just keep an open mind. You might find the person you're looking for is right in front of you the whole time." he said, putting his magazine into his trunk.

"In front of... you mean...?" Ron blushed at the thought.

"Not me, Ron." Harry chuckled softly. "But keep your eyes open. Deal?"

"I'll try, mate..." he agreed in a soft voice. "But... I don't know. I'd have to find just the right bird."

"Why a bird?" Harry asked with a grin. "A bloke can give as good as he gets. Better, even; a bloke knows what makes it all worthwhile and knows how to really please."

"I guess you're right, I... I'll think about it, okay? But I doubt I'll do anything."

-.

Hermione sat on her bed, books all around her she wasn't paying any attention to them at all. She seemed to be using them as some kind of fortress to keep something away more than something that she was studying. She had her knees drawn up in front of her with her ankles crossed, her hair bushy and untended though she had clearly been up for hours. She looked exhausted and she had a haunted expression in her eyes.

"Good morning, Hermione... are you coming down for breakfast?" Ari asked, coming out of the bath with a towel about her waist.

She startled a bit when Ari spoke to her as if she had forgotten there were even other people in the room. "Oh, I... I'm... I'm really not that hungry..." she murmured softly... "But I should at least have some juice..." she moved to get dressed, pushing books out of the way.

"What type? I can bring you some, no problem."

"I think I want some apple, but… it's okay. I need to go. I need to be with Ron." She said, dressing quickly, using her wand to make her hair behave, and wrestling it back in a ponytail.

"I'll walk down with you." Ari moved to get dressed as well.

Hermione waited for Ari to get ready. She was dearly disturbed by her memories of the dream that Draco had given her, nibbling on the edge of a fingernail, distracted and looking worried.

"Are you all right?" An asked softly. "I'm here if you need to talk."

She bit her lip. "It was just a nightmare, I know that... but it all seemed so real." she murmured.

"Dreams can be like that. Sometimes talking to someone helps; they can see something about the dream you cannot..."

Hermione hesitated, and then took a slow deep breath, shakily sitting back down on her bed. "It was... just a day like any other day, in the dream. It was a weekend, I left Ron eating his lunch like I do all the time; he waved and I moved out without a second thought. He'd be safe, of course. I came back late but Ron never came up to the tower." Her voice trembled slightly. "He vanished. He wasn't in the castle, he wasn't on the grounds, and he wasn't even in Hogsmeade. Everyone helped me to look; we searched for days and days..." she whispered, staring at nothing on the wall. "I panicked; I was falling apart. Nothing was right; even his family came to help look for him, all of them. We still found nothing at all. After a week, notes began to appear on my bed, notes from him. He begged me in the notes to help him. Professor Snape said that it was blood it was written in, his blood. The notes began to accuse me of not loving him enough to find him." tears rolled down her cheeks and her voice shook but she kept talking. "No one could help me. No one knew how the notes appeared on my bed..." she whispered. "Then the notes stopped. And then I... I found him." her voice drifted a moment and she swallowed hard against the memory.  
Ari put her hand gently over Hermione's to soothe her, but Hermione pressed on. "He was wounded so badly, something had ripped him apart. No one could help him. He… he died in my arms… but he pushed me away with his last bit of strength..." her hands trembled under Ari's. "I couldn't sleep anymore in here; I went to his room and sat there to watch him sleep."

"It's all right, just relax." Arian soothed the other girl in a soft tone. Draco had certainly gone out of his way to make this dream especially horrible for her. "I think that perhaps you're just inwardly worried that Ron is drifting away from you. You have been away almost every night. Perhaps you should give him a little special attention."

"I just... I have never been so frightened, Ari. I don't know what I'll do without him." she said with haunted eyes.

"Then do what your conscience is telling you to do. Stop going to others for a while. You have been enjoying others quite a few nights since I came to this school."

She nodded, bowing her head. "It's never been a problem before." she murmured. "But I won't leave his side this weekend unless we're here in the tower." she said softly. "I should bring him breakfast, I think."

"He's probably already downstairs waiting for us."

"You're right." Hermione rose. "Let's go, then." she tried to eliminate the traces of her tears with a quick wash before they headed down.

*Dragon, you are truly wicked. You really did frighten Hermione with that dream.*

*Good!* he answered with grim satisfaction. *If I see her doing that shit again I swear I'll come up with something ten times worse than that.*

*Remind me to be a good, obedient wife.* Arian giggled mentally.

*I wouldn't have any reason to do that to you, Arian.* he assured. *I know you'd never hurt Blaise or Harry. She caused all of that mess yesterday and got Blaise cutting again. It seems to me the Weasel managed to punish himself enough with his migraines, but Grainger doesn't feel a thing.*

*The migraines happen because of the bond between Ron and Blaise. He's bonded with Hermione, but bonded to Blaise as well. I think he is getting headaches when either Blaise or Hermione have distress, but its always worse when Blaise is stressed. The bond I see between the boys seems to be a very powerful bond indeed, and if it is allowed to develop, they could become something to contend with.*

*Either way, all I care is that Ron pays when Blaise hurts. I can be satisfied with that. And now, thanks to you, I can be sure that Grainger suffers if she causes any pain as well.* he said with satisfaction. *Are you on your way down to eat?*

*Yes; we're on our way down.*

*See you soon.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Ron trotted downstairs, feeling well rested and light-hearted, Harry by his side. As far as he was concerned, his life was going pretty damned well at this moment in time. Hermione met them at the bottom of the stairs and flung her arms about Ron's neck, hugging him tightly and kissing him. Ron returned the embrace, surprised as he held her close, returning her kiss quite willingly. "What brought that on, 'Moni...?" he asked, bemused.

"I just... I love you Ronald. I want you to know that." she murmured, turning with him toward the exit. "Never forget that."

He smiled happily. "I love you too, Hermione." he answered contentedly.

"How was your night, Harry? Ron?" Ari asked with a smile as the group exited the portrait and started the trek down the multiple staircases to the ground floor. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great." Harry smiled.

"I... uh..." Ron blushed deeply. "l slept great too, yeah; the uh... the potion you left for me really did help me to sleep." he said, stammering a bit.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Ari said as they reached the Great Hall. She left them at the Gryffindor table and moved to join Draco, giving him a soft kiss. "Miss me?" she teased.

"Naturally; every moment we were apart." He said, smiling disarmingly at her. It was very easy to carry on the ruse with her, she made it so believable.

"How's Blaise?" she asked.

"Sleeping like a baby." Draco assured.

*Good. I'll go down and see him later.* Harry smiled.

*So tell me, did the Weasel-King have a pleasant dream?*

*Oh yes. Ron had a very intense, very pleasurable dream.* Ari assured.

*Yes.* Harry chuckled softly. *And it did have the desired effect; it got him curious. He's started thinking, and asking questions. And pulling out my copy of 'Wizard's Play' didn't hurt, either.*

*Oh? Which copy?*

*Valentine's edition. The one with the sweet little blonde sub...*

*Damn; I must have missed that one.*

*I'll loan you mine.*

Draco chuckled. *Slip the Christmas edition under his pillow tonight; the Weasel is bound to find it there.*

*Okay; that was a good magazine.* Harry agreed.

*Not just good; its main focus is that wizard Breekman; he's dark-skinned like Blaise and really the two of them have a lot of the same features. Maybe it will get him thinking.* he reasoned. *So. That's all arranged; now what are the plans for today? I see Grainger is really clinging to the Weasel…* he commented with obvious satisfaction.

*For certain… what did you do to her?* Harry asked as he filled his plate.

*I just showed her what could happen if she's careless.*

*You were really effective, I can tell you that. When we woke up this morning she was hovering by his bed to make sure he was still there.*

*And the nightmare did have the desired effect.* Arian fed Draco a bite of fruit. *She told me she's planning to spend the rest of the weekend, every minute, with Ron.*

*Good. Maybe that will help Ron out.* Harry glanced over at his friends. Hermione was seated quite close to Ron, barely eating but making sure that his plate was completely full of all his favorites. *It's your turn with his dream, Draco. You and me, dragon; we'll show him what he's missing for real.*

*I'll love a bit of fun with you, babe, but do you really think he's ready to see the two of us together? He's liable to lose it if he sees the two of us together…*

*Since he sort of asked if Blaise and I were intimate, maybe it might be better if you put on Blaise's face for the dream.* Harry suggested.

*Well, I suppose I could do that. I still get to enjoy you, whether it's my face or his.*

Harry chuckled softly. *One shock at a time, hmm?* Harry suggested. *He agreed this morning that he should at least think about a second partner. And he agreed also that his love interest didn't have to be a bird.*

*Well that's at least some progress; that really must be one hell of a magazine to have that much of an impact on the Weasel.*

*He only flipped a couple of pages, too. I'll take that one to you tonight so you can look at it.* He chuckled.

*It might come in handy.* Draco smirked.

*Oh this is going to be fun.* Harry said, glancing at Ron, who was blissfully unaware of the plotting of his best mate, enjoying his meal and the special attention of Hermione.

"What are our plans today?" Harry asked. "Are we flying or what?"

"Oh, hell yeah; we're flying." Ron swallowed and then smiled at Harry, clearly feeling that he was on top of the world. "We gonna get a team together or are just going to race?"

"Just fooling around a bit sounds like fun." Harry said. *Want to fly with us, lover?*

*Love to. As long as I get to throw things at the Weasel.* he smirked as he finished eating.

*Yes, you can throw the ball at him but I gotta warn you he's bound to throw them back.*

*Sounds good to me; then I get to throw more at him.* he laughed.

*How about you, Ari?*

*I'd love to.*

*I think I want to play chaser today. You can play seeker today, Arian, for the Slytherin team.*

*That sounds like fun.*

"Hey Ginny; were' flying today; might even put together a game. You wanna play?"

"Sounds like a blast, Harry." She smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Let's get moving, then!" Ron grinned, rising as well.

Harry got to his feet, calling across to the Slytherin table. "Hey Ari! We're going flying. Come on and join us!"

"Great... Come on, Dray, come and play with us..."

Draco smirked. "A chance to kick Potter's arse...? Sure." He agreed.

"No way, Malfoy; Harry is so going to dust you…!" Ginny grinned good-naturedly.

"In your dreams, weasel-ette...!"

She laughed. "Yeah; talk, talk, talk..." she intoned. "Yesterday was just luck...!"

Hermione held to Ron's hand, staying close beside him as the group moved out to enjoy the day.

"Too bad Blaise isn't up to playing; we could use a couple more players. And Blaise is absolutely awesome on a broom..." Ron commented.

"We could find other players.." Ginny suggested. "Where's Seamus?"

"Gone home for the weekend, as usual... But Shawn isn't half bad." Ron mused, still dwelling on Blaise for a few moments. It was odd how much he enjoyed competing against the dark-skinned Slytherin. "And some of the other houses may want to join; let's spread the news and get a really good game together..."

"Oh yeah; we can have a hell of a game..."

"I'll go get some players!" Ginny said, running off.

"You wanna go find some Ravenclaws, Monie...?" Ron asked.

"No... I'd much rather stay with you." She said softly.

That got Ron to grin. "Really? You gonna fly with us today?"

She gave a soft laugh. "Now wouldn't that be something? You know I can barely balance on a broom; I've nearly pulled you off yours once when you flew with me behind you." She gave him a wry smile. "You'd be spending half your time zipping down to catch me. It's safer if I sit and watch."

"You sure...? I don't want you bored because we're playing..."

"I'm certain. I can keep score; I'll be just fine..." she smiled at him reassuringly. "I promise. I just want to be sure that you have fun."

He gave her a little kiss, smiling. "You're fantastic, Hermione... you're going to spoil me..." he said teasingly.

-.

The group moved into the pitch, Harry going to fetch the box with the balls. Hermione made her way up into the stands to prepare to keep score. By the time Harry returned, there were more than enough willing players to fill up three full teams flying about the pitch.

Ginny arid Arian were assigned as individual team seekers, and as Seekers they were told to play captain and make choices for their teams. Ari went first, choosing Draco, and Ginny chose Harry first. Hermione watched, highly amused as the teams were chosen as well as eight supporting players for each teams. The game began with plenty of laughter and horseplay. The stands began to fill with curious onlookers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Snape glanced at the fire as it flared green. "Yes, Minerva?" he asked as the slim transfigurations teacher's face emerged above the coals.

She gave him a soft smile. "Are you busy, Severus?"

"No; just grading some papers..."

"Do that later... you should come out to the Quidditch Pitch; there's quite a match out underway."

"A game...? Between whom?" he asked. "The final game was yesterday."

"All houses, it appears... both teams have members from all of the houses."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really...? How interesting..." he mused, and then nodded. "I will join you shortly, Minerva." He agreed.

She smiled. "I'll see you in the teacher's box." She said, and then vanished out of his fire. He slipped his papers away, locked up, then moved out to see what was going on.

-.

The game was well under way as the two teachers arrived; the stands filled with cheering students who filled every box but they were not in their house boxes; there were every house all mixed together. Only the Slytherin box held strictly members of its own house.

Snape took one look about, and then smirked. "I do believe they need a referee..." he mused.

Three players shot by the two teachers at incredible speeds and Minerva chuckled. "That may be a good idea; I do believe that Madam Hooch is in London this afternoon..."

Snape summoned his broom and took to the air, followed closely by Minerva.

Cheers echoed across the stands for every single goal; the game fostering more good will between the houses than anything tried before had ever done. Crazy moves were made; Severus and Minerva had to rescue a couple of students from foolish attempts but some moves actually succeeded. Ron flew as beater; Harry and Draco were both chasers allowing others to play other positions. Ginny and Ari searched for the snitch, teasing each other with light hearted taunts, feints, and leading each other on wild chases.

Hermione leapt to her feet and cheered for another goal, hardly noticing what was going on around her. She didn't even realize that Lisa Turpin had taken the seat beside her until she sat back down, laughing and breathless. She felt an arm slip about her and she looked at the owner of that arm in surprise.

"Hey Hermione..." Lisa said with a smile. "We still on for tonight?" she asked.

"No... I'm staying in tonight... probably for the next week or so, too..." she answered, turning her eyes back to the game. "We'll have to get together another time..."

"You're more than welcome to bring him along, you know. I think your Ronny is very cute and we've been trying to get him up to our rooms for weeks..."

"I've told him, you know I have. He just won't, no matter how many times I ask. I think it bothers him when I ask him, so I've just stopped. I just need to spend a little time; a few days at least, with only Ronnie..." she said, not taking her eyes off him.

"Okay, lover." she smiled and kissed Hermione's neck. "I'm sure I can find something to do with myself."

Hermione smiled and put her arm about Lisa as well. "Thanks; I knew you'd understand."

-.

Draco, flying past, saw Hermione and her girlfriend, scowling slightly. *Look over there, Potter! I don't believe it, she didn't learn a damned thing last night, did she?* he growled.

*Perhaps she did, Dray… she didn't leave with that girl. I think she might have before.*

*She hasn't left YET.*

*Give her a chance; see if she sticks to her word and what the weekend brings.* Harry answered. *Duck!* he called out at the last moment.

Draco dove instantly, not bothering to doubt the warning that Harry sent him. A bludger zoomed by, barely missing his left shoulder. He looked in the direction that the bludger had come from and there was Ron, holding his beater's bat, grinning like a madman. "Ha! Missed me, Weasel" he shouted at Ron.

"Maybe next time, Ferret!" Ron shouted back with a laugh, doing a roll as he set off in pursuit of another bludger to send flying.

Ari flew up between Harry and Draco. "That darned gold ball is hiding really well...!" she grinned, then leaned over and kissed Draco. "Gotta go, love." she grinned and took off.

"Good thing you're not chasing the snitch, eh?" Harry teased, flying on to snatch up the quaffle.

Draco grinned and set out in hot pursuit to steal the ball, grinning. Harry glanced back, spotted him, and then waited until Draco drew close. Harry dropped into a dive straight toward the ground, going into a barrel roll. Draco was instantly on his tail. Harry leaned in tight to his broom, the quaffle held close to his side, hunting for his own teammates.

Ginny shot past them in the other direction, leading Ari on a wild flight weaving through the other players.

*Do you think they're after the snitch?* Harry asked.

*I don't think they've seen it yet… damn it Potter, pull up!* Draco warned, pulling up before he slammed into the ground. Harry waited just that moment more to do so, skimming inches above the ground of the pitch and found a team member to throw it to, who shot off with it to score a goal.

*I hate it when you do that, Potter.* Draco complained.

*You have your tricks, Draco, I have my own.* Harry chuckled. *Come on, slowpoke, catch up to me!* He challenged, turning his broom and racing across the pitch after the quaffle; Draco in close pursuit.

A whistle blew and Snape announced that Ginny had captured the Snitch. Ari and Ginny flew side by side on the victory flight around the pitch, tossing the snitch back and forth to each other as the crowds cheered wildly; no one cared who had won the game as members of each of the houses were on both teams.

"You are bloody brilliant, Ari!" Ginny laughed, flying beside her to the ground.

"That was fun!" Arian laughed. "But I need a shower now..."

"Come on, you can use our locker room." She offered, shouldering her broom. The two moved off together, chaffing and laughing as the rest of the players landed, laughing.

"That was the best game all year!" the Ravenclaw captain, who had played on Ari's team, laughed.

"Yes it was; I think even Professor Scary enjoyed it." Harry smirked, and the nickname got plenty of chuckles.

"Everyone to the showers!" McGonogall ordered all the players.

"For sure..." Ron grinned, stretching and shouldering his broom. He smiled at Draco. "You know, Ferret, that was a pretty damned good game." He complimented.

Draco smirked back. "Yes indeed, Weasel." he agreed.

"The only thing that would have made it perfect was if Blaise had been here. He's a hell of a quidditch player." Ron sighed as he moved on toward his own showers.

Draco smirked to himself as he went into the Slytherin locker room. "You'll see him tonight, Weasel." he murmured, chuckling to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Most of the students headed back toward the castle, chatting about the game and players and moves that had been attempted, failed and succeeded. Another game started amongst the first and second year students. Hermione awaited her friends outside the locker room and joined Harry and Ron for the walk back.

Ron slipped his arm about Hermione. "You know, I'm starved. How about lunch...?" he suggested.

"Lunch...? Look around, silly. It's nearly four o'clock. You and the others have played most of the day. You're starved, Ron, because it's nearly dinner time." She informed him, laughing as she produced an apple from her pack.

"Oh... you are a lifesaver Hermione..." he grinned. She passed him the apple as they strolled, snuggled as close to him as she could be as they walked.

Harry chuckled as he watched them, strolling along with Arian on one side and Ginny on the other, the two girls chatting about the moves they had done and laughing. Draco walked on Ari's other side, slipping his arm through hers as they walked and strolling casually back toward the castle.

He crunched the apple contentedly for a few moments. "So what time is your date tonight...?" he asked, knowing she had planned something.

"I cancelled it. I'm all yours tonight." She said with her arm resting possessively around his waist.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong; I love having you with me, but... what gives? Why the change?"

"I just... I want to be with you." She said, avoiding the truth, though that horrible dream returned to mind in full clarity.

"You just seemed so... I dunno, upset this morning."

"I don't want to talk about it, Okay?" she asked softly.

"But mum told me to talk to you if I see you're upset…"

"I know, and usually that's what you should do but not today. Please, Ronnie, I just want some time with you, with no one else between us."

He hugged her to his side, munching happily on the apple. "Okay, but I can tell something is really bothering you. I wish you'd tell me; I don't like you to be unhappy."

"I'll be fine."

He finished his apple as they moved into the Great Hall. He groaned. "Oh, damn that smells fantastic... "

Hermione laughed softly. "Well come on, skin and bones; let's eat."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he grinned, leading the way to their table. The tables, for once, were rather jumbled; several tables had students of different houses visiting here and there as they ate their evening meal.

Harry chuckled and joined them at the table. *One more day for freedom… then back to classes.* he sighed.

*Yes; whatever shall we do with ourselves?*

*We'll think of something.*

*I'm sure we will. I love you Potter.*

Professor Snape entered the great hall, glancing their way but making no comment. They really ought to learn to shield their conversations; it was irritating to be forced to eavesdrop like this. Scowling, he strode toward the teacher's table.

*Just being with you makes my day, lover.*

*I'll never get tired of hearing that…*

*I think I will be physically ILL if I have to listen to one more moment of this saccharine drivel.* Snape interjected with a clear sneer and an indication of nausea. *You children had better learn to shield your conversations. I know I for one am heartily sick of hearing all of the intimate details.*

*Sorry Professor.* Harry answered sheepishly.

"Hey Harry... why is old Snape giving you the death-glare...?" Ron murmured, noticing Snape scowling in Harry's direction.

Harry smiled back at Snape, irritating him further. "What else would he be doing when we're in the same room? It's his favorite past-time, Ron. You know that."

"You got a point there..." he chuckled.

-.

Draco slipped an arm about Ari, smiling and content.

"Let's take a tray down to Blaise; he's slept all day and he will need to eat..." she said, kissed his cheek, and rose to her feet.

"Sounds like a plan, my dear." He smiled, moving with her.

Harry paused in his eating, watching the pair walk out of the great hall.

"Harry, you do know that she's gonna marry Malfoy, right?" Ginny asked, nudging his elbow.

"Huh...?" he looked at her, surprised at the statement.

"You're staring at Arian, silly." She smirked.

"Well... she IS pretty." he grinned softly back at her, sighing.

"So you like birds as well... do you and Blaise share...?" she asked, giving him a grin.

"Ginny!" Ron scolded, but his sister simply ignored him.

"Maybe we will..." Harry said, rising. "But that's for the future. Right now, I'm going to go check on him."

"Good idea; make sure to tell him I said hi and I hope he feels better." Ron said, taking a final bite of his meal as well.

"Yeah, I will... See you later."

"Later, mate." Ron said; one arm resting quite comfortably about Hermione. He looked as happy and content as Harry had ever seen him. Harry smiled and moved off.


	13. Muddy Adversaries

Draco and Arian moved into Blaise's room, where his friend lay peacefully in bed, a smile on his lips.

"He's having a good dream." Draco sighed. "It seems a shame to disturb him, but he hasn't eaten anything all day."

"Not to worry; I'll make sure he has more good dreams." Ari assured.

Draco sat beside his friend. "Blaise..." he said softly. "Blaise... mate, wake up... you need to get some food into your stomach."

Blaise slowly and very reluctantly awoke. He sighed, opening his eyes finally, looking up at his friend. "Hey Dray..." he murmured sleepily.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He smiled.

"Not quite." Blaise stretched languorously. "Sleeping beauty got a kiss to wake her up, didn't she? You didn't kiss me awake."

"I might have, if you'd kept sleeping." Draco smirked. "Now come on, sit up and eat." He said firmly.

"Yeah, I could take a bite or two... I am pretty hungry..." he smiled softly.

Draco presented him with the tray. "Here... got all your favorites."

"Thanks." Blaise said as he sat up, and Draco put the lap tray on his lap.

The three looked about as Harry tapped on the door. "Hey lover, thought I'd come and visit."

"Come on in." he encouraged, taking a bite of his food.

The Slytherin that had escorted him to the room, a sixth year named Steven Peterson, remained lurking in the doorway. Harry glanced at him, and then moved over to Blaise, giving him a soft kiss. "I missed you today... feeling better this evening, babe?"

"Some; I'm better now that you're here." he said, slipping easily into the roleplay they had set up, his eyes only on Harry.

"No overnight stays tonight, Blaise. Snape has been really in a nasty mood lately, and snooping in everything and everywhere."

"All right, Peterson. I'll be good." He sighed.

"You know, Blaise, you missed a hell of a game today." Peterson grinned. "Little Miss Black here nearly beat Ginny Weasley to the Snitch."

"What...?" he looked accusingly at Harry then Draco. "And you let me sleep through it?"

"You needed the sleep. Besides, it wasn't a planned thing; it just sort of happened." Harry said apologetically.

"Damn..." Blaise sighed.

"I'm sure we'll do it again." he assured. "It'll be even better with you there. Even Ron said so."

Blaise looked back at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled.

"The Weasel was very clear about that." Draco drawled. "He went as far as to say the only thing that would have made the game perfect for him was if you had been playing as well."

"Cool..." he said, smiling faintly. Ron had really missed him today; that lifted his spirits quite a bit. He thought he might be able to handle life, if he was just able to be around Ron. If he could just share some of his life, it just might be enough to make life bearable. He picked up his fork and began to eat again with just that bit of hope.

"I've got homework..." Peterson rolled his eyes as he left. "Remember, Blaise... out before curfew."

"Yeah, yeah, get out already." Blaise said, sighing.

Peterson strolled out, pausing to give Draco a properly respectful bow before he moved out closing the door firmly behind him.

"Are you really feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... sorry I worried you." Blaise said as he nibbled his food.

"You have got to start coming to us Blaise." Draco said softly. "When it gets bad, I don't want to find you off in some corner alone. I don't give a bloody damn what I'm doing; you come to me. You go to Harry. You go to Arian. You can always reach one of us."

"I... I'll try..." he said softly, looking up at him.

"I don't want to hear that you'll try. You will do it, Blaise." Draco said firmly, concern clear in his eyes.

Tears glistened in his dark eyes as he looked down again. "Okay..." he whispered.

"You are more than just another Slytherin, Blaise; you are my best and most trusted friend. No one could ever replace you. Things will work out for you; you'll see." He said reassuringly.

He nodded, trying to stifle his emotions and stuff them back into the little mental box he crammed everything into. He knew it would explode again someday but it was all he could do. "Hey... maybe I'll get to see Ron in a towel while we're in America. Uncle has a really nice spa and a pool out on the patio." he said, cheeks flushing slightly at the thought of seeing his desired so nearly disrobed.

"I'll buy pink towels and make sure Weasley can't find any other ones." Draco grinned, and was rewarded by a smile from Blaise.

"I'd like that..." he said.

"I can guarantee you'll get to see that."

"This weekend is going to be a lot of fun. Does your uncle have our tickets?"

"Of course he does; and backstage passes too, for the concert."

"We are going to have SUCH a blast." Harry grinned.

"Since classes are cancelled, we'll have two full days there and an extra half day on either end..." Draco smiled.

"As long as no one gets detention that weekend..." Blaise nodded.

"Oh... yeah..." Harry looked downcast.

"Uncle Severus wouldn't dare give me detention." Draco started, frowning.

"Not you, but he sure as hell will give it to me." Harry said softly.

"Let me talk to Uncle Severus. We all need this weekend."

"Talk away. I know it won't make any difference if I try it." Harry said, getting to his feet.

Draco sighed. "I hate having to live in these idiotic dormitories. I am so ready to go on this trip and get out of here where we can do as we please and not worry about anyone watching our every move. This trip to America is just what I needed; it's a brilliant idea, Blaise."

Blaise smiled softly back at him. "It took me three years to get you to agree to come to one of the concerts in America. I don't want you to miss a moment of it this time."

"I'll be there; there's nothing in the world that can keep me away." he assured. "But I will admit, mate, I'm not going along to see any silly muggle band."

"I don't care why you come, as long as you are there."

"Hermione's going for the band; she's actually quite excited about it all." Harry grinned.

"I just want to enjoy myself and have fun, with no worries." Blaise smiled.

"We will." Harry said with a weary stretch. It had been a very long game, over five hours of unbroken flying time. "I better go."

"I'll see you both in the morning." Draco agreed.

"Dream happy dreams." Ari smiled as she and Harry walked out.

Blaise put his tray aside and settled back into bed, pulling his blankets up. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night Blaise." Draco answered, moving out and to his own room. Blaise settled to sleep, hoping to regain the dream he'd been having when they had woke him. Ron was in it, and he was very open to everything that Blaise had proposed and they had been kissing softly. He sighed and let himself settle to sleep, focusing on his dream. He was sure he could pick it back up.

-.

Ginny looked up as Arian and Harry came in, laughing. "Ron's already gone up to bed, Hermione too." Ginny told Ari; she was curled in a chair beside the fire with one of her books.

"That was a good chase you gave me; I really enjoyed our game today. " Ari smiled as she sat down.

"You're really good. I'm not sure if I would even have made the team it you had started school with the rest of them." she complimented.

"Sure you would have; but it would have been nice to be on the team."

"You'd have been a shoe-in for sure." She smiled.

Harry took a seat beside Ari, relaxed and clearly comfortable.

Ginny looked from Harry to Ari, looking curious. "I won't spread it around, but... well, are you two…?" she started to ask in a very soft tone.

Harry chuckled. "Wouldn't that have all the headlines? Harry Potter Steals Malfoy Bride. Merlin; I'd be dead by morning."

"I can keep a secret; you know that Harry. Besides; it would be a lot of fun..." she grinned softly.

"Sorry, Ginny, we're good friends. That's all. There's nothing for you to join. Ari and I aren't lovers." Harry said softly.

"Not yet, anyway," Ari teased.

She sighed. "Damn."

"I'm off to bed." Harry said, rising. "I'm dead after flying all afternoon."

"Have happy dreams, Harry." Ari smiled.

He gave her a wink. "Oh, don't you worry about me, Arian; sweet dreams, all the way."

Ari watched him go, and then smiled at Ginny. "So, Miss Weasley; exactly what did you have in mind?"

Ginny looked at her with a bit of a surprise, and then smiled, sliding closer to her. "Just a bit of fun... something to take the bore out of living in this musty old castle."

"Let's find someplace a bit more private. Perhaps Hermione would like to join us."

"If we can pry her away from Ron. She's been acting unusually weird, today..." she said with a slight frown.

"I wouldn't mind Ron joining us." She laughed. "But I doubt that would happen. Come on..." Arian said, rising. Ginny got to her feet as well and willingly followed her up to her bedroom.

"Hermione has always loved to experiment." Ginny told her as she trotted up the stairs after the older girl. "She's lots of fun to play with. Ron doesn't know about me and Hermione, though."

"I wouldn't advise telling him." Ari cautioned as they opened the door.

"Tell who what?" Hermione asked, stepping out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a robe, toweling her hair dry.

"Hey... I thought you were still with Ron." Ginny said, surprised.

"He was exhausted; he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow." she said with a soft smile, squeezing a bit more water out of her thick wavy hair. "Now stop avoiding my question. Tell who what?"

"Tell Ron that you and I have slept together." She answered simply, slipping her school robe off.

"He'd go mental." Hermione sighed.

"He will NEVER find out. Not from me." Ginny said firmly, and then sighed dramatically. "I truly do love my brother, but he's such a tight-ass and a pain that it drives me simply mad sometimes... I don't know how you put up with him, Hermione."

"Ginny...!" Hermione scolded.

"Well? Tell me I'm wrong and I'll take back every word." Ginny challenged.

Hermione sighed softly. "I can't tell you that; you know how he is as well as I do." She answered, and Ginny giggled. "Though I wish sometimes... but it doesn't matter. He is what he is, and I love him anyway. He loves me too." she said simply.

"He won't find out." Ginny repeated. "Besides; he never sees anything. Everyone I know flirts with him just to see if they can get him to notice them. Nothing has worked yet." She said with a smirk.

"Now be nice, Ginny! Ron's sweet. And he's just very… focused."

Ari chuckled softly. "So... Do you feel up to making some magic...?" She asked.

Hermione smiled, moving over to join them. "And here I was, thinking I would be spending another night alone in my bed, just being bored."

"Oh, never." Ari smiled as she slipped off her tunic. "I think Ginny needs a lesson in Sex Magic, don't you...?"

"I'd say so; she's certainly old enough." Hermione licked her lips in anticipation. "Too bad we can't store the energy we're about to release." she drifted her hands over Arian's soft skin.

"Sex magic is real?" Ginny asked, unbuttoning her own blouse. I asked one of the teachers and they told me it was a silly myth."

"Of course it's real, Ginny." Hermione pulled the girl over to them and helped her to undress.

"I really don't care if it is or not at the moment." she said, her hands touching them both. "I just want to have a bit of fun."

-.

When Draco and Harry slipped into Ron's dream this time, he was again by the lake. Draco looked questioningly at Harry. "Arian told me you found him here in is dream last time. Is your mate obsessed with the Black Lake?"

Harry shrugged. "He seems to like to come to the lake; you have to admit this back shore is a great deal more private than the dorms. There's an old shack down there they go to, when he talks her into it."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes; Harry watched as the dream-Draco changed into Blaise in every aspect.

"Very nice." Harry complimented.

"Thank you; I think I should know my best mate well enough to emulate him. So, shall we give little Ronnikins a show?" he asked, stroking Harry's cheek. "I get you to myself; the weasel only gets to watch."

"Let's." Harry agreed, pulling him into his aims to kiss him, eyes closed. This could be a very enjoyable dream indeed.

Ron heard a noise and frowned slightly, glancing about. Hermione had left a little while ago, he'd watched her leave. There was no one anywhere in sight, though he knew just how hard it was to find anyone in the gloom between these trees after nightfall. Who in the world would be out here this time of night? He carefully crept through the trees to see Harry pulling Blaise close into his arms. Embarrassed and feeling quite like he was where he shouldn't be, Ron turned to leave but found the trees had closed up behind him, blocking any retreat. What the hell?

He turned back to see Harry look over and their eyes met, Ron blushing furiously. Harry grinned and winked softly as if to tell him it was quite all right if he watched.

Ron hesitated, wanting to leave and give them their privacy; this was the first time the two would be together, after all. Harry didn't stop; he seemed to be quite content with an audience. Ron never would have guessed that of his friend. It was okay if he watched...? Well, it would certainly be more interesting than seeing it in some magazine. Harry was healthy and in good shape and Blaise... Ron's breath caught in his throat as Blaise's naked body was highlighted by the moon as he lay down in the soft grass with Harry. Damn. He was really beautiful.

He found himself reacting and was a bit confused. Could he... no... not for a guy... could he...?

-.

Nearly another week passed with the sameness of school settling into everyone's minds. Routine, broken only by a few evening sports, usually punctuated by homework were the norm. Harry had completely forgotten about Hermione's suggestion of how to make people think he and the Slytherins were at each other's throats again; in fact it was the furthest thing from his mind when he trotted down the stairs that morning. Hermione was already up, seated near the fire place.

It was rather early; Ron hadn't wandered down yet. He had planned to get a bit of homework done before class… perhaps it was just luck but he saw a golden opportunity. "Hey Hermione… you got that stuff for McGonogall done yet…?"

"Yes, but… I think it's time, Harry." Hermione said quietly, feeding some wood into the fireplace. It had been warmer, but still a bit chilly at night and the room seemed damp this morning.

"Time…?" he repeated, confused.

"I'm hearing more and more comments about how well you and Draco are getting on." She murmured, glancing at the others in the room. NO one seemed to be paying them any attention at all.

"Oh; that…" he said, remembering the plan that Hermione said she was hatching. "Are you sure about this…?" he asked with a frown.

"Absolutely; I've had everything set up for days." She assured.

"You have?"

She gave him a lopsided grin. "You didn't ask Ron to set it up, you asked me to. I already went down and put a warming spell on the water so neither of you will freeze."

"Thoughtful of you." He half smirked back. "All right. I don't like it but it has to be done." He murmured.

-.

Harry took a deep breath, glancing at Hermione. She nodded slightly, making a slight gesture to the right, where she had painstakingly set up the scene for what was to be done today. Ron didn't seem to notice, continuing to talk animatedly about the quidditch game he had seen over school break with Hermione. *You ready for this Dray?* Harry asked in his mind-to-mind link with his lover.

*This plan is completely mental. I don't want to fight with you Harry.* Draco voiced his objection for the thousandth time, clearly disgruntled. *How can fighting you solve anything?*

*It will make it seem as if we are still enemies, no matter how close Blaise and I seem to get. And it will throw off those death-eater kids who are always talking to their parents. And it will throw off your father as well.*

*Well I don't have to like it. I swear that muggle-born friend of yours has a warped imagination truly worthy of any Slytherin I know.* he said sourly. *This is truly twisted thinking.*

*She read it in a book, she says.*

*Fighting to make people believe friends are enemies?*

*Well more like fighting to make friends believe that lovers are enemies. She's sure it will work, and I really do have faith in her. I doubt if anyone else here will have read that series of books anyway; she says it's an American author. Come on, you know you have it in you, and it will be worth it if it works. Ready?*

*Meet you there.* he agreed reluctantly.

Harry turned to the right and entered one of the many courtyards around the castle. This one had rather large, muddy area to the right courtesy of one of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' Portable Swamps; it was clear that it had been carefully cultivated to make it especially muddy and nasty. Harry skirted about the edge, heading for the archway on the other side of the courtyard with Hermione and Ron following just a step or so behind.

Draco came out of that other archway, exuding such an arrogant attitude that he almost seemed to strut. He was involved in an animated conversation with Blaise, laughing at something his friend had said.

The two young men ran into each other, shoulders bouncing off each other. Both spun, glaring at the other. "Watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco snapped, looking down his slim nose at him.

"You watch yourself, Malfoy; you're the one who ran into me!" Harry retorted.

Draco turned to his dark-skinned friend. "You'd better rein in your little pet, Blaise, before I have to spank him and teach him about respecting his betters." He said coldly.

"Draco, really, it was an accident…" Blaise began.

"Pet?" Harry glared. "I'm no one's pet, Malfoy!"

"You can't really think Blaise is serious about you." He retorted. "You're a joke, Potter, and everyone knows it."

"Dray…!" Blaise started.

"No, Blaise, damn it, this is my business!" Draco snarled at his best mate. Blaise hesitated, and then fell silent. "I don't give a bloody fuck if he's your boyfriend, he doesn't have the right to push around anyone from Slytherin!" he turned back to Harry, eyes narrowed.

"You're nothing but talk, Malfoy!" Harry snarled, wand in hand.

"Me? You're an overblown fake." He sneered at him, wand at the ready as well. "I don't see anything so special about you. No one really believes all that rot that the headmaster keeps saying about you!" He drawled. Crabbe and Goyle laughed cruelly, enjoying the show that the two were putting on.

A crowd had begun to gather at the start of their argument but was growing, staying back in the arched hallway around the courtyard with every intention of watching. Several individuals whispered to each other; no one was really sure what was about to happen.

"At least I stand on my own two feet." Harry shot back. "I don't need two goons to back me up everywhere I go!"

"REALLY?" Draco shot back sarcastically, gesturing at Ron and Hermione, just behind Harry. "What are they, window dressing?"

"I can handle this, guys. Back off and let me do this." Harry said softly.

"What?" Ron whispered to him urgently. "You can't be serious, Harry…"

"I said, back off." Harry growled at him. "Show me you have as much confidence in me as I have in myself."

"But… I thought we were gonna stop fighting with them." Ron mumbled, confused. "This is different, Ron. Back off." Hermione took him by the arm and pulled him back a few steps, eyes on Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Back off." Draco growled, eyes narrow. The two quieted, glanced at each other, and then backed away. "I don't care if you are Blaise's newest plaything; I'm going to teach you respect for your betters, Potter. And I don't need those two or anyone else to do it." He snarled.

"Could you handle me without your wand, Draco? We already know I can beat you with it." Harry retorted bitingly.

"I can take you, Potter, with or without my wand!" Draco snarled.

"He's loads better'n you, Malfoy!" Ron snapped but Hermione held on to him, keeping him from going forward to Harry's defense.

"No Ron; this is Harry's battle." She said softly.

"You think you can, Malfoy? I think you're full of hot air. Why don't you just prove it?" Harry challenged, ignoring his friend.

As if on cue, both Harry and Draco cast the same spell and a shimmering translucent dome appeared, sealing the two of them inside. Harry cast his wand aside and the two met, hands extended and the two stumbled, tumbling and spinning into the mud. Draco cried out in outrage, seizing Harry and dragging him deeper into the muck.

"Bloody hell! Harry!" Ron tried to move forward but couldn't get past the shield. "Harry!"

Pansy Parkinson watched with undisguised glee as the fight began. "Get him!" she said loudly, then quietly added "Take him down a notch, Potter." She murmured under her breath, grinning wickedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Severus Snape walked calmly through the hallway, a book open in his hands, and more than half his attention on the information in its pages. This book that young Arian had brought with her and claimed to be from her mother had such alien concepts yet at the same time it was intriguing. The potions took less exotic ingredients and achieved the same results as many of his own… but some of the ingredients he had never heard of before and others were notated in archaic terms that no wizard had used in centuries. It would clearly take a lot of research to be able to reproduce these potions. This book seemed to be incredibly old.

His reverie was broken when a body darted out of the side hallway; he barely avoided being run over by Colin Creavey. In his attempt to not run over the professor he skidded sideways and ran into the wall.

Severus scowled at the boy; he had been irritating since the day he came on the school grounds, worshipping the ground Potter walked upon like a little starstruck muggle, snapping photos of everyone and everything every damned day he was here. He closed his book immediately, tucking the precious text safely under his arm.

"Oh thank Merlin I've found someone!" Collin's face was deathly pale except for the flush on his cheeks, and he was gasping for breath. "Professor, you have to come quick!" Colin panted, straightening from the wall. "We can't get them to stop; no one can get through…!"

"Get through? Get through what?" Severus asked, though he really hoped the boy wouldn't bother to answer.

"I don't know what it is but we can't break through Ron tried and it wouldn't come down and Hermione and Crabbe and Goyle tried but it won't come down and…"

"What?" He frowned, turning to face the boy.

"It's a horrible mess and there's mud everywhere and the shield and a swamp and we can't get them and they're gonna kill each other and…" Collin rattled on.

"Creavey! Stop babbling and tell me what is going on!" he snapped.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, they're fighting!" he said desperately. "Not with wands but with their fists!"

"Oh Merlin, save us from teenage fools and their idiotic squabbles!" he muttered, turning and starting down the hallway that Creavey had just pelted pell-mell out of. He hesitated, looking back at him. Colin was still leaning on the wall, panting heavily, his face blank. "Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation?" he demanded with a sneer.

Collin flushed hotly and broke into a run again; leading the professor through the twisting hallways, back to the South courtyard where the battle was well under way.

-.

*Hermione was right; this looks absolutely horrible!* Arian murmured, watching, standing at Blaise's side, holding on to his arm as she watched the fight. *It looks like you two are tearing each other apart…*

Harry seized Draco and dragged him down again and this time the fabric of his robe gave out, a loud rip sounding though no one could really tell how much damage had been done to either of them. To the spectators it was getting harder and harder to tell who Draco was and who was Potter, as they were so completely caked in mud and muck.

*Damn it Potter, these are my good school robes!* Draco complained mentally, but he snarled verbally and swung back an arm; he caught Harry across the chest just below the throat and sent him flying backwards. *Bloody hell… Harry are you all right?* he asked instantly. *I thought you were going to duck!*

*You forgot to warn me!* Harry retorted, picking himself up, winded. "All right, Malfoy, now you've really done it!" he snapped, lunging forward and diving, catching Draco by both legs and slapping him down into the filthy mud once again.

*Ow!* Draco complained.

*Sorry...they do this sort of thing in muggle wrestling all the time and usually no one gets hurt.*

*But they PRACTICE, don't they?* he retorted, twisting in Harry's grip to brace a foot against his shoulder and push himself free, managing not to push too hard. Harry hammed it up anyway, flopping back like he had been kicked, arm swinging up and flinging mud directly at the spectators, who winced away though the mud impacted on the shield and stuck, sliding down and obscuring the view of those in that area.

-.

By the time that Professor Snape arrived the dome, still intact, was half-obscured by mud that had been flung into the air by the struggle. He already had his wand in hand; he snapped a dismissive magical spell and it had no effect whatsoever. He snarled and raised his wand, stating the dispelling command once more, his voice ringing over all the others in the courtyard, silencing them as the shield suddenly dissolved, the mud that had clung to the shield fell to the ground with a squishy splat that caused several spectators to dance back to avoid the cold muck.

The scene that was inside the shield was finally visible to all; a good inch thick layer of mud coated everything that had been inside the shield area. The magical swamp that had been placed by Hermione and carefully maintained was now little more than a mud hole.

Both young men were on their butts inside that hole, fists full of each other's clothing, their skin all but invisible under layers of muck and mud. One of them had a fist drawn back as if ready to punch the other but had frozen, both looking at the professor now. It was nearly impossible to tell one from the other; Harry's and Draco's hair both stood on end and were wild and caked with mud, both of them had rips and tears in their clothing though Draco's hung off one shoulder, his robe nearly torn in half.

"Accio wand!" he said instantly and both teenagers' wands flew toward him; he snatched both out of the air without taking his eyes off of either of them. "You will both take your hands off each other at once!" He commanded.

"He started it." Draco said with a sneer, pushing Harry away from him, starting to his feet.

"Like hell, Malfoy! You ran into me, remember?" Harry retorted, getting to his feet before Draco managed to. He noticed that Draco was not putting weight on his right ankle and grimaced slightly. He'd hurt him… oh hell.

"Silence!" Severus snapped and both boys fell quiet, Draco clearly sulking and Harry just glaring, wiping some of the mud off of his face.

"See professor, I told you so…!" Neville Longbottom rushed up from the other side of the courtyard with Minerva McGonogall.

The aging female professor surveyed the scene in horror. "Merlin! Save us all from teenage foolishness…! Just look at the two of you! Seventh years, fighting like common beasts! What kind of an example are you setting for the first years?" she demanded.

"I don't give a bloody…" Draco started, shaking mud off himself toward Harry, who glared at him. A big glop of mud slid off Harry's nose and fell to the ground.

"Enough!" She had no intention of allowing him to finish what he was going to say. "Both of you acting like common gorillas!" she accused, pointing her wand at them. "Scourgify!"

The mud was blasted off the two to reveal that neither of them had escaped unscathed. Harry's torn clothing revealed a bruise across his chest and a black eye, and his hair was damp with redness where a rock in the muck had caught him. Draco's delicate skin had bruised in several places and he would not put weight on his right foot. He had a small cut over his left eye and another on his right hand. Both of them were covered in bruises and scrapes.

"Get out of that mudhole immediately, its refilling! I thought we got rid of these insane magical swamps years ago. It appears we missed one out here." She frowned a moment.

Ron and Blaise hurried forward to give their best mates a hand, squishing through the slippery mud to help them out. The two got out on opposite sides of the hole, already muddy to the knees again.

"I ought to give you each a month's detention for this… this INDECENT behavior!"

"An interesting proposition, Minerva." Severus' calm voice broke into the conversation, clearly considering that punishment.

"Professor Snape, I…" Draco began.

"There is no excuse for this, Draco." Severus retorted.

"But Uncle Sev, I…"

"SILENCE, Mr. Malfoy!" Severus snarled at him. Draco opened his mouth a moment, and then closed it, looking petulant and angry. Severus glared at him a moment, then looked back to Professor McGonogall. "I can attend to this, Minerva; I am much more accustomed to dealing with… shall we say… overenthusiastic teenagers?" he drawled in a dangerous tone, glaring at Draco, then at Harry.

"That is true…" she agreed quietly, frowning a moment. "But expulsion is much too severe as they did not use magic for their battle…"

"I am aware of the severity of their… behavior." Severus said coolly, glaring at the two. "It is clear this magical swamp needs removal, and you are the one who is best at that particular spell." Severus answered.

"Yes, this must be cleared up before some other juvenile idiots decide to take a plunge into its waters…" she scowled at Harry and Draco. "Really, boys, I did expect much more from you both!"

"He shouldn't have run into me." Harry answered.

"You bloody well know that you started it, you little…"

"ENOUGH!" Severus snarled and both boys silenced. "Get to my office. Immediately." He ordered.

"But professor, Draco's ankle is hurt…" Blaise began.

"A perfect opportunity to work on your hovering charms, from my estimation." Severus retorted. "Potter and Malfoy are to be in my office in no less than three minutes, or NEITHER of you will have ANY free weekends until the end of school!" he snapped.

*Shit, he's really pissed off…*

*We better hurry.* Harry agreed, turning with Hermione and Ron and heading the other way toward the entry hall and one way to access the dungeons. Blaise performed a hovering charm on Draco and he and Arian helped him to go the other direction.

Author's note!

Sorry to be so long between chapters; we've had a lot more life happening around here than usual. And the Master's program is just a little harder than the Bachelor's degree program... but I WILL have the new chapter up on this story in th enext week or so!


	14. Aftermath

By the time Draco reached the dungeon office of Severus Snape, the professor was seated at his desk, both Harry's and Draco's wands lying upon it side by side. He watched with narrowed eyes, not saying a word as Ari and Blaise brought Draco in using a hovering charm. They hesitated but it was very clear he intended for them to bring the teen to sit in the chair that was set up right in front of the Professor's desk.

"Well done, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Black." Severus stated in a sharp tone. "You both may leave, immediately. Your services are no longer required." It was abundantly clear that the professor was quite angered by the entire situation.

"But professor…" Draco began.

"I think that I have heard more than enough from you for the nonce, Mr. Malfoy!" Severus snapped, and the young man fell silent once more.

Blaise nudged Ari, tipping his head slightly toward the door. She slipped her hand into his and they moved out of the room at a quick pace. Once in the hall they saw Harry moving toward them with Hermione and Ron close behind.

"He's really pissed off." Blaise said in a quiet, warning tone.

"Good luck, Harry…" Arian said softly.

"Lovely. Thanks, Ari..." He sighed, moving onward to the door. He did not hesitate, pushing the latch open and he walked inside the room.

"In, Potter. Sit." Severus ordered, coming to his feet and turning to face the window.

Harry took a deep breath and moved inside the office. "Yes, Professor Snape…" he said quietly. When he was clear of the door Severus gestured with his wand and the door slammed shut behind him, right in Hermione and Ron's face, giving them no chance to enter into the room. Harry glanced back at the door but did not stop, moving forward to seat himself in the only other chair in the room that was left without something in it.

"It was all just a misunderstanding, really Professor Snape…" Draco began. "You have to let me explain…"

"I am not required to do any such thing, Mr. Malfoy!" Severus snapped as he turned to scowl at the two. To Harry's great surprise, he did not look furious as he had when they had been out in the courtyard, covered with muck. He looked truly exhausted; as if he had not slept well in a week or more. The professor bowed his head, rubbing at the space between his eyebrows as if he had a pounding headache. "I swear; the pair of you deserve each other, both of you are absolute nutters." He grumbled, his voice almost too quiet to hear.

Draco took a moment to find his voice, giving himself a mental shake. The professor wasn't angry at them…? He'd expected his godfather to be furious and was caught completely off guard by his actual reaction. It took a moment for the statement to sink in. "What…?"

Severus sighed, turning to look at them as he allowed his hand to drop to his side. "Do either of you have any serious injuries?" he asked pointedly, changing the subject.

That question was unexpected for Harry. "Well, no…." he answered hesitantly. "I don't have anything major, but Draco does. His ankle…"

Draco scowled at him now, worry clear in his eyes. "That's a crock, Harry!" he objected. Harry probably didn't even know his head was still bleeding! "My ankle is just a sprain, really nothing at all! You on the other hand, your hair is getting soaked with blood!"

"It is…?" Harry reached up and put his hand to his hair, clearly surprised to find that it was matting down with moisture. He looked at his hand and the blood that was on it. "It might look bad but it really doesn't hurt at all. It's really nothing. At least I can walk; your ankle won't even hold your weight. I didn't mean to do that…"

"It's a twisted ankle I tell you; I have had a broken one and that's much worse. I'm not the one that is bleeding! I swear I never saw that rock, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I'm really all right…"

"For the love of Merlin…!" Severus interrupted as the two began to gaze at each other worriedly. "Please! That's enough!" He sounded positively ill. "I don't think I could stand another word! Do me a favor and leave me out of your sickly sweet conversations; I've heard more than enough to last me to the end of the decade!" He complained.

Both teenagers had the grace and presence of mind to look chagrined. Severus glared at them a moment, and then sighed. "So tell me; what in the bloody hell possessed the two of you? What did you hope to accomplish by fighting like common muggles in that mudhole?"

"We needed to make people believe we were still enemies." Draco answered.

"I had heard that many are thinking perhaps the two of you are gtting along a little too well." Severus commented.

"Yes, sir… so we…"

"So you threw yourselves into an idiotic, overly-dramatic battle in the middle of one of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes instant Swamps…? A simple duel wouldn't have been convincing enough?"

"I couldn't duel Harry!" Draco answered immediately. "I might hurt him…"

"And I won't duel Dray!" Harry chimed in. "I've done enough damage…"

"I tell you, you didn't hurt me badly…"

"Let's not start that again; please!" Severus interrupted. "So you chose to brawl in a mudhole. Explain to me how this is better than a duel." He suggested. "Make it make sense."

"There wasn't any chance of anything being hexed off." Draco said coolly.

Severus sighed. "And why the bloody hell did it have to be so damned public? All you needed was a few witnesses, key people who love to gossip. Bad news always travels faster than good."

"The more public the better, I think." Harry answered quietly.

"You were certainly quite the spectacle." He said sourly. Severus approached them both, a phial in each hand. "Drink. Now." He commanded, holding one out to each of them.

Harry took his with a hesitant glance at Draco, who accepted his without question. Draco gave him a reassuring grin and uncorked it, downing the potion. Harry shrugged and followed his example; if Draco trusted him not to harm them then he was going to trust Draco's judgement on this. He felt a warming sensation spread quickly through his body and sighed, feeling his wounds mend from the power of the healing potion.

"Thank you Professor." Draco said gratefully as his ankle began to heal as well. It was tingling and burning, but he knew it was because the healing was taking hold.

"It seemed to me that if I had been even a few moments later, you two might have succeeded in drowning each other in mud." Snape answered with clear sarcasm.

"We weren't trying to…" Harry began, but felt somehow from the glare that Severus gave him he thought the best course of action was to simply shut up.

Severus glared at him a moment more to be sure he was going to stay silent.

"What are you going to do with us, Professor?" Draco asked softly.

"Do?" Severus asked. "Tell me, Draco. What could I possibly do short of rearranging your brains for you? You've done quite enough damage to each other to more than placate my ruffled feathers." He snorted, turning away. "The two of you are going to stay here for another twenty minutes, then each of you will be allowed to be on your way."

"But what about Professor McGonogall?" Harry asked.

"I know perfectly well how to handle my fellow instructor; that is my concern." He returned, not really glancing at Harry at all, eyes on Draco. "You, Mr. Malfoy, will give me six hours this week of your time, and I will have no arguments about that."

He looked appalled. "Six…?"

"I could take the weekend as well." Snape said, eyes narrowing.

"I'd prefer that you didn't, sir." He murmured, folding his arms, clearly pouting.

"And I will demand the same of you, Mr. Potter. You will alternate days, ensuring that I have sufficient potions ingredients for the items I must produce by end of term."

"Alternate…?"

"Alternate." Severus repeated firmly, his voice a growl. "You wish to enforce the illusion of your little tussle? Alternating days, seeming to be separate, will support that appearance."

Draco sighed resignedly. "Yes sir."

"And there will be one hundred points taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses…" Severus went on.

"But Professor…!" Draco sat up slightly in his chair.

"You want this to seem real, do you not? Would I do anything less to any other member of my house who makes such a public display of insane behavior?" Snape answered immediately.

Harry chose to remain silent, knowing he could not change the darkhaired professor's decision regardless of how much he argued. If he opened his mouth it was more likely to get worse than better.

Draco sighed, sagging back into his seat. "I think it's a bit much, that's all."

"Does it?" he asked, glaring at him.

"I suppose not." He sighed. "So… now what do we do?"

"You two will remain in your seats for a minimum of five more minutes to allow the potions to take full effect and heal the two of you sufficiently to be trusted to reach the medical wing. And during that time you will keep your hands and your MINDS to yourselves! You will each leave at a separate time, and I charge you each to see Madam Pomfrey before returning to your respective houses."

"You gave us a healing draught." Harry said softly.

"Not a strong one, Potter. Granted, it alleviated your pain and some of the injury but I can assure you it did not cure you completely. That is NOT my job; it is the job of Madam Pomfrey and Heaven Forbid that I should take any of her work from her." He said with a smirk.

"Of course not. She's already irritated at me."

"Yes. I had heard of your little stunt with young Miss Black." Snape said with clear disapproval.

Harry frowned at him but did not respond, biting back his instinctive reply. He was tired of hearing Snape cut down Ari all the time. Maybe if he didn't say anything he would keep from being put in Detention…

"Leave my office, Potter, before I change my mind about your punishment." Severus growled, turning away, his robes snapping with the motion.

Harry rose but could not help but run his hand over Draco's arm. "See you later…?"

"Yeah. Go on, Harry…" Draco said softly, his own hand caressing Harry's for one brief moment.

The dark-haired wizard sighed but complied with Draco's wishes, moving out of the room. He had not taken three steps when the others were surrounding him; Blaise, Arian, Ron and Hermione had not left.

"What happened?"

"What did he do?"

"Are you all right?"

"Where's Dray?"

"Hold up guys!" Harry interrupted "I have to get to the Medical wing…"

"Oh Harry you've been hurt!" Hermione said worriedly.

"It's not that bad, really. More of a big scratch than anything to be worried about…" he explained, pausing by Blaise, who looked worried.

"Where's Dray?" he asked again in a soft tone.

"Hang around; he's probably going to be out in a few minutes." Harry said softly, resting one hand on his shoulder. "Professor Snape wanted to talk to him a bit more."

"All right. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." He assured.

Blaise pulled him into his arms.

Ron hesitated then turned away, his face reddening. "Um… we'll be upstairs waiting for you mate." He murmured.

"I had better go; I've been told to get straight to the medical wing." Harry told Blaise, who nodded, his eyes turning back to the door. Harry smiled softly. "You go ahead and wait for him, I'll be fine. Ron and Hermione will make sure that I get there."

"All right." He agreed, letting him go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

It was nearly four days before things began to calm down again. Harry and Draco kept their distance from each other for that time, at least in the vision of others. Hermione and Ari worked with Blaise to divert people's attention from where Draco and Harry were, each doing their best to ensure no one saw them sneak off to the Room of Requirement on their own to spend time together.

Each day, during a different hour, Harry and Draco went to the potions master's office to carry out the work required of them for their allotted time in detention with the Potions Master. He found them the most noxious jobs to do; cutting up nasty things or cleaning up after others.

Faced with another day of squeezing oils out of pods, Draco curled his lip. "Seriously, Uncle Sev…?" he asked, looking at the pods. "I'm sure there's something else I can do…" he suggested.

"This is what I need done, Draco." He answered calmly, seated at his desk in his office.

"But what about the classroom? Can't I go clean that out?" He suggested, trying to think of anything else. Those nasty pods were going to dye his fingers purple and he hated that color.

Severus looked at him, scowling. "No. Do not even think of opening the classroom door." He growled.

"What? Why not? It was just a stinkbomb, right?"

"To begin with, yes. Before I could get back into the classroom to clear up the mess, the reaction had begun with the metal of the cauldrons that caused a corrosive, noxious gas to form. If you enter that room right now your lungs will fill with poison, which will eventually burn holes through your lungs. If by some miracle you survive the poisoning it gives you, most likely you would drown in your own blood before anyone has time to get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh. Well, I guess I shouldn't consider that then." Draco said, pulling the stool closer to the table he needed to work on. Purple fingers it was. He sighed softly.

"Good idea, godson." He said, returning his attention to his book and the methodical copy he was making of the book that Ari had lent him. "Now please don't disturb me again, I have much to do and not much time to do it."

Silent now, Draco set to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Harry stepped into the Potion Master's office on the fifth day; it was Sunday but he wanted to get this mess over with.

Severus turned away from the fireplace, where Harry could see a face; a rather pretty woman's face and shoulders. "Potter, you're early." He scowled.

"I thought I'd come get it done sir…" he started, curious about who was fire-calling the man.

Severus saw his gaze and scowled more, stepping to block his path of vision. "You're done. Get out." He said coldly.

"I thought I had two more days…"

"Would you prefer I make it two weeks, including your weekend?" he asked, clearly growing angry. Whatever he was talking about with that woman, he clearly wanted to keep it completely private.

"No, sir. Of course not sir."

"Get out." He snapped.

Harry turned and hurried out, not willing to make Snape say it again. Out early from detention was just fine with him; more time for him to have to spend with those he cared about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

The next morning, Arian trotted down the stairs from the girl's dormitory, with a goal in mind. As she dismounted the last step, she heard the portrait door open. Seamus Finnegan moved inside the common room and Arian was struck by a wave of misery and pain and confused emotions emanating from the boy, every bit as strong as Blaise had exuded the night he had cut himself. He didn't raise his eyes at all; he was moving toward the stairs with his head bowed, eyes lowered and shoulders slumped. It looked for all the world like the young man had lost his best friend.

"Seamus..?" she asked softly.

He hesitated, glancing up for only a moment. The waves of emotion suddenly stopped as if corked off; his face blank of any true expression. "Oh, sorry… I didn't see you Miss Black." He said softly, thinking he might have nearly run into her.

She gave him a soft smile. "It's all right; and you can call me Arian." She reassured. "Are you all right...?" she asked, keeping her tone low. Bottling up one's emotions like that was very unhealthy; he needed to release them and she was more than willing to listen.

"I'm fine; just fine." He said in a carefully controlled tone, his eyes instantly falling again, refusing to maintain eye contact. She could sense nothing at all from him now; he was very skilled at closing himself off.

He needed something but she wasn't sure what. He definitely was NOT fine. "I can see that there's something…" she started, trying to give him an opening to talk about his issue.

"It's nice of you, but... just leave me alone, okay...? It's nothing I can't handle." He whispered, hurrying up the stairs.

She gazed after him, feeling something there was going to explode, very soon... but she couldn't help someone who refused any help. She sighed and went on her own way, hoisting her bag up onto her shoulder.

She slipped into the room of requirement and closed the door quietly. Turning, she saw Harry and Draco waiting for her on a divan in the cozy little room that had been created for them. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"For a day without anyone staring at me and calling me the 'Chosen One'…? Absolutely." Harry said with a smirk.

"Well you'll still put up with me calling you my chosen." Draco said and Harry chuckled in agreement.

"All right, you got me there." Harry chuckled, and then returned his attention to his housemate. "You said there was a way, Arian. How can we go around and no one know who we are?"

"Simple. Use this." She said, pulling a simple silver ring out of her pocket.

"Jewelry?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Yes, dragon. Jewelry." Ari chuckled.

"How is jewelry going to do anything?"

"Simple, Harry. That little scrap of silver is simply so stunning that no one will even notice who is wearing it." Draco said sarcastically. The other two laughed.

"Very funny, Dragon." Ari smiled. "This ring is something I believe I have mentioned to you before… It has a spell permanently attached to it." She said, offering it to Harry.

"Invisibility?" Harry asked, taking the ring and examining it.

"Try one on and you will see." She returned, smiling softly.

Harry glanced at Draco, and then shrugged and slipped the band of silver onto his hand. For a moment nothing happened; and nothing that he could see changed at all. He looked at Draco and saw his eyes widen, surprise clear on his face. Harry looked at Arian, who only smiled back.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked, startled for a moment into silence. The timbre of voice that he had spoken in had definitely sounded different. It sounded… higher. Feminine.

"Oh, Harry…" Draco murmured, reaching up to caress Harry's flushed cheeks. He had been transfigured by the ring into a young woman; her hair lengthened and the unruly hair became curls that hung down just past her shoulders. Her green eyes now were framed by long dark lashes. "You're beautiful." He murmured.

"Am I…?" she murmured.

"Absolutely." He whispered. "So very beautiful…"

"And you, Draco. Will you change as well?" Arian asked in a soft voice.

Draco didn't respond at first, not wanting to take his eyes off Harry's feminine features. He stroked her cheek again, and then slipped the ring off Harry's finger and onto his own. Harry watched, eyes widening as Draco's beautiful features softened and became feminine; long-lashed and delicate. Blonde hair shimmered as it rested on her shoulders. Harry's breath caught in her throat and she found herself unable to speak.

"What?" Draco flushed delicately. "Is something wrong…?" she asked, touching her face.

"No. Oh, Merlin, no; you're just… you're breathtaking." She murmured.

"That you are, my Dragon." Ari smiled. "And no one will ever know who you are. Remember, though; the spell on those bracelets is limited. You have about eighteen hours until the magic is gone and you return to normal."

"More than enough me. As much as I need this break, I know it can't be forever."

"Just like Cinderella?" Harry grinned and both the others looked at her quizzically.

"Cinder-who?" Draco asked.

"Oh never mind; it's a muggle fairy tale." Harry smiled back, pulling Arian into her arms. "Thank you so much, Arian…" she said, hugging her tight.

Ari laughed softly. "It's my pleasure. Just a dab or two of makeup to cover that scar, and you'll be all set."

"Perhaps you should call me Jamie…" Harry suggested.

"I think I'd rather just call you mine." Draco said, moving to her and pulling her into her arms.

"Forever my own." Harry whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Let's use the floo to leave so no one sees us." Draco suggested, returning the embrace.

"Have fun, loves." Ari smiled. "I've brought a change of clothes for each of you; you can use those if you wish." She handed Draco the bag and she gave her a soft kiss. She then smiled, humming to herself as she strolled out, heading off to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Ron glanced up as she came in, smiling at her. "Good morning, Ari. Have you seen Harry this morning? He was already gone when I woke up..."

She smiled as she took her seat. She was glad she already had an answer to give; one that was more than believable. "Oh, yes. He had an eye doctor's appointment. He'll be gone all day..."

"It's about time." Ron smirked. "I've been telling him for years to go see a wizard practitioner about his eyes. Those silly muggle doctors just put a piece of glass in front of your eyes and call it good. What the bloody heck is that supposed to do? It certainly doesn't fix anything."

"Yes. I think he'll look much better without those ugly glasses hiding his pretty green eyes." Ari smiled, taking her seat.

"Hermione was always fixing them for him." Ron agreed. "They're just a hassle."

"He'll be better off without them." Hermione said firmly, glancing about as she saw Blaise enter the room as well. She smiled at him. "Hi, Blaise; Harry's gone on a visit to the mediwizard for his eyes, finally. Would you like to join us for lunch...?"

"I... urn..." he began, glancing at the others.

"Great idea, Hermione. You can sit with us, Zabini." Ron smiled.

Blaise felt his heart leap at Ron's personal invitation. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Absolutely." Ron's smile grew. "Why the hell not? If someone else has a problem with it they can go take a hike. Better yet, we could just eat out by the lake. We don't have potions, so we can take our time having lunch today."

Blaise smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks." He said, feeling nearly giddy. Ron invited had invited him to have lunch with them… he would have preferred a private luncheon with just the two of them in a secluded place, but he would take anything he could get. Ron himself had invited him, personally. There was no way he was going to refuse.

"Hey, no problem." He smiled back, pulling out his homework as the teacher arrived.

Blaise glanced at Ron as he took his seat, getting out his work as well. Ron grinned back, a touch of color coming to his cheeks as he turned his eyes to the board. Blaise could not help himself; he found himself hoping again... maybe... just maybe there would be a chance.

Pansy scowled at Draco's empty seat, then glared in Ari's general direction. That Black bitch would pay... somehow, some way...

Class went well with no problems at all. The teacher allotted them their homework and sent them on their way.

Ron packed up his books with a bemused smile. "You know what? Class wasn't half bad today; it's weird. I think it made more sense than normal. I'm almost sorry that we're done with class today..." he mused thoughtfully.

"Ronald, I think you must be running a fever or something." Hermione smirked.

"Shut up." Ron chuckled. His smile faded as Seamus slipped out ahead of them, his bag on his arm instead of his shoulder, his shoulders slumped, his eyes on the floor as he moved. He'd not said one word during class and Ari could feel that nauseating mix of emotions welling from him again. She watched him with a troubled expression.

Ron sighed, watching him too. "Seamus has all the personality of a wet blanket, lately... and it always gets worse each time he visits home."

"I don't think things are good for him at home." Ari said softly.

"I believe that's the truth. He writes home every single night, and every time there's a school break he's taking the Floo home. I keep telling him he needs to stay around here a bit but he goes like clockwork..." Ron sighed.

Ari gazed after the depressed and silent teen. "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do, until he is willing to ask for and accept changes."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't make it easier to watch a fellow you used think was all right turn into an absolute ass." Ron said as the four moved out of the classrooms together. 

-.

Draco smiled softly as she watched her lover gaze at all the artwork. "It's all so... wow..." she whispered breathlessly, eyes wide as she took in the various pieces. Draco had decided an excellent place for them to go first was the world-famous Louvre Museum, followed by a more local museum of other displays. "I've never seen anything so beautiful… so amazing…"

Her enthusiasm and clear awe sent sadness into Draco's heart. Harry had never been to a museum or a theater; had never been treated to a truly nice restaurant, or even to a nice spa; had never even seen the ocean. Damn those muggle bastards for neglecting the upbringing of such a wonderful person.

Harry turned, her eyes shining with excitement and joy. "Thank you... thank you for bringing me to such a fantastic place..."

"This is only the beginning." She promised in a soft voice. "I swear to you, lover; I'm taking you all around the world. We'll visit every country, every museum and place we can find..."

"As long as we're together, I don't care if we sit on a deserted island for the rest of our lives... if you're with me, anywhere is paradise..." Harry smiled. "It's all just so grand... so beautiful; I'd never thought I'd see it at all." she said happily, looking about. "Oh, look…! They have a Roman exhibition. Let's go see it, can we?"

"I've been curious to see this myself." she agreed, moving with her. Two great roman-style columns, cracked and aged, stood on either side of the entrance to the exhibit. They passed between the pillars and Harry felt as if she had been transported back in time. The entire series of rooms was furnished, decorated, and filled with items from the Roman times. Even the staff who worked in this area was dressed in time-appropriate clothing. Harry held Draco's hand as the two young women moved in, looking around wide-eyed.

*Think about it, Harry; this is how it was when Arian was young, back when she was living with her dad. See that warrior there...?* Draco pointed to a waxen statue of a roman warrior in full regalia; bronze chest plate and leg protection, and leather skirt with bronze studs to reinforce it. *That's likely what her father would have worn.*

*Really? How do you know?*

*She showed me, the first night she was here, staying at the mansion. We talked for hours that night. She showed me an illusion, one that showed me her home, high on a mountain. Her father was a roman Lord, and her lover Xal was a warrior too. Xal wore a skirt like that too, but her leather armor was over her chest as well.*

*She really is from that time, isn't she?* she murmured softly in awe.

*Absolutely.* Draco said with full confidence. *She's a true princess, in the purest sense of the word. Pansy only wishes she was a princess like Arian is.*

*She's perfect; I know she'll make a lovely wife.*

*She's better than perfect. And the best thing about her is she doesn't want to get in the way of what I truly want. She will marry me in name only, and will give me a child if required. She's in love with her Xal, and she wants to help me to have my true desire; and that would be you.* she smiled, giving her a soft tender kiss.

*I owe her so much…*

*We both do.* Draco agreed as the pair began to stroll through the exhibit.

Harry's eyes were caught by the naked statue of Apollo and she giggled softly. "You've better buns than that..." she whispered.

"Maybe... but I don't think I could be that hard." She retorted with a smirk.

Harry laughed also. *My muggle aunt had an exercise tape… it was called 'Buns of Steel'…*

*As if I'd even be interested in her arse.* Draco scoffed. *I would rather have your sweet arse anyday.*

*We have to wait to love each other's arses until after we're male again.* she reminded.

*Oh I don't know about that; I'm sure I could think of a few pleasurable things to do to your arse…*

Harry laughed as they turned a corner. She fell silent, her mouth forming a silent "oh" as she halted. Draco's eyes followed hers to see a life-size painting of a very powerful looking warlord, body sheathed in immaculate gleaming golden armor. He stood before a huge castle, and one hand rested upon the hilt of a sheathed sword that hung on his left hip. To his right, with his hand resting gently on her shoulder stood a young dark-skinned girl with jet black hair that hung in a straight fall to her hip. There was no mistaking who that young girl could be; her almond-shaped eyes held the same look of loneliness that Draco had seen so often in Arian's eyes... and she knew the man at her side to be the one she had shown in illusion that first night to be her father. "Oh Dray... it is her... isn't it...?" Harry whispered.

"Yes... that's her father, too." She said softly, gazing upon the strong-willed face of the man.

"It's really true..." Harry whispered. "She came from the past..."

*I had my doubts, but… this takes care of any of that.* she murmured in response. *She must be so powerful; much more powerful than even my father could suspect. She traveled through time accidentally...!*

*We have to keep her hidden.*

*That's' hard when she can't resist using her healing powers. And she has so much trouble remembering to use her wand and to say our words for the spells she can do wandless…*

"You think this is from her home...?" Harry murmured.

"This painting has to be..." she gazed up at Arian's sad face. "So the rest of this must be from her home as well..."

"It's all so beautiful..." she murmured. "I can't imagine living in such a place..."

"Well, you will soon enough... You will be living with me, my love. I plan to spoil you completely for an average life..." she said firmly.

"A small home and a couple of kids are good enough for me... as long as you're with me."

*You'll soon be a Malfoy, lover. And you will be living in my home, living with me and living the life that I am accustomed to. You will be living a life suitable for those of our stature…* She answered.

"Beautiful painting, isn't it?" A young man asked, moving up.

"Oh... urn, yes... it is all stunning." Harry said softly. "Do you know anything about the two in this portrait…?"

"This is Lord Donal McAllanwyr and his young daughter Arianrhod. He lived in a time much earlier than Alexander the Great, and his holdings were nearly twice as expansive; a very powerful warrior lord indeed. His daughter was rumored to be a very powerful sorceress, and extremely talented healer, though she never got to show her true potential, according to legend. She vanished when she was around fourteen years old, the story goes."

"Fascinating..." Draco said with an interested smile. She felt she knew more than the worker did and found it all quite amusing.

"How powerful a sorceress..?" Harry asked.

"Quite powerful, so the legends say. Some say she was taken by a demon, other tales say she travelled through time..."

"If she were all that powerful, why is nothing really known of her?"

"She never managed to reach adulthood. If she had, who knows what her potential would have been? Merlin died at quite an old age; he had decades to perfect his skills and to have the tales about him woven. She had only fourteen years. Who knows if she was killed, or if she simply travelled through time? Where she ended up is a total mystery."

"Good point." Harry agreed, studying the picture of Arian. The dark-haired girl was so unlike her father; her face shape was different, eyes were different, bone structure was different. Even his hair was a different color than hers; his was brown and curly and hers was black and straight. She must look just like her mother; she certainly looked little like her father.

"She is quite a mystery, and fascinating to study."

"Do you have any of her artifacts?' Draco asked.

"Yes; right this way." He smiled, taking the lead as he continued to talk. These two beautiful young ladies seemed to be quite interested in the exhibit and he was more than happy to share his knowledge of the subject with them. "We also have a stunning portrait of a woman we believe is her mother, though her garb does not suggest at all that she is a pampered lady of any sort."

"You're not sure...?"

"No. The portrait was found at the same site, but the lady in the painting, only known as Lady Bast, disappeared when Lady Arianrhod was only an infant..."

"How would you even know that much? You couldn't possibly get all that from a painting." Draco said with some sarcasm.

"Of course we couldn't. This family, unlike many others of the time, had a very dedicated individual who maintained the family records. The record-keeper was Lord Donal's mother, a woman named Rhiannon. The fact that she was granted such power and responsibility as a woman during the time was quite stunning…" he answered with a smile. "She left tomes of information about the family."

"So you are certain of this woman's name?" Draco asked, gazing up at the painting.

"Yes; we are certain that this was Lady Bast. Documentation of the name of the woman in the painting has been found and its authenticity has been inconvertibly confirmed. The question is whether she was the consort who gave birth to Lady Arianrhod. The documentation maintained by the matriarch of the family left some question about her parenting of the princess, as there was another woman who was in the palace about the time of the child's birth from what we have interpreted. She was in the castle during the raising of the Princess, but even less is known about her than Lady Bast; we do not even have a name." He rambled on as he led them to a painting nearby.

It was of a stunning woman who stood alone, dressed in rich red fabrics that enhanced her body and showed her beautiful figure. A glass of wine was held in one of her hands, the other rested upon a sheathed dagger at her side. Draco noticed that the assumption made by the museum worker must be right; the clothing the woman wore seemed made to allow her to move as a warrior would; and the slit up the side of the skirt would allow for easy movement as well as provide a useful distraction. She had many of the same features as Arian and explained why the young girl was so different from her father. Anyone who took even a moment to study the two paintings could easily see the relationship between the two.

He led them onward to a display of jewelry, mostly made of precious jade and stones with pure gold, and some items that were quite simple with insets of precious stones. Beyond that there was a case with several scrolls all laid out in an attractive display.

*We ought to bring Arian here...* Draco mused.

*These things belonged to her; but what would happen if she decided to just go ahead and take them back…?*

*Nothing short of an international incident would happen...*

*Exactly. I think perhaps we had just better leave it.* Harry said firmly.

*Oh, all right.* she chuckled, leading her on.

Harry paused by the scrolls, peering at the one that was half-unrolled. *Merlin; look, Draco, it's a potion… Damn I wish I could see the rest of it!*

*She probably has it in one of her books.* Draco moved up beside her to gaze at the same one.

*I wouldn't doubt it.* Harry said agreeable.

"We haven't yet been able to decipher the scrolls." the museum worker told the two young women.

"Really?" Draco glanced at him. "Who's tried?"

"The professors at Stamford University had the scrolls on loan for nearly a year..."

"Amazing they couldn't figure it out..." she said with a smirk, trying hard to stifle her sarcasm. *Muggles. Hah. As if they'll ever figure it out.*

"It's a pity, really... I would love to be able to read it."

"Why can't you? It's only written in basic Roman Runes and cuneiform." Draco commented.

He looked at her in clear surprise. "It is…? How do you know? Are you in the university...?"

"High school, actually..." Harry said, giving Draco a nudge with her elbow. *You mustn't torture the muggle, Draco!* she scolded.

"They teach Runes in high school...?"

"It's a private school..." Harry began.

"Very private... and we had runes in third year." Draco said as if bored.

"Really, now...? Can you read what it says...?" he asked, sounding more than a bit eager.

"Some. I could read more if it was unrolled. The way it is displayed is very pretty, but most of what's written is rolled up in the scroll."

*Draco!* Harry scolded laughingly.

"I can't unroll that one... it's far too precious to even try... but there's one over here that is encased in glass, and it has been completely unrolled..."

"Really? Where? I'd love to see it." Draco smiled, actually quite interested.

"Just over here..." he smiled, placing his hand on Draco's back to lead her away. Harry scowled, glaring at the hand. He had no right to touch Draco!

Draco reached over to catch Harry's hand. "Come along lover..." she said.

Harry pouted as she went along with them. *He has no right to touch you.*

*Shall I slap him? I thought this was how muggles escorted birds in polite society.*

*That doesn't mean I have to like it.*

*I'd much rather have your hands there. Well, perhaps a bit lower than that…* she teased, caressing Harry's mind and letting her feel her love.

"Here it is; the scroll I had mentioned..." he said, stepping aside and taking his hand away.

Harry paused, and curiously stepped up to look at it as well. The scroll was clearly ancient, but had been opened carefully and now was preserved between two carefully sealed panes of glass to prevent further deterioration of the papyrus they were written upon. *Can you read it Draco...?*

*Didn't you pay any attention in Runes?* she asked teasingly.

*Oh, hush up.* Harry smirked. *Can you read it or not?* she repeated.

*Some…* she touched the glass, indicating several symbols. *This and this... they read like ingredients, perhaps… more likely spell components. This doesn't read at all like a potion. I'm not very familiar with spells in written form, but this, and this here… it has to be a spell. This shows hand shapes to make, how many candles and their locations in the circle…* she answered quietly.

*What spell could it be?*

*I'm not sure, but… oh Merlin, Harry… I think this is her transportation spell. These bloody muggles have a copy of Arian's transportation spell, on display right here in the museum!* she murmured.

"Can you read it...?" the museum worker asked eagerly, seeing some recognition of the symbols in the body language and expression of the blonde young woman.

Draco hesitated to answer. "I can, a little..." she answered cautiously.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"It explains... well, a spell." she said.

"Spell...?" he asked with clear interest rising. "I see... so I was right...! She was a witch; and a sorceress..."

"I can't read it all." She said, straightening, tossing her silver-blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"What could you read?"

"Spell components, some instructions on area setup, and details on spell component preparation... this here says fire and that says oak heart, there 'lemongrass'..." she said as she pointed at the separate runes.

"I wonder what it was for..." Harry murmured, hoping they would never find the true answer. For muggles to have the full explanation of a time travel spell would be bad enough; they at least would never be able to produce enough magic to activate such a spell. But if word o their possession of such a powerful spell ever reached the ears of a death eater or worse, Lord Voldemort, they would have no hopes at all of ever defeating him.

"We may never know..." he sighed reluctantly. "I keep hoping they'll turn up more of her writings; her father's life has been my personal focus for several years. The rumor of the other woman in the life of the princess and the fact that the second woman could be the girl's true mother has been something I have been working to research."

"Wouldn't it be something if the princess appeared here, in our time...?" His eyes gleamed. "That would be amazing... I could talk to her; I've studied the language of the time and am quite fluent..."

"Wouldn't it be incredible?" Draco smirked. "Come on love; let's go see what we can find..."

"There's plenty more to see here at the museum... if you wish, I can..." he began, but Harry interrupted him with a scowl and clear jealousy.

"She's mine, and with me. Go find your own bird." She growled, leading Draco off.

The museum worker watched them move off with a bemused smile. That girl was clearly in love with the blonde one; and he realized a bit too late that he was being seen as competition. She had completely misunderstood his intentions. He'd just wanted to share more of the treasures the museum had in store with them. That's all right; they were in Paris, they needed to do more than wander about in a musty old museum... chuckling, he turned back to his work.

Harry sighed softly when they were out of earshot. *Sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have acted that way...* she murmured.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry tenderly and lovingly. "Hungry, babe...? Want to have some lunch...?" she asked, brushing the event behind them as if it did not matter at all. "They've a decent restaurant here."

"Sure... as long as you don't ask me to eat any snails..."

"Why not? They're quite tasty really... but I won't force you to eat them."

"Ugh. If you had to spend fourteen summers rooting around in a garden on your hands and knees, crawling around and pulling those damned snails out of my Aunt Petunia's gardens, killing them... ugh. I don't want to have to look at the gross things if I don't have to..."

"They're a good potion ingredient..."

"I did manage to learn that much in class..." Harry smirked at her. "All right; I'll trust you. I wouldn't know what the hell I was eating anyway..."

"You would with snails... they're best when served in their shelI." Draco grinned at her. "I'll order something nice for you, babe." She promised.

Harry snuggled close to her as they moved into the restaurant. She gazed about the opulent restaurant, feeling a bit daunted. "Wow... this place is nice..." she murmured. Draco smiled and dealt with the maître'd, speaking in fluent French to ask for a quiet table with a view. The waiter smiled and led them off to a quiet section of the restaurant upstairs, to a table near the window with a view of the river and the lovers strolling by below. He then bowed and slipped away as a waiter arrived to take their order. Draco waved away the menus and ordered their meals as well as a nice light dry wine to accompany their meals.

The waiter returned and poured their wine with a flourish. Harry lifted her glass, gazing at the pale golden liquid. "I've never had wine before..." she murmured.

"Just sip it, love, if you're not used to it... wine was served every meal for me at the manor, all through growing up..."

"I've served it dozens of times, but I wasn't allowed to have any of it." She sipped at it delicately.

Draco scowled, restraining her temper. "I truly, completely despise those damned muggles. If I ever meet them, they will know just how Dark a wizard I can be."

"Lucky for them, they're not likely to cross your path any time soon... they don't exactly visit the places and run in the same circles that you do, Dray..." she smiled, looking about.

"Indeed; it is very lucky for them." Draco agreed wryly, and then smiled at the waiter as he brought their lunches, a light salad and a sample tray of several different items. A group of girls moved by, chatting quite animatedly. A couple of them slowed, eyeing them speculatively; Draco could see interest in their eyes. They were Beauxbatons from their school uniforms and their badges, though none of them wore the traveling capes or hats those who had visited Hogwarts had worn all through their visit there. It was much warmer here, that made perfect sense... Harry hardly noticed them.

"You know, Dray... Ron's actually quite worried we'll go somewhere very nice this weekend..." she told him.

"Why would that worry him?" Draco asked. "It's not like we're going to be asking him to pick up the bill or anything; Blaise and I have that covered..."

"He's afraid of making an ass of himself. He's not used to going anywhere that lays out more silverware than one fork, knife and spoon. He's never been to a restaurant like this before and really hasn't had a chance to learn about proper behavior. My aunt insisted I learn every nuance of proper deportment and the manners of high society; she considered herself to be above the neighborhood and intended to show it, but Ron…" she shrugged. "You and Blaise are so sophisticated; worldly and you know so many things... and Arian is a princess and fits in quite well..."

"Well, I'm sure we could find someplace that would be comfortable for him without being too gauche..." she answered. "Blaise has no intention of allowing him to be uncomfortable. The club won't be too hard for him; it's a dance club. And the show is rather high-class, but as long as he dresses properly he won't be an obvious misfit."

"The club may be a little problem; Ron's certain he can't dance. I bought him a nice outfit the day we were in Hogsmeade with Arian. It'll work for him, I think... but it's not a suit."

"If nothing else, he can borrow something from Blaise or myself. He's a close enough fit it wouldn't look too bad." she said.

"He's closer to Blaise's build..." she said with a nod. "But Blaise or you will have to suggest it. Ron's proud and he won't ask... might even find a reason to not be able to go..."

"He'd better not; I'll kick his arse myself if he does that. It'll upset my best mate and I won't have it. Blaise will give him every damned suit in his closet if he knows that's all that's keeping him from enjoying himself. Blaise will do anything for Ron."

"I know that; I see it every time Blaise is anywhere near Ron. And you know what…? I think Ron is actually beginning to notice it as well... it confuses him quite a bit." She said with a soft grin.

"So how's your mate reacting to the dreams...?" Draco smirked, leaning toward Harry, swirling her wine in her glass. "I know he enjoyed the dream I gave him last night."

"He hasn't talked about them much, really, but he does make lots of happy sounds all night long. It's pretty clear he likes them." She answered with a chuckle. "So what did you send him last night?"

"Oh, just a little locker play; Quidditch locker room, the two of them alone..." she chuckled. "Blaise loves Ron in a towel."

"He was still asleep when I left, but he had a big smile on his face." Harry laughed softly.

"Did you give the magazine to him?" she asked. "What was his reaction?"

"Slipped it right under his pillow before bedtime last night, he kind of looked at me funny, grinned and closed his curtains. I think he fell asleep reading it."

"Wonder if he had a good wank." Draco smirked. "I know I did when I read it."

"The way things are going, he may need to change his sheets every morning. The dreams we're sending him are getting him more and more interested." she chuckled. "I'm sure he had to change them this morning."

"I just hope Hermione doesn't step in and screw everything up. If she causes trouble..."

"If she does, I'll handle it." Harry said firmly. "So far, she hasn't been around when he's had the dreams. I'm not sure how he'd explain it to her if she was there."

"True..." Draco grinned, glancing over at the girls who were a couple of tables away; too far for any distinct conversations to be heard. She smiled at them, then leaned over and gave Harry a kiss. "One of those girls over there is a Veela, and she's eyeing you like you're the tastiest treat in a sweet shop." She whispered to her.

Harry looked over at her and the girl, maybe sixteen with a heart-shaped face and flowing blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes meeting and holding on to Harry's. She didn't look away, smiling, slowly licking her lips to make it clear that she was very, very interested. Harry blushed and dropped her eyes. "She's pretty, but... but I'm sure she must be looking at you." she murmured.

"Baby she's drooling over you." Draco said firmly. "I think I'm practically invisible to her. And I promise you I am going to take that little bitch apart if she keeps it up." she added calmly.

Harry blushed deeper, scooting her chair closer to Draco. "You're who I want to be with; not her, just you."

Draco took a spoonful of her cheesecake and offered it to Harry, who took the bite, her eyes locked to Draco's. The both could hear the Veela moan ever so softly. Draco leaned over and licked the cream from Harry's lips, then kissed her. "I am so going to have you tonight..." she murmured.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry murmured, kissing her again. When the kiss ended, they both noted the Veela girl had moved up and now stood only a foot or two away from their table.

"Pardon me..." she said in broken English, very heavily accented with French. "You are English, No...?" she looked from Harry to Draco. "May I say your girlfriend, she eez... she is very, very beautiful." she told Draco with a smile. "You are very lucky to have such a beautiful girl. Most girls as she is will not be with another girl."

"Yes; I know my girlfriend is beautiful, I don't need anyone to tell me that. She's easily the prettiest one in our school." Draco answered.

"No I'm not." Harry blushed.

"I would like to be asking; do you... how do you say...? Do you share her?" she asked hopefully, eyeing Harry.

Draco looked at Harry. *WeIl, love? Here's your chance to play with the little Veela. Want to?*

*I don't know if I'm ready to share you.* Harry turned her eyes to the girl. *Though she is quite pretty. Do you want to? I will do whatever you want.*

Draco caressed her cheek. *Only if you are comfortable with it, lover.*

*I'm comfortable enough, but I'm awfully greedy.* she said with a soft laugh, aware that all the Veela girl got out of the conversation between the two of them was eyes locking and Harry giggling.

"My girl is a bit shy, as well as somewhat possessive of me." Draco answered, finally looking back to the girl.

"I do not wish to take away from either of you, I wish to help you to... how do you say...? Worship her. Adore her. I will not take you from her, pretty one." she said reassuringly to Harry. "I seek only company while I continue to wait for my soul-mate."

Harry looked at Draco. "I... well, I... I suppose we could..." she said shyly.

"Wonderful!" she smiled, slipping into a third chair at their table. "I am Julietta. I have a flat about four blocks from here; I moved out of the school weeks ago." she said, eyes sparkling. Her Veela charm was oozing out of every pore. All the males in the room were staring their way, but as females her charm had no effect on them whatsoever.

"I'm Jamie." Harry smiled. "This is my Dray..."

"Good to meet you." She said, stroking Harry's cheek.

"I really must tell you, she is a virgin."

"Oh...? How delightful!" she smiled, licking her lips.

"Dray!" Harry scolded, blushing deeply.

"We need not take that from her if she does not wish it; there are many ways to enjoy the body without taking away a woman's innocence."

"Julietta!" one of her friends called as they rose from their table. "It is time to go..."

"I am busy; you go on wizout me. I will see you tomorrow..." she said, not even looking about.

"Tomorrow then, but do not be late for classes; testing starts tomorrow."

"Oui, oui..." she said agreeably, waving them off. "I will not forget." The other girls laughed amongst themselves and waved at them as they moved out, leaving Julietta with her latest conquests. "And now we can enjoy ourselves." she smiled.

"Yes... shall we?" Draco rose, helping Harry up.

"Yes, yes... did you wish for some wine to help you to relax?"

"I urn... I think I've had enough." she said sheepishly. The girl laughed and led them out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Please, make yourselves at home..." Julietta showed them about her small flat; a very nice place that was, as she had told them, not far from the restaurant. "I saw you were interested ancient Roman artifacts, no?" she asked.

"You saw us in the museum?" Harry asked

She laughed softly. "Oui, I did see you there. I have been studying ancient Rome since I was a small child; my mother had a great interest as well. I have many books; do you wish to see?" she offered.

"Come on, lover, I don't want to look at books." Harry said, tugging Draco back.

"Yes. We can study later. We came to play, didn't we?" Draco smiled at Julietta. "You can show us all of that later."

"Oh, yes of course." she slipped the treasured book back into its place of safekeeping, then turned to lead the way out and seal up her treasures again once Harry and Draco had exited the hidden room. "You two attend Hogwarts, no...? I hear from Fleur DeLacur and her sister that zis Harry Potter is quite a wizard. Is this true...?"

"He's just an average guy." Harry answered.

"But he is handsome. I have seen his picture in the Prophet." she countered with a smile. "I think you have noticed this, yes?" she asked in a teasing tone, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, yes, he is quite handsome, actually. Those photos in that rag don't do him justice." Draco agreed, eyes twinkling teasingly at Harry, laying a finger across her lips as she went to object. "But he is very humble about it all. He hates the Daily Prophet, to be perfectly truthful."

"Especially that Rita Skeeter bitch." Harry agreed, nipping at Dray's finger.

"So the stories it tells aren't true? It says that he is dating that Veela boy - what is the name - Zabini...? Is this true?"

"Yes, his name is Zabini." Draco agreed. "But most of that paper is trash. I hear Malfoy's family is suing them for libel and slander for the story they printed."

"Why do you say that Blaise is a Veela? He's never said anything about that." Harry said.

She smiled at her. "Simple enough for me to see; I am Veela as well and we recognize our own. Very rare, the Veela male has become. I can see it, even in the photo of him and the Potter boy. It is plain to see that Potter was besotted with that kiss. Do you think that perhaps Potter is Zabini's mate? Does he have wings? How old is this Zabini, do you know?" she asked, highly interested in another she suspected of being her own species.

"I've never seen wings, and he's never mentioned anything about any kind of mixed heritage. Blaise is still sixteen."

"Ah, then he suffers as many I know do; his parents did not see fit to tell him of his possible inheritance in case he does not gain the full power. He will not gain wings until his seventeenth birthday, and if he has not found his mate by that day he will become obsessed with finding him or her. It would be nice if that mate were Mr. Potter." Julietta smiled. "The Veela race could use the power Potter could bring to us with a child."

Draco looked at Harry. *Merlin help us, his mate is Ron. Has to be; he's been fixated on him since first year. Ron's his mate, whether Blaise inherits the wings and power or not. I wonder how that will pan out if nothing happens between them before his birthday?*

*Julietta might know.*

*Veela or not, she's a stranger and I have no intention of involving her in our lives permanently.* Draco said firmly.

*We don't know if he's got the wings or not. Certainly by his birthday he'll have some clue.*

*Perhaps...* Draco agreed. "Honestly, we couldn't say." she lied smoothly, dashing the hopes of the French Veela girl.

Julie laughed as she moved to the two. "I should be ashamed, prattling on and on about something that means nothing to you." she stroked Harry's cheek in a gentle caress. "You are so very beautiful..."

She blushed, lowering her eyes. "Dray's the beautiful one..."

"She's right... you're beautiful." Dray corrected, touching her chin, turning her face to her and kissing her lovingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"See you Arian." Hermione called, watching as Ari made her way out of the Great Hall. Arian had begun volunteering to assist Madam Pomfrey by special request of the school mediwizard. Ari waved and slipped out the door on her way.

Hermione looked back to see Ron pull the plate of sweets closer to him, picking up one and inhaling its scent with a broad smile. "Good heavens, Ron... don't you EVER get tired of eating chocolate?" Hermione laughed teasingly.

"But I love chocolate, Hermione. And Harry says some muggle study says it's good for you. Makes you happy or something. Makes me happy for sure." he grinned at her, nibbling the brownie.

"Yes, that's true, but I don't see how you can be so skinny and eat so much."

Ron chuckled and offered Blaise one of his brownies. "Want one?"

"Thanks Ron." Blaise smiled.

"No problem; I think Hermione fusses too much." he smirked.

"She only does it because she cares about you."

"Yeah, yeah..." he chuckled. "I know that, but I really don't eat when I'm not hungry anymore."

"I wonder where Harry went. I didn't know a doctor's appointment could take all day." Hermione said, looking out the door.

"You don't see too many medi-wizards, do you?" Ron asked. "It takes them hours sometimes just to do one or two simple things. Your parents take you to muggle doctors. I can see it taking all morning, easily. Since we have no potions classes and no reason to be back, I'd certainly not be coming back here until I had to."

"Yeah; I hope that he's able to get his eyes fixed properly." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Harry's eyes are too pretty to hide."

"I don't see anything wrong with his glasses. He won't look like Harry without them." Ron said, sucking the frosting off his fingers, eyes half-closed with bliss. "Mmmmm that's good…"

Blaise watched him with a soft smile. "Well, I think he's cuter without them. Don't you, Hermione?"

"Very much so" She agreed.

"You think he's cute?" Ron asked, looking at her.

"Harry is quite attractive, Ron." She answered with a soft laugh.

"Oh... well, I don't think of him that way. He's my best mate. That's it." He said simply.

"He's my friend too, but I still find him attractive." Hermione chuckled.

"I don't think that way, I suppose... I mean... hell, Hermione; I only dated these other girls to make you jealous." he said with a bit of a blush.

"You should enjoy the company of others, I don't mind." Hermione said as she filled the plate.

"Everyone keeps saying that." Ron said. "I don't like it when you say it, 'Moni; it makes me feel like you're trying to get rid of me." his said in a teasing tone, smirking as he ate a bit of meat pie.

"Never, Ron. You're mine. But you should take the time to discover your own sexuality. I've read that it is quite normal for witches and wizards to experiment with their bodies and to find out what they really want and need."

Ron blushed. "You've told me that a thousand times but it still doesn't make sense to me. Call me weird or whatever, but I just don't see anyone around that I'd care to experiment with." he said, though he did glance at Blaise and blush a bit deeper.

"So what are our plans for the rest of the day?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno... it's just weird having a Monday afternoon off."

"We could all study for our tests; they're coming up fast."

"Yeah." Ron sighed reluctantly with a grimace. "Studying again. Yeah, that's a load of fun." he said drolly. "Maybe I could find something interesting to read." he said as the memory of the magazine in his room sprang to mind.

"Want to study with us Blaise?" Hermione offered.

"Hm..? Oh, yeah; you wanna?" Ron asked, though he blushed a bit deeper.

"I wouldn't mind." Blaise smiled.

"Where will we be studying?" Ron asked.

"Well, Harry and Anan have been to Slytherin; why can't Blaise come up to Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't mind visiting the tower." Blaise agreed.

"Or if you rather, Ron, I'm sure Blaise could get us into Slytherin." she said with a smirk.

"No, no. I'd feel weird going there and probably be looking over my shoulder the whole time. No offense intended, Blaise, but I really don't want to spend any more time around Snape than I absolutely have to after setting off that potion stink-bomb in his classroom."

"That wasn't your fault." Blaise chuckled faintly.

"That doesn't mean that he won't find every excuse he can to give me detention if I went there and I'm trying to be good. I don't want to be slapped with detention for the weekend, we've got plans."

"All right; Gryffindor it is."

"Go get your books, Blaise. We'll meet you by the fat lady." Ron smiled at him.

"I won't be long." Blaise assured, giving him a soft smile, which made Ron's smile grow. Hermione frowned slightly, taking a sip of her juice. She could see what was going on even if Ron couldn't, and she didn't like it at all.

Ron didn't watch him leave, leaning over to grab a couple of apples. "Come on, 'Moni. Let's go."

"Of course." she said, rising. Ron slipped an arm about her, feeling lighthearted and happy. As they ascended the stairs, he began to hum a soft song to himself. She listened, realizing that she knew the song and that the particular song he was humming was one that he had only heard in her presence. She glanced at him, a soft smile on her face. "You know what that is'?" she asked.

"What what is?" he asked back.

"What you were humming, silly."

"Uh, no… It's just a song that's stuck in my head." He shrugged as they headed up the shifting stairs.

"It's a song from the band we're going to see this weekend; the muggle band. And you said you didn't like their music." she said.

"Was it really? Huh. Well, I guess I do like them after all." He grinned at her. "I think it's actually gonna be fun after all. The best part is we're all paired up. Harry has Blaise, Draco has Arian, and I have you." he smiled.

"Yes... perfect." Hermione said softly, trying to hide her frown. She knew damned good and well that Harry was NOT partnering Blaise on this trip, he would be with Draco... for one long agonized moment she wished heartily for the ignorance that Ron enjoyed, and then she sighed. She knew. There was no way around that. And Blaise was clearly showing interest in Ron, though her lover didn't seem to notice it at all. Well, she'd do her best to ensure he continued to be ignorant of Blaise's advances...

It wasn't long at all before Blaise joined them at the entrance, and the three moved inside. Blaise glanced about curiously; he'd not been up to Gryffindor tower before and he found the warm red and gold quite interesting, if a bit strange. He moved to the windows to gaze out at the view, smiling. "It's nice up here... never realized you had this nice a view." he said.

Hermione moved to the table, unloading her books in preparation for studying.

Ron chuckled. "I really don't pay attention, much... to me this is just normal; the common room we look at every day." he smiled. "I'll be right back; I'm gonna get my books." He trotted off upstairs. He picked up a couple of books; potions and Herbology, then paused and moved to his bed. He slid the copy of Wizard's Play out from under his pillow, grinned and cast a charm to cause the cover to look like the copy of his Charms textbook. He was going to have some very interesting reading to keep him busy; Hermione would be happy as long as he had something in his hands that looked like a book. He trotted back down the stairs, humming softly. Ron glanced at Hermione at the table and moved just a bit away to one of the squashy arm chairs, one angled specifically so she couldn't see exactly what he was reading and stacked his books on the little table beside him. He picked up the altered "charms" book and began to read.

Blaise settled comfortably on the floor across from Ron. "Merlin..." he said, loosening his collar and tie. "You Gryffindors sure do like it hot..." he said, removing his tie completely and unbuttoning his shirt a bit. He slipped his school robe off as well, laying it aside.

The redhead glanced at him, grinning. "I'd much rather be hot than cold... easier to just take off a layer, eh mate?" He asked, following Blaise's example and shucking off his tie following them with his shoes.

Hermione sat facing the pair, watching and studying them over the top of her book. She was watching for any indication that Ron was responding, and she wasn't going to let it get anywhere. She had finally found out exactly how to get Ron's attention where she wanted it. She was relieved that she still saw not one bit of reaction from Ron other than simple friendship.

"The dungeons are much cooler than this; you even have a fire burning..."

"It sure makes it a lot easier to firecall if you need to, if you have a fire going. You don't have a fire down there? Weird." Ron commented.

"I suppose it is." Blaise chuckled softly. "So what is it you're studying, Ron?" he asked.

"Oh." he hesitated, blushing slightly. "Um… oh, Charms." he said, concealing his face behind the cover of the book to hide his embarrassment. He found himself hiding behind a picture of a man fully naked, one who looked much like Blaise. The moment captured in the wizarding photograph was of the man pinning another nearly feminine blonde down to the bed, pushing up his legs and preparing to enter him. The entire story had Ron's imagination going wild, though he had no idea what it would feel like. He imagined what it would be like to be the dominant one, guessing it might feel a lot like it did when he was with Hermione. He'd reread this story twice times now, and for some reason he never got tired of watching the pleasure on the dark-skinned man's face as he reached his climax. And the pleasure he gave the other man too...

"I've finished that, I've got to look into transfiguration. I've a feeling that we'll be asked to do animagus transfiguration on ourselves, but I'm not sure of all the exact steps yet..."

"I don't really have work to do. Hermione told me to re-read stuff to be sure I remember." Ron said lamely, face flushed as he closed the magazine. "You know; making sure I'm ready for testing."

Blaise smiled up at him, his dark eyes shining. "It won't be long now, will it?"

"Yeah..." Ron said, looking a bit troubled. "Only a few months more of school."

"What's wrong? You need help studying? I can help you if you like..." he offered.

"No, it's not that.. Hermione helps me study just fine and I'm actually doing okay this year. It's just… well, to tell the truth, I really have no idea what I want to do with my life. For a career, you know? I thought I wanted to be an auror, but they don't take mediocre wizards and my powers aren't anything special, and my grades aren't good enough. They won't even talk to me. I just have to make a decision; I guess... dad says he can get me in at the Ministry."

Blaise frowned slightly. "There's really no rush, right? I mean, you've got time to decide; you don't have to start right away, do you?"

"Well, yeah, actually I do." Ron said with a sigh. "Not that I want to, but I don't want to spend my life living with my mom and dad at the Burrow either. I can't afford to do one of those little trips some wizards take after graduation to see the rest of the world; haven't got the money for it. I gotta get out of the burrow and get my own place."

"On your own? Or you and Hermione...?"

"With me, of course." Hermione answered him in a slightly acidic tone.

"Yeah... I figure that me and Hermione will get married, eventually." Ron answered, glancing at Hermione with a frown. Why the bloody hell was she being so reactionary and mean. "Not sure when all that will happen, though; I want to be able to support her before we get married."

"That is absolutely silly. If we're living together we'll be supporting each other, Ronald." She returned; clearly this was a discussion the two of them had held many times before.

"Yeah, I thought as much..." Blaise looked down at his books. Goddess, this weekend was going to be hell for him. He was going to be around Ron all the time with no chance, no hope at all for the future.

"How about you?" Ron said, feeling a headache beginning but it was really nothing yet. "Are you gonna do a wizard bond with Harry? You've made him happier than I've ever seen him."

Blaise looked up, pain in his eyes for a brief moment. "Harry deserves so much more than the likes of me." He said softly, returning to his books.

Ron was a bit confused. "But... Harry and you... I mean... Harry seems so happy with you, and... and hell, even the Great White Ferret approves of it all."

"I will never hurt Harry," Blaise said softly, "but he has a life." he felt his depression returning, covering over him like a black veil. He had no chance. He would never be with Ron; he wasn't even sure if being around him would be enough, not anymore.

Ron touched his head with a frown, a wince betraying the fact that he was experiencing another headache. "Oh bloody buggering hell. Not again..." he mumbled as he felt it begin to intensify.

Hermione lowered her book, looking over at him. "Ron?"

"Nothing... just a bloody headache. Maybe I should get my eyes tested." he grumbled, grimacing now. "I'm so tired of my head hurting out of the blue like this."

"Is it bad...? Ronny, you know that Madame Pomfrey said for you to go to the hospital wing if it got bad again." Hermione said, rising.

"No, l think it'll be okay, really." he said, reluctant to go.

"Maybe I should go. " Blaise said softly, gazing worriedly at Ron.

"It's not you, Blaise, I just… these damn things just come on all the time. More and more, lately; Madam Pomfrey can't figure out why. She says it has to be something here at the castle that sets them off. I I hardly have them when I'm anywhere else." he gave him a sheepish grin, trying to pretend his headache was not as bad as it felt.

He didn't like how Ron was grimacing; he was sure the redhead was hiding as much pain as he could. "Can I get you something? A pain potion or something…?" Blaise offered, concerned.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble, thanks…" Ron began in a grateful tone.

"I'll get it!" Hermione said, interrupting with a frown as she rose to her feet. There was no bloody way she was going to let Blaise play nursemaid to her boyfriend. "I most certainly can take care of him, and I don't need any of your help!" Her tone was acid as she spoke to Blaise.

"Hermione!" Ron frowned at her. "He's not doing anything wrong!"

Blaise rose. "I really should go." He said, gathering his books, his eyes lowered.

"Good idea." Hermione said acidly, moving to help Ron.

"Blaise, wait…!" Ron started but Blaise did not seem to hear him.

"Tell Harry I'll see him tomorrow." he said and slipped out, forgetting to get his discarded tie and robes as he hurried away.

Ron immediately rounded on Hermione, his anger flaring as he started to his feet. "Damn it, Hermione!" Ron scowled at her. "What the bloody hell are you doing? He was only offering to help!" he said, trying to ignore the escalating pounding in his head.

She was taken aback by his reaction. "Me? What did I do?"

"He wanted to help, and...Ah!" he grimaced in pain, pressing his palms against his temple as the pain intensified, making him see red. "Bloody fuck..." he whispered, eyes clamped shut as he sank back into his chair. Panting a moment or two he waited until the pain seemed to ease somewhat; he opened his eyes and he was still seeing little red spots. His gaze landed on Blaise's robes and tie as Hermione moved to him, her hands soft and cool as she started to help him up.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing…" she began.

He shook her hands off and pushed her away. "Let me be, I don't want your help right now." He said, managing to get to unsteady feet. He pulled his wand and summoned Blaise's things to him, snatching them deftly out of the air. "I'm going to take these back to Blaise."

"What? Ronald, no! You don't need to be traipsing around the castle, you need to either get upstairs and get some sleep or go to the hospital wing!" she said worriedly. "Blaise has other clothes; give them back to him in the morning!" she said, trying to take the items from him.

He shoved at her hands again and snatched up his disguised magazine as he turned his back on her. "I think I've had my fill of letting you tell me what to do and when to do it. I want to take these to Blaise and I'm going to do it right now, whether you like it or not!" he snapped, though it felt like a knife stabbed through his brain with every word. "And don't you come and try to help me, I want to do this myself!" he snarled, stalking away from her.

Hermione stared after him in a complete state of shock. He'd never stood up to her like that before and she wasn't sure how to take it.


	15. Apology

"Blaise...! Blaise, wait up!" Ron called. His head was pounding and his vision was beginning to blur and redden again; he could still see but he knew there was no way he would be able to catch up to the other teen. Every step he took jarred his head and seemed to increase the pain. It was dangerous, really, for him to be on the stairs when his head hurt this badly but he had a goal in mind and he wasn't going to be diverted from it. "Please wait…"

Blaise slowed and halted, turning to look back, looking quite concerned. "Ron...? You shouldn't be out here; you should be lying down..." he said worriedly, moving back up the stairs to meet him much to Ron's relief.

"You forgot your robes and tie…" Ron said simply, handing them to him when he finally drew close to him. He made a herculean effort to hide his pain to try to keep the dark-skinned teen to worry about him, giving him a faint smile to try to conceal things "…and I wanted to apologize."

He took his things, studying Ron's face. He could see right through his act and the pain was evident. "You have nothing to apologize for, Ron. You haven't done a single thing wrong."

He looked a bit relieved and his smile, though pained, became genuine. "Good, I really wasn't sure if I'd done something or not. I'm glad didn't make you upset. Really, I'm apologizing for Hermione's behavior. She's really acting weird; she's usually yelling at me for being an insensitive thoughtless prat and I usually deserve it. Maybe she was just taking her turn or something today." He said trying not to wince as his head made regular throbs in time with his now racing heart.

"You still didn't do anything." Blaise said, his eyes revealing his concern. "You need some sort of treatment; I don't like to see you hurting like this."

"It's not as bad as it was the other day, at least I can still see." he said, trying to make it sound a little less intense than it was. "Ari's busy, and I don't wanna be around Hermione right now. My only option at this point is to head over to the hospital wing." he said, eyes lowered.

"Would it be okay if I walk you there? I'd like to make sure you get there okay." Blaise offered, half-expecting to be refused. If he was, he would simply follow at a distance to be sure that the redhead arrived at his destination without any trouble. To his great relief, that wasn't going to be necessary.

Ron's smile faded to one that reflected more of the pain he was suffering. "You know, I think that's a really good idea. It sure wouldn't take much to fall down these stupid stairs." he said, turning to head toward the hospital wing. "Thanks, Blaise; I really appreciate this." He said.

"It's not a problem, not at all." Blaise said, finally smiling softly in response.

The two walked in companionable silence as they moved through the halls to the hospital wing. Blaise watched the Gryffindor closely, ready to help him if at all necessary but keeping his hands to himself. He didn't like at all how pale Ron was, though he seemed to be gaining some color back by the end of their trek down the stairs and through the hallways to the remotely located hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was remaking beds with practiced flourishes of her wand when they arrived, but she stopped that work and turned to face them when they moved in. It only took one look at the pinched and pained expression on Ron's face for her to know precisely what was going on; she allowed the sheets she was levitating simply fall back into their basket. "Good heavens, Mr. Weasley! Another headache?" she asked worriedly, hurrying over. Her concern only served to increase Blaise's worry. Madame Pomfrey was all business, but she usually didn't get so serious unless the problem was something of true concern.

"It's better, a little." Ron answered. "It isn't as bad now as it was when I started this way." he admitted as he let her guide him to a seat on one of the beds.

"It really did hit him suddenly..." Blaise said in a concerned tone. "He was fine less than an hour ago; all we were doing was reading and it hit him..."

"Reading?" She frowned thoughtfully. "What happened the last time you had one? We really need to try to figure out what it is that you are doing each time you have one of these nasty headaches…"

Ron frowned. "I was walking… out by the woods." He said vaguely; he didn't want to tell her why or where it had happened.

"Never the same thing twice." She scowled. "So how many have there been this month?"

"This was the third; the last was the worst one. It got so bad I couldn't see or even walk. I'd been down by the lake and couldn't find my way back to the castle." he said softly.

"And I'm only seeing you now?" Her tone was biting and accusatory and she waggled an admonishing finger at him. "I told you to come to me immediately when you get these; there has to be something that is triggering them! I cannot locate the source if you don't come to me!"

"But Madam Pomfrey, Arian tended to me. She and Draco found me out on the edge of the tree line; she sent me off to bed to sleep with a potion and the headache was completely gone by morning." he said sheepishly, but was relieved to see her expression smooth into a smile.

"Ah, yes... quite a little healer, that Miss Black. I just sent her back to her tower a few moments ago; I'm surprised you didn't run into her in the hallways." she commented as she waved her wand, completing her diagnostics of him. "Well, once again I see nothing at all that could cause this. You, like all your brothers, are as healthy as a hippogriff."

"There's never any cause." Ron sighed, rubbing his temples, wishing that it could help him get rid of the ache.

Pomfrey looked very serious. "I will tell you this, Mr. Weasley, and you must keep it in mind. If your disabling headaches continue, I will be required to discuss this situation with your parents. I think you need to spend a few weeks in St. Mungo's for a full study of your condition. You are nearly of age but you cannot possibly work with such a disability." she said thoughtfully.

Ron looked horrified at the thought of staying in the Hospital for Magical Maladies long enough for a complete study of anything. That could take months, even years! "No, I... I'm sure it will all get better. It was much worse earlier, it's just a headache now. If I just have something to help me to sleep, I'm sure it will go away again." He said quickly, trying to minimize it so that she would not keep talking about sending him to the hospital.

"Yes, of course; but keep in mind that you may need that visit to the hospital, Mr. Weasley. It may be the only answer to what is causing all this pain for you." She said, moving off to fetch the potion.

"I don't think she'd suggest it if it was something that wouldn't help you, Ron." Blaise said softly. "You need to keep it in mind…"

Ron looked troubled. "I hate hospitals. I would rather be in pain than spend months locked in that hospital."

Madame Pomfrey bustled back with a potion bottle in hand. "Here you are. Now remember; don't take this until you are in bed, Mr. Weasley."

"I know how to take it; I've had enough of them. I'll set the empty out for the House Elves to return to you tomorrow. Thank you very much, Madam Pomfrey." He said with a soft smile.

"You are to come immediately if you have another disabling headache." She said firmly.

"I will; I can't get potions strong enough to help me sleep them off from anyone but you." Ron smiled wanly. "And thanks again."

"Of course, you are welcome. Now if you think you can return to your dormitory...?"

Ron nodded only slightly in response, sliding off the bed to his feet. "Yes, I believe so." He said.

She eyed him a moment, then turned to Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, if you would be so kind I would prefer that Mr. Weasley not travel up all those stairs alone. If this intensifies he could pass out and that would be highly dangerous. Would you be so good as to escort Mr. Weasley back to his dormitory?"

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey." He gave her a slight bow.

Ron slipped the potion into a pocket and together he and Blaise headed out of the medical wing.

Blaise stepped ahead and opened the door for him. "No more studying tonight." Blaise said firmly. "Madame Pomfrey is right. You just need to get right to sleep."

"I don't intend to open a single book, I promise you that. I am done for the night." He assured, looking exhausted and still in a great deal of pain. "Her potions always send me straight off to sleep, headache or not."

"All right." he said, glancing at Ron and slowing down to remain at his side.

Ron had slowed, one hand on his temple. He flashed him a pained smile. "I'm sorry. I just can't go faster, it hurts…"

"It's not a problem." He answered. "Is it all right if I… I mean… is it okay if I help you? I'd just feel better if I already had a hold of you in case you trip." he said softly, hesitating before putting a hand on Ron.

"Yeah, sure… It just seems so damned far up…" he said sheepishly.

Blaise rested one hand on the small of Ron's back, helping him to ascend the stairs. It took nearly twice the time to get up the stairs than it had to descend them. Ron kept a steady pace with Blaise's hand on his back, but he was still quite winded when he finally reached their destination at the Fat Lady's portrait.

Blaise stopped, giving Ron a soft smile. "Here we are, safe and sound. You get straight to bed. And sleep well, okay...?"

Ron managed to give him a warm smile that soothed Blaise's own pain and sadness. "I will, Blaise. Thanks for everything. I probably would have had to stay in the Hospital wing if you hadn't come with me." He admitted softly. "And do me a favor; don't let Hermione's idiotic fits get to you okay? She's been acting really weird lately."

"She's probably just worked up about the tests coming up." Blaise gave an excuse for the girl, though he knew the truth. She was jealous of him, though he had no intention of separating the two of them. "I know the tests are getting to me too."

"It's still no excuse for her acting that way."

"Good night, Ron." Blaise turned away.

"You sleep well too, Blaise." Ron said softly, gazing after him. Something in him was yelling for him to say something, do something, anything but stand and watch Blaise walk away. He opened his mouth but no words came out; he couldn't find words to say. What was he going to say anyway? Feeling stupid and inept, he bit his lip and gave a sigh as he turned and moved through the portrait.

Hermione immediately moved over to him. "I was so worried; what took so long? Are you all right...?"

"Same damned thing that's been happening to me all year." He answered quietly. "I went to see Madame Pomfrey and she gave me a potion to help me sleep. She can't find anything wrong with me just like always; she says that she wants me to consider being committed if they don't get better soon." He sighed softly. "I'm to see her again in the morning if it's not better."

"Is your headache still that bad?" she reached to caress his cheek but he turned away. Feeling like she had been slapped, she lowered her hand. "I'll just... I'll gather up your books and take them up for you..."

"My head doesn't hurt half as much now, actually..." he said softly. "And I can get my own books, thanks..." he said as he went to do so, scooping up his two books that he had left behind.

"Well, then I'll come up and help you get settled in bed..."

Ron made sure his magazine was securely between the other two books so she would not see it. He didn't want to deal with her if that happened and try to explain why he was looking at it. "It's not so bad, I just told you that. I'll be all right, really." He said softly.

She frowned at him. "What's wrong? You're pushing me away and I don't like it..."

He found his headache was beginning to intensify again; he hated arguing with Hermione but he wasn't letting this slide. He was tired of it. "Why couldn't you just be nice to him? Why couldn't you just let him get a potion for me? He was only trying to help."

"You're my boyfriend. It's my job to take care of you, not his. It's not his place."

"Not his place to get a potion...?" he frowned. "What does being my girlfriend have to do with anything?"

"I should be the one taking care of you!"

"So you'd tell Harry off too?" he asked.

"I... no, of course not..."

He sighed, shaking his head. She wasn't making any sense and his head hurt too much to try to work it all out. "I went ahead and apologized to him for you." he said, turning to the stairs.

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"Well you should have asked me to." He retorted. "It's confusing me more than anything else. But I did it anyway." He answered. His headache had eased somewhat when ascending the stairs with Blaise, but arguing with her was bringing it back and making it worse. "I'm going up to lie down right now. I don't think I want to talk anymore." he said, moving up the stairs and out of sight. Hermione watched him go, scowling, then moved back to her books.

Ron's head was pounding again by the time he got up to his bedchamber. He shucked off his shoes and downed the potion immediately, lying down fully clothed on his bed. All he wanted was the pain to go away; nothing else mattered. He didn't even manage to get a blanket over him before the potion swept him off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Arian moved into the room of requirement, smiling at the pair. "So, Harry, love... how was your eye appointment?" she teased.

"That was the best eye appointment I've ever had in my entire life." She smiled.

Ari held out her hand and Harry took the ring first; she turned it on her finger and then slipped it off as he returned to his true gender. He handed the ring to Draco, watching the transformation occurring. The change back to male only took a few moments.

"Welcome back, boys." Aria smiled, slipping the ring back into her pocket, pausing a moment to study Harry. "I see you don't have your glasses anymore."

"I knew of a place that would fix his eyes quickly." Draco said.

"Turns out there wasn't that much wrong with them." Harry grinned softly. "I thought it would take hours. Ron always said it would."

"He and his family can't afford the best." Draco said aloofly.

"I hope you know that professor Scary scowled all evening tonight at supper, seeing that you two weren't there."

"Well, not having my glasses is proof that I went for an appointment." He grinned softly. "He can scowl all he wants."

"I'm glad you had fun." Ari kissed him softly. "Did you like being a girt?" she teased, then laughed as Harry blushed.

"It was different..." he replied.

"We had fun... found a Veela who thought Harry was as pretty as I see him... she wanted to play with us." He smiled, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"And I missed it." Ari sighed dramatically.

"Oh, she'd LOVE to meet you. They had a roman display at the museum that had things about you, and she had a collection of ancient Roman artifacts."

"About me? What in the world could they have of mine?"

"The museum had a painting of you and your father, one of your mother, and several pieces of jewelry and scrolls."

"But why? I know my father was a Lord, but there were many powerful lords all throughout history."

"I don't even try to figure out Muggles." Draco laughed.

"Do you really think that Blaise is Veela, Dray?" Harry asked.

"He never said anything... usually Veela are quite proud of their heritage. She certainly was."

"She certainly was quite sweet, but I'm sure that Blaise would know if he was a Veela." Harry said, hugging them both one more time before he began to yawn.

Arian chuckled. "Come along, sleepy." She said teasingly. "I'll take you up and put you to bed." she said, and then kissed Draco. "Sleep well, love."

"See you lover." Harry said, kissing him too before he moved off with Ari.

*I'II see you in your dreams, love.*

*I'II be waiting.* Harry smiled over his shoulder as they moved away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Harry and Ari moved up to Gryffindor tower, Harry chatting the entire way, telling her all about the many things that he had seen and experienced that day, and telling her that Paris was one place that he planned to return to someday with Draco. Hermione was still at the table with her books when they moved into the common room.

"Hey 'Moni..." Harry smiled. "Still studying?"

"Yeah." She said softly, not looking up. He noted the box of tissues beside her on the desk and the pile of used tissues in the trash beside her.

"Ron's gone up to bed already?"

"Around two hours ago... he had another headache and Pomfrey told him to go to bed." She sniffed, and then looked up at him. Her eyes widened. "Oh!" she murmured, giving him a watery smile. "You got your eyes fixed; you look wonderful...!"

He ignored the compliment, moving to her. "Moni? What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

She wiped at her eyes with a tissue, looking down again. "We had an argument... sort of... Ron's angry with me. He didn't even want me to come up with him tonight to hold him..."

"Maybe he was just tired..." Harry suggested.

She shook her head, blowing her nose before she answered. "No... no, he's angry. Oh, I don't know what I was doing, Harry. I didn't mean to be awful; I was just trying to take care of him. I should do that, I'm his girl."

"Well, yeah, I guess so..." Harry said softly. There was clearly a lot more to this that she wasn't telling and probably wouldn't be telling him. "Don't worry; I'm sure Ron will be fine in the morning."

"I hope so." she said softly, putting her books away. "I guess it is getting late..."

"Good night, Hermione; sleep well." He said, and then moved on up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

He moved into the dormitory to see Ron sprawled fully dressed on top of his covers, the empty potion bottle on the floor beside the bed, books scattered about on the bed. Seamus was, as usual, seated on his bed writing a letter; he glanced up when Harry came in; Neville hadn't yet come in nor had Dean.

"Hey, Seamus." Harry said and moved over to take care of his best mate. He gathered up the books and set them aside at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Harry..." he answered. "Need help?" he offered after a moment.

"Yeah." Harry laughed. "He's really out."

"Nothing's going to wake him; he took another of Pomfrey's sleeping potions." he moved over to help Harry sit Ron up to strip off his shirt.

"I sure hope these headaches go away. I hate seeing Ron sick."

"He only gets them when he's here at school, he says; a few more months and he won't have to come here anymore." he answered, helping to lay the snoring young man back down on the bed. Ron snorted; he was sleeping so deep he seemed boneless, allowing himself to be moved however they needed. "He seems fine right now." Seamus smirked.

Harry laughed and reached to undo Ron's pants. Seamus turned away, moving to the end of the bed to help tug at his pant legs; not looking any higher than the boy's knees. Harry helped and soon they were pulling the blankets up over him, tucking him in. Ron snorted and rolled over, knocking his disguised book onto the floor. Seamus moved to pick it up; he glimpsed at the photos of the naked wizards inside without really intending to and flushed deeply, slamming it shut.

Harry gave him an odd look. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Trying to turn Weasley to your way of thinking, Potter?" he asked, tossing him the magazine, his expression angry as he turned away.

"What...?" Harry took the book that seemed to be a Charms book and opened it, looking at it. "Wow... Hey you think Ron will mind if I borrow this? I don't have this one..." he murmured.

Seamus stalked back to his own bed, muttering under his breath, his face flushed deeply. "Do me a favor, leave me out of it." He growled.

"Seamus, I've never once flirted or even stripped in front of you, nor have I ever left any of my magazines around. I'm not like Dean, who is completely shameless about my orientation and preferences." Harry scowled.

"Leave Dean out of it!" he mumbled, flushing deeper.

"I would appreciate it if you don't accuse me of stuff I haven't done! I have my boyfriend and I'm happy with him, and I'm not asking you to participate in anything at all." Harry said in an angry tone.

"Dean's a decent guy and he's never done a damned thing against you... he's always stood by you; you shouldn't be talking shit about him." he said in a voice that was a soft growl, but his tone so soft that Harry barely heard him. He yanked the curtains shut violently, his heart pounding. Damn Potter and damn Weasley and damn Zabini too! They could do whatever they wanted and he... he was trapped. Completely trapped with no way out…

Harry tried to quell his anger. "Look, Seamus; could you please tell me what the bloody hell you think I've done..? I am completely clueless here..."

"Nothing." He mumbled. "You didn't do anything, okay?" his voice was muffled by the drapes. Harry thought that Seamus sounded depressed.

"Well; good night, I guess..." Harry said, moving to his bed.

"Yeah... you can sleep easy..." he muttered, legs pulled up and arms wrapped about his knees. He couldn't tell Dean he was in love with him; he couldn't even talk openly to Dean. Never. How in the hell could he even consider telling Potter? It was all insane! The quick look he'd gotten in the magazine, though, had awoken all the needs and desires he'd managed to smother, along with his bitterness at being denied forever the life he wanted with all his heart.

Harry closed his curtains as he went to bed.

Dean and Neville come in, chatting about the Herbology Greenhouse. Dean glanced at Seamus' bed and sighed. "Well, guess it's time to head on to bed. Thanks for the help today, Neville."

"Anytime... I'm glad I could help..." he smiled, glancing at the other beds. "I wonder why everyone went to bed so early."

"Ron is easy to figure out. Either Hermione had him studying or he got another one of his headache; most likely the headache. There's a potion bottle there on the table that makes it obvious. Not sure why the others did…" he said thoughtfully. "Hey Seamus, you awake...?" Dean asked, moving to the other boy's bed and pulling a curtain aside, looking in.

Seamus looked up only a moment, then down again, his face shadowed by the thick curtains but it was clear he was quite upset.

Dean frowned, concerned. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." He lied softly; voice just a whisper, not looking up at all.

"Oh, come on; I'm not blind, Seamus. Someone is messing with you. Tell me who it is and I'll be sure to sort them out for you." he offered.

"No. There's nothing you can do, Dean." he mumbled.

"Sure I can. I know a ton of hexes; they'll never know what hit them. I'll sort them out good and proper." He grinned.

"Thanks but..." he tried to stem the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks, slowly untying his shoes. "…I have to handle this on my own, I can't... you can't help this time..."

Remembering a situation that had caused Seamus trouble in the past, problems that had escalated within his family worried Dean. "Is it Shawn again?" He asked in a whisper.

He put his head down on his drawn up knees, feeling the tears moistening the pant legs. "No..." he whispered hoarsely. He didn't want Dean to see him cry; it wasn't right. He shouldn't cry over this, it was his future. "You can't help... it's not Shawn..." he murmured.

"It's your father, isn't it?" Dean pushed the curtain aside and slipped up onto the bed, allowing the curtain to fall shut behind him, enveloping the pair in a murky red, dusky light. He cast a privacy spell and touched his friend's shoulder. "Did he hurt you? I swear to Merlin I'll kill him if he did..."

"I don't want you involved, Dean..." he said in a trembling voice. "I... I have to deal with this... he... this weekend, he made me..." his father had ordered him to tell Dean and he couldn't avoid it. He had to go on even though it made him feel hollow and empty inside. He swallowed the pain and said the words that he knew would make Dean avoid him from this point on. "I met my fiancée..."

"What...?" He sat back as if struck. "But... I... oh, I see..." he whispered.

His voice trembled as he went on. "I don't have a choice. Father has arranged it."

"But I always hoped... you know.., you and me..." he said, voicing the one thing that Seamus had hinted at many times but never actually said. Dean knew that Seamus was attracted to him; he'd seen the looks and the reactions he'd gotten were clearly positive responses to his advances. He'd been waiting until school was over and he could be free to be with Seamus; after school Seamus would be seventeen and old enough to make his own adult choices in the wizarding world.

Seamus looked up at him now, his eyes red-rimmed, cheeks tear streaked, full of grief and regret. "I can't even think about that... I... I want..." Dean saw the desperate need in his eyes and hoped that Seamus would once stand up to his father. He didn't understand everything that was going on but he hid so much from everyone. Then Seamus let his head sink back to his knees. "I'm to be wed the day before my birthday in June..." he whispered.

"I hate your father." Dean said in a vicious tone as he left the bed to go to his own.

Seamus began to weep, silent sobs that shook his shoulders but betrayed no sound at all.

"Is he okay, Dean?" Neville asked, putting his dirty clothes in the hamper. He had already changed into his pajamas; bright purple with big yellow moons and stars on them.

Dean shrugged, pulling off his own clothes. "Yeah, I guess... about average for him." He said, feeling completely crestfallen and depression creeping in on him. He'd had his heart set on being with Seamus after school had ended; he had already laid so many plans and now they were almost instantly nullified. He wished he knew what happened when Seamus went home, but he wouldn't talk about it at all not even with Dean. He sighed and stifled his feelings. It was over. He couldn't be with Seamus, but he wasn't the only wizard at Hogwarts who was unattached... "Hey, Neville... you wanna go out with me?"

He looked over, having sat on his bed with the blankets pushed back. "You mean like a movie or something?" he asked. Dean nodded and Neville shrugged with a grin. "Sure, why not?"

Dean grinned; Seamus couldn't be with him but there was no reason he had to be alone. "Great. We can go out this weekend."

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed, climbing into bed.

"Night, Neville..." Dean said as he got into bed.

"Sleep well." He grinned, settling in and pulling up the covers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Ron woke to the sound of a shower that cut off quickly. It was really quite early, and he could hear Dean moving around preparing to shower as well. Seamus moved out of the bathing room before Dean went in; he was fully dressed already, a towel on his damp hair. He carefully did not meet Dean's eyes at all.

"Morning, Seamus." Ron yawned as he sat up. He glanced down at his bare chest with a bit of surprise. "Oh, um… who undressed me?" he asked as he grabbed his robe.

"Harry, mostly." He said, flushing and looking away.

"Oh, okay." he smiled. He moved into the shower area. Dean had shucked off his robe and stood quite nude in front of the mirror, brushing out his hair.

Ron blushed deeply. "Geez Dean, I wish you'd keep some clothes on!" he complained as he slipped into a stall to finish undressing.

"Why, Ron? I don't have anything you don't, do I?" he grinned.

"You're impossible." he said, cracking the door only enough to hang his robe outside.

"You know, for a bloke with as many brothers as you have, you sure are body shy." Dean commented.

"I like my privacy, okay?" he asked, turning on the shower. "Ever consider that living in a mob like I have makes it a relief to be here and to not HAVE to worry about privacy? I like being here and I like being away from that mob. Besides, it's easier to run for cover and not get the bloody hell embarrassed out of you if you keep yourself dressed when your brothers start in on pranks during shower time."

"You must have had a really interesting childhood. You really gotta tell me about it sometime, Ron." he grinned at him.

Harry moved into the bathroom and half-laughed. "Dean... what do you think you're doing, posing for Wizard's Play?" he teased.

"Not a bad idea, Harry. Hey, why don't you have Blaise up? Then we can have Collin do a spread for us. They're sure to publish it in the next issue..."

Harry laughed. "You'd scar poor Collin for life!"

Ron tried to wash himself faster. "Oh come on!" he groaned, laughing.

"Come on, Harry; we'd make a fortune! Every gay wizard and every witch alive will want a copy of that picture spread!"

"Maybe after we've finished school." Harry said noncommittally.

"I'll hold you to that." Dean grinned.

"I said MAYBE!" He laughed.

Seamus started into the bathroom, got an eyeful of Dean, then turned and quickly went back out again, his face reddened.

Harry stripped and entered the shower. "You'd best hurry up, Dean; other people need to have a shower and they won't come in with you in all your glory."

"I'm not bothering anyone." he said; he'd seen Seamus. "But I guess I'm done." he said reluctantly. Seamus hadn't even looked twice at him. He'd still held hopes for his relationship with Seamus, even though they had never once gone beyond sitting close together. Seamus was such a private person, never doing anything at all in public but he was sure that the other teen was gay. He was absolutely certain of that, they had discussed that fact about three years ago. But something had happened shortly after that and he had never mentioned that again. He was sure that something was going on with Seamus' father, but he couldn't prove anything and Seamus would never speak a word against his family. Plain and simple, Dean was tired of trying to get together with Seamus. He was tired of being pushed away.

Seamus went to his trunk and dug out the books he needed for the day, his heart pounding and his hands trembling. His hands shook so badly he dropped a book. Cursing, he snatched it up and shoved it into his book bag. He hated that witch that he was being forced to marry... his father was ensuring he'd have no choice by marrying him off before he was legally capable of telling his father to bugger off. He was the only wizard in this whole damned castle who was being forced to ignore what he needed, what he truly wanted. Even his mother said that there was no way around it; he was going to have to marry that witch. Her switch to complete support of his father completely confused him. She'd been supportive of him in the past but seemed to have turned completely into someone else. He felt alone and abandoned... he ignored his rumpled bed and turned to leave, slipping out the door as Dean came out of the bathing room.

Dean saw him leave then sighed softly. There was nothing he could do if Seamus wouldn't fight what was happening. Seamus didn't want Dean and he wasn't so desperate as to pursue a lost cause; he had plenty of options out there.

Ron moved out of the shower, fully dressed as Seamus had been, toweling his hair dry.

"Hey Ron; you got the homework done for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Dean asked. "I didn't do it, too busy with living. Can I copy yours?"

"Believe it or not, yeah, I've got it done. Just change it up a bit or we'll both be in trouble." he grinned.

"Oh, I will... thanks mate."

"Not a problem." he grinned, getting his socks and shoes on.

Harry joined them. "Coming down to eat, Ron?" he asked, grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, lemme comb my hair." he said, hurrying to do so. Harry grinned, waiting for him; his friend didn't take long, coming out and tucking in his shirt. "That potion makes me sleep too damned long; thanks for getting me ready for bed, mate."

"I wanted you to be comfortable." he grinned.

"I didn't care about comfort at the time I just wanted to be asleep. The headache was getting worse again. I wasn't sure if Hermione had come up and undressed me anyway even though I'd asked her not to."

"So what's up between you two? You and 'Moni have a fight?"

He frowned at the memory. "She was rude to Blaise. And I didn't like it one damned bit."

"Why would she be rude to him? I don't get it…"

"Don't ask me; she doesn't make any sense at all when she starts acting all feminine. I don't think blokes are really supposed to be able to figure out what birds are thinking. Honestly, the day went pretty good, overall. We had lunch with him and Arian, and Ari went off to work with Madam Pomfrey then with Professor Sprout so and we invited Blaise to come up to the common room to study. I got another headache. He offered to fetch me a potion and she got all defensive or something, telling him she could take care of me because she was my girlfriend and he had no business wanting to help. He packed up and left and I went after him to apologize for her."

"WeIl, maybe she wasn't feeling good or something... you know, women have their time of the month; women stuff. They go mental sometimes..."

"Maybe... hell, I dunno. Blaise made sure I got to the medical wing and he seemed okay with it all when he left me at the painting of the Fat Lady."

"I'll see him at breakfast and give him a big kiss to make it all better." Harry promised with a smile.

Ron grinned at him. "Yeah, you do that. Come on; get a move on, mate. I'm starving."

"Me too..." Harry grinned.

His friend looked at him, and then did a double-take. "Hey! Harry, you got rid of your glasses!" he said with a smile.

"I told you, I had an eye appointment." He laughed.

"Yeah, but... wow. You look sharp without them." He smiled.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, mate."

"Blaise'll think you look fantastic; he's gonna love it." He said as they moved into the Great Hall. The hall fell completely silent as they entered, whispers starting up very quickly. After a moment, someone whistled and Harry blushed. Ron chuckled, giving Harry a nudge in the direction of the Slytherin table. "Go on, go see your boyfriend and give him that kiss." He said, heading for his own seat at the Gryffindor table.

Harry moved over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the many stares and whistles that were still sounding, wrapping his arms about Blaise and nuzzling his neck. "Morning Blaise..."

"Mmm... you look absolutely gorgeous." He grinned, turning to pull him into his lap and kiss him. "I missed you yesterday, Harry..." he smiled, stroking his cheek.

"Mr. Zabini, get that Gryffindor off your lap! This is a school, not a brothel!" Snape sneered.

Blaise gave him a smile. "Of course, professor." he said, guiding Harry off his lap to sit between himself and Ari.

"Mr. Potter, you were absent from your class yesterday. I assume there's a reason?" Snape went on, eyeing Harry.

"Yes, professor Snape. I spent the morning having my eyes mended." he looked up at the professor, happy to not have his glasses anymore.

"So I see; and did you get your doctor's note?"

"I didn't know I needed one. I did have permission from my godfather. Professor McGonogall has that in writing, sir."

"See that you make up your work." He said with a scowl, turning and storming away.

"Bloody hell, he really did want to have a reason to give you detention, didn't he?" Blaise murmured.

"That's about normal. I think I'd be shocked if he wasn't trying to put me in detention for some damned thing or another." Harry said with a soft smile.

"Well, that's not getting any food in you. Eat, Harry; you're far too skinny."

"Yeah, and we've Transfiguration class this morning." he reached for a plate.

Ron looked over at them and grinned softly. "You know, I think those two make a pretty good couple." He said, finally feeling comfortable with the situation.

"It will never last." Hermione murmured. "Blaise is too much of a player for it to last for long."

Ron's smile faded. "What...?" he asked her. "Why are you so bitchy, Hermione? You got some kind of a female thing goin' on or something?"

She looked at him, surprised. "What...?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately, and Harry said that you might be having a female thing or something; it certainly doesn't make any sense to me."

"No, I... I'm fine, Ron..." Hermione said softly. "Just... just worried about classes..."

"Then if that's all it is, why are you taking it out on Blaise?"

She sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry, Ron…"

"Just ease up, okay? Harry's happy." Ron requested, finishing his breakfast; his arm moving about her waist. "I want us to be happy too."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, so do I."

He gave her a soft kiss, greatly relieved to be on better terms with her. He hated arguing with her.

"We best make sure we have all our homework done before this weekend; I don't want to have to worry about anything." She suggested.

"Yeah... I just wanna focus on having a blast." Ron grinned. "I'm caught up with all my work, believe it or not." he grinned and winked at her. "I don't even have to copy from you today."

"I'm impressed." She smiled.

"I might need help keeping it that way, though; only three more days, but at least they're Snape-free days."

"At least until we come back. Then he's sure to make up for not having us in class for two weeks."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that he's bound to take it out on Neville and me. After all, it was our doing that the dung-bomb brews went off and stank out his classroom so badly it had to almost be condemned."

"But it was his fault to begin with."

"Doesn't matter, the old stick will likely find a reason..."

"Shh, Ron!" she glanced up toward the head table where Snape was dining beside Professor Flitwick in quiet conversation. He seemed to sense that she was looking at met her glance with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

"All right, all right..." he took another bite, glancing at the time. "Damn; almost time for class."

Hermione finished her juice and picked up her book. "Come on, lover boy. We don't want to be late."

"I'm coming, don't wait on me!" he assured, taking a muffin and his bag. She laughed, shaking her head and moved off.

Ron was only a few moments behind her but he found himself just in front of the Slytherin contingent of seventh year girls led by Pansy Parkinson. "Honestly; I think I'm the only one paying any attention to house matters anymore. Draco is CONSTANTLY in his rooms with that Black girl. It's simply astounding how he's neglected all of us." Pansy said in a haughty and irritated tone.

"He's only missed one house meeting."

"And he's likely to miss the next as well."

"But Pansy, you have to realize that he was with Blaise that evening, and Draco was sick as well."

"I know, I know, but those in power can't have sick days. That's what the hospital wing is for, isn't it? I mean really, I honestly think that he ought to be passing on his title already. He's seventh year and he still hasn't made any public choice for his successor."

"He doesn't have to until April."

"We should still tell him." Another girl said.

Ron tried to ignore them, hurrying ahead to class.

Harry pulled out his books as Ron slipped into his seat beside him. "You know, I never thought I would be able to go without my glasses; it's so nice that I don't have to worry about them."

"You look a lot different without them. A good different, but it is really different." he grinned softly, getting his work out as well.

"So what's up with Pansy? She looked like she had a real feather up her arse as she walked into class today."

Ron frowned softly as he remembered the conversation. "From what I heard it sounds like she's trying to turn Slytherin house against Malfoy. She was talking about getting them to oust him as the Prince or something."

"In her dreams. Malfoy will always be the Slytherin Prince."

"She wasn't getting too many arguments." Ron admitted to his friend. "They were agreeing with her that he ought to be stepping down."

"Well, school is almost done, anyway."

"That's what she kept saying. He missed some meeting or something the night Blaise was sick. I don't understand how Slytherin works."

"Who knows? Its Slytherin house, we're not supposed to understand." Harry chuckled.

"I am SO glad that we're in Gryffindor." He said with a wry smirk.


End file.
